Saiyan life
by DemonUchiha17
Summary: (reposted) This is the story about the day by day life of the Saiyan race. Join the Z fighters as they meet new people and have a new adventure. Please read and review.
1. Default Chapter

Saiyan Life 

Ch.1 What Is up with Vegeta

After Trunks left to go back to his time Vegeta was not been himself! Goku contacts Gohan and tells him about Vegeta. He is worried about this so he gets in touch with the others. They all meet Gohan at Dende's place. Gohan tells everyone that Vegeta has not been himself for a month now and that he is worried that something might be wrong with him. The others decided to spy on him to see how he is doing, but the problem is that Vegeta can feel their power levels! So Gohan tells them to keep their distance from him, but do not be too far away.

Gohan tells them the whole story. As the story begins he said, "Vegeta has changed. Ever since he saw Trunks die, he has been scared and mad. He has been by himself in a small forest ten miles south of here." Then he stopped suddenly! He saw his father Goku, who was killed by Cell. Everyone started shaking in their boots. He told them that he could come and see them anytime he wanted. He also told them that Vegeta has be training more then ever! Gohan told his father the plan to spy on Vegeta!

Then a big flash of light appeared. It was a time machine, with Mirai Trunks inside it! He said, " All of the monsters in my time are gone for good!"

Then he looked at everyone and said, "what is the matter with all of you?"

"Well to tell you the truth Trunks.. **Gohan paused** Well it is your father."

"WHAT, what happened to him? Did he die or something?" Trunks said nervously.

"Don't get the wrong idea Trunks" Said a voice. It was Tien.

" Your father is fine, but the problem is we don't know what is on his mind!" Goku added.

"So tell me what been going on with my father!" Trunks responded

"Well to make a long story short your father has not been himself! We don't know why so we are going to spy on him to find out what he is doing." Gohan explained

"THAT WON'T WORK! I KNOW MY FATHER AND HE WILL KNOW YOU ARE THERE EVEN IF YOU DIDN'T RAISE YOUR POWER LEVEL!" Trunks yelled, "I know that because I tried it and he found out I was there without even trying!" Trunks continued

" I have a idea why don't we all go and check up on him. We can pretend we are just there to visit but we are really finding out what he is doing. Is that a great idea or what?" Yamcha said calling from the sky.

"Fine with me! As long as I get to talk to him. To tell you the whole truth we really get along with each other! I think he is upset that I left him and that Goku is dead, and he won't be able to test his power on him!" Trunks muttered "Let's go!" said happily

However, went they got to the place were Vegeta was staying he was not there. The only person they saw down there was Bulma. Who was holding Vegeta's and her son who was Chibi Trunks! Bulma greeted them and said, "Well I also found out some things about Vegeta. I know all about his new ways and his abilities. He can change forms, make an attack twice as strong, and he can be invisible! He is also upset about his son leaving him!" explained Bulma she went on "I can't blame him for what has happened to him. I don't want to sound rude but his father King Vegeta is a pain in my butt!" Bulma stopped when she saw energy beam come down from the sky. **Scared** "PLEASE KING VEGETA STOP, I BEG YOU STOP!" Bulma begged then out of now where Vegeta stopped the blast. Vegeta and his father had a little family fight but it did not last every long. Vegeta not caring about the other walked over to Bulma and asked if she and baby Trunks were ok. Then Vegeta turned around and saw Mirai Trunks and almost cried. He was pleased to see his son again. However, Trunks saw that something was still bugging him.

Before anyone could talk to Vegeta, he disappeared. " Now this does not make any sense! My father just left without talking to us." Trunks said,

" I guess that there are more things in his mind then we thought," Goku added

" Mom, do you know where my father went?" Trunks asked Bulma shrugs. Trunks continues " Ok lets see. I have to have complete silences. I found him! points to a large temple

"He went to the temple of the Saiyan kings." Bulma explained

" what is the temple of the Saiyan kings?" Trunks asked looking puzzled

" Ok, I think I remember. It is a temple that horrors all the Saiyan kings that died. Vegeta goes there for guidance! As far as I can understand he says that they guide him on his way and when Trunks gets old enough he will teach him how to call upon the kings. That is the whole story about the temple." Bumla said out of breath

" Come on you guys! We have to find out that my father is doing there!" Trunks said impatiently. Then they all went to the temple. Vegeta looked behind him before he called the kings. He felt the others behind him but he did not care. Then he started to call upon the kings. Trunks could not believe his eyes. " So these are the kings my mother was talking about!" Trunks managed to say.

Vegeta ask the kings " what am I going to do? I know that Kakarot is gone but know what am I going to do? I know the evil ones are not done with the earth, because I know they will be after me next and then they will go after my son. Tell me now, what am I going to do?"

" Well you are just going to have to live with what happens. All that you can do now is just train and get your power higher." His father told him.

" Thank you father you have always be a big help to me." Vegeta said. Then Vegeta left the temple. Vegeta went to a part of the forest where he went to get stronger.

Trunks who still can't believe what be saw continued to say "lets go after him!" Trunks was tired of waiting called out for a challenge with his father. The others did not know what in the world made him do that. "I know my father like I know myself. We know each other's attacks. I also learned how to understand attacks quickly so I can use them like my father." Trunks paused

" Trunks are you tell me you been training too? I just can't see how you learned that ability." Goku said.

Trunks ignored Goku. " So father are you ready to fight with me?" Trunks asked

"I am ready when you are." Vegeta respond. They matched move for move. It was a stalemate. They continued the fight until they did not have any power left to use. Vegeta was pleased with his son's powers so he told him that he would explain what happened to him. Vegeta began "well it all started when Kakarot died. I thought that I was a disgrace. Therefore, I came to this little forest to train and to get stronger. Then one day a voice told me that the evil ones are not done with the earth and they will be after me next if I not destroy the earth soon. Then after they do away with me they would kill my son if he did not kill the people of earth and destroy the planet like I was told to do. So I got scared. I did not want anything to happen to you so I came here to get stronger so I could do my job. And that is the whole story. You can tell the others if you want. I know you were there thanks to the new abilities I learned. If they want to talk to me, I will be happy to answer any of their questions. Then Vegeta disappeared.

Trunks flew over to the other guys and told the whole story. " Ok now I understand what is on his mind!" Gohan said.

" There are still some things I would like to know." Goku added.

"My father is up the hill training but he said you guys could ask him almost anything you want." When the other guys got up there, they saw Vegeta fighting someone. From the spot, they were at it looked like all of them.

"My father can take people from his mind and fight them when he wants. I think that is pretty cool." Trunks told them.

" Do you have the same ability Trunks?" asked Yamcha.

"Yes I do!" Trunks said. Then Vegeta stop his fight and welcomed them.

" So what do you guys want to know? I will answer any questions you have. Just do not take all day. I am a busy guy." Vegeta explained.

" Tell me this, do you have to destroy this planet today or in a month or so." Yamcha asked looking nervous.

"I can do it in a year or two if I want! As long as I get strong enough to do it in four years or so." Vegeta answered. This left everyone in shock.

Hey everyone. This story is going to be updated very fast. I have been writing this for years. I hope you like it. Later on it's going to get very confusing, trust me, it's even confusing to me. So if you have any questions don't be afraid to ask. You know what to do now. Review.

-trunks and goten


	2. Going to Vegeta

Ch2:Going to Vegeta

Then out of no were a Saiyan messenger came out and told Vegeta that the whole Saiyan race came back to life. Vegeta who was looking like he saw a monster told Kakarot what had happened. So Goku, Gohan, Trunks and Vegeta went to the Saiyan home planet to see that had happened. When they got to the planet, they were shocked to see all of the Saiyan people. Trunks and Gohan asked their fathers " Is this what our real home is like?"

Vegeta answered that is "how it always was." Then Vegeta saw the old castle that he grew up in. He told the others to follow but Trunks would have to be next to him because in the Saiyan court the prince was always next the king. Goku agreed.

" Vegeta… do I have to be called by my Saiyan name here?"

" YES! Even when I am around you have to be called by your Saiyan name." Vegeta explained. When they walked into the room, everyone bowed in front of Trunks and Vegeta. " STOP THAT, STOP IT NOW! YOU KNOW I AM NOT MY FATHER SO DO NOT BOW TO ME OR MY SON! THE ONLY TIME YOU ARE TO BOW IS WHEN I HAVE OTHER PEOPLE HERE FROM OTHER PLANETS HERE!" Vegeta boomed. Trunks got so scared when his father yelled like that. " Don't be scared my son. I do that all the time." Vegeta said calmly.

" Vegeta… do Gohan and I have to stay here?" Goku asked nervously.

"YES! I DEMAND THAT YOU STAY. Raditz MAKE SURE THAT YOUR BROTHER AND HIS SON STAY ON THIS PLANET! GOT IT?" Vegeta yelled

" yyeesss sssiiirrr!" RADITZ STAMERED.

"GOOD!" Vegeta answered. "Well Trunks what do you think of this place?" Vegeta asked.

" Cool dad!" Trunks said. I think we should go to practice hall and work on out attacks. When they got there, many people crowded around Vegeta and Trunks.

" So Vegeta.. Is this your son our next king? He does not look like a pure Saiyan to me!" said one of the people.

" FOR YOUR INFORMANTION HE IS MY SON AND YOU WILL TREAT HIM LIKE YOU TREAT ME! IN ADDITION, IF ANY OF YOU DO NOT LIKE THAT, I WILL FIGHT YOU NOW! WELL THAT'S MORE LIKE IT!" Vegeta screamed.

" Your Highness, I have heard that people have been calling your son a disgrace to the Saiyan race and they also said that he can NEVER rule our people." Said the young lady.

" IS THIS TRUE? SO THEY THINK MY SON IS UNWORTHY TO RULE, WELL THEY WILL BE SORRY THEY EVER SAID THAT ABOUT MY SON!" Vegeta yelled. Leaving many scared people. Then they all left the practice hall. Meanwhile on earth Yamcha, Tien, Krillin, and Piccolo were asking each other were in the world are Goku and the others. Then all of a sudden Goku, Gohan, and Trunks appeared with Raditz next to them.

" Well it is about time you got back! What in the world is Raditz doing with you guys?" Krillin asked.

" Your highness should I strike him for not talking to you in the right way?" Raditz asked.

" NO, DON'T LAY A FINGER ON HIM! HE IS ONE OF MY FRIENDS." Trunks responded.

" Trunks…. What is with your highness stuff?" Yamcha asked.

"SIR I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU ARE LETTING THEM TALK TO YOU THE WRONG WAY. YOU ARE A PRINCE AND THE SON OF KING Vegeta!" Raditz yelled.

" BE QUIET AND THAT IS AN ORDER!" Trunks commanded. "Well I guess you now know what is going on with your highness stuff."

Then Vegeta came from the Saiyan home planet. Then Vegeta got to the planet it was quiet. " Well Raditz what was going on while I was at the castle? Were where any problems?" Vegeta asked.

" Yes your highness. These earthlings were not talking to your son in the right way. They did not talk to him like I talk to you, your majesty." Raditz responded.

" I know all about that because they can speak to us like any other person. We do not mind at all. I want you to go back to our planet and wait for us there." Vegeta said. Then Raditz left.

" So what is it like up their Trunks? Do you like it there?" Tien asked.

Trunk said, " it is cool up there. I think you guys would like it up there. You can do many things there. You can be my guests. Come with us, my father and I will make sure you are cared for like we are taking care of." "

Do you think that is a little to much, Trunks. You know that we are not Saiyans. Don't you think the Saiyans will go crazy if we are there? We don't want to be any trouble." Yamcha asked.

" Don't worry you are my guests. I am the prince and I can do almost everything my father can do. Come I will bring you to the guest rooms." Trunks said.

" Trust me they are to die for." Goku added.

Then they all got to the castle a big crow of people bowed to Trunks.

" STOP IT. STOP IT NOW!" Trunks yelled.

" But your Highness…" said one of the people. " But nothing. Do not do that when there are people not from other planet here. They are here because they are my guests." Trunks continued.

" Yes sir!" they all said. Then they all saw Vegeta come into the castle. Then they all fell completely silent.

" Hey Trunks, why are they so quiet?" Yamcha asked.

" They are quiet because my father is here. They all fear him because of his power. My father said that if anyone was talking when he was in court he would kill them." Trunks explained.

While this was going on Bulma the crazy haired scientist is in a space pod on the way to the planet Vegeta.

Meanwhile back in court Trunks fells a very strong power level that he never felt before. He turned around and saw a boy that was twenty years old and next to the boy, he saw a wonderful woman.

The other Saiyans said "make way for the queen and the prince."

" Prince?… Who in the world is that? But I thought that YOU, Trunks were the prince!" Yamcha questioned

" well, well, well if it isn't my wife Cageta and my son Tailless." Vegeta said.

" Your son… I have a brother? Father I thought I was the only son in your life and what about my mother! Don't you care about us? Father speak to me!" Trunks said angrily.

" Trunks, get out of here now and take your so called friends out of here too. Go to your room with them and I will speak to you later! That is the end of this talk!" Vegeta sneered. Then the whole room fell into complete silence.

" Man that is the first time Vegeta yelled like that to me. I wonder who this boy is." Trunks said on his way out of the court. When Trunks and the others got back to the guests room the young boy was there waiting for them.

" So you are my younger brother. As far as I can see, our father cares more about my mother and me **laughs**. Well it looks like it is time for me to see my mother in the great hall. You are not as great as I am. Father cares about me more because I do everything the way he loves it." laughs Tailless said nastily.

After Trunks saw that boy, he has been grumpy like his father. Then twenty mins later Vegeta came into the guest's room looking very mad. " Well Trunks that is your brother if you like it or not. You are going to have to get used to it." **laughs** Vegeta started to say.

" FATHER, how can you do this to me? Do you even care about my feelings?" Trunks shouted. Meanwhile in another part of the castle, Vegeta's old partner Nappa was making a big mess and only thought of revenge, because Vegeta killed him. Before Tailless could get to the Great Hall he over heard Nappa scheming to kill Vegeta and his two sons. Nappa did not know about Vegeta's third son Turlen. Tailless could not believe what he heard so he ran as he could back to the guestroom. While he was running back to the guestroom, his father was beating up his son. Piccolo try to stop Vegeta but there was a wall of energy in front of him, that Vegeta made himself. Everyone thought that Trunks was a goner when the door flew open.

" FATHER, STOP! LEAVE MY BROTHER ALONE! I have to tell you something important. Nappa is going to try to kill you and all of your sons! He wants to get rid of you because you killed him and he also said that he hated you even when you were born. He wants to get rid of Trunks and me because if you die he knows that we will go after him because he killed you and we get more powerful when you are hurt. The good news is that he does not know about Turlen. " Tailless said nervously.

" So, Nappa thinks he can kill my sons and me. He does not know what he is up against. I will show him what a Saiyan prince can really do. Tailless do you remember where the old spy holes are; well we are going to use them. I want you to take your brother and show him all of the spy holes. Trunks I am warning you one slip-up and you are finish got it."

" Don't worry father we will be fine. I remember when I was young you taught me about the power of surprise. Don't worry we will not fail you." Tailless said. Back with Nappa, he started a fight with one of Vegeta's Guards. Then the other two boys came down the hall to the first spy hole. Tailless the mean copy of Vegeta was teasing his half brother Trunks.

" So you little disgrace you think you can keep up with me? I do not think you can. laughs Now I remember another reason father hates you, it is because you do not have a tail." laughs

"Shut up you jurk. I do not want to listen to your stupid voice anymore. I don't know why my father likes you more anyway." Trunks said.

The all of a sudden Bulma comes and starts screaming at the top of her lungs to Tailless. She does not have a clue what in the world she is doing and she has no idea what is coming her way. "Listen dorkbreath! I don't know why you're being such a loser, but leave my son alone."

Vegeta comes down the hall. "BULMA YOU BETTER STOP YELLING AT MY SON!"

"YOUR SON! But I thought Trunks was your only son!"

"Well Bulma you were wrong!"

"VEGETA, HOW AND WHEN DID YOU DO THIS TO ME!"

"Before I meet you IDIOT!"

"WHO'SE HIS MOTHER CHI-CHI?"

"GOOD GOD NO!"

"But Vegeta I thought you loved me! Waaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa." cried poor Bulma.

The Cageta comes from the opposite hall. "Vegeta who is this?" Cageta said.

"Well who is this VEGETA!"

"I'm Vegeta's wife!"

"BUT I'M VEGETA'S WIFE!"

"You're in the doghouse dad."

"Tailless SHUT UP!"

"Well Vegeta you have a lot AND I MEAN A LOT of explaining to do." Said Bulma and Cageta at the same time.

"I was just leaving bye." Then Vegeta swooped off;

"I got to learn how to fly." Said Bulma.

"Want help mom?"

"Why Thank You Trunks!"

"Tailless get over here!" " But mom, I got to do something important for father."

" Tailless you are not going anywhere until you start talking and if you don't well I will change you into a frog."

" A frog! Ok I do not what to happen so I will tell you. However, I cannot do it here. Nappa might over hear what I am saying and I can't let that happen." Tailless argued.

Meanwhile Vegeta was out in the courtyard when he saw a Saiyan guard came running toward him. " Your highness we have a big problem in the court room. Nappa is fighting very last person in the court, and he keeps making threats at people to tell him where you and your sons are. But no one will tell him."

Meanwhile back with Bulma she is being help by her son Trunks. " So you half breed, I can't believe you are so nice to that weird o." Tailless continued his teasing.

" Tailless Shut UP AND THAT IS AN ORDER!" Cageta said angrily.

" But mom"

" I told you hundred times be nice when you are with guests."

" You can be mean to him your brother then Turlen comes back from training." Cageta whispered to Tailless

" ok mom I will be nice, but I will not be for long." Tailless said. Goku and Gohan were looking for a way off the planet when they bumped into Bulma and the others.

" Hi Goku and Gohan" said Bulma and Trunks in unison.

" Wait a second you are Kakarot right. Vegeta has told me all about you. Let me guess this is your half breed son Gohan." Tailless continued his commending.

" Tailless, SHUT YOUR MOUTH!" Trunks yelled from across the room.

" Oh so you care about this half breed punk oh. I cannot understand you Trunks. You are nothing like you are other brother Turlen and I."

" I don't want to be like you at all Tailless. You are mean and you enjoy teasing people. I am telling you know I will never be like you."

" I would not count on that one Trunks. I know you are from the future. However, when you get old enough in this time you will be just like your older brothers. And besides I like to tease people."

" Who is your father Tailless?" Goku asked nervously.

" King Vegeta of course! I am Vegeta's FIRST pureblooded son. I have a second brother named Turlen and he is also a pure blooded Saiyan and this is my mother Cageta." Tailless explained.

" King Vegeta? But dad isn't Vegeta a Prince!" Gohan said.

" Vegeta is the son of King Vegeta. Idiot! He has taken the throne and now Turlen and I are the princes. Our half breed brother Trunks can take the throne only on one condition and that is if all and I mean all the pure blooded Saiyan princes are gone." Tailless when on.

" STOP IT TAILLESS!" Trunks yelled.

Then all of a sudden, there was a loud noise coming from the courtyard. Goku, Gohan, Tailless, Bulma, Cageta, Trunks, Yamcha, Piccolo, Tien and Krillin came running to the courtyard were there was a big hole in the ground. Then they saw a boy that looked like Vegeta come out of the hole. Cageta was the first one to greet the young boy. " It is great to see you again Turlen. I miss you too much." Cageta said with sadness in her eyes.

Turns to his father." Father, so what has been happening while I was gone? Are there any problems I need to know about? And who in the world is that little punk with PURPLE HAIR?"

Turlen asked with supposition. Yamcha, Piccolo, Krillin, and Tien could not believe what they just heard. " Trunks are you going to let that guy get away with what he just said" Yamcha asked looking concerned.

" Oh look at that the little Human is worried about this little punk." Turlen continued.

" Turlen, SHUT UP. He is your brother and you better watch you mouth. Yes there are some things going on here. Nappa is here and wants to get rid of the royal family." Vegeta explained.

Then Vegeta, Tailless and Turlen left to go talk about it inside the castle.

Hey everyone. Here is the second chapter. Well anyway I really don't have to say it but oh well, Please review. Laters….

-trunks and goten


	3. Attack on Trunks

Ch3: Attack on Trunks

Later on in the day, Vegeta was in his room when he asked Tailless and Turlen to see him.

" My sons I want you to beat your brother to near death. I cannot stand that half-breed son of mine any more. Don't worry I won't let the others find out until it is to late when there is no time to save him." **laughs** Vegeta ordered.

" Ya father we will enjoy every min of it. **laughs** I have been waiting to do something bad like this for weeks. We will not fail you." The boys said.

Meanwhile Trunks had no idea what was going on. He noticed that Tailless and Turlen were acting funny. Then when Trunks was alone in the hall Tailless and Turlen made their move. Then they started to kick and punch Trunks and they were laughing the whole time. When all of a sudden Goku and Gohan heard a noise coming from the courtroom. They ran as fast as they could and they saw Nappa.

" Well if it isn't Kakarot. I am going to kill you like Vegeta killed me but first." Said Nappa. Then Nappa flew over a kidnapped Gohan

" Come back with my son!" Goku yelled. However, it was too late Nappa had left.

Back with Tailless and Turlen, they were still beating up Trunks. Then Vegeta came out from the darkness.

" Father, help me please!" Trunks said weakly.

Then Vegeta started to laugh. " Why are you two doing this to me?" Trunks continued to say in his weak voice.

" You don't get it you fool. Father told us to do it." Turlen said.

" And the other reason is because we want to do it because we hate you!" Tailless went on.

" Father please make them stop. Please father I beg you make them stop." Trunks continued.

" No way! Go on boys keep at it. When he is out cold, tell me. We will continue the plan." Vegeta said coldly.

" Father I wanted you to know I still care about you even after you did this to me. I will always love you father." Trunks said with tears in his eyes. Vegeta did not care one bit about what was happening.

"Ok father" Tailless and Turlen said.

" Ok it is about time to tell the others." Turlen said

" good I will go." Vegeta left laughing. Vegeta knew he had to act mad about Trunks getting hurt so the others would not think anything was going on. "Kakarot I am glad I found you. Something bad is happening to Trunks and I cannot do anything about it. Could you please tell the others and try to help." Vegeta asked.

" WHAT! Of course I would do ANYTHING for Trunks." Goku said. Then Goku ran off to tell the others. " You guys something bad is happening to Trunks!" Goku said.

"We have to help him!" Yamcha said.

" How do you know about this Goku?" Piccolo asked.

" Vegeta told me." Goku responded.

" I don't trust Vegeta one bit. I think he is up to something." Yamcha said.

" Something IS going on here, first we find out that Vegeta has two more sons names Tailless and Turlen, then Nappa comes back from the died, then after that he kidnaps Gohan, and now Trunks is being beaten up." Goku explained.

" You got a point Goku!" Krillin said.

" Let's go we don't have a second to spare. If we are going to help Trunks we are going to have to go it now." Tien said.

While they are talking, Vegeta was in the darkness listening to everything they were saying. Then they all ran down the hall. Meanwhile back with the boys Trunks was still getting the beating of his life. Then the others got there. They were stuck in their tracks. They were caught in a big ball of energy. Then Vegeta came out of the darkness. " You fools!" Vegeta said laughing.

" Father, leave them out of this please!" Trunks said weakly.

" I am sorry but I won't" Vegeta sneered. " You double crossing idiot. How dare you do that to your son? Krillin said.

" Krillin… do you know what you just did? You called Vegeta something you shouldn't have and you know what happens when you get him mad!" Yamcha said. "

Well baldy I do it out of my own spite. Oh do not worry I will get rid of you IDIOTS soon. I brought you here so you can see what is going to happen to you." Vegeta responded with a grin on his face. Trunks was still screaming in pain from all the beatings he has received from his brothers Tailless and Turlen. Vegeta disappeared into the darkness again.

**Telepathicly** "Tailless, Turlen I have a plan." Said Vegeta.

"Yes Father what is on your devilsh mind now?"

"Well boys, I will rescue Gohan, the little half breed of Kakarot's, and pretend to be on their side I'll even tell stupid Bulma I love her and that way they'll definetly believe me, that way Nappa can get with you two and you two will turn on him at the big battle, which I know will happen, then you two and myself will finish off all of them!"

"But what if they still don't believe you about joining their side, well first of all Kakarot will believe anything and I'll tell Trunks I was sorry."

"TELL HIM YOUR SORRY! Well he'll believe you he's nieve as Kakarot!" added Turlen.

"What about mom with this Bulma thing?" "I'll explain it to her right now."

10 min. later…

"You're telling her WHAT!"

"Cageta please, don't have a heart attack!"

"How am I not!"

"Well it's only to defeat Nappa then I'll tell them I was lying, if the IDOIOTS can't figure out already, then I'll go back to my evil ways." Vegeta said with his evil smile.

"Okay I guess. BUT YOU BETTER CHANGE BACK OR I'LL HATE YOU FOREVER"

"o.k."

Turles the mighty Saiyan warrior and his super powerful son are headed back to the plant Vegeta.

Meanwhile Vegeta was looking for Gohan. He had no idea were Nappa took him. Back with Trunks, Tailless and Turlen they were still beating up Trunks. " Will you two stop hurting your brother, he can't fight back." Goku argued.

" SHUT UP Kakarot you don't have a say in it. The only person we listen to is our father. Tailless and Turlen said.

" Why are you hurting Trunks, he didn't do anything to you. That are you going to gain by killing him away?" Yamcha joined Goku.

" We know he did not go anything to us. We want to do it anyway. It is what we have done for a long time. If he dies he dies." Tailless and Turlen explained.

Meanwhile back with Vegeta, he found Gohan. " Hey kid, come with me. Your father told me to get you, and he also wants to see you. Come on kid lets go."

" Vegeta… how did you find me? Nappa said that no one could find me."

" Never mind that now we have to go before Nappa comes back. Your father is waiting for you now." Then they left.

" Hold on a minute kid. I will be right back."

"OK." Then Vegeta went to see if Nappa was around.

" Hi Vegeta!"

"Bulma I have something to you."

"You have something to tell me. Ok what do you have to say buddy boy?"

" Bulma I.. I LOVE YOU."

" You love me. It is about time you said that. Are you lying?"

" Nope I am not lying I really love you!" Vegeta crossed his fingers because he told a lie. " I got to go. I have to bring Gohan to his father. See ya later."

" See ya lover boy." Then Vegeta left.

" Are you ready to go kid?" "Ya I am ready." Then Nappa followed Vegeta and Gohan in the dark. Tailless and Turlen knew that is was almost time. Then Vegeta and Gohan came in the room.

" Father, hi!" Gohan said.

" What is Vegeta doing with you?" Goku questioned.

" He came to get me away from Nappa. I am glad that you are not hurt." Gohan explained. "

I am glad that you are safe Gohan. I was scared that I lost you." Goku went on.

Then Vegeta blinked. " Tailless, Turlen leave Trunks alone. I order you to leave him alone."

" What is going on here Goku? I thought Vegeta wanted Trunks died." Tien said.

" I don't know Tien but I think Vegeta has come back to our side.

" No way, we will never leave him alone. We are NEVER going to let him go. Father is there something wrong with you."

"No, there is nothing wrong. I told you to leave him alone, and if you don't I will kill you."

Then the boys blinked. " Fine father let us fight."

" Well this a good for me now I don't have to kill you myself you are going to kill each other. I am so glad I don't have to do the job myself." Nappa said with a grin. Then Vegeta looked at Tailless and Turlen and they knew it was time to strike. They powered up and they all use the galet gun. Then Nappa blew up! Then Vegeta made the sign and Tailless and Turlen started to attack Gohan. They tough him in the engery ball and continued there attack on Trunks.

" Vegeta why are you doing this?" Piccolo questioned.

" Well Piccolo it is just something I like to do. I love to see other people get hurt. I am a Saiyan who just loves to see this kind of things happening."

" How would you like to get hurt just like Trunks? I don't think you would like it very much." Tien added.

"Ya and you would be hurting all over and you might be screaming just like Trunks." Yamcha went on.

" Screaming.. never and besides my sons will kill you if you hurt me that bad." Vegeta sneered.

" Please father leave them out of it. I will let you hurt me more. Just let them go. I beg you." Trunks said weakly.

Then all of a sudden the ball of energy that the others were caught in disappeared. " What just happened Goku?" Krillin asked.

" I don't know Krillin. Maybe Vegeta is going to let us go." Goku remarked.

" I let you go. I can see that Trunks really does not mind what happens to him. I will do almost anything for my son. You are free to go anywhere you please. I will not stop you." Vegeta explained.

" I am not leaving Trunks here! Please let him go with us so he can recover. I promise we will not take him off this planet. " Goku said to Vegeta.

" Tailless, Turlen let him go. I have had enough of this." Vegeta said.

" But father. We thought that you wanted us to kill Trunks." Tailless and Turlen said looking confused.

" I told you to beat him to near death remember." Vegeta responded. " Ok father we will let him go." Tailless and Turlen said.

" Boys I want to talk to you two later." Vegeta told them. Then Vegeta ran over to Trunks. " Are you alright Trunks? Speak to me please. Say something." Vegeta said nervously.

" Father, do not worry about me. I will be ok. I will be better in no time. I just want you to promise me that you will never do this to me again." Trunks said in a better sounding voice.

Then Vegeta crossed his fingers before he promised Trunks. " Ok I promise. Trunks can you ever forgive me?" Vegeta said.

" Ya. I can never stay mad at you father. I told you before I will always love and care about you." Trunks said.

Then Bulma came running down the hall. " My little Trunks, are you ok?" Bulma asked.

" Don't worry about me mom, dad is going to take care of me!" Trunks said with confidence in his voice. With that Trunks was out cold.

" Vegeta is Trunks going to be ok?" Yamcha asked.

" Don't worry Yamcha, Trunks is like me he can recover from beating by using his power. I do it all the time!" Vegeta explained.

" Kakarot I want you to take Trunks back to his room in the royal bedroom. Can you do that for me? Don't worry I am not going to pull a fast one on you." Vegeta went on.

" No problem Vegeta." Goku responded.

" No Goku don't do as he says. He might have some warriors around he might have told them to kill you then they saw you." Tien argued.

" Come now. They would not hurt Trunks, so why can not hurt Kakarot." Vegeta finished the argument.

" I still don't trust you Vegeta. I never trusted you. I still think you are up to something. You might want to kill us all right now. You could have told Tailless and Turlen to kill us all then you are not around or something." Gohan started the argument again.

" Gohan what do I have to do to show you I am not lying?" Vegeta asked.

" Gohan, Vegeta is not lying. I know that because Trunks told me that his father cares about him but he does not show it much. Why can't you see it?" Goku remarked.

" Father, I just cannot trust Vegeta. You know how sneaky he can be. Do you remember what happened on the planet Namek? He said he was going to you help but he didn't." Gohan continued his argument.

" But Gohan do you remember that Vegeta saved your life more then once?" Goku questioned.

" Ya he did save my life more then once. Nevertheless, it just hard to trust him. Piccolo told me that Vegeta is a genius when it comes to fighting. That is one reason that I don't trust him." Gohan went on.

" Gohan listen to me I know my father is not lying. Just ask my brothers over there." Trunks said looking much better.

" Well tell me you guys is you father lying? Well answer me." Gohan asked Tailless and Turlen.

" Father should we answer him?" The boys said to there Father.

" Yes boys answer Gohan's question." Vegeta said.

" Ok. The answer is NO. You happy now?" Tailless and Turlen said.

" Ok I believe you now Vegeta." Gohan stopped suddenly. He felt two strong powers entering the room.

Hey everyone. There is the third chapter. I hope you are enjoying it so far. That's all for now. Laters…

-Animeprincess1452


	4. The Saiyan Tournament

Ch4: The Saiyan Tournament?

Turles and his son have come back from earth. " WHAT ARE YOU TWO DOING BACK HERE?" Vegeta bellowed. " We just came back here that's all." Turles and Zarbon said. " HAVE YOU FORGOTEN THAT I AM KING Turles? YOU STILL HAVE TO BOW TO ME. Do you remember my sons Tailless, Turlen, and Trunks? I hope you remember that they are part of the royal family too. Vegeta yelled. " No your highness I did not forget. I would never forget that." Turles responded. Then Goku's ring disappeared. " What just happened Vegeta?" Goku asked. " Oh ya I almost forgot to tell you about that. Well Cageta and I have our own dragon. It is the Saiyan dragon and it can only be called by a king, queen, or prince, but sometimes other Saiyans can call the dragon. This dragon can grant as many wishes you have, but you have to give up some energy to get your wishes granted. Cageta used the dragon to bring you back. There is something else I have to tell you there is a thing called the Saiyan tournament. It is something my grandfather thought of. In this tournament, you can fight the champion. The only problem is that they do not tell you who the champion is. You can go to the tournament if you want to test your strength on him or her. Sometimes there are two champions. If you beat one you, have to beat the others. As I remember there are FOUR champions this time. Kakarot do you think you and your friends will be in it?" Vegeta explained. " So guys what do you think?" Goku said to his friends. " YA I think I will try my luck." Tien said. " Why not it sounds awesome." Trunks said. " Ya I don't care. I think I will beat them all." Gohan said. " Ya I think I will take a crack at it." Krillin said. " I am up to it." Piccolo said. " Well is that a answer Vegeta." Goku remarked. " Hey guys are you doing to be in it?" Trunks asked the other Saiyans in the room. " ARE YOU NUTS. YOU KNOW US OF COURSE WE WILL BE IN IT." Vegeta and the others said. " See ya later Turles and Zarbon." Vegeta said. " Going on you have one month to get ready for the tournament. Oh ya if you are not ready the champion will not go easy on you. You can give up if you are too weak to continue. That is that." Vegeta finished. " Father can we join you in your training? Do not worry I will not get in the way. What do you say father you think it would be ok." Trunks asked. " Brother let us give you a tip our father will never let anyone train with him even if it was just for one second. I should not even ask father that anymore. We know that because we have been with father longer then you. In addition, do not even ask if you can train with us. Like father, we train alone but sometimes we train with each other. Even if we would let you train with us you would get in the way. Our training is very hard and you would not be able to keep up with us and besides you are not at the same level that father and we are at. The level we are at can NOT be reached easily. You have to work super, super hard to get this far. I was talking about this with Turlen the other day and we both agree that you would not be able to get to this level but if you worked you tail off you could get to this level but you might not like it as much as we do. Anyway, we have to go get ready. See ya in a months time." Tailless and Turlen explained. " Wow they said a mouth full. I could not say that much if I tried." Gohan said surprised Then Tailless and Turlen left. " Father can I just start to train I feel one hundred times better then I did a second ago?" Trunks asked. " Sorry Trunks not yet you have to clam down a little bit before you train. You have a big power inside you and if you find it and use, it you might became a champion too. Well I better be off. I will see all of you before the tournament." Vegeta responded. " Hey Trunks do you know where we can train around here?" Goku asked. " There is a chamber around here somewhere. Don't worry I have been there before." Trunks answered. " What are we waiting for let's start training." Gohan said. " Ok guys follow me." Trunks said. Meanwhile Vegeta, Tailless, Turlen, and Cageta were talking about the tournament. " So father can you believe all the people that are going to be in the tournament this year?" Tailless asked. " I know it is a lot of people. But that just makes it better, don't you think Cageta?" Vegeta answered. " I have a agree with you Vegeta it does make it better and it will be a good time for us because we get to test out our new powers. So Turlen what do you have to say about it?" Cageta went on.

" Well mother if you ask me I think it will be like old times. I remember then I won my first tournament. I have to agree with father the more people in the better it gets." Turlen told them. " Ya and did you hear Kakarot and his friends think they can really beat us. That is a joke and a half if I do say so myself." Tailless said. " Ya I know and our brother thinks he can win, ya right." Turlen went on. " I know what you mean he could not even stand up to us when he are not even if our final forms." Tailless said. " But you can never count them out because they could get stronger but I don't know. We all now that Trunks knows about the chamber that makes you stronger." Vegeta went on with the argument. " But father do you really believe that Trunks, Gohan, and Kakarot can get to this level? We all know that they are strong but I can't and won't believe that can get to this level." Tailless said. " Don't worry about it Tailless even if they can get stronger they would be no match for me in my final form. You know as much as I do that I am unbeatable. I am the strongest warrior in the universe. No one can come close to the kind of power I have. Even if Kakarot can and Trunks can get to their final forms their power would not be any were near mine." Vegeta said. " Well mother what do you say?" Tailless asked. " I have to agree with your father, Tailless. He is right even if they did get to there final forms they still would be no match for us. We are stronger anyway. Turles could be a problem thought, because his power is just as big as mine is, and then there is Bardock and Zarbon. Their power is just like yours Tailless. But I don't think we should worry." Cageta said. " I am worried though mother. I can not trust Bardock, Zarbon, and Turles. Their power will be a problem for Turlen, mother and myself, but father you will have no problem in defeating them. You are stronger then all of them. That is way you are the supreme champion." Turlen said. " Clam down, boys. There is no cause for panic. We can beat them all if you guys train super hard like you did be for." Vegeta said. " Ok father. There is just so much pressure on us. We do not want to lose because it would make us feel we failed you and mother. And we just don't want to happen." Tailless and Turlen said. " Don't worry. Your father and I will always be proud of you no matter what you do." Cageta said to clam them down.


	5. Son Family reunion

Ch5: Son Family reunion

Meanwhile Goku was with Trunks near one of the spy holes. They heard every last word. " Hay Trunks lets go tell the others that we just heard." Goku said to Trunks.

" Sure Goku. I just hope no one see us." Trunks says to Goku. Then Trunks's fears became true. Someone did see them. It was Raditz and Bardock.

" Hey Trunks do you know them?" Goku asked Trunks.

" You should know them Goku. The older one is Bardock your father and…" Trunks said.

Then Goku stopped him suddenly. " The other one is my big brother Raditz. I have never seen my father before." Goku said.

" How come you never saw your father Goku?" Trunks said.

" I can tell you, your highness. My brother Kakarot was sent to earth then he was just an infant. Our father did not get to know Kakarot because he was sent to earth long before he had a chance to see his son. He got to see me more because I was older and I was working with him." Raditz explained.

" Well my son, I have heard a lot about you from your brother. He tells me you are going to be in the Saiyan Tournament and that you are stronger then him. He also tells me you get along with one of the king's sons. I have heard that you said you and your son Gohan could beat all four of the champions." Bardock said.

" So you are Goku's father. Wow you look like twins." Trunks said to Bardock.

" So you are Vegeta's third son Trunks. Wow I cannot believe that he would have so many boys. I hope it is ok I am not calling you, your highness and things like that right?" Bardock said to Trunks.

" Don't worry I am not picky like my father is when it comes to titles. But my brothers do, as you should know." Trunks responded.

" So father we finally meet face to face. I cannot believe that you are my father. I have a lot to ask you." Goku said to his father.

" I will let you talk to your father now Goku. I am going to take Raditz with me." Trunks said.

" One question Trunks, why are you calling my son Goku his name is Kakarot?" Bardock asked.

" That is easy. That is his earth name." Trunks explained.

" Oh now I get it. On earth, he is called Goku and here he is called Kakarot. Ok that is fine with me." Bardock said. Then Trunks left.

Meanwhile Gohan and the others were waiting for Goku and Trunks to get back. Then the door swung open. " Hi Goku. It is about time you got back." Yamcha said.

" Goku where is Trunks and who is this?" Tien asked.

" Trunks took Raditz with him and this is my father Bardock." Goku explained.

" Goku I hate to say it but Tailless and Turlen are here." Krillin said with a scared voice.

" Well, well, well look who we found. Well Bardock it has been a long time. Do you remember you have to bow to us." Tailless and Turlen said.

" Good day your highnesses. How is your father this good day? I have to speak to him NOW. Tell me where he is. And no I did not forget I have to bow to you." Bardock said in his nasty voice.

" You don't give the orders around here. You are just a low class Saiyan warrior. Now you tell me what do you have to say to my father?" Tailless commanded.

" Yes, your highness. Well I have to speak to him about the destruction of a near by planet and who is going to be in the group that is going to destroy the planet. Then I have to ask him about the tournament. Do not you worry I will NEVER order you around any more, I was out of line. If you want to punish me I understand." Bardock said to Tailless.

"That won't be necessary. My father made us hurt our brother Trunks a few days ago. Be grateful my father doesn't know about this. I will let you talk to my father. Like my father, I do not like people who are out of line. You have two hours to talk to my father. You are going to owe me big and I mean BIG time." Tailless explained.

" Don't worry your highness I will. I think I should go now." Bardock said.

" Father I will talk to you later."

Then Bardock went to see Vegeta. " Good day your majesty. How have you been? I have to speak to you about some things. Do you have a moment?" Bardock said.

" Yes, yes get on with it." Vegeta not caring.

" Ok I was going to ask you what are we going to do about the planet Frieza. I also wanted to know who is going to go. And the tournament, well do you know where it will be this year?" Bardock asked.

" I DON'T KNOW ABOUT ANY OF THAT NOW. I HAVE BEEN BUSY WITH MY SONS I HAVE HAD NO TIME FOR ANY OF THAT. WHY DON'T YOU GO SEE YOUR SONS OR SOMETHING!" Vegeta bellowed.

" Sorry to bother you sir." Bardock said.

So Bardock quickly ran out of the room. Unknown to him something bad was going to happen to his son Goku.

Hey everyone. If you really want to know what's going to happen to Goku, read on and find out. But first review. Till next time…

-trunks and goten


	6. Cageta's wish

Ch6: Cageta's wish

Meanwhile Cageta had a sneaky idea. She was going to ask the dragon to make Kakarot evil like he would have been if we had not hit his head.

" _Well I think Vegeta will be proud of me. He loves to see the evil side of people. Then when Bardock and Raditz see Kakarot they will be confused. Then later Kakarot will be friends with Vegeta and then Trunks and Gohan will hate their fathers. Then Gohan would ask Trunks to help him kill his father. Oh my, this is going to be great. I cannot wait to see this. After all, of this Kakarot's friends will hate him too. After that, Kakarot will be one of Vegeta's favorite warriors. Ha, ha, ha ha, ha, ha, ha, ha, ha. Oh do I love this or what_." Cageta was thinking.

Back with Goku, he had no idea what was going to happen to him in the next two min. Then it happened. Cageta's wish came true. Kakarot was evil like he should have been when he was just a baby. Kakarot had no idea what is going on so he went to find his brother and father. Then he caught up with them. Raditz noticed that something was different about his brother but he did not say a word about it to his father.

" Raditz that the crap is wrong with me. I want to destroy things. I feel evil. Tell me what is wrong with me or I will blast you. NOW!" Kakarot said.

" Man this is great. I have my evil brother back. I love it. Now we can live like we should have done many years ago." Raditz said.

" I don't understand. I thought that Kakarot was nice not evil. Can someone in this crazy planet tell me what is going on here!" Bardock said confused.

" Let me explain Bardock said a voice from the other side of the room." It was Cageta.

" Oh please explain. I am all confused." Bardock said back.

" Ok well as you know I can call the dragon. Well I used the dragon to give Kakarot his evil side back. I though it would be cool. What do you think?" Cageta said.

" I think it stinks." Bardock said.

" But I think that it is great. I will have the type of brother I always wanted. We can destroy planets and we can have so much fun. Why cannot you see it father. I think Vegeta will be happy to see this." Raditz said.

However, before they could go anywhere Tailless and Turlen showed up.

" What the crap is going on here. I heard all the noise from the royal bedrooms. Can you tell me what in the world is going on here? I want to know what all he noise is all about." Tailless said.

" Ya me too. I have some hard training to do tomorrow and I can not rest with all of this noise." Turlen said.

" If you two boys would shut your big mouths I will try to explain very little thing to you. So SHUT UP." Cageta said.

" Ok mom don't get pushy. We love you in all but stop yelling at us." Tailless and Turlen said.

" Ok it all started a few nights ago. I heard Raditz and Nappa talking about Kakarot and what they think he would be like if he was evil. I was thinking about asking the dragon to do that anyway. I stayed there and waited until they finished and then I ran off and called the dragon. Now Bardock is confused and he does not like the way his son was asking so he asked me so I think he will now enjoy having the family he should have had many years ago. Are you two happy now? You know what all the noise is about." Cageta explained.

" Yes we are happy. Do you think that dad will enjoy this?" Turlen said.

" I don't know. Let us ask him later. I think that can wait one night." Cageta said.

" Now what are we going about to do my brother? If he is anything my father and me he might leave in the middle of the night and destroy a planet or something." Raditz argued.

" Don't worry about him Raditz. Your brother will not do anything without you or one of his friends. He is just like us. If I know King Vegeta and Prince Vegeta they might go in the middle of the night and battle someone but I don't know." Bardock said.

" Father I have to talk you in the day time. I hope that is ok with you. I think you will be happy to hear this. See ya father." Raditz said.

" I will see you later." Bardock said.

Meanwhile back with Vegeta and his father they were planing something. "Well father what do you think we are going to do with this planet we are going to? I think we should send Kakarot and Raditz down to that planet, and by the time, they finish the fight, Kakarot might want to kill his brother. What do you think father?" Vegeta said.

" I don't know about that one my son. Kakarot's power does not feel like it did earlier. Can you make it out? I do not understand. He was good two hours ago now he is evil, I does not add up." King Vegeta said.

" I don't know about that but we will find out soon. I would not worry my self over it. It does not matter anyway. Oh and father we still have to prepare for the tournament. Your power is still to feeble." Vegeta said.

" Ok my son. Well I guess I will see you soon then. Meet me back here, I will be waiting for you." King Vegeta responded.

Hey everyone. Wow, is Goku really that evil? Well I'm not telling. Find out what happens next.

-trunks and goten


	7. Cageta's having a baby

Ch7:Cageta's having a baby

In the morning Raditz, Bardock, and Goku meet each other outside of Vegeta's room. " Well I think it is time to ask him about Kakarot, father." Raditz said.

Then they walked in. " WHAT ARE YOU GOING HERE? I DID NOT SEND FOR YOU! SO WHY ARE YOU HERE? Vegeta bellowed.

" Sorry for bothering you your highness. We just wanted to ask you something. It will only take one minute." Bardock said.

" Well spit it out. You know my father and I have more important things to talk about than this nonsense." Vegeta said

. " What is all the noise out HERE? I can not stand all this racket. You guys make to much noise." Tailless complained.

" Hush up Tailless you are going to wake up your brother and your mother." Vegeta remarked. It was to late Turlen came walking out and he was not in a good mood.

" WILL YOU GUYS STUT YOUR BIG MOUTHS. I NEED MY SLEEP. TO MAKE THINGS WORSE mother IS GOING TO HAVE A CHILD SOON." Turlen bellowed.

" WHAT? Did I just hear Cageta and baby in the same sentence? You got to be kidding me." Vegeta said.

" Ya mom is going to have a baby and I don't think she will be happy about all this noise." Turlen said.

Then all of a sudden they heard screaming coming from Cageta's side of the royal bedroom. Then they all ran to her side. " Cageta are you ok? Speak to me." Vegeta said looking scared.

" Don't worry I am fine. You are going to have another child. This kid is very strong just like her big brothers." Cageta said weakly.

" Her are you telling me that I am going to have a daughter? You are joking right?" Vegeta asked.

" Ya you are going to have a daughter. She will be a powerful warrior like her dad and her brothers. She will be an evil child, and she will make you proud. I am telling you she will be like Tailless and Turlen one of these days and I will not let her become a disgrace and she will be respected like her dad is. If I remember she will grow up very fast." Cageta responded.

" If you say so. How fast will she grow? Will she become a teenager soon? I need to know before the tournament!" Vegeta asked.

" She will grow very fast and she will be in the tournament. Do not worry she will be fine. I will put her in the chamber and she will be just as powerful as I am. Can I ask you some thing, how much more time do we have before the tournament?" Cageta responded.

" It is going to be in 2 weeks. You have that much time to get back into shape and get my child ready to fight. I want her to be in tip top shape when she fights." Vegeta explained.

" OH Vegeta what are we going to name her, I mean she can't just walk around with no name. So what do you think we should call her?" Cageta asked.

" I don't know." Vegeta said. " I know what you can call her, you can name her Fashia." Cageta said.

" I think that is a great idea, her name is going to be Fashia! I love it! So Kakarot can you go tell Trunks about this? I think he should know that he has a little sister. WELL GO ON, TELL HIM!" Vegeta said.

" Ok I am going. Do not get mad. I will tell him." Goku said. T

hen something happened, Bulma came and to see Vegeta and had little Trunks with her. " Bulma what in the world are you doing here? I thought you were busy studying for your brain qualification! Ha, ha, ha, ha, ha, ha." Vegeta sneered.

" Oh I would not be talking Vegeta, you did some dumb thinks too, you are the smartest person in the world you know!"

" I ask you again what are you doing here?"

" Well I just thought I should drop in. I also wanted to know what all the screaming was about!"

" Tailless, I want you to take little Trunks to the chamber, you know the one I am taking about right? I want you to keep him in there for five days." Vegeta said.

" I know what you mean, father!" Tailless responded.

" I want you to keep him there because I want him to be evil when he gets older, like you and your brother." Vegeta whispered.

" I got you father!" Tailless said. Meanwhile back with the rest of the gang, they were busy watching Trunks and Gohan train.

" So Yamcha do you think they can get even stronger?" Tien asked.

" I don't know Tien. I do not even know about half of the Saiyan stuff. I mean it is too hard for a human to understand." Yamcha remarked.

" I know what you mean Yamcha. I do not know how in the world Trunks understands this stuff. I mean he was raised on Earth so how can he know how to work this stuff?" Krillin added.

In the chamber there were more things going on. Gohan was having a hard time in the chamber but Trunks was acting like he was not even under pressure. " Trunks how can you stand this? I can barely breath and you are just fine." Gohan questioned

" I told you before Gohan I have done this before. It is easy for me because I have done it before." Trunks explained.

Then Goku came running down the hall. " Hi guys! Do you know were Trunks is? I have to tell him something important!" Goku said out of breath.

" Ya he is in the chamber with Gohan. You can just walk in, but be careful it is not easy to breathe in there." Krillin said.

" Thanks for telling me that."

" It was not a problem." Krillin said.

Then Goku walked in. " Hi father! What are you doing here?" Gohan asked.

" I have to tell Trunks something. So how is your training going Gohan?" Goku said.

" Well Goku what did you want to tell me?" Trunks questioned.

Vegeta wanted me to tell you that you have a new baby sister. She was born six hours ago! Her name is Fashia. She is Cageta and Vegeta's first pureblooded daughter. I think you should see her. Come with me." Goku explained.

" I HAVE A SISTER? HOW MANY MORE BROTHERS AND SISTERS AM I GOING TO GET? I CAN'T TAKE IT ANYMORE!" Trunks bellowed.

" I don't know Trunks. But you have a sister. Your father wants to see your sister. Your other brothers are taking care of Fashia. She in this special chamber on the other side of the castle." Goku said.

" What kind of chamber are you talking about Goku? I don't know every chamber in the castle." Trunks said.

" It is an aging chamber Trunks. Well let's get going!" Goku said.

" Ok coming Goku!"

"Come on Gohan!"

" I am coming Trunks." Gohan said.

Hey everyone. How are you enjoying it so far? Well you know what to do. Review.

-trunks and goten


	8. More androids

Ch8: More Androids

Meanwhile back on earth there were more evil creations being made. In a lab just south of West City there was a lab that was made by a daughter of Dr.Gero. Her name was Dr. Mary Gero. She was brilliant. She also made her self and android like her father. She was continuing her fathers work. She made two androids of her own. Like her father she called her androids by numbers. She was proud of her creations. These androids were like the ones in Trunks's time line. The only thing they really liked to do was to destroy. Then she walked over to the table that the controller. Then she walked over to the coffin that her creations lay. Then she activated android 15. Android 15 was a young girl. She had long brown blond hair. She wore a blue tan top with blue jeans. Then she activated android 14. He was a young boy. He looked like his evil sister android 15. He had long black brown hair. He wore a black shirt with blue jeans. Then Mary Gero's reign of terror began. It was just like in Trunks's time line. The androids killed my people. Then the androids woke up.

" Good morning doctor." 15 said.

" How are you today Doctor? I hope you are well." 14 said.

" Good, good you know me!" Mary Gero exclaimed

" How could we not know you doctor. You gave us live!" the androids said.

" We that is enough with the introduction. I have a little job for you two to do. I want you to destroy West City and all the other town around it. I also want to join up with androids 17 and 18. I want the four of you to take over the world. I will be close by to see how you are doing." Mary said.

" Doctor can I ask you some thing?" 15 asked.

" Yes you may 15."

" I want to know why we have to join up with android 17 and 18! I mean we can do it by our selves." 15 remarked.

" You got a point sis. I am much stronger then 17. I am smarter to. There is no one who can be stronger then me, not even 17. His sister 18 is weak too. I mean she can not even beat a super Saiyan now." 14 said.

Then there was complete silence. I am feeling a high power level!" Dr.Gero said.

" That power is 970 trillion! Sis am I sensing this or my sensor malfunctioning?" 14 asked.

" NO that power is at 970 trillion. Doctor what is going on with this power? Where is it coming from and who is be find it?" 15 asked.

" There is no need for concern. That power level is not coming from this planet. It is coming from the planet Vegeta. It is the Saiyan home planet. The power is coming from…" Mary started to explain.

" But there were Saiyans living on this planet, right?" the androids asked.

" I am getting to that. There were many Saiyans on this planet. Kakarot or the one they call Goku, Vegeta, Cageta, Tailless and Turlen. They are strong but I don't know how powerful they really are. They are Super Saiyans though. Goku and Vegeta had sons on earth. Goku has a son called Gohan and Vegeta has a son called Trunks. They are half Saiyans. That makes them stronger then a pureblooded Saiyan. But Tailless, Turlen, Cageta, and Vegeta can be much stronger when the two of them. You see they come from a royal bloodline. That makes them strong." Mary finished.

" Oh I see know. So there will be no one on earth that could stop us." 14 said.

" Now you got it. I want to activate you when the strongest fighters were off the planet so that you could do your job." Dr.Gero said.

"This will be fun! Do you know where 17 and 18 are?" 15 asked.

" 17 and 18 are some were 10 miles northeast of North City. You better be off!" Mary said.

" OK!" the androids, said.

Authors note:

Well everyone how are you enjoying this story. I'm telling you this is so hard for me. I got to reread the whole thing, lucky for me its not completed yet but like I said I got to reread it then break it up into chapters. It's a real pain. But anyway I don't think you want to know about my writing problems. So I hope you are enjoying it. Send me your taughts. Till next time. Laters…..

-trunks and goten


	9. New sister Fashia

Ch9: New sister Fashia

Meanwhile Goku, Gohan and Trunks were near the south side of the castle.

" What are you three doing here? I don't remember my father sending you here!" Tailless said.

" Tailless, our father told Kakarot to get me so I could see my baby sister. STEP ASIDE!" Trunks said rudely.

" Tailless what are you doing? You have to watch Fashia!" Turlen interrupted.

" Turlen stuff your face some where!" Tailless said coldly.

" Tailless, what is wrong with you? Ever since father told you to bring Fashia here you have be bossier and harder to be around." Turlen asked.

"It is just that I am tired of doing this every time I get a new brother or sister! I do it all the time. I gets annoying!" Tailless explained.

" That is all? You could have told me earlier. I could have stayed and watched the little tike for you! You did not have to stay. Why don't you lie down? I will watch her progress in the chamber." Turlen said.

" Don't worry about it know. It is done. Fashia should be older! Open the door Turlen!" Tailless said. " I am doing that. HOLD ON!" Turlen hissed. Then the door opened. Out walked a 17-year-old girl. She wore a purple shirt with blue jeans. She had long black hair with blond streaks.

" Wow Trunks you have a nice sister!" Goku exclaimed.

" Ya she is cute!" Gohan said.

" I have to agree with both of you. She is cute!" Trunks said.

" TRUNKS! YOU CAN'T LOVE HER LIKE THAT! IT IS GROSS!" Gohan yelled.

" I know I can't love her like that but I still think that she is cute!" Trunks responded.

" Oh brother!" Gohan sighed.

" You are my brother Tailless, right?" Fashia asked.

" That is right and this is your other brothers Turlen and…" Tailless begun to say.

" Brother you forgot about the other chamber! Chibi Trunks is in there!" Turlen said in alarm.

" Oh no! How could I forget! We have to shut that thing off!" Tailless said. Then they all ran over to the chamber. " WOW JUST IN TIME!" Tailless said with relief.

Then Trunks walked out of the chamber. " Goku what is going on? The last time I saw myself in this time I was eight. Now I am 13? This does not add up!" Trunks said confused.

" I don't know what is going on either Trunks! I know it is confusing." Goku said.

" Trunks, we can ask your brothers later. They can tell us what happened. They do this all the time. They should know what happened." Gohan suggested

" That is a great idea Gohan! I am surprised that I did not think of that before you did! That sound good!" Trunks said.

" What are you staring at you punk?" Tailless and Turlen asked Gohan.

" Did you just call me a punk?" Gohan asked.

" Ya we did! You are staring at our sister and we don't like that!" the boys said.

" HE CAN LOOK AT ANYTHING HE WANTS TAILLESS!" Trunks yelled.

" Trunks why don't you train like a good little boy." Tailless said.

" Tailless stuff you mouth in a meat shredder." Trunks said rudely.

" Oh Trunks, you really said it this time! You are going to regret ever saying that to me!" Tailless said

" Why don't you just fight and get it over with. You are hopeless Tailless. Boys will always be boys." Fashia said.

" Stay out of this sis. This is my fight. I am a big boy I can take care of myself. I don't need a GIRL'S help!" Tailless said.

" WHAT DID YOU CALL ME? DID YOU CALL ME A GIRL? HOW DARE YOU CALL ME THAT! YOU WILL CALL ME BY MY TITLE NOTHING MORE NOTHING LESS! HAVE I MADE MY SELF CLEAR?" Fashia bellowed.

" Sorry about that! I did not know that you did not like to be called that. I won't do it again! I promise." Tailless said.

" ARE YOU EVER GOING TO CALL ME THAT, TURLEN? IF YOU SAY YES YOU ARE GOING TO BE SORRY!" Fashia continued.

" Don't worry I won't call you that. I swear." Turlen said.

" That is good for you. Know if you excuse me I have to go see my mom now." Fashia said. Then she stormed out of the room.

" Man she is persistent! I don't know if we can control her." Tailless said.

" Can I ask you some thing Tailless?" Goku asked.

" Sure why not. I am getting bombarded with questions anyway." He said.

" I wanted to know why the Trunks from this time got older." Goku said.

" Turlen and I were discussing that earlier. That is really hard to say. I believe that it was my fault. You see there is a computer that gets messages from a control panel, and well I pressed the button that told the computer to make the person in the chamber older. That is why he is older." Tailless explained.

" I think I get it now." Gohan said.

Then there was complete silence. " Mom what are you going out of bed? You need to recover." Turlen said.

" Don't worry about me! I am better now. I am much better then I was before. My power is back to normal and everything." Cageta remarked.

" Did you see Fashia yet mom? She just left here ten minutes ago." Tailless asked.

" Yes I just saw her. She is a power princess. She will be just as strong as her brothers soon. I think she is a lovely girl." Cageta said proudly.

" Mom, she yelled at me just because I called her a girl!" Tailless said looking at him mom like she was crazy.

" Oh Tailless, it is not bad. She is like you, and she does not take any crap from anyone. She also has a temper like the rest of her family. You just have to live with it! That is that." Cageta said.

Then she stared at Goku and Gohan. " Well, well, well look what I found. If it isn't Kakarot and his son Gohan. I didn't think I would ever see you two here. Is that Trunks? The one from the…." Cageta began to say.

" Ya mom that is Kakarot and his son Gohan. If you were going to ask if this is the Trunks from the future you are right. It is!" Tailless responded.

" I heard the way you said Gohan's name. You said it in a snotty way, why?" Cageta asked.

" I will tell you mom. It is because Gohan is not a pureblooded Saiyan like his dad! You know how Tailless feels about half Saiyans!" Turlen remarked.

" Oh so Gohan is half Saiyan. Well that explains everything!" Cageta said.

Hey everyone. Here is chapter nine. Man I am working up a storm. I want to thank Goku's mom for all those reviews. (I'm sorry I wrote so fast) But anyway I hope you enjoy this chapter too.

-trunks and goten


	10. Yamcha's got a girlfriend

Ch10: Yamcha's got a girlfriend

Meanwhile back with the rest of the gang they were puzzled about what has been happening on the south side of the castle. " Hey Yamcha do you know what all that screaming was about? Do you know what happened?" Krillin questioned.

" I don't know what is going on but I do know it has something to do with a Saiyan named Cageta!" Yamcha told them.

" Who in the world is Cageta?" Tien asked.

" I have not earthly idea. I am just tell you what I heard." Yamcha went on.

" So Yamcha how exactly do you know all this stuff?" Piccolo asked.

" Well I have a Saiyan friend who tells me all that is going on in the castle." Yamcha explained.

" YOU HAVE A SAIYAN FRIEND. HOW COULD YOU YAMCHA? YOU KNOW THEY ARE EVIL, DON'T YOU. DO YOU REMEMBER NAPPA, WELL THEY ARE ALL LIKE HIM!" Krillin yelled.

" No Krillin. You are wrong! They are not ALL evil. Just look at Trunks, Goku and Gohan they are not evil. She is not evil too." Yamcha said.

" SHE are you saying you have a Saiyan girlfriend?" Tien asked.

" Well ya. We are in love. She is a nice girl." Yamcha said looking like he just did the stupidest thing in the world.

" Oh man wow!" Krillin said.

" So what is her name?" Krillin asked.

" Her name is Victoria." Yamcha said.

" Victoria nice name for a wife!"

" Why thank you Krillin. At least one of my friends are nice enough to give me a complement. I have an idea. Why don't we all go and see her. I don't think she would mind very much. So what do you guys say, will you come?" Yamcha asked.

" Sure!" They all said. Then they set of to find Yamcha's girlfriend Victoria.

Meanwhile Chi-chi was headed for the Planet Vegeta. _I can't wait until I get to see Goku and Gohan again. I can't wait to tell them about Goten. Goku will go crazy. _She was looking at a picture of Goku and Gohan when he was little. I am almost there. Chi-chi said to herself. Then she walked into the castle. I hope they are all right. I have not heard from them in 3 months. Chi-chi went on thinking.

While Chi-chi was walking to Goku and Gohan there were even more people on their way to see Goku and the others. The others got to the spot that Victoria said that she would meet Yamcha. " Hay Yamcha where is she? Are you sure that this is the place that she said that she would meet you?" Krillin asked.

" Yes Krillin. This is the spot. It is hard to get back with all the information she wants to give me. Sometimes she has to talk herself out of things just to get here. She has big ties to the royal family too!" Yamcha said.

" Royal family? Who is in the Royal family?" Krillin asked.

" The Royal family is made up of many people. I only know some of them. There is Cageta, Tailless, Turlen Trunks and…." Yamcha started to say.

" Let me guess Vegeta is also a part of the Royal family." Tien said.

" Sad to say you are correct. Vegeta and Cageta are the King and Queen of this planet. They had two children." Yamcha explained.

" I don't understand something. How could Trunks be part of the Royal family? I mean he is not a pure prince." Krillin said.

" I know that it does not make sense but that is how it works. I think it is because Vegeta wished for it to be like that." Yamcha said.

" I get it know. Vegeta wanted Trunks to be part of the Royal family because of the blood that Trunks got from him. He is a pure prince. So some of the blood is in Trunks and that gives him the right to be part of the Royal family." Tien said.

" Now you got it!" Yamcha said

" Quite down you guys someone is coming!" Piccolo said.

" Do you think it is her Yamcha?" Krillin asked.

" I don't know Krillin. I can't see." Tien said.

" You guys it is her. She made it." Yamcha said to his friends.

" Oh Yamcha you big hunk. I can't believe it is you!" Victoria said.

" Hi girl. What do you have for me? Oh could my friends stay?" Yamcha asked.

" Ya they can stay as long as they promise not to tell anyone where they got this information." Victoria said.

" We will not tell anyone!" they all said.

" Well I got a lot of news for you. I also have a lot of detail you might want to know about! Now where to begin? Ok I might as well start with the royal family Cageta and Vegeta…" Victoria started to say.

" Don't tell me they had another kid!" Yamcha said.

" Yep they did. This time they had a girl named Fashia. She is just like her parents! She is very powerful and even her brothers are scared of her. Anyway she is not a Saiyan you should mess with. If you get her mad you will not know what hit you. I have heard, but these can just be rumors what Fashia is going out with Raditz Kakarot's older brother."

" What a minute, Piccolo isn't Raditz that guy that Goku and you fought?" Krillin asked.

" Yes he was!" Piccolo said.

" Anyway as I was saying you should not mess with her. I was a few feet away from her and this other Saiyan crossed her and she kicked him in the wrong spot, if you boys know that I mean."

" Oh my! That is discussing and down right bad!" Yamcha exclaimed.

" I know that is gross but she gets it from her family. Hay guys would you like to come with me? I have to go toward the royal family's side of the castle anyway." Victoria asked.

" Sure why not! I will. How about you guys?" Yamcha asked.

" Ok we will come!" the rest of the gang.

Hey everyone. What's up? How's the story coming? I think it's going well. You know what to do. Review….

-trunks and goten


	11. Mean Vegeta brothers

Ch11:Mean Vegeta brothers

Meanwhile back with Goku and Gohan they were busy looking at little Trunks. " Dad what's up? I don't get it, how could the Trunks be 13 in this world if he is 8. I also want to know how Fashia could be 17 if she is a few days old? Could you explain this in English dad?" Gohan asked.

" Ok I think I could give I a shot! Um where to begin… um ok um…" Goku tried to say.

" What is the matter Kakarot are you lost for words?" Tailless sneered.

" NO it is just that I am trying to explain this to Gohan in words he could understand!" Goku said.

" Could you please tell me!" Gohan said impatiently.

" I got it. These chambers are used to …um speed up…um your aging." Goku said.

" Dad what is with the um's?" Gohan asked.

" Oh the um's well I did not know what to say so I said um. Gohan you should know that you are 15 years old." Goku said.

" Sorry about that dad." Gohan said. Then Goku and Gohan heard a sound coming from the hall. It was Chi-chi.

" MOM!" Gohan yelled.

" Chi-chi what are you doing here?" Goku qustioned.

" I want to tell you something. I think you are going to like what I am about to say."

" Go on Chi-chi say it."

" Goku you have another son! His name is Goten." Then Goten walked from behind his mom.

" Chi-chi I think that there is a little me in front of your leg!"

" I know he does look a lot like his dad."

"Mommy is that my brother, the one wearing the green outfit?" Goten asked.

" Yep that is your older brother Gohan." Chi-chi said.

" WOW!" Goten said.

" Goten go wait for me in the hall."

" Ok mom."

" Kakarot I want to know what is with the letters "go" in all your names I mean Gohan, Goku, Goten." Tailless asked in a snotty way.

" I don't know. I have one for you, Tailless what is with the hair in your family. I mean the way you have it, with all the boys." Goku said to get back at Tailless.

" OH good one Goku!" Trunks said giving him a high five.

" How dare you!" said little Trunks and Tailless.

" Cool it Trunks! We are old enough to take a few insults. I mean it was coming to me anyway!" Tailless said.

" Ok I will chill." Trunks said.

" Goku I want to see you later near the courtyard around 7:00. Chi-chi said. " Ok Chi-chi! I will see you then!"

" Bye Goku!"

"Bye Chi-chi!" Goku said.

Then Turlen and little Trunks started to giggle. " Hey Kakarot what are you going to do have sex with your wife? laughs." Tailless said.

" That's GROSS to think like that!" Trunks sneered.

Little Trunks was still giggling along with his brothers Tailless and Turlen.

" What is so darn funny you guys?" Gohan hissed.

" Oh nothing" Turlen said innocently.

" That act won't work on me again! I know you Turlen!" Goku said.

" Ya I agree with my dad! Your father and mother are worse. I mean they have SO many kids. I think they are getting ready to have some more!" Gohan said.

" Shut up!" Trunks hissed.

" Man you're in a mean mode today!" Tailless said smiling at Turlen. " I know that. I am always like this! laughs." Trunks responded.

" _Hey Turlen it worked. Trunks is evil now_!" Tailless said talking mentally to Turlen.

" _Yes I see it too. Father is going to be pleased with us. Do you remember Trunks said he'll never be like us_?" Turlen said back.

" _I remember it all too well. You know what we can do, we could tell the Trunks from the future that it is too late he is evil now like us_!" Tailless said.

" _OH brother you are bad! Oh ya that will really get him mad. Ok I think we covered every thing. I don't want them to know that we can speak to each other mentally or they will always think we are doing that_!" Turlen said.

" _I agree_!" Then Tailless and Turlen stopped talking.

" Tailless, TAILLESS Turlen, TURLEN!" Goku was trying to get their attention.

" What, WHAT?" the boys said it together.

" Did you hear anything I just said?" Goku asked.

" Oh, sorry Kakarot we were… what do you humans call it, oh yes we were day dreaming." Tailless lied quickly.

" DAY DREAMING? GIVE ME A BREAK! YOU DON'T DAY DREAM!" Gohan sneered.

" Oh you want a break. Ok where do you want it, in the arm or the leg or would you prefer the…" Little Trunks started to say.

" OH NICE ONE BRO!" Tailless said.

" Ya I have been trying to do that all year and I still can't do a good dis." Turlen said.

" Why thank you guys. I have been working on my dising for days on end. I can't believe I just did a dis on the son of prince of kindness, Kakarot!" Trunks continued his mean talk.

" OH right! Trunks that's two in a row! You are on fire! Don't worry I didn't mean fire, fire." Turlen said.

" I am loving every minute of it too!" Tailless said.

" You guys are more of a family then Bulma was! I have to tell you, my mother has an I.Q. of a rock! That is not saying very much!" Trunks continued his comments.

" WOW you are really getting the hang of this dising stuff Trunks! You are getting as bad as I am now! What do you think of that?" Tailless asked.

" I think it is great. I always wanted to be like this but I could never explain way! Trunks said.

" _Hey this kid is a natural! He is perfect! Maybe we can make him fully Saiyan! What do you think Turlen_?" Tailless said.

" _I think that is a good idea_."

" _Hey, Turlen I can see Trunks' face now when he finds out what we have been up to all of this time_!"

" _OH Tailless I think you are brilliant just like our parents! Ok that is it!" _

" Ok what is going on you two? You guys are not paying any attention to anything we are saying. Why? Goku sneered.

" You two are up to something aren't you?" Gohan said.

" Oh we were just thinking about what had happened today that's all!" Turlen lied.

" Goku this is weird! I don't get anything! I am a son of Vegeta. I should be able to read their thoughts without all of this difficulty." Trunks said.

" Wait a minute you can read minds too?" Gohan questioned.

" Oh course I can Gohan. I am the son of Vegeta you know! I have some special abilities that can only be learned by the descendent of Vegeta." Trunks explained.

" Wow Trunks you can do almost everything! Is there anything you can't do?" Gohan asked.

" I don't know the answer to that question Gohan. There might be a few things that I can not do but I can not be certain!" Trunks said.

" I think I get you Trunks! As for not being able to read their thoughts, maybe they are blocking their thoughts somehow!" Goku said.

" Yes you could be right about that Goku! That is the only way you can block your thoughts from a mind reader. If they are blocking their thoughts the person who wants to read their mind can't because it is blocked." Trunks said.

" Is there anyone that you know that can read through blocked minds?" Gohan asked.

" There is one person I know that can read through blocked minds and that is my dad." Trunks said.

" Hey block head my dad is not the only one who can read through blocked minds! My…" Little Trunks sneered.

" Trunks where did you learn to talk like that? I know darn well that a boy at your age could speak like a 15 year old warrior." Tailless asked.

" That's a dumb question to ask Tailless! I think you should know the answer to that question, but if you don't you were the one that taught me how to speak like this!" Trunks said.

" No he didn't you liar!" Turlen hissed!

" Cool it Turlen! You should stop giving him ideas!" Tailless sneered.

" WHAT IS ALL THIS ARGUING ABOUT OUT HERE?" Vegeta yelled

" OH NO!"

" CRAP!"

" OH NO MY FFFATHER!" Trunks stuttered.

" WELL ANSWER ME!" Vegeta said.

" um…well um..." Little Trunks tried to answer.

" Hey Vegeta, don't blame them it was all my…" Goku tried to explain.

" I don't want to hear excuses from you Kakarot! I wasn't even asking you! I was asking my children!"

" Would you just hear me out!" Goku said.

" Ya dad, let Goku talk!" Mirai Trunks said.

" WHAT THE…. Oh now I get it! Tailless you made Trunks from this time older!" Vegeta remarked.

" Ya I know it can get a little out of control. I mean two Trunks'! As always you're right! I did age Trunks a bit!" Tailless said.

" Ok Kakarot I'll let you talk! But it better be a good reason or you will be sorry that you ever said anything!" Vegeta said.

" Well as I was going to say, I started every thing. If I was not here they would have not have been arguing!" Goku explained.

" Is this true boys?"

" Yes it is father! We are sorry father. We never planned this!" all the boys said.

" It is quite alright! I understand. It is just that I am trying to train and it is not easy to do so when your children are yelling at each other. I am telling you three now that your mother is not too happy about this noise either." Vegeta said.

" Man I am a goner! I know darn well that mom will come after me because I am the oldest." Tailless said.

" Don't worry so much. I have already spoken to your mother. She told me that she would not hurt any of you. You three should know that your mother cares about all of you." Vegeta said.

" Dad what about Fashia? Did mom say anything about her? Did she make any noise?" Trunks asked.

" Fashia has been busy with her boyfriend! Well that is what your mother tells me. She still hasn't told me who she is going out with though!" Vegeta said.

" I bet anything she is going out with Raditz!" Tailless said.

" You could be right. But I don't know Tailless. I have heard things that she has!" Turlen said.

" I NEVER THOUGHT OF THAT! SHE MIGHT BE GOING OUT WITH HIM! What the heck I don't know. I am not worrying about it now!" Vegeta yelled.

" Dad why don't you take it easy for a while. You don't look too good. You need your rest for the tournament!" Tailless suggested.

" Ya I guess you are right! I do think I should take it easy for a while! I will see you two later!" Vegeta said. Then he left.

" Why do you keep calling Cageta your mom Trunks?" Goku asked.

" THAT IS BECAUSE SHE IS MY MOM!" Trunks yelled.

" No she is not! Bulma is your mother not Cageta!" Gohan said.

" Gohan is right Bulma is your mom. Cageta is your step-mom! Do you think you get it now!" Goku said.

" Tailless how dumb is Kakarot?" Trunks asked.

" Trunks be nice! You have to cool it. _As for dumb he is he is the dumbest person I know_. _He will believe anything_!" Tailless explained.

" Oh OK I get you Tailless."

" You don't get it do you? I already told you Cageta is my mother! What part of the sentence don't you understand?" Trunks said.

" I understand most of it, but not the part about how Cageta could be your mother! Can one of you please explain this crazy thing to me?" Goku asked.

" Kakarot, Kakarot, Kakarot it is very easy to understand. Trunks' real mother did not want Trunks any more because he was being evil and she just could not control him anymore. So she did the only thing she could do, she sent him to Cageta and his father. She knew that it would be better for him if he was with is own kind. She also knew that Cageta was good with troublemakers and that she would look after her son. Bulma told Cageta that Trunks was hers forever and he would have to call her mom." Tailless explained.

" Trunks WHY?" Goku asked.

" Like I said before I said that I always wanted to be like this but I could never explain why. Now I know. It is because I am Saiyan! As you already know Saiyans are evil and are uncontrollable. That is the reason for my ways." Trunks explained.

" That is only half true Trunks! Gohan and I are not evil! Goku said.

" OH my mistake. You see, Kakarot, I have lived here most of my life and I have grown up around evil Saiyans. I never thought that there could be good Saiyans." Trunks stated.

" Oh dear! Look at the time! I have to get off to my training classes. If you excuse me!" Trunks said. Then he ran off.

" Trunks you better do well or father will be disappointed." Tailless yelled behind him.

" DON'T WORRY I WON'T! BYE!" Trunks yelled back.

Hey everyone. Hope you enjoyed this chapter. Till next time. Laters…

Please review….

-trunks and goten


	12. Problems in the common hall

Ch:12 Problems in the common hall 

" Hey guys what are you talking about? What training classes? And why are you not going?" Gohan asked.

" Do you know anything you two? My gosh! Trunks has special training classes to go to catch up with the rest of us." Turlen said.

" Oh I get it. It is like extra help but for training!" Gohan said.

" EXTRA HELP? ARE YOU KIDDING? THERE IS NO EXTRA HELP HERE!" Tailless yelled.

" I was just doing a comparison with my school! MY GOSH!" Gohan said.

" Poor Gohan. He is always getting yelled at!" Trunks said.

" Hey Trunks we got good news. You are evil and there is nothing you can do about it!" Tailless and Turlen sneered.

" NNNNNOOOOOOO! WHAT HAVE YOU DONE?" Trunks yelled.

" We did it for the best. There is nothing wrong with it. It is good that he is this way! So what is so wrong about it?" Tailless and Turlen asked.

" WHAT'S WRONG? YOU KNOW WHAT IS WRONG!" Trunks continued yelling.

" Trunks settle down."

" Shut up Goku!" Trunks hissed.

" Yelling can't solve anything! You know that!" Goku said.

" Your right Goku. Yelling only makes things worse!" Trunks said.

" That's the right decision Trunks! I could have not done it any better." Gohan said.

" Hey Turlen look at the time! We have to go to the feast!" Tailless said.

" OH YA time to pig out!" Turlen started to celebrate.

" I guess we will see you losers later then!" Tailless sneered.

" Wait up Tailless!"

" I am, I am!"

" Let's GO!"

" Bye losers!" the boys said.

" Well good riddens! Man those two are the biggest jerks!" Gohan yelled after them.

" Where do you think they are going?" Goku asked.

" I gather that they are going to the great hall with the rest of the royal Saiyans! It is a shame that you guys can't come!" Trunks said.

" Hey Trunks why don't you go? No hard feelings pal." Goku said.

" I know I should go but it is just not fair for you guys because you don't have royal blood!" Trunks said.

" That is right but it might not be so great after all." Goku said.

" WHAT DO YOU MEAN?" Trunks yelled.

" I mean that the rulers of a country or planet gets a lot of pressure from their people, and I don't think I could handle that!" Goku said.

" Ya your right dad! It isn't always a good thing!" Gohan said.

" I guess your right!" Trunks said.

" Oh Trunks don't take it personally, I did not mean to say anything…." Goku said.

" It is quite alright Goku. I understand!" Trunks insured him.

" So where do we eat, if it is not in the Great Hall?" Goku asked.

" Well com.. Non-royal Saiyans eat in the Common Hall." Trunks said.

" Trunks one question why were you about to say common Saiyan?" Goku asked.

" I forgot that I have royal blood and I did not want to sound rude. I mean non-royal Saiyans take that as an insult because they are great and so on." Trunks explained.

" Man Royal Saiyans get a lot of problems don't they!" Goku remarked.

" Ya I know! Here it is!" Trunks said.

" Shhhhhh I hear people coming." One of the Saiyans said.

" Do you think it is them?" asked a second voice.

" I said hush!" Said the first voice.

Then Goku, Gohan and Trunks walked into the hall. " UM…Tr.. Ouch what was that for?" Goku said.

" Goku you almost blew it! Don't call me by my real name! I told you they don't like you know who!" Trunks whispered into Goku's ear.

" Oh thank Goodness I thought that the worst of the royal family was coming into the hall to create chaos again." Said the first voice.

" Ya I am glad it is some Saiyans from our own kind!" the second one said.

" Who and what did they do?" Goku asked.

" You don't know! I am surprised." The first one said.

" Maybe they were off doing a mission and that is why they don't know!" the second said.

" Ok I guess! Well where to begin. Well you three know who the Queen and King are, right?" the first one asked.

" Ya I do!" Goku said.

" Alright then. As I was saying there are the three worst in the family. First of all there is the oldest one named Tailless. He is the worst. He came in here one day and almost killed someone, and on top of that he teases people. Then there is his brother Turlen! He is just like Tailless. He teases and kills for fun! The last one is Fashia! She does almost anything she pleases. She also torches people for fun and her brothers' just stand there and laugh! Their father doesn't even worry about it! He enjoys it. If you ask me they got it from him!" the first voice said.

" Do you understand know?" the second asked.

" I see! That sounds really bad!" Goku said.

Then they heard some crying in the corner! " Poor dear!" said the second voice. Then the woman came over to the table.

" This poor girl lost her husband at the hands of the evil twins Tailless and Turlen. She was going to give birth to a child and the sad part is that her husband can't be there for the blessed event." The first one said.

" Curse them! They should be killed for what they did!" the woman said.

crying

" Maracka why don't you rest for a while, you need it!" said the second.

" Ok, I will!" Maracka said. Then she left.

" I agree with you two! May I ask you what your names are!" Goku said.

" My name is Martanka," said the second voice.

" My name is Teguta." Said the first voice.

" Can we ask you three what your names are?" Martanka and Teguta asked.

" Well ok the black head is my son Gohan, my name is Kakarot, and this is my friend Tarka!" Goku said.

Then the door opened. " OH hello Teguta!" Bardock said.

" Oh my if it isn't Bardock! I was looking for you everywhere! Do you want anything?" Teguta asked.

" No thanks! Hey were is Maracka?" Bardock asked.

" Oh you just missed her. You know she is over you- know -who's death!" Teguta said.

" YA your right!" Bardock said.

" Oh ya I forgot to ask you who is her husband!" Goku said.

" Her husband's name was Nappa!" Martanka said.

" WHAT, NAPPA? I REMEMBER HIM!" Goku said.

" What is the problem with her being with Nappa?" Martanka asked.

" Oh nothing I was just surprised that's all, really!" Goku said.

" Dad be nice would ya! I mean that is what she wanted!" Gohan said.

" Teguta have you seen my son Raditz? I can't find him anywhere!" Bardock asked.

" Dad what do you mean Raditz is missing?" Goku asked.

" I don't know Kakarot but your brother is missing! I have not seen him for two days!" Bardock said.

" Wait a minute! I knew that I heard that name before! So you're Bardock's second son!" Teguta said.

" Sorry Bardock no one here has seen him either! He might be out with a girl or something. I heard some racket from the royal family side of the castle and they said that Fashia is missing too!" Martanka said.

" They must be worried!" Gohan said.

" I think they got what they got!" Teguta said.

Trunks was trying to control his anger. Then they heard some noise in the hallway! " I CAN'T BELIEVE HER! SHE IS STILL OUT WITH HER BOYFRIEND! YOU KNOW I SWEAR I WANT TO KNOW WHO IT IS!" Tailless yelled.

" FATHER IS GOING TO BLOW HIS MIND WHEN HE FINDS OUT WHO SHE IS SEEING!" Turlen yelled back.

" I CAN'T STAND IT!" Vegeta was yelling down the hall.

" Father it is a girl thing. Stay out all night, don't even tell us when she is going to be back!" Turlen said.

" I am starting to think that she is going out with Raditz! The clues are coming together!" Tailless said.

" Dad I think we should get back to the feast." Turlen said.

" Ok I guess. I bet your mother will start to get ideas in her head that I am hiding something!" Vegeta said. Then they left.

A minute later the door opened up with a shock on everyone. Raditz and Fashia walked in! " OH NO IT'S Fashia!" said Martanka.

" Raditz get away from that monster!" Teguta said. Then Fashia's eyes started to turn red.

" YOU DOG HOW DARE YOU CALL ME A MONSTER! YOU WILL PAY!" Fashia yelled.

Then Teguta started to scream in pain. " STOP LEAVE ME ALONE." He said while having his hands on his head.

" Fashia please. Settle down! Put him down! FASHIA!" Raditz yelled.

" Ok you win!" Fashia replied. Then she stopped hurting Teguta.

" Fashia I think you'd better be off! You know that you can't come in here without starting a fight! Go on!" Raditz said.

" Fine! Stay here! I don't care!" Fashia said.

" _I will see you later Raditz my sweet! I don't want them to know that we are going out! I am sorry I yelled. Yell back to give them the idea that you hate me, I know you don't mean it_!" Fashia said to Raditz in her mind.

" You are so cruel and mean! You could have killed him." Raditz yelled.

" laughs. I don't care about common Saiyans! You are nothing compared to me!" Fashia said while she left.

" Teguta, say something! You can't be dead. Please don't be dead!" Martanka said with tears in his eye.

" How do you know that he is not dead?" Gohan asked.

" I know that because Fashia did not contain him the amount of time needed to kill him!" Martanka said.

" Hey look he's moving!" Bardock said. Then Teguta got up.

" Are you ok? What happened? What did it feel like?" Martanka asked.

" Why in the world would you want to know how it felt!" Goku asked.

" Kakarot it is just that I want to know." Martanka said.

" I am fine! I think! I don't really know what happened. She just looked at me then I the next thing I know I was being tortured. You never want it to happen to you. It is awful. You get the feeling that you are going to die. The weirdest thing happened while I was under her power I could read her mind for a quick second! I am telling you all now that you don't want it to happen to you." Teguta explained.

Then the door opened again and in walked Cageta!

" Your highness!" Martanka said.

Then she did the gesture that meant to stop. " Is every one ok in here. I felt a power falling so I came to see what happened. I ask again is very one is alright." Cageta asked.

" Madam only one person is hurt. It is Teguta." Martanka said.

" Teguta? Why? What did he do, what happened?" Cageta questioned.

" I will tell you your highness. Teguta saw Fashia and he called her a monster. Then her eyes turned red and then Teguta started to scream in pain and then…" Bardock started to say.

" ENOUGH! I get the picture. I was afraid that this might happen! One more question who was she with?" Cageta said.

" It was Raditz your majesty." Martanka said.

" Thank you for telling me that. One more thing. What did he do?" Cageta asked.

" He told her to stop! I don't remember what he said but he did tell her to stop." Martanka said.

" I see! Teguta are you well? Did your power go down in your resistance from Fashia?" Cageta asked.

" Not really Madam! I will be fine." Teguta said. Then he fell on the floor!

" NO! Do something your highness!" Goku said. Then Cageta looked at Goku and then she healed him with her power!

" Thank you your highness! You saved my life. I owe you!" Teguta said.

" Don't worry you don't owe me anything! I am fine with it!" Cageta said.

" Yes what ever you say!" Teguta said back.

Then Goku and Cageta looked at each other. " Thank you my old friend!" Goku said.

" I can see that you are relieved that I saved him Goku!" Cageta said.

" I have a special invitation for you Goku. From this day on you can join me at the royal feast." Cageta said.

" Even Gohan?"

" Yes Gohan too."

" I….."

" Sleep on it! It is not every time that I give out such an invitation. Just sleep on it. You can tell my later."

" Thank you my friend!"

" I better be off! You know how Vegeta is when I am not with him. Bye Goku!"

" Bye Cageta!" Then Cageta left.

" You are friends with the Queen? Why does she keep calling you Goku? What's up?" Martanka asked.

" I can't lie to you. Cageta and I are friends. We have known each other since we were teenagers. About the name that is the name I grew up with on Earth. And this may come to a shock but this is not Tarka this is Trunks one of Vegeta's sons." Goku said.

" There has been a member of the royal family in here this whole time! We are all going to get KILLED by Vegeta!" Teguta said.

" No you won't! My father does not kill without reason and this would not make him want to kill you!" Trunks said.

" YOU'RE WRONG! Vegeta can and will kill when he feels like it! I know him!" Martanka said.

" That might not be the case. He could send Tailless and Turlen here instead! I don't know. Vegeta works in so many ways." Teguta said.

Then their worst fears became a nightmare. Tailless, Turlen, and Vegeta walked in.

" OH NO NOT THEM!" Martanka yelled.

" OH look father! There he is the little devil!" Tailless said.

" I knew that he would be here!" Turlen said. " TRUNKS WHAT DO YOU HAVE TO SAY FOR YOURSELF?" Vegeta bellowed.

" You are in for it now Trunks!" Tailless said.

" SHUT UP!" Trunks was yelling at Tailless.

" You better stop yelling at me!" Tailless hissed.

" Oh father look at all the common Saiyans! I think that we could use them as target practice for you-know-who." Tailless said.

" I think that is a great idea. I think he would enjoy that!" Vegeta said.

" I can't believe that you three would go as low as you did to make all of these poor people target practice." Goku said.

" Ya that is just to cruel!" Gohan said.

" You don't know what you are saying!" Turlen sneered.

" Kakarot you don't know who you are talking to do you?" Martanka said.

" I know exactly who I am talking too. I am talking to Vegeta, Tailless and Turlen. I can speak my mind if I want!" Goku said.

" That will get you killed! YOU DON'T WANT TO GET KILLED BY THEM!" Teguta yelled.

" laughs. You should listen to your friends Kakarot! You know that you can not speak to us like that." Tailless said.

" He can say what ever he wants to say Tailless. As you may know a prince can give permission to someone to speak like that if they wanted to. So I gave permission to Goku here!" Trunks said.

" Father he is really starting to get the hang of this Royal Rule. This could be a problem." Tailless said.

" I know, I know! I never thought that he would do something this sneaky behind my back. I never saw this coming. I didn't think he would dare to deceive me like that." Vegeta said.

" Why don't we just kill Trunks in a Royal Saiyan duel. I can kill him there!" Turlen said. " Better yet we could torture him." Tailless said.

" That sounds good you guys! Do as you please!" Vegeta said.

" I can't believe that they are talking back to the three of them. Do you think that they will live? Do you remember what happen to your brother when he talked back to Tailless years ago?" Martanka asked.

" I don't know. They do have a chance. I do remember that as clear as day. He was young too. My brother was only 14 when it happened. Tailless was 16. I WAS THERE TOO. I SWORE THAT ONE DAY I WOULD KILL HIM FOR ALL THE THINGS HE DID. Now that will never happen. The royal family is protecting TAILLESS THAT DEMON. HE IS A COLD BLOODED MURDER!" Teguta explained.

" I know that it is hard for you. I know that Tailless has done evil thing to you in the past, but you can't keep blaming yourself for your brother's demise. If you want to blame anyone you can blame him." Martanka said.

" Do you know that he IS proud of himself. He is not even one bit sorry. He said that he would do it all over again." Teguta said.

" Trunks I think that they are challenging you to a duel." Goku said.

" NO DON'T! THEY ARE TRYING TO TRICK YOU INTO IT! THEY ARE GOING TO TRY TO KILL YOU. DON'T DO IT!" Teguta said.

" What are you talking about? Why would not want to do that!" Goku said.

" But dad do you remember what they did to Trunks last time?" Gohan asked.

" YA I do remember that. They…. Tried to kill him." Goku said.

" Now do you get it? That is their way of trying to get rid of someone fast. I almost did not make it then they I dueled Turlen. They are all very strong!" Teguta said. " Oh I am not worried at all!" Trunks said.

" Trunks you can't do this. Your father might not let you go again. Remember you almost died the last time Tailless and Turlen attacked you!" Goku said.

" My dad's right. You can't go through with it Trunks. You can't let them!" Gohan said.

" You guys think I can't beat my own brothers?" Trunks asked.

" Trunks we do know that you can't beat them. You couldn't last time so what makes you think that you can do it this time?" Goku said.

" I just have a feeling that I can beat them this time." Trunks said.

" You don't understand. Tailless and Turlen have been in so many practice duels that they can't be beaten." Teguta said.

" How do you know this?" Goku asked.

" Tailless told me!" Teguta said. Then Little Trunks came into the hall.

" Well little brother do you think you can battle him?" Tailless asked. He was pointing to Trunks.

" Oh him! I would be glad to! laughs." Trunks said.

" WAIT A MINUTE!" Goku yelled.

" What do you want Kakarot?" Vegeta said.

" Let me fight him! I know you Vegeta. You rather see me suffer then your own son! So what do you say?" Goku suggested.

" What's a good suggestion Kakarot! Are you sure that you want to face him?" Vegeta asked.

" I am very sure that I can face him!" Goku stated.

" Very well. You will have your way this time! You will face Trunks at about 7:00 o'clock sharp! To tell you the whole Royal family will be there! You can bring some of your friends to your match if you please." Vegeta said.

" Bad choice Kakarot." Fashia said.

" What do you mean?" Goku questioned.

" I mean that you will soon regret doing this when Trunks pounds you into a pulp. laughs." Fashia said.

Then the whole Royal family left.

" I swear my family is a big pain." Trunks said.

" I know. They are all like your father." Gohan said.

" Now what are you going to do? You know that you can't beat him!" Trunks asked.

Hey everyone. This has got to be one of the longest chapters I have ever written. I hope you are enjoying the story. Let me warn you it VERY long. But as long as you like it that's all that matters to me. Review.

-trunks and goten


	13. What's wrong with Goku?

Ch13: What's wrong with Goku

Meanwhile the rest of the gang was on their way toward the Common Hall.

" Hey Victoria where are we going?" Krillin asked.

" That was my next question!" Tien said.

" We are going to the Common Hall." Victoria said.

" Common Hall? Why are we going there?" Yamcha asked.

" You guys are hungry, right? That is were people can go eat!" Victoria stated.

" I guess that we are hungry." The gang said.

" Ok. Here we are!" Victoria said.

Then they all walked in. Then they walked in they were all surprised to see Goku, Gohan, and Trunks. " Oh hi guys!" Goku said.

" HI Goku. So what's been happening?" Krillin asked.

" Oh no! Not another one! How many more of THEM are going to come in here?" Teguta said.

" Would you pipe down over there Teguta! I know that you can't stand Royal Saiyans but you can't keep saying that everyone is one!" Goku said.

" I know that girl is part of the Royal Family!" Teguta argued. " She is not a Royal Saiyan!" Goku said.

" SHE IS! SHE IS FROM HER SISTER'S SIDE! I SWARE THAT SHE IS!" Teguta yelled.

" Ok. If you say that she is a Royal Saiyan then she is." Gohan said.

" That is not the point Gohan she either is or she isn't!" Goku yelled.

" Dad what has gotten into you?" Gohan asked.

" I don't know! I think that we better leave before something happens." Goku remarked.

" Ok dad. What ever you say. I will not argue with you. If you think that we should leave then that is exactly that we are going to do!" Gohan said.

" But Goku…." Krillin began to say.

" Krillin don't argue! Just follow me!" Gohan sneered.

" Ok." Krillin said sadly. Then they all left.

" I wonder what has gotten into Kakarot?" Martanka said.

" I don't know. He is not like he was before. There is something different about him and I just can't put my finger on it!" Teguta said.

" _Hey Gohan do you know what is going on with your dad_?" Trunks asked.

" _That is a god question. I have no idea what is wrong with my father_." Gohan stated.

" _I have a idea. Well just think about it. His heart and power doesn't feel pure anymore. It feels evil and cruel_." Trunks said.

"_Your right! It is not good anymore. It does feel evil. But how can that be_?" Gohan questioned.

" _I don't know Gohan but I do know what evil feels like and this is it! I think we better stop talking or your dad might feel us_." Trunks said.

"_Your right_." Gohan said. Then Gohan and Trunks stopped talking in their mind.

Hey everyone. What do you think? Good chapter? I don't know. It's the shortest chapter so far. I hope you like it. Review.

-Animprincess1452


	14. Supreme Kai What are you doing here?

Ch14: Supreme Kai What are you doing here?

They were on their way to the guestrooms. Then they saw a person who had a purple face with hair in the middle. It was the Supreme Kai. " Supreme Kai? How in the world did you get into the castle? I mean there are guards around and everything!" Gohan said.

" There is no time to explain Gohan. We have to talk. Bring Trunks with you." Supreme Kai said.

" Ok. Dad I will be right back!" Gohan said.

" Oh ok Gohan. I will meet you back at the guestrooms." Goku said.

Then Gohan, Trunks and the Supreme Kai when to the West Side of the castle. They walked in a room with a fireplace and had blue walls. " Hey Supreme Kai why did you want to talk to us?" Gohan asked.

" Sorry to worry you two. I just wanted to explain what is wrong with your Goku!" Supreme Kai said.

" How did you know that there is something wrong with his father?" Trunks asked.

" I read his mind!" Supreme Kai said.

" Well tell me, Supreme Kai." Gohan said.

" Ok. Where to begin! Well it all…." Supreme Kai started to say.

" Hold on a second. I have one question before you start. I want to know how you got into the castle!" Trunks asked.

" I can see that you are concerned Trunks. To tell you the whole truth, your stepmother let me in. She warned me that your father would not be too pleased to have me here. So she told me to stay hidden so that no one but herself, Gohan and you, Trunks could see me." Supreme Kai explained.

" Oh I get it. So my stepmother let you in. I guess that you hid well if you got past my brothers. I mean they could find ANYONE that is hidden." Trunks stated.

" That's right, Trunks! Your brothers are very good at that and so is your father. I still don't understand how you got past them!" Gohan said.

" As I said Trunks' stepmother helped me. She used her power to hide me! She knew that Trunks' brothers and Vegeta wouldn't be able to see me. So she did that." Supreme Kai said.

" Ok. You can go on with what you were going to say." Gohan said.

" Why thank you Gohan. Ok as I was saying. Your father is different. He is evil because of a wish from the Saiyan Dragon. This is a personal note to Trunks your step-mom made the wish. She made the wish to see what Goku would be like if he was evil. His brother Raditz gave her the idea. That is all of the facts." Supreme Kai said.

" But how could she. She is not evil! She appeared good to me! It doesn't make sense that she would do such a evil act." Gohan said.

" I don't know Gohan but she did admit that she did it. She would not lie. To tell you two the truth she used to be pure of heart but it was all Vegeta's fault that she changed." Supreme Kai said.

" What did my father do to her that made her change?" Trunks asked. " I don't think you can stand to hear this!" Supreme Kai argued.

" Hey Supreme Kai he should be told. You can't keep this from him." Gohan argued back.

" Ok you win. Well it all happened when Cageta was 16 years old. At the time Vegeta and Cageta were married. The thing was that Cageta was cheating your father, Trunks. She was going out with another man. Anyway Vegeta found out from a Saiyan named Tarka. When Vegeta found out he was furious. He had Cageta watch the guy that she went out with die right in front of her eyes. And mind you they did not kill him fast, they made it slow and painful. Vegeta ordered Cageta to watch the whole thing. After the guy died Vegeta said " Now you see what happens when you are disloyal. If I ever find out that you did this again I will KILL you." Cageta said back to him " You would kill your own wife!" Vegeta responded " It is all your fault." Then Vegeta left her on the ground crying. He told the guard that Cageta was not punished enough so he had the guard bring her to the dungeon and she was tortured for a week. In Saiyan torture there are levels of torture. Well Vegeta wanted it on level 16 which is a very painful level. Cageta lived and from that day on she thought being kind and gentle was a weakness and she turned pure evil like Vegeta." Supreme Kai explained.

" Wow!" Gohan said.

" Did Cageta ever get back at my father for torturing her?" Trunks asked.

" Oh did she ever! She joined up with his father. Vegeta was about 17 at the time. He was a young cruel prince who only thought of pain and suffering. Well his crave for suffering and pain caught up with him. His father King Vegeta had heard that Vegeta ordered the massacre of 20 thousand people for the fun of it. His father was so mad that he ordered Cageta to come to him. Anyway so by the time she got there King Vegeta was about to blow.

" Cageta do you know about this?" Vegeta asked. Then Cageta looked at the piece of paper that had the order for the massacre of the 20 thousand people. She was shocked.

" I had no idea that Vegeta ordered this. He never consulted me about this. To tell you the truth I would have never ordered it myself." Cageta answered.

" I see. So my son ordered this all by him self. Can you tell me why?" Vegeta asked.

" I think is just something that he wanted to do for fun. You know him, he likes to see people suffer." Cageta said.

" I see. I think that I have to punish him. I think I will have him tortured." Vegeta sneered.

" NO DON'T!" Cageta yelled.

" I have no choice but to torture him. He needs to be shown that he can not do something like that. If I torture him he will not do something like this again." Vegeta said.

" YOU CAN'T! I WON'T LET YOU HURT HIM!" Cageta yelled.

" Shut up or I will have you sent to the dungeon!" Vegeta yelled.

Then Cageta stormed out. She knew that something bad was going to happen to her husband. She rushed to Vegeta's room, but she was too late. The guards were taking Vegeta away. He kept on saying, " LET ME GO! OR GET YOUR HANDS OFF ME!" Cageta was so scared. She had no idea how to help him.

When she remembered what Vegeta told her years ago. He said, " Cageta if anything would ever happen to me I give you the right to over rule my father's rule." Then she went to the dungeon.

The guards had already felt. Vegeta was in the dungeon in a cell. There was one other person there talking to Vegeta. " My dear old friend. I am so sorry. I could not stop your father. I feel so sorry for you my prince." Tarka said.

" I don't blame you my dear friend. It is my entire fault that I am going to be tortured. I should have known better." Vegeta said.

Then Cageta walked over to the cell that Vegeta was in. Then Tarka saw Cageta and started to tear. " I am sorry my lady. I know that you feel great pain in this." Tarka said.

" Cageta, my dear wife. I am sorry that you have to watch this happen to me. You should not be here. I don't think that your should suffer anymore then you need to be." Vegeta said.

" Vegeta my dear husband. I heard from your father that he wants you to be tortured for a month non-stop and level 19." Cageta said sadly.

" WHY?" Vegeta asked.

" He believes that you should be tortured on that degree because of what you did. But don't worry I know that you will live." Cageta said.

" Please go. I don't you to watch this. I beg you to go." Vegeta said.

" If that is what you desire, then I will leave." Cageta said.

" Don't worry sire. I will stay at your side the whole time. I won't let you die!" Tarka said.

" You can't. I don't urge you to watch me suffer! You don't have a obligation to watch this." Vegeta pleaded.

" No I will stay!" Tarka said.

" Cageta must go! It is for her own good. She does not have to stick around to watch me suffer. I don't wish it!" Vegeta said.

Then Cageta left crying. She did not know what to do.

" Your wife loves you so much what she can not stand to stay. I really don't blame her." Tarka said.

" Please go with her. I don't want you to stay. PLEASE GO! Vegeta said.

" No! I am staying. I don't think I ever told you this but your father was tortured years ago and I stayed and watched. I have an attachment to it for some strange reason. I am not saying that I approve in it, I just think I should stay for your sake." Tarka said.

" Fine. I will not argue with you." Vegeta said.

Then it started. He was starting to be tortured. He was screaming in pain. Tarka later told Cageta what Vegeta's agony was too great and painful. Tarka tried not to look sometimes but he just could not take his eyes off of it. Days have pasted and Vegeta was looking like he would not be able to live much longer, but there was one thing that kept him alive. It was Cageta. Not just in memory but in spirit too. Between days Cageta ordered that Vegeta's torture level would go down to 15. She did that so he could have a fighting chance. The month had pasted and Vegeta looked like he was going to die. Tarka and Cageta helped him recover. It took about two weeks to get his strength back. Then a week later Cageta and Vegeta promised that they would never torture the other again." Supreme Kai explained.

" MY WORD!" Gohan said.

" There is one thing that I still want to know. I want to know what is the difference between Royal and Common Saiyans. Sorry Gohan. I did not mean to insult you. " Trunks said.

" Don't worry I don't care what you say. Just don't say that in front of a true Common Saiyan." Gohan said.

" That is a good question Trunks. Well there are a few different things about Royal Saiyans and Common Saiyans. Well the first thing that is different is their power. The Royal Saiyans have higher power levels than the Common Saiyans. The next thing that is different is the way they punish people. The Royal Saiyans believe in torture and Common Saiyans believe in blasts and things. The last thing that is different is the way the act. The Royal Saiyans are ruthless and cruel and the Common Saiyans are not as cruel. The thing that they have in common is that they love to destroy.

Then the Supreme Kai heard some foot- steps outside. " We have to hide. Let's go under the bed." Supreme Kai said.

Then three people walked in. It was Vegeta, Cageta and Tarka. " So Vegeta what is all about with the plan to destroy a planet?" Tarka said.

" I know darn well that you did not tell me about this plan. You know I could tell your father and he might order that you be tortured again and I don't think that you would want that to happen to you again. So tell me!" Cageta said.

" For your information my father knows about this. Wait a minute I feels some strange energy in this room." Vegeta said.

" Your right. Who or what do you think it is?" Tarka asked.

" Hold it. This energy feels like something I felt before. It felts like the…. Supreme Kai." Vegeta said.

" How do you think he got into the castle without you knowing?" Tarka asked.

" I don't know. But I do have a guess. I believe that someone let the Supreme Kai in from the inside." Vegeta said.

Cageta is starting to look scared. " WHAT? You have to be kidding! Who in their right mind would help a KAI?" Tarka asked.

" I do know one person that would and that person is Kakarot." Vegeta said.

" Come on. How in the world could Kakarot passably help the Supreme Kai?" Cageta said.

" You have point madam. Oh what the heck. There is no need to be concerned. I mean you can KILL the rat Kai anytime you want." Tarka said.

" That's right. You know now I know why I always liked you. You are like a dear father that you can get ideas from." Vegeta said.

" Why thank you your highness." Tarka said.

" One more thing, you don't have to call me your highness or your majesty and thing of that nature. You are my dearest friend and I don't mind if friends call me by my name and nothing more." Vegeta said in a nice sounding voice. Then they walked out of the room.

Then the Supreme Kai, Gohan and Trunks came out of hiding. " Man that was close." Gohan said.

" Ya I know. If you didn't warn us that they were coming we could have been tortured or worse KILLED." Trunks said.

" What are you worried about. I mean you know all of them. So what is there to be scared about?" Gohan said.

" There is no time for that now Gohan. We have to go. I would be wise for us to leave before we are found." Supreme Kai said.

Then the Supreme Kai's fears became true but he was kind of happy when he saw who it was that came in the room. It was the whole gang with Cageta and Victoria. " Thank goodness. I thought that it was Vegeta." Supreme Kai said.

" WHAT IN THE WORLD? THERE IS A KAI IN HERE! GET OUT!" Victoria bellowed.

" Sssshhh. Shut up Victoria. This is the Supreme Kai. He is not that bad! We all learned to live with him." Yamcha said.

" Your wrong! Vegeta can not stand Kais. I really don't blame him. I mean they are all rats. I HATE KAIS!" Victoria yelled.

Then the door flew open. " What the… I KNEW IT! THE SUPREME KAI! GET OUT OF MY CASTLE NOW!" Vegeta bellowed.

" Cool it Vegeta! It is just the Supreme Kai! What could he do to you?" Goku asked.

" What could he do? He is a KAI! Saiyans do not get along with KAIS! No Saiyan likes a KAI!" Vegeta said.

" Wrong! I like the Supreme Kai." Goku said. " I KNEW THAT! YOU ARE TO NICE!" Vegeta yelled.

Then the door opened. In walked a low-level messenger. " Your highness… there as been an attack… on some common Saiyans… come quick."

The messenger said. Then Vegeta, Cageta, Goku and the Supreme Kai ran out of the room. Then they got to the place were the attack has been. There were about 5 common Saiyans on the floor. They were bloody and badly injured.

Then Vegeta heard a echo " You demon. How could you." Then Vegeta ran off.

" Vegeta!" They yelled after him.

He ran all the way back to his room. " Vegeta what is wrong?" Supreme Kai asked. Vegeta took a long time to answer.

" It is happening again. I can't believe it is happening again." Vegeta said while tearing.

" I think you better leave. One more thing I think it would be wise if the tournament would be held off until we find out what is going on." Cageta said.

Then Goku and the Supreme Kai left as Cageta had asked them.

" Man Supreme Kai what do you think it is?" Goku asked.

" I do not know Goku. But what ever it is it is getting to Vegeta." Supreme Kai said.

" You have a point. Vegeta has never teared like that before! We better go tell the others." Goku said.

Then Goku and the Supreme Kai got back to the guestrooms. " Dad what is going on?" Gohan asked.

" It is hard to explain. Something is getting to Vegeta." Goku said.

" Does it have anything to do with the attack Goku?" Trunks asked.

" I believe it does. But I could not tell you. Your father heard something but the rest of us couldn't understand what it was saying." Goku explained.

" Is my father alright?" Trunks asked.

" Cageta insures me that in a weeks time Vegeta will be back to his old self." Goku said.

" Excuse us for a moment. Goku and I have to talk this over." Supreme Kai said. Then Goku and the Supreme Kai walk off to the common hall.

Hey everyone. What do you think of this chapter? I think it was ok. But at any rate I hope you are enjoying this story. Till next time….

-trunks and goten


	15. A servant turns into a lady

Ch15: A servant turns into a lady

Meanwhile back with Vegeta and Cageta, Vegeta was looking pretty bad.

" What's wrong?" Cageta asked.

" It's him! I know that it is him! It has to be him!" Vegeta said.

" Who is him?" Cageta said trying to get him to say the name.

" It is my…." Vegeta tried to say.

Then the echo started over in his head. " You demon. YOU DEMON! How could you do this to me? How could you?" the echo said.

Vegeta tried not to listen to it but I kept getting louder

" Vegeta, VEGETA!" Cageta screamed.

" Servant women! Get me the relaxing potion. Quickly!" Cageta ordered.

" Here you go my lady." The servant said.

Then servant bowed and backed over to the corner of the room. Then she gave the potion to Vegeta. Then he was sleeping like a little baby.

" This is terrible. I can't believe that Vegeta is in such pain. I don't know what is on his minded. I wished I knew who he was talking about!" Cageta said.

" My lady I am sorry to speak, but his majesty told me that he has a twin brother who comes back every few years to look for his brothers help!" the servant girl said.

" What my husband spoke to you face to face?" Cageta said.

" Yes your majesty! He did." The girl said.

" I see! So he told you that he has a twin brother. How did this come about?" Cageta asked.

" My lady he showed me his family tree!" the servant said.

" I want to see it!" Cageta said. Then the servant got out Vegeta's family tree. " See look there. As is it says here:

Asocka m Vegeta

Vegeta Zageta

"Who is Asocka?" Cageta said.

" Asocka is Vegeta's mother, your highness." The girl said.

" So this is my husband's mother. I can't believe that Vegeta has a twin brother. I always thought that he was an only child." Cageta said.

" I know what you mean your highness. Most people thought that as well." The servant said.

" I see. I have a question. Are you a royal Saiyan?" Cageta asked.

" Not really my lady." The girl said back to Cageta.

" I don't understand. What do you mean by not really." Cageta asked.

" Well I don't have royal blood, but most people think that because I am always among Royal Saiyans." Said the girl.

" Oh. So you are thought to be a Royal Saiyan. I think I understand. I have to tell you something that I never told any other non-royal Saiyan; you are welcome in the Great Hall. I think you have earned it." Cageta said.

" I am grateful for what you are doing for me but I don't think that it would be proper for a Saiyan like me to be with a Royal Saiyan. I do believe that his grace would not approve of my presence in the Great Hall. There are also heirs of Vegeta, and you know what they are like" the girl said.

" Oh ya I know what they are like. They are my sons. I'll tell you what. You can come for one day. How does that sound?" Cageta said.

" I think that would be better. Vegeta and the others would not get mad if it is only for one day." Said the servant.

" I will give you a note just in case Vegeta or another member of the Royal family wants to know why you are there." Cageta Said.

" That would be a good idea." The girl said

Cageta started to write the note:

This girl has permission from the high ruler of the Saiyans to enter the Great Hall for just one day.

Queen Cageta

" Here you go. If anyone asked for a note of any kind show them this note. My handwriting is very distinct, no one can ever copy it. You may leave." Cageta explained.

" Thank you Madam! I will never forget you kindness." The girl said.

" One more thing, you do not have to say things like that when you are near me, but then other servants are around I wish that you call me by my title. Have I made myself clear?" Cageta asked.

" Oh yes Cageta you have. I don't think I will ever get used to this!" The girl said.

" I have a question for you, what is your name?" Cageta asked.

" My name is Shabeth." She said

" That is a hard name. I think I will call you Lady Mary. I think you are ready for the responsibilities. You are to be treated with more respect then a mere servant but less then a royal family member. You will also have to have more elegant clothing. Come with me." Cageta said.

" Yes Cageta!" Said Lady Mary. Then they walked down the hall to the dress -makers rooms.

Hey everyone. Well what do you think? Personally I'm jealous of Shabeth. I mean its not every day that you become higher in rank now is there. But hey what can I say. Well I got to tell you that the family tree isn't complete. Vegeta has other siblings and a half sibling (he comes later in the story) that are not on the tree. Just to let you know I plan to update this story at least 3 times a day. I know it's a lot of reading but hey. I know you like the story so no harm done. Well anyway I didn't do all this work to give a speech now did I… To get to the point then. Please review.

-trunks and goten


	16. Android meets android

Ch16: Android meets Android

Meanwhile back with Dr. Mary Gero the androids were looking for Android 17 and 18. " Hey sis where are those two crazy androids?" 14 asked.

" I don't know bro. They could be anywhere. I swear if I don't find those two soon I am going to scream." 15 said.

" Clam down sis. We have all the time in the world to find them. Just cool it. We will find them soon enough." 14 said.

Then 14 and 15 spotted 17 and 18.

" Hey look sis we found them!" 14 said.

" It's about time we found them. I thought it would take us centuries to find the two of them." 15 sneered.

Then 14 and 15 landed. " What do you two want and who are you?" 17 questioned.

" My dear brother…" 14 started to say.

" Hold on. I am not your brother. I am a creation of Dr. Gero himself. This is my sister. We have nothing to do with you two." Said 17.

" Oh yes I do remember a Doctor by the named Dr. Gero. He was a weird sentient who thought of world domination. We are also Androids. Our creator is Gero, Mary Gero the daughter of your creator. We are stronger than you two. This is my sister 15 and I am 14. Mary Gero wants us to join up with you two for the same purpose as you two were made for. So will you join us?" 14 said.

" No way. We don't care about world domination anymore." 18 said.

" Looks like the two of you have become rusty on your thinking abilities. Remember you are made to destroy! THAT'S YOUR ONLY REASON FOR BEING! YOU MUST DESTROY!" 14 said.

" No" 18 hissed.

" You two can say no all you want but you will say yes after you see what can be done if you join with us. Come with us. Our creator will be pleased to see you" 15 said.

" Well I guess" 17 and 18 said.

" Good! Follow us." 15 and 14 said.

Then all four androids flew off.

Hey everyone. Well that is most definitely the shortest chapter I have written. It was a little interesting I'd day. I hoped you liked it. Ok I promise to take a breather for the rest of the day. Till next time….

-trunks and goten


	17. We jave tp stop Vegeta

Ch17: We have to stop Vegeta

Back at the castle Cageta and Shabeth reached the dress- makers place. Then they walked in.

" Well hello Queen Cageta. What can I do for you this good day?" the dress- maker said.

" It is not for me, it is for this young girl. She needs close for her new role. She is now a Lady of court and she need some new dresses for court." Cageta explained.

" I see. Come here my child." The dress- maker said.

Then Shabeth and the dress- maker walked over to the cloth section of the room. "Do you make close for every Saiyan?" Lady Mary asked.

" No I do not. I only make close for Saiyans in high ranks. To name to types of ranks I mean are kings, queens, princess, princes and ladies. The queen herself made it that I would be the Royal dress- Maker. Enough about me I would like to know what kind of colors you like." The dress- Maker said.

" Well what colors do you have that is for a Saiyan?" Lady Mary asked.

" Well I have colors like red, purple, and blue. I also have white and pink pearl." The Dress- Maker said.

" Decisions, decisions. I think I would like it to pink pearl and… do you have light purple?" Lady Mary asked.

" Yes, of course. Princess Fashia asked me that same question when she came in here." The Dress- Marker said.

" What, young princess Fashia wanted that same color!" Lady Mary said.

" Yes she did. Fashia may seem to be a monster like her brothers but she can be sweet when she is away from their influence. Did you know that Fashia is already married?" the dress- marker said.

" WHAT? I think I heard you wrong! Did you say that my daughter is married?" Cageta asked with outrage in her voice.

" Yes your majesty she is married. I thought that you knew and did not tell his majesty." The dress marker said.

" WHO DID SHE MARRY?" Cageta bellowed.

" She married Raditz!" the dress marker said.

Then they heard a voice down the hall, which they all knew very well. It was Vegeta! " WHAT MY DAUGHTER MARRIED RADITZ! HOW COULD SHE MARRY A LOW LEVEL? I SWARE WHEN I GET MY HANDS ON HER SHE WILL BE SORRY!" Vegeta bellowed walking down the hall.

" OH NO! Vegeta is out of control! If I don't stop him he might put Fashia in the dungeon. I don't want to think what might happen! He might want to hurt her or worse… KILL her! I can't let that happen!" Cageta said.

" Go now Cageta. You must if you want to stop Vegeta from hurt his daughter." Lady Mary said.

Then Cageta ran after Vegeta. Before she could go anywhere Goku and the others came down the hall and bumped into her. " Cageta, oh dear. I am sorry. I was not looking where I was going." Victoria said.

" It is quite alright dear. I was not looking either." Cageta said.

" Cageta where are you going?" Goku asked.

" I am trying to stop Vegeta from doing something awful. He is going to try to hurt Fashia. He found out that she got married to your brother and now he is going to put her in the dungeon." Cageta said sadly.

" That monster! He never learns. Now he wants to hurt his own daughter. What is wrong with that guy?" Krillin asked.

" I know what you mean Krillin. I believe he never did change. I do see your point. I mean what is so wrong with Fashia marrying my brother Raditz. I think they were meant for each other." Goku remarked.

" Goku there is nothing wrong with them begin together but the thing is that they can't get married. I mean they are to different social classes. Fashia is from a Royal Family and Raditz is from a low -level family, but your family is strong like the Royal Saiyans. Vegeta does not approve of mix level marriages." Cageta explained.

" But Cageta there are a lot of mix level marriages all over the castle. Why isn't my father going off the deep end about those?" Mirai Trunks asked.

" Your father does not care about those. He just cares about the marriages that have to do with his children." Cageta said.

" Oh I think I understand that. But there is still one thing that puzzles me. If they now that their father would be mad at the marriage when why do they do in the first place?" Trunks questioned.

" They do it because they want to. They are his kids after all. They get this behavior from him. I will explain the whole thing. Ok where to begin. Well at the time Vegeta was about 20 at the time when it happened and we were married. He was a young and cruel king who only thought of evil and cruel ideas. Anyway, it was the time of the celebration of our marriage. Vegeta got VERY drunk and went to his room. When I got back I was Vegeta with about 20 girls younger then me in OUR room kissing him and so on. I was furious at Vegeta and ordered the girls to be brought to the dungeon for a week. (I was really mad.) Anyway, so I took Vegeta by the tail and had him tortured for what he did. (It was not a high level and it was for one day)" Cageta explained.

" Are you saying that they learned this from their father bad influence?" Gohan said.

" Exactly! They all learned from his bad example. Tailless, Turlen, and Fashia are the worst because they are the oldest of the family. But I must admit I did so thing to influence Fashia. Well I have a special attack that can control a person. All you have to do is kiss them and then they are under your power. Fashia learned this from me, but I must admit it is nature for a girl Saiyan to do that kind of move or attack." Cageta explained.

" What's gross!" Yamcha said.

" Tell me about it!" Tien said.

" If that is what you Saiyans call natural, leave me out of it." Piccolo said.

" Hey it is not their fault that the girl Saiyans have that kind of move." Goku sneered.

" Sure go on their side." Krillin said.

" I am not going on sides. I am simply agreeing with both sides. I say we should find Vegeta before he finds Fashia." Goku said.

" I agree. The more time we waste talking the more time Vegeta gets to get to Fashia and possibly hurt her." Cageta said.

" Ok. Lets get a move on. Come on guys." Gohan said.

Then the whole gang went on the search for Fashia.

Hey everyone. What do you think? I personally feel bad for Fashia. But that doesn't really matter. I want to know what you think. Please Review.

-trunks and goten


	18. Fashia is in the dungeon

Ch18: Fashia's in the dungeon

" Cageta can I ask you something?" Goku asked.

" You already have! Ya sure you can ask me something." Cageta said.

" Well I want to know if Fashia is being hurt wouldn't the twins know about it. I mean they said that if someone from their family was getting hurt they would get a feeling." Goku said.

" That is correct they would get a feeling and the would go to the spot where the signal is coming from." Cageta said.

Then they got to the hall where Fashia's room is. They heard a lot of noise down the hall. They heard screaming. Then they hear Vegeta's voice.

" HOW COULD YOU DO THIS?" Vegeta bellowed.

" Father please! I beg you don't hurt me!" Fashia said.

" NO! YOU MOST BE PUNISHED!" Vegeta continued.

" Please father! You wouldn't want me dead, would you?" Fashia asked in a nervous voice. Vegeta took a long time to answer. " Well would you?" Fashia asked again.

Then Fashia noticed that Vegeta was shaking. " I am sorry my child but I must do this!" Vegeta said.

" NO, FATHER! COME TO YOUR SENCES! YOU DON'T HAVE TO DO THIS. YOU MIGHT KILL ME AND YOU WOULD NOT BE TO HAPPY WITH THAT. YOU WOULD FEEL TERABLE AND ASHAMED. DON'T DO IT!" Fashia yelled.

" I am sorry! Guards take her to the dungeon!" Vegeta commanded.

Then the guards grabbed Fashia by the tail and took her away. Vegeta could not bear to look at her while the guards were taking her away, because he felt ashamed. Then Cageta fell to the ground and started to cry.

" Cageta it's alright! I assure you that she will be alright!" Goku said trying to comfort her.

" Leave me alone!" Cageta said.

Then she got to her feet and walked over to Vegeta and slapped him across the face. " OH MY WORD!" Trunks yelled.

" Did I just see that! Cageta slapped Vegeta across the face." Yamcha said.

" I think he deserved what he got!" Krillin said.

" Krillin this is not the time. I girls life is at stake!" Gohan hissed.

" Why do I have to worry about it?" Krillin asked.

" You have to worry about it because my older brother will want you killed if you don't care about his wife!" Goku said.

" Vegeta what have you done?" Goku said. Vegeta did not answer.

" ANSWER ME NOW!" Goku yelled. Vegeta still didn't answer Goku.

" DID YOU HEAR ME! I WANT AN ANSWER RIGHT HERE, RIGHT NOW!" Goku bellowed.

" I have never seen Goku like this before!" Krillin said.

" You're not kidding." Trunks said.

" ANSWER ME!" Goku bellowed.

" Goku, Goku! Calm down. Look at Vegeta! He is not in the shape or mode to answer you!" Krillin said.

" I don't care! I will get an answer!" Goku said.

" Goku look what has happened to you! You are not any better then Vegeta is! You are ruthless and cruel! What has happened to you?" Krillin asked.

" I don't understand what has happened to me either! I just want a stinking answer!" Goku said.

" Ok, ok! I will answer you! I just did it because I did not approve of the marriage. Are you happy now? You don't understand how I feel!" Vegeta said while he was on the floor.

Then Krillin walked over to him to show him comfort. " It's alright now! This will all pass. Just relax!" Krillin said.

Then Vegeta pushed Krillin away. " Leave me alone!" Vegeta said. He was still shaking.

" What is wrong with Vegeta?" Krillin asked.

" Krillin, Vegeta has done something that me regrets ever doing. In other words, Vegeta has in a way sighed Fashia's death wish." Goku said.

" WHAT? ARE YOU SAYING THAT VEGETA IS GOING TO KILL FASHIA?" Yamcha yelled.

" I don't know! I was just going a comparison." Goku said.

" Father what have you done! You have sent your only daughter to be killed just because of marriage that you do not approve of! You are insane! YOU ARE GOING TO KILL HER, RIGHT?" Trunks asked in outrage.

" I WOULD NEVER KILL MY OWN DAUGHTER!" Vegeta said.

" You almost killed me!" Trunks said.

" I WASN'T TRYING TO KILL YOU!" Vegeta said.

" LAIR!" Trunks yelled.

" Trunks your father is not a lair!" Goku said.

" You're wrong Goku! I most say that he does not care what happens to anyone!" Trunks said.

" That is a lie!" Tailless said.

" Tailless? What are you doing here?" Trunks asked.

" Never mind you runt! You don't understand father. He doesn't want to do it but he did it! He would never want to hurt one of his own flesh and blood. There is an exception to that. When he wanted you to be beaten up it was not to KILL you, what was my idea. LEAVE FATHER ALONE!" Tailless said.

" Hey Tailless where is your twin brother?" Goku asked.

" Oh, Turlen went to see Tarka!" Tailless said.

" Oh!" Trunks said.

" Hey did you know that your evil, annoying sister is being tortured!" Krillin said in a teasing way.

" LAIR! She is getting beaten up! Tailless said.

" Ok this is not the time you two!" Cageta interrupted.

" But mom this runt made funny of my sister is in agony! You know I don't like people who insult our family!" Tailless said.

" Settle down" Cageta said.

" Mom! Fashia could be dying! I would not be able to forgive myself if anything ever happened to her. I am her older brother! I have to watch over her like a mother look after her children." Tailless said.

" Oh how sweet. Tailless is showing affection! I think it is the end of the world!" Krillin said sarcastically.

" Krillin could you be kind for once! Fashia is not only Tailless' sister, she is also my sister!" Trunks said.

" Why you little runt! If anything happens to my sister I will squash you like the rat you are!" Tailless sneered.

" Hey what in the world is going on here, Tailless?" Turlen asked sleepily.

" Bad news Turlen. Fashia might be dying!" Tailless said.

" WHAT! SHE CAN'T DIE! WE MUST SAVE HER!" Turlen yelled.

Tailless was looking quite mad. " Come on you guys! We have to save Fashia." Goku said.

Then the gang ran of to find Fashia. " Tailless where is the dungeon?" Goku asked.

" We are very close. It is around here." Tailless said.

Then they heard someone. " HELP ME! SOMEONE PLEASE!" the voice said.

" Hey that is Fashia's voice! We are getting close!" Turlen said.

Then they got to the dungeon. They walked in the depressing dungeon.

" Oh thank goodness it is you, Tailless. I thought it was someone who was going to hurt me or something." Fashia said.

"Fashia, are you alright?" Tailless asked.

" For the most part I am! The only thing that hurts me so far is my tail." Fashia said.

" Fashia what happened?" Turlen said.

" Well father found out about my marriage to Raditz and he was super mad. Then the next thing I know is that I am in the dungeon." Fashia explain.

" Fashia why did you marry Raditz?" Tailless asked.

" Well I married him because I wanted to. We both thought that he were meant for each other. It was my decision." Fashia said.

" Fashia you made the wrong decision. Now father might hurt so bad that you might not live anymore!" Tailless said.

" NO WAY! Father promised me that he would just leave me here, with out food. But he said he would not kill me!" Fashia said.

" That is not true. I was there. He didn't say anything like that." Goku said.

" You did not hear!" Fashia said.

" Ya Kakarot! Our father always says that." Turlen said.

" Are you saying that father is going to starve you?" Tailless said.

" Yes! That is exactly what he said. I think I deserved what I got." Fashia said.

" HELLO IS ANYONE IN THERE! YOU MIGHT DIE WITHOUT FOOD!" Tailless yelled.

" Tailless don't yell at me!" Fashia said.

" Sorry Fashia. I am just angry with father. I mean he puts his daughter in the dungeon and on top of that he have you starve. He should know that your baby would die if you don't eat. I know he will not want that!" Tailless said.

" I know what you mean Tailless. I read about this in science class. As I recall the baby gets vitamins and nutrients from all the food that the mother gets." Gohan said."

Then the door opened and in walked Tarka. " Hello Tarka!" Tailless said.

" Oh hello boys!" Tarka said. Then he looked at the cell that everyone was staring at. " Princess Fashia is that you?" Tarka asked.

" Yes!" Fashia said.

" What are you doing in the dungeon?" Tarka asked.

" I'll tell you. Father found out about Fashia's marriage to Raditz and then he put Fashia in the dungeon without food!" Turlen said.

" THAT IS NOT LIKE HIM!" Tarka said in outrage.

" I know that! He just did it." Goku said.

" BUT WHY WOULD HE?" Tarka yelled.

" I don't know!" Goku said.

" I think that you guys should leave. I will watch over Fashia." Tarka said.

" Ok!" everyone said. Then they all left.

" Hey guys I think we are going to have to tell my brother about this." Goku said.

" WHAT TELL Raditz!" Krillin yelled.

" Ya! I think he deserves to know!" Goku said.

" OK! I am not going!" Krillin said.

" You can count us out too!" said Yamcha and Tien.

" I don't want anything to do with your brother! I know what he can do and I don't want to interfere." Piccolo said.

" What is wrong with all of you? Raditz is not that bad!" Cageta said.

" Cageta are you nuts? He is scary! He almost killed his own brother!" Krillin said.

" I know all about that. You don't know Raditz like the rest of us. Raditz can be gentle. That is if you don't get him mad. Oh boy, you don't want to be around when he is mad. I should know, I was there the whole time. Raditz was about 20 at the time. Well anyway there was another low-level warrior and well he annoyed Raditz and the most amazing thing happened. He transformed into his final form. It was not pretty after that. Raditz is the very few low-level fighters that can do such a transformation." Cageta explained.

" Are you saying that Raditz is stronger then Goku?" Yamcha asked.

" No! They are brothers, and their power is even." Victoria said.

" Well I guess I will see you guys later." Goku said.

" Wait I'll come too." Trunks said.

" Ya you can count me in too." Cageta said.

" Great! I could use all the help I can get." Goku said.

So Goku, Trunks, and Cageta went off looking for Raditz. " Hey Cageta, where do you think Raditz is?" Goku asked.

" I don't know. But I do believe that he could be in his room." Cageta said. So they went to Raditz's room. Then they walked in to find both Bardock and Raditz.

" Hi Raditz!" Goku said.

" Oh hi." Raditz said.

" So what brings you three here?" Bardock asked.

" Well we have news for Raditz." Trunks said.

" What kind of news?" Raditz asked.

" Are you sure we should tell him Goku?" Trunks asked.

" TELL ME WHAT!" Raditz yelled.

" Well its has to do with Fashia." Goku said.

" WHAT ABOUT HER?" Raditz yelled.

" Well she is in the dungeon and she is being starved!" Goku explained.

" WHAT! WHO ORDER THIS?" Raditz yelled in outrage. No one answered.

" ANSWER ME NOW!" Raditz yelled.

" Ok don't get so nasty. Vegeta found out about her marriage to you. He had her sent to the dungeon without food." Goku explained.

" THAT CAN'T BE TRUE!" Raditz argued.

" I know what you mean. This is nothing Vegeta would do." Bardock said.

"Wait a minute are you trying to say that Vegeta did not order it. Are you suggesting that his twin brother did it?" Cageta questioned.

" TWIN BROTHER? But isn't Vegeta an only child. I don't remember Vegeta ever having a young brother that looks like him!" Raditz said.

" Well it is true. Lady Mary showed Vegeta's family tree." Cageta said.

" LADY MARY?" Raditz said.

" Her real name is Shabeth. She was a servant but now she is a Lady in court. I thought that her name was too hard to say so I called her Lady Mary." Cageta said.

" I remember her!" Bardock said.

" HELLO FATHER! MY WIFE IS GOING TO DIE IF WE DON'T DO ANYTHING!" Raditz bellowed.

" Ok sorry. I have been going crazy trying to stay on Vegeta's good side and everything." Bardock said.

" It's ok. I am just mad about my wife. I mean she still has an unborn child in her. My son might die because of this." Raditz said.

" Hey now you know I felt when you almost killed Gohan! You will feel the anger and I pain that I felt. You won't like it." Goku said.

" BROTHER IS NOT THE TIME!" Raditz sneered.

" Well it serves you right. It never pays to do evil deeds!" Goku remarked.

" KAKAROT I SWARE IF YOU DON'T SHUT UP RIGHT KNOW I WILL HURT YOU SO BAD THAT YOU WISHED THAT YOU EVER LIVED!" Raditz bellowed.

" Stop it you two! You guys can argue later after we save Fashia." Cageta said.

" I guess your right. We are acting like 5 year olds." Goku said.

" Good! Since that is over lets go help Fashia." Trunks said.

" We are going to plan this. I think Raditz and I should go into the dungeon and save Fashia. While the rest of you try to distract Vegeta. I do believe that Vegeta planed to leave her there for a short time. If he wanted it any longer there would have been a big fight." Bardock explained.

" Wait a minute. Cageta can't you over rule Vegeta?" Goku questioned.

" Yes I can. He said that I could years ago. If Raditz or Bardock get caught they can say that I over ruled him and let them set Fashia free." Cageta said.

" Oh thank goodness. I thought that we would get in big trouble if we disobeyed orders." Raditz said

" Ok lets get started!" Trunks said.

" Good. Ok everyone lets get our act together!" Goku said.

Then all five of them started to do there part of the plan. Goku and Cageta started an argument over the marriage. (They really didn't mean what they were saying.) Trunks was yelling, " Big news, the fight of the world is going on." Vegeta came out of his room, looking sick. Trunks told his dad about the fight between Goku and Cageta, but Vegeta told Trunks that he was too tried and weak to break it up. Then Vegeta went back into his room and went to sleep. Raditz and Bardock were on their way to the dungeon. Then they got there and walk in.

" Fashia! My dearest, you are alright!" Raditz said.

" I guess. I don't know how the baby is. I don't even know how long I have been in here, but all of that doesn't matter to me now. I am glad to see you." Fashia said.

" We have come to get you out of here!" Bardock said.

" But how? My father will surly find out and he may order your deaths and force me to watch like he did to poor mother." Fashia said.

" What he did this to your mother as well?" Bardock asked in a surprised voice.

" Yes he did. But it is a sad story to tell. Are you sure you want me to explain?" Fashia questioned.

" I am not sure of anything. I think I can bear to lesson." Bardock said.

" Ok. Well my mother was a young queen who was kind and gentle. One day she went out with another man. My father found out and was furious at my mom. He had the guards take the man away and have him killed. He forced my mother to watch the man die right in front of eyes. Then she was tortured for a week. From that day on she was a ruthless and cruel queen, but her good side sometimes comes back. When she is around my father she is always evil." Fashia explained.

" OH GOSH!" Bardock said.

" Come now Fashia. We must leave now." Raditz said.

" One question. Where will we go?" Fashia asked.

" We will go straight to your room." Raditz said.

" But isn't that the first place they will look?" Fashia said.

" Yes, but we have planed ahead." Bardock replayed. Then the three of them left. Trunks, Goku and Cageta made it back to Fashia's room with no problem at all. Fashia was on the bed. She was breathing hard.

" Hello mother!" Fashia said happily.

" Fashia my child! You're safe now!" Cageta said.

" Well it looks like you guys did not have a problem at all." Goku said.

" No you're wrong, brother." Raditz said.

" Well what is the problem? I don't see anything wrong?" Trunks said.

" She is going to have the baby soon!" Raditz said.

Hey everyone. What's up. How do you think it's coming? Well you know what to do. Review.

-trunks and goten


	19. Vegeta's little brother

Ch19: Vegeta's little brother

" Hey Cageta! Did you know that Vegeta is sick?" Mirai Trunks asked.

The Chibi Trunks was looking like he saw a ghost.

" Your father is sick? Well I did not all of it. I knew he did not look good, but I did not know it was because of a sickness." Cageta said.

" Why don't you guys take this chat somewhere else." Bardock said.

" Oh sorry! I guess we will talk about this elsewhere." Cageta said.

Then Cageta, Goku, and Mirai Trunks left. The Chibi Trunks wanted to wait with Turlen. The boys were waiting for Tailless to recover.

" So… what do you want to talk to us about?" Goku asked.

" Do you remember the attacks?" Cageta said.

" Yes I do remember them. Why?" Goku asked.

" So what does that have anything to do with the attacks? I mean what does anything that you have to say that links with the attacks." Trunks said.

" I am getting to that. Well did you guys know that Vegeta has a twin brother named Zageta?" Cageta asked.

" NO! WE HAD NO IDEA!" Goku and Trunks said.

" Oh. Well he does. Here's another question do you guys know how to tell them apart?" Cageta said.

" No!" they said again.

" I see. Well I will tell you everything! Zageta and Vegeta look exactly alike. The only different about their appearance is that Zageta has a scare on his arm." Cageta explained.

" I get it." Trunks said. Then Goku and Trunks looked at Cageta with puzzled faces. " So how does that tie in with the attacks on the common Saiyans?" Trunks asked.

" Wait a minute. I think I understand. It does fit in if you look at it from a different angle. Well if she wants us to think about the attacks and then tells us about Zageta, well that must mean that Zageta attacked those common Saiyans. Am I right?" Goku said.

" You're correct. I did not think that you would get it so easily." Cageta said.

" But how do you know this?" Goku asked.

" Well I know because it has something to do with Vegeta. I mean if he is the only one who can hear him that means that they can work together and do more attacks. BUT I do not believe that they are working together. Do you remember when he heard the voice he ran off? Well I think that is afraid of his brother." Cageta said.

" WHY?" Goku asked.

" Well it might be fear but he might be worried. Or maybe it is something else." Cageta said.

" What else could it be?" Trunks said.

" Well your father is very sneaky. But at the present time he is too weak to do anything sneaky." Cageta said.

" Well if we have no leads why don't we just ask him?" Goku said.

" Well we could. But I don't know. If he is still sick when how could he tell us anything?" Cageta said.

" I DON'T KNOW! I AM JUST SAYING THAT WE COULD ASK HIM!" Goku yelled.

" Ok Goku! We get the point. You don't have to yell!" Trunks said.

" Sorry! I am starting to act like my brother." Goku said.

" It's ok. I don't blame you. Ok lets go." Trunks said.

Then the three of them left to talk to Vegeta.

Hey everyone. What do you think? Good chapter? Well you know what to do. Review.

trunks and goten


	20. Everyone knows Goku's problem

Ch20: Everyone knows Goku's problem

Meanwhile the rest of the gang were waiting for Goku and the others when some one came in. It was the Supreme Kai. " What in the world! How did you get here?" Krillin said.

" Hey where is Gohan?" Supreme Kai asked.

" I think he is over there." Tien said.

" Oh hi Supreme Kai. I did not think that you would get away from the Saiyans. So what did you want to tell me?" Gohan said.

" What? You knew that he was in the castle this whole time? Why didn't you say anything, Gohan?" Piccolo asked.

" It's ok guys. The Supreme Kai is here to help me fix something bad." Gohan said.

" I want to talk to all of you this time." Supreme Kai said.

" Ok. So that do you want to say?" Krillin said.

" Well I will explain. It has to do with your friend Goku. He…" Supreme Kai started.

" WHAT? WHAT IS WRONG WITH Goku?" Krillin yelled.

" I will tell you if you be quite. Anyway Goku has changed. He changed from a pure hearted man to a pure evil person. Goku now has the power to blow up whole worlds with just a finger. The change was not Goku's choice. Someone else made it for him. The one who changed him was Cageta. She used the Saiyan Dragon and made a wish that Goku would be evil like he was when he was an infant. That is the whole story." Supreme Kai said.

" But why?" Tien asked.

" Well she got the idea from Goku's brother Raditz who yearned to see his brother like he was before he became pure of heart. She wanted to do it anyway so that VEGETA would see the Goku he always wanted." Supreme Kai said.

" VEGETA I should have known!" Krillin said in outrage.

" Krillin what has happened can not be undone, so just live with it." Gohan said.

" Hey Gohan you seem to be ok with the idea that your father is evil!" Piccolo said.

" What! No way! I don't like the idea but I am learning to deal with it. Did you guys know that Trunks is evil now too?" Gohan said.

" TRUNKS! NO WAY! HE CAN'T BE EVIL! The one I know is not evil." Krillin said.

" No, Krillin I meant the one from this world." Gohan said.

" I STILL CAN'T BELIEVE IT!" Krillin yelled.

" Ya me too. I mean he was a little snotty but he is not pure evil!" Piccolo said.

" You're wrong. Trunks is EVIL! His brothers did something to make him evil and know he is walking around with evil ideas." Gohan said.

" How do you know that?" Krillin said.

" I was there!" Gohan said.

" Well if Goku is walking around with evil thoughts in his head we must find him." Piccolo said.

" Then what do we do?" Krillin said.

" Hey Krillin did you see a tail on Goku?" Piccolo asked.

" Ya, so?" Gohan said.

" Oh I get it. You are saying that we should find Goku and grab his tail and then he would be powerless. But I don't know if that will work!" Krillin said.

" Why not?" Tien said.

" Well think back. We tried that with Nappa, remember. It didn't work. I am saying since Goku is now a super Saiyan he might not lose his energy." Krillin said.

" Wait a minute Krillin! My dad has gotten to a level that is hard to reach. He got to the level of the final form. That is a super, super, super strong level of a Saiyan. You see not may Saiyans have that kind of power but my father does but he is not the only one. Vegeta, Raditz, Turles, Zarbon, and the rest of the royal family." Gohan explained.

" Now how do you know what?" Krillin asked.

" Cageta told me. You see she is a friend of my father's. They have been friends since they were kids. Cageta tells me a lot of things Vegeta does not. She is really nice when you get to know her." Gohan said.

" Wow! But if she is a friend of the family why did she make your dad evil?" Krillin said.

" I don't know Krillin. Why don't we just ask her?" Tien said.

" How are you going to find her? She can be anywhere." Yamcha said.

" Hey let me try to find her." Gohan said.

" How are you going to do that?" Tien asked.

" I can use my energy to feel her. Ok I need silence!" Gohan said. Then Gohan closed his eyes and a blue glow went around his body. The others were staring looking like Gohan was a ghost. Then Gohan opened his eyes.

" Well?" Krillin said.

" She is with my dad going to Vegeta's room." Gohan said.

" Ok everyone we have no time to lose. We have to get going." Supreme Kai said.

" Wait a minute! You can't go. Remember Saiyans do not like Kais! If you go with us the other Saiyans with attack you or something." Gohan said.

" You're right. Well then I will just have to be invisible. That is to Saiyans." Supreme Kai said.

" What are you talking about?" Krillin said.

" Well if I don't want to be seen by some one I can use my power and that person or people can not see me, but I let some people see me, like you guys." Supreme Kai said.

" Oh! I SEE!" Krillin said.

" So are you guys ready to go?" Supreme Kai asked.

" Ya!" everyone said. Then they all left.

Hey everyone… What's happening? What do you think of this chapter? I know I don't have to say it but I will anyway… please review…

trunks and goten


	21. Seeing Vegeta

Ch21: Seeing Vegeta

Meanwhile Trunks, Goku, and Cageta were walking down the hall to Vegeta's room. " Hey are we almost there?" Goku said.

" Yes! We are close. It's right over there." Cageta said.

" Well I was worried we would never get there." Trunks said. Then they walked in. Vegeta was twisting and turning.

" FATHER!" Trunks yelled.

" Trunks wait!" Cageta said.

" Cageta what is wrong with him." Goku asked.

" He's in great pain. I don't know what is wrong with him because I have not been here for hours." Cageta said.

" Are you saying that Vegeta has been here all by himself?" Goku asked.

" No! I would never leave him alone. I had Lady Mary watch him while I was away." Cageta said.

" LADY MARY?" Goku yelled.

Then Shabeth walked over to them, " Hello gentlemen!" Lady Mary greeted them.

" Hello." Trunks said.

" Wait is this one of Vegeta's children?" Lady Mary said.

" Yes!" Cageta said.

" Why did you ask?" Goku said.

" I asked because Cageta ordered me to only let in his family. Wait a minute is your name GOKU?" Lady Mary asked.

" Yes! Why?" Goku said.

" You are not from his family. You must leave at once!" Lady Mary ordered.

" WHY?" Trunks yelled.

" Well sire he is not part of your family!" Lady Mary answered.

" Well I give him permission to stay." Trunks said.

" Cageta can he do that?" Mary said.

" Yes! He has the same power to do that just lie I do." Cageta explained.

" I guess your right. Vegeta is in great pain. He can't get up or eat. He has been in bed for two hours." Mary said.

" Will he live?" Trunks asked.

" I don't know. He has a good chance. But I don't know." Mary said.

" ARE YOU SAYING MY FATHER WILL DIE?" Trunks yelled.

" I don't know what I am saying!" Lady Mary said.

Then Trunks heard a voice calling him. It was his father who was very weak. Then Trunks ran to his side.

" Father I'm here now!" Trunks said.

" Trunks my son… I'm not well. You have to go. Leave me…Shabeth will watch me. GO!" Vegeta said weakly.

" No father I can't! I have to stay with you. I won't leave." Trunks said.

" Don't argue! You can't stay and watch me suffer." Vegeta pleaded.

" NO! FATHER I AM STRONG! I CAN'T LET YOU SUFFER ALONE!" Trunks yelled.

" Please go Trunks. Lesson to your father." Cageta said.

" But…" Trunks said about to say.

" Let your father get better." Cageta said.

" Wait Cageta. Let them stay. I think he should stay. If he wants to stay just let him. I don't blame him. Just think, Gohan would do the same thing if it were me and not Vegeta. That is what children do. They care about their parents. Please let him stay!" Goku pleaded.

" Well it's ok with me." Cageta said.

" Great!" Trunks said.

" Ok. Well I have to go. I am starving! I got to get some grub!" Goku said.

" Oh Goku! You never change!" Cageta said.

" What can I say I like food." Goku said.

" I'll see you later!" Trunks said.

Then Goku walked out of the room.

Hey everyone. I don't know how this chapter turned out. So please review and tell me. Till next time.

trunks and goten


	22. spill the beans Cageta

Ch22: Spill the beans Cageta

Meanwhile the others were on their way to Vegeta's room. " Hey guys! Something is going on. There are only four power readings coming from Vegeta's room and there should be five." Gohan said.

" You're right!" Supreme Kai said.

" What are you two talking about?" Krillin said.

" KRILLIN! Just concentrate! You will be able to tell how my people are in that room." Gohan said.

" Man you Saiyans are very advanced." Supreme Kai said.

" Your right Gohan!" Krillin said.

" Hey Gohan are we almost there?" Supreme Kai asked.

" Yes. Actually we are there!" Gohan said.

Then they all walked in. Lady Mary was looking right at them. " WHAT NERVE YOU FIVE HAVE. COMING IN TO A SICK KINGS ROOM WITHOUT KNOCKING! YOU SHOULD BE PUNISHED." Lady Mary yelled.

" Settle down. Both Vegeta and I know them." Cageta said.

" How did you know there were five of us in here if there are only four?" Tien asked.

" Cageta gave me the ability to see invisible people." Mary said.

" Oh! So that is how you know there are actually five of us." Piccolo said.

" Oh hi Gohan." Cageta said.

" Hi Cageta!" Gohan said.

" So what do you want Gohan? If you are looking for your dad he left to go get something to eat?" Trunks asked.

" Trunks? What are you doing here? Why aren't you with my dad?" Gohan asked.

" I wanted to stay with my father because he is sick." Trunks said.

" Oh!" Yamcha said.

" Cageta I have a personal question I wanted to ask you. We all want to know the answer to it. Can I ask it?" Gohan said.

" Ok Gohan. If you want to go ahead." Cageta said.

" I want to know why you made my dad evil. I wanted to know that because you are a friend of the family and I thought that that was wrong for a friend to do." Gohan said.

" That is a good question Gohan. I did it because it is what Raditz wanted. I knew if I did not make the wish Raditz would someday make it anyway. Gohan this is the way your father would have been if he did not hit his head when he was an infant and the other part is that you would have never been half Saiyan. You would have been full Saiyan with the power to obliterate whole world with a finger." Cageta explained.

" Gohan WOULD NEVER OBLITERATE A PLANET! HE IS KIND AND GENTLE." Krillin yelled.

" Well why don't we find out. Your friend Goku is going back to earth. Let us see what he will do. I am sending him there for a little rest. I want to know if he has the will to destroy whole worlds like Vegeta can. If that is possible Raditz and Goku will work together and take over worlds for us to rule." Cageta said.

" NO YOU CAN'T! I WON'T ALLOW IT! GOKU WOULD NEVER HURT EARTH BUT HE MIGHT HURT ANOTHER PLANET!" Trunks yelled.

" You are just like your father. Ok I will spare Earth from destruction but other planets will not be as lucky. I will not do something like that if one of Vegeta's children don't wish it." Cageta said.

" Goku will still go to earth. He wants to see his wife before he permanently lives here. He will bring his son Goten back to this planet and two girls. One named Bulma and another named Videl." Cageta said.

" WHAT! WHY?" Trunks said.

" Vegeta wants Bulma here with him so he would not have to go to earth to see her and Gohan married Videl and any wife of a Saiyan has to live on our planet." Cageta said.

Gohan was starting to get mad.

"Fashia is also going to Earth." Cageta went on.

Then they hear coughing. " Hey who is coughing?" Yamcha said.

" You guys come over here!" Trunks yelled.

Then everyone ran over to the bed that Vegeta was in.

" How is he? He started coughing, but I don't know how he is doing." Trunks said.

Then Cageta put her hand over Vegeta forehead. " Well?" Trunks said.

" His fever is gone. He looks a lot better now." Cageta said.

Then Vegeta started shacking. Then he opened his eyes. " FATHER! You're alright!" Trunks said Happily.

" Where is Kakarot? I know he was in here?" Vegeta said.

He was now sitting up. " Wait a minute. You are not going anywhere!" Cageta said.

" I can do anything I want." Vegeta said. " NOT YET. YOU STILL NEED YOUR REST!" Cageta bellowed.

" BUT!" Vegeta said.

" You have to stay in bed and rest. Your power is not back to normal yet." Cageta said.

" Ok. I will stay in bed." Vegeta said.

" Hey Cageta where is Goku again?" Krillin asked.

" He went to go get some food." Cageta said.

" Oh gosh! Goku never changes when it comes to food." Yamcha said.

" Ya tell me about it." Tien said.

" Why did you want to know?" Trunks asked.

" We want to talk to him." Krillin lied.

" Hey Krillin can I come with you?" Trunks asked.

" Ya sure Trunks!" Krillin said.

" Great." Trunks said.

" I hope I see you later." Cageta said.

" Bye dad. See you later." Trunks said.

Vegeta did not answer. Then they left to find Goku.

To be continued…


	23. Fashia’s child Regeta

Ch23: Fashia's child Regeta

" What is going on Krillin. I know that you don't want to talk to Goku. You want to fight him." Trunks said.

" How do you know that?" Supreme Kai said.

" WHAT IN THE WORLD! Where did you come from?" Trunks said.

" I was here the whole time." Supreme Kai said.

" I WOULD LIKE TO KNOW HOW YOU KNEW WHAT I REALLY WANTED TO DO!" Krillin yelled.

" Oh sorry Krillin. My Saiyan powers must be growing. When a Saiyan gets to a high power level their power gets complex. They can read minds and do awesome transformations." Trunks explained.

" Hey your power is like Gohan's now! He can find a person and he can also read minds." Krillin said.

" Can he really? That is awesome." Trunks said.

Then they heard what sounded like a baby. " Hey do you two hear that?" Krillin asked Trunks and Gohan.

" Ya!" they both said.

" So what is it?" Yamcha said.

" I think it is Fashia's child. We are near her room. Lets go see her while we are here." Trunks said.

" I guess we can pay her a visit." Gohan said.

Then Trunks walked up to the door and knocked. " I'LL GET IT!" Fashia said. Then she opened the door with the baby in her hands.

" Hi Fashia! Can we come in?" Trunks said.

" Ok I guess." Fashia said.

Then they walked in. Raditz looked at Piccolo and started to look mad.

" IT'S YOU! GET OUT!" Raditz yelled.

" Take it easy. They are not going to hurt the baby." Fashia said.

" Ok!" Raditz said. Then walked over to the window.

Then the whole gang walked in including the Supreme Kai.

" So what do you want little brother?" Fashia said.

She was rocking the baby trying to keep him from crying.

" I wanted to visit." Trunks said.

" Oh that is nice of you. I don't get many visitors. I get a lot of servant attention, but I am a princess with a son. So now I have even more power. I mean I have more power over my subjects for a princess. My brothers have too much power over them. I don't want to put you to sleep with my explaining." Fashia said.

" It must be a big job to watch a baby boy." Krillin said.

" Well he will not be a baby for to long. My father is going to age my child. He does not like infants around." Fashia said.

" I think that is terrible! He does not give the baby the chance to grow up." Krillin said.

" Ya I know." Fashia said with a sigh.

Then the baby started crying again and something was leaking from his dipper. " GROSSS!" Krillin yelled.

" Servant change his dipper and put him in the crib." Fashia commanded.

" Yes my lady!" the servant said.

" So when is Vegeta going to change your son?" Krillin said.

" He is going to change our son in a few hours, I think. Since my father is not well I do not know if he will do it soon." Fashia said.

" Your father is much better now. Your mother will not let him out of bed though. She thinks that he should rest so that his power can come back." Krillin said.

" Ya but Vegeta's power is already back to normal!" Gohan said.

" You know that?" Yamcha said.

" I used my power to feel it. Did you do the same thing Trunks?" Gohan asked.

" I knew before you." Trunks said.

" Man I have to learn your moves. You Saiyans are very complex. I would not be able to keep up with your powers. I am surprised that you have surpassed me." Supreme Kai said.

"_We have been ahead of you the whole time…" Gohan and Trunks thought._

" Well I am sorry to say you can not learn these moves." Fashia said.

" Why can't he?" Gohan said.

" He can't learn them because he is a Kai and they can not learn Saiyan moves." Fashia explained.

" Ya right. If Saiyans can learn Kai moves then Kais can learn Saiyan moves. I believe that it can be done!" Gohan protested.

" IT CAN'T BE DONE!" Fashia yelled.

" Well that is not going to stop me from trying. I am going to try to teach the Supreme Kai some Saiyan moves!" Gohan said.

" WHAT! IT WON'T ALLOW IT!" Fashia shouted. "

Gohan please. I don't want to learn Saiyan moves. I don't want you to be punished for something that is stupid to do in the first place. Don't worry about it." Supreme Kai said.

" Ok. If you say so. I will not teach you." Gohan said sadly.

Then they heard noises in the hall. Vegeta and Cageta were yelling at each other. " GET BACK TO BED!" Cageta said.

" LEAVE ME ALONE! I HAVE A JOB TO DO!" Vegeta said.

" You need your rest!" Cageta said.

" GO AWAY! I have things to do!" Vegeta said.

Then he marched over to the door. " Vegeta wait!" Cageta yelled after him. But it was too late. Vegeta stormed into the room.

" Oh hello Vegeta!" Gohan said.

" Hi daddy!" Fashia said.

Then Vegeta stared at Fashia and Gohan. " What?" Fashia asked.

" Nothing! Where is the boy?" Vegeta said.

" He is over in the crib." Fashia said.

Then something came over Gohan. His energy was growing for some strange reason. Then Vegeta, Cageta, Trunks and Fashia knew what was going to happen. Gohan was going to transform into his final form.

" Hey what is going on?" Krillin asked in a scared way.

" Well Gohan is going through a awesome transformation. He is going to transform into his final form. If that happens I don't know what would happen." Trunks said.

" OK that's one explanation how about this one Gohan lost his mind an he is gonna kill us all!" Krillin said.

" Well I hope it does not come to that!" Trunks said.

" I don't understand. What is happening to Gohan?" Supreme Kai asked.

" Oh it is quit simple to explain. Gohan's anger has gotten so strong that it made him surpass all levels of a SUPER SAIYAN! This power of the final form is unbeatable. A normal Saiyan can never beat Gohan in this form; EVEN HIS OWN FATHER CAN'T BEAT HIM! My father would not have a problem because he has mastered this power when he was just a young boy." Trunks explained.

" OH! I understand now!" Supreme Kai said.

" LEAVE HER KID ALONE!" Gohan yelled.

Vegeta was looking at Gohan like he just beat Frieza or something.

Then Gohan's power went even further. Gohan grew a tail like Frieza's and his hair grew a little. " WOW!" Krillin said.

" Now look what you did father!" Fashia said.

" Gohan wait a second!" Cageta yelled.

Then Gohan waited. " What are you doing?" Cageta asked.

Then Gohan still looked mad. " Don't you see? Vegeta is not giving Fashia's child a chance to live out his life. I won't let that happen." Gohan said.

" It's alright Gohan. Remember my father made me older too. It's no big deal!" Fashia said.

" ARE YOU CRAZY? It is not right!" Gohan yelled.

" Life is not fair Gohan. Some things you just have to live with." Fashia said.

" I guess you're right." Gohan said. Then Gohan went back to his old self.

" Man that was intense!" Tien said.

" I'll take the child now." Vegeta said.

" Wait! How will I know if the child is safe?" Gohan said.

" You can come if you like, or Raditz could come." Vegeta said.

" Ok. I'll let Raditz go with you." Gohan said.

Then Raditz and Vegeta walked off. Then Gohan and the others looked at Cageta. She was PREGEANT! " Cageta are you going to have…" Trunks began to say.

" Another baby?" Cageta asked.

" That is my question." Trunks said.

" Yes!" Cageta said.

" NOT ANOTHER ONE!" Trunks yelled.

" What is the matter?" Cageta asked.

" I have to many brothers ands sisters already." Trunks said.

" Well you're going to have another." Cageta said.

" Oh joy!" Trunks said sarcastically.

" Oh come on. Your brothers will like the idea of having another child." Cageta said.

" Ok prove it!" Trunks said.

" OK I will!" Cageta said. Then they all walked down the hall.

Meanwhile Fashia's child came out of the aging chamber and he is about 18. Then he looked at Raditz and he knew that he was his father. " Hi dad!" Regeta said.

" Hello son." Raditz said.

" Were is my mom?" Regeta asked.

" Um… your mother is with your grandmother the queen of the Saiyans." Raditz said.

" Well if you excuse me father I am going to look for mom." Regeta said. Then he walked off.

" He is just like you!" Vegeta said.

" Ya I know. He will be a powerful warrior someday." Raditz said.

Then they walked off.

Hey everyone. Well I did it again. Another child. I know it is very confusing with all these children. Trust me when I say that. I have over 60 pages of profiles here on almost everyone. Just to let you know there are going to get many more kids on the way. I know I update fast. I don't like to keep people waiting. I know I don't like to wait…. But anyway…. I hope you like this chapter. Please Review.

-trunks and goten


	24. Another one!

Ch24: Another one!

Gohan and the others were on were way to find Tailless and Turlen. Fashia was with them. Then they got to the room were the brothers were. They walked in to find Tailless, Turlen, and Chibi Trunks. Then Cageta and the others walked up to them.

" Hi mom!" the boys said.

" Hello." Cageta said.

" So what do you want?" Tailless asked.

" I wanted to know what you thought about me having another baby." Cageta said.

" WHAT! ANOTHER ONE!" Tailless said.

" Mom I know you love dad and all but you have to stop some time." Chibi Trunks said .

" I agree with both of my brothers. You have enough kids already. But you can do what you want." Turlen said.

" Why thank you Turlen." Cageta said.

" See I told you! They don't want another child in the family." Trunks said.

" Oh please! We love the idea." Tailless said.

" WHAT!" Trunks yelled.

" Ya!" Chibi Trunks said .

" I give up!" Mirai Trunks said. Then Tailless and Turlen started laughing.

Hey everyone. That was most definitely the shortest chapter! What else can I possibly say. So please review.

-trunks and goten


	25. Looking for Goku and getting into anothe...

Ch25: Looking for Goku and getting into another fight

" Hello Gohan! We have work to do!" Krillin said.

" Oh ya. We have to go now." Gohan said.

Then Gohan and the others left.

" They're up to something." Tailless said.

" You're right. They must be." Turlen said.

" Chibi Trunks I want you to follow them. Send us messages with your mind and don't let them find out that you are spying on them. Ok?" Tailless said.

" YA! I won't fail you big brother!" Trunks said.

Then Chibi Trunks left to carry out his mission.

The rest of the gang were on their way to the common hall.

" Where are we going?" Supreme Kai said.

" We are going to find Gohan's dad." Krillin said.

" He could be anywhere." Supreme Kai said.

" Ya. But you have to think like Goku. Just think… if you were Goku where would you hide." Krillin said.

" I would hide near FOOD!" Supreme Kai said.

" Right! Goku loves food. " Come on you guys." Trunks said.

Then they got to the Common Hall. Then they walked in. " Hello Teguta and Martanka." Gohan said.

" Oh hi Gohan." Teguta and Martanka said.

" Oh hi Tarka. I did not think that you would be in here." Trunks said.

" Oh hi!" Tarka said.

" Tarka, I had my child. Raditz is the proud father of a baby boy." Fashia said.

" That is good news. I thought that your baby would not survive after the punishment you got from your father." Tarka said.

" WHAT? RADITZ MARRIED YOU!" Teguta yelled.

" WHAT HAS HE DONE? HE MARRIED A MONSTER!" Martanka said.

" Oh boy they shouldn't have said that." Gohan said.

" WHAT DID YOU CALL ME!" Fashia said.

" I called you a monster. You kill people for the fun of it. YOU ARE A MONSTER! You all are." Teguta said.

" You will be sorry but you won't live much longer if you keep annoying me." Fashia said.

Then Teguta walked away. Then Gohan saw his dad eating. " Hey dad!" Gohan said.

" Hey it is about time you got here. What's up?" Goku asked.

" Oh nothing." Gohan said.

" Why don't you guys pull up a chair?" Goku said.

Then everyone got a chair. " So Fashia how is your child?" Goku asked.

" He is fine." Fashia said.

Then they heard crying. It was Maracka. " Man! How long as it been now. She has been crying for months. Doesn't she know when to stop?" Fashia said.

" NO IT IS YOU WHO DOES NOT KNOW WHEN TO STOP!" Teguta yelled.

Then Martanka slapped Fashia across the face. Then there was silence.

" Why did you do that?" Goku said.

" She deserved it! She killed so many innocent people for her own greed. I think she needs a good spanking!" Teguta said.

" You dog! This time I will not yet you off easy! YOU WILL DIE!" Fashia yelled.

" Fashia no!" Chibi Trunks yelled. Fashia was not lessening to Chibi Trunks.

Her eyes turned red and then Teguta was screaming in pain.

" Fashia stop!" Gohan said. Then Fashia transformed into her final form.

" Oh no!" Martanka yelled.

" What?" Trunks asked.

" If she is transforming that means that she is getting close to killing him. If she has enough time she will kill." Martanka said.

" That's not good. Not good at all." Krillin said.

Then the door opened. In walked her SON! " Mom stop!" Regeta yelled. That was what Fashia did. Teguta was on the ground. Martanka ran over to his side. Fashia looked at her son. He was a young boy with hair like Gohan's before he transformed into the level of Super Saiyan. The Supreme Kai walked over to Teguta.

" Let me help! I can heal him." Supreme Kai said.

" Ok. I have no choice." Martanka said. Then the Supreme Kai put his hands over Teguta and his powers came back to normal. After that Teguta woke up and he was startled.

" WHAT! A KAI!" Teguta said in a scared voice.

" Hey don't worry this Kai saved your live!" Martanka said.

" Good job Supreme Kai." Gohan said.

" Supreme Kai?" Teguta said.

" Yes! The Supreme Kai helped you." Gohan said.

" Vegeta is not going to be happy about this. He hates Kais. He thinks that they are all rats. His father does not like Kais either." Martanka said.

" His father hates too. What is this world coming too?" Goku said.

" Oh course! All Saiyans hate KAIS!" Martanka said. T

hen Maracka she ran out of the room. " NOW WHERE IS SHE GOING" Teguta said.

" Don't worry about her. She needs time to be by herself. I think Fashia made her upset when she hurt Teguta because it reminded her about the time when her brothers killed Nappa." Tarka said.

" I guess so!" Teguta said.

" Fashia what has gotten into you? You are so cruel and evil?" Tarka said.

" Sorry about that. I just can't help it. It is in my nature. I mean Royal Saiyans are like that." Fashia said.

" You were not like this before." Gohan said.

" Come on you guys leave her along. You do even care about what she has gone though." Chibi Trunks said.

" No. She is a monster. She has no feelings for anyone, but herself." Teguta said.

" THAT IS NOT TRUE! She cares about a lot of people." Tarka said.

" Come on. If she cares about other people then why did she hurt Teguta?" Martanka said.

"Um… I don't know. It all comes down to blood. As you know there are two different levels of Saiyan blood. The first level is the Royal blood/middle class warriors. They are made up of Royal Saiyans and fighters with medium levels of power. The second one is for the low-level fighters. I think that is self-explanatory." Tarka explained.

" What are you saying. Are you saying that Fashia can do this because she is a Royal Saiyan?" Martanka said.

" NO! That is not what I am saying. I am saying that what they do has to do with the type of blood they have." Tarka said.

" I guess you are right about this one." Martanka said.

Then Regeta started to look mad. Fashia looked at her son in horror.

" Regeta I'm fine. Please go with your father." Fashia said.

" Ok." Regeta said. Then he stomped off.

" Man your son has quite a temperament." Tarka said.

" I know. He gets it from his father." Fashia said.

" So speaking about fathers how is your father?" Goku said.

" Oh! My father is still not well. I still don't know what it is. Mom says it has something to do with a ghost or something." Fashia said.

" A ghost?" Gohan said in a scared kind of way.

" Ya. She says that Tailless and Turlen heard the same voice that my father did." Fashia said.

" Ya right. If you ask me I think they all went mad or something." Teguta said.

" HOW DARE YOU TALK ABOUT YOUR KING LIKE THAT. NOT INCLUDING HIS SONS." Tarka yelled.

"

Well it is the truth." Martanka said.

" THAT'S IT!" Chibi Trunks said. Chibi's power level began to rise. He's hands glowed with ki energy. He was about to throw a blast

" TRUNKS NO!" Fashia said.

Trunks didn't answer.

Hey everyone. How is this chapter? Ok in my opinion. Please review.

-trunks and goten


	26. Enter Zageta Vegeta little brother

Ch26: Enter Zageta Vegeta little brother

Chibi Trunks was about to shoot an energy blast when Shabeth ran in.

" Trunks stop. Your father wants to see you this minute." Lady Mary said.

" Ok." Trunks said.

" Wait a minute. Does he want to see us too?" Goku said.

" Yes!" Shabeth said.

Then they all left to see Vegeta. " I don't like this." Tien said.

" Come on Tien. What in the world could Vegeta do to us if he is in bed." Krillin said.

" What if he is just pretending." Piccolo said.

" Come on you guys what in the world could my father do to you." Trunks said. Then they all looked at him.

" Are you crazy? Your father could kill us all." Piccolo said.

" Ya. I agree with Piccolo. Your father is one of those people how can and will kill at will. We you would not know this but when your father first came to Earth he ordered Nappa to kill most of us. Then after Nappa died your father almost killed Gohan and Goku." Krillin explained.

" Wow! My mom never told me that." Mirai Trunks said that.

" You big lair." Chibi Trunks said .

" How do you know about that?" Krillin said.

" My brothers told me." Chibi Trunks said.

Then they got to Vegeta's room. Cageta was there too. " You wanted to see me dad." Fashia said.

Vegeta was much better now. " Yes I did. I wanted to ask you if you heard the voice too." Vegeta said.

" What voice?" Goku asked.

" Good question." Krillin said.

" No I haven't. Well not yet. I am hoping I don't hear it at all." Fashia said.

" WHAT VOICE?" Chibi Trunks said.

Then Fashia walked up to Trunks and whispered the answer in his ear. " It is the voice of our father's brother Zageta." Fashia said.

Then Trunks fainted. " Oh dear." Cageta said.

Then she walked over to him and put water over him head. Chibi Trunks woke up scared. " How can it be?" Chibi Trunks said.

" We don't know. But it has happened. We can't figure out why Vegeta is the only one who can hear him. I thought that his father would also be able to hear it too." Cageta said.

" Oh!" Chibi Trunks said.

" HELLO! What are you talking about?" Gohan said.

" Would you shut your mouth for a minute." Fashia sneered.

" OK. You don't have to be do mean about it." Gohan said.

" Fashia what is this about." Tarka said.

" It's nothing." Fashia lied.

" Come on. If you can't tell me then who can you tell?" Tarka said.

" Just tell them." Cageta said.

" Ok. Well I believe you all know about his father's brother Zageta. Well to make a long story short my father is hearing his voice. We think that Zageta is trying to tell us something but we don't know." Fashia said.

" What next?" Gohan said.

" I don't know." Krillin said.

" I see your point. He is giving so much pain." Goku said.

" What are you talking about?" Vegeta said.

" You don't know?" Goku said.

" What do you mean you don't know." Piccolo said.

" Hey back off you guys. My father has been through a lot." Chibi Trunks said.

" Sorry." Piccolo said.

" I will explain the whole thing to you." Goku said.

" Please do." Vegeta said.

" Your evil brother has come back. He has killed five people and he has made you weaker. From what Cageta tells me the two of you can not be told apart unless you look at your arms. Zageta has a scar on his arms and you don't." Goku said. "

So you know. I never thought that you would ever learn my secret. Well since it is out I think I should start explaining!" Vegeta said.

" That would be nice!" Goku said.

" Where to begin?" Vegeta said.

" Why don't you start telling us why you are the only one who can hear your brother and why he made you weaker." Goku said.

" That would be a good place to start. Well as you know Zageta and I are twin brothers. You are wrong in saying that I am the only one who can hear him. Tailless and Turlen can also hear him. I don't have an idea if Fashia can hear him. He made me weaker because I can't stand to hear that voice when he is invisible. I know it is strange but it happened."

" I think that explains everything." Krillin said.

" I don't think so!" Gohan said.

" What more do we need to…." Trunks was trying to say. Then he saw something that scared him half to death.

He could not believe his eyes. It has Zageta, Vegeta's twin brother.

" What are you doing here?" Vegeta sneered.

" I live here brother, just like you do." Zageta said.

" You don't live here!" Vegeta protested.

" I DO! BROTHERS LIVE TOGETHER." Zageta said.

" Why do you haunt me?" Vegeta said.

" You know this is freaky. This makes a whole new meaning of the saying " talking to yourself", Krillin said.

" HUSH!" Vegeta hissed.

" I don't haunt you my dear brother! We are meant to be together and live together in the same place, but not in the same person." Zageta said.

" Stop talking in riddles!" Vegeta yelled.

" I am not talking in riddles. You my dear brother are confused." Zageta said.

" Are you calling me a lair?" Vegeta said in disbelief.

" No, no! I would not call my older brother a lair. Remember then we were kids and dad punished me for calling you a lair? Well I almost died because of that. I always thought that father liked you most." Zageta said.

" OLDER BROTHER?" Krillin yelled.

" Yes, Zageta is Vegeta's younger brother." Goku said.

" You're right in saying that father did like me best. He also gave up his life to keep you safe as well as me. He loved us both and he always will." Vegeta said.

" This is just to much." Piccolo said.

" What did you say Namek?" Vegeta said.

" I said that this is too much." Piccolo said.

" Why do you keep calling him Namek? I know he is one but he must have a name. So why do you do it brother?" Zageta asked.

" It's just a habit. I do it all the time when I talk to him." Vegeta said.

" His name is Piccolo NOT Namek!" Zageta yelled.

" Now how in the world do you know that?" Vegeta asked.

" I have been around everyone of these so called friends of your wife." Zageta said.

" MOST OF THEM ARE NOT HER FRIENDS. They are Trunks' friends not Cageta's. Goku and Gohan are the only ones here how are her friends." Vegeta said.

" I AM NOT CAGETA'S FRIEND!" Gohan yelled.

" Is someone shy of the queen of the Saiyans? I don't see what is so bad about her." Zageta said.

" I don't want to talk about it!" Gohan said.

" Ok. I will find out anyway!" Zageta remarked.

" Ya sure you will." Vegeta said.

" Brother we are acting like children." Zageta said.

" You're right this is stupid!" Vegeta said.

" That's good news!" Gohan said.

" SHUT UP BOY!" Vegeta yelled.

" Geez! You don't have to yell. I understand quite well that you want me…" Gohan was saying when he was interrupted.

" Gohan… JUST SHUT UP!" Goku yelled

Ok, ok! Don't yell" Gohan said.

" GOHAN!" Goku yelled.

" Sorry!" Gohan said.

Hey everyone. What did you think? I think it was ok for the most part. But why am I telling you what I think… that's your job to tell me what you think. You see this little button down here… well click it and send me your reviews. Till next time…

-trunks and goten


	27. Nappa’s back!

Ch27: Nappa's back!

Meanwhile another pain was brewing. Nappa's father was planing to bring his son back to life. Tarpa summoned the Saiyan Dragon. " Oh great dragon my wish is for my son to be revived." Tarpa said.

" You know the price." The dragon said.

" Yes I do." Tarpa said.

Then he gave up some energy to the dragon.

" Your wish has been granted." The dragon said.

Then he disappeared. Nappa appeared in front of his father. " Hello my son. It's nice to see you." Tarpa said.

" Hello father!" Nappa said.

" So what happened to you? Did Prince Vegeta get annoyed with you, so he killed you? Is that right?" Tarpa asked.

" That's right!" Nappa said.

" I know. Vegeta's father did the same thing to me! You see I was acting like he was a toddler, and I went nuts over every little thing he did!" Tarpa said.

" I guess it runs in the family." Nappa said.

" Yes it does!" Tarpa said.

Elsewhere King Vegeta felt the power of Nappa, who he thought was killed. He also felt Tarpa's energy. He was nervous so he sent a signal to all of the z warriors, including Vegeta's children, Cageta, the Supreme Kai, and Zageta. The message was sent to Vegeta so it only had his name, but the others could hear it. " Vegeta, Nappa has returned. He is with his father, Tarpa. Nappa is getting the idea that he can treat you like a toddler. SO WATCH OUT! Come to me with your brother. I also what your children to come as well as Goku, Gohan and the Supreme Kai! I will explain more when you get here!" King Vegeta said.

" It will be done father!" Vegeta said back.

Then Goku, Gohan, the Supreme Kai and Vegeta were headed to King Vegeta's room. Vegeta's kids would follow soon after. After a rush to get there, they all did. " Father what is going on?" Vegeta said.

" Nappa has returned." Vegeta's father said.

" So what is so bad about that? Nappa is not that strong! We can take him easily." Goku asked.

" The thing is that he is with his father, Tarpa. He was a pain in my butt when I was a kid. He would follow me every were I went and he would go crazy if I coughed. He would send for the doctor. The thing is that Nappa is much stronger now! As far as I can see he is a SUPER SAIYAN!" King Vegeta said.

" Come on! Nappa a Super Saiyan! You have to be crazy, grandfather!" Fashia said.

" I AM NOT CRAZY! Just ask your uncle, Zageta. He'll tell you!" King Vegeta bellowed.

" Well? Is it true? Is Nappa really a Super Saiyan?" Fashia asked.

" Yes, I am afraid it is true! Nappa is at the second level of Super Saiyan. I know it is hard to believe!" Zageta said.

" Mother, is Nappa stronger then Gohan?" Chibi Trunks asked.

" Yes, and no!" Cageta said.

" What are you saying?" Tailless asked.

" He is in power, but Gohan has more power then he shows. In other words, Gohan as a super Saiyan is weaker without his final form powers but when he uses that power he is stronger then Nappa! Get it?" Cageta said.

" I think so!" Turlen said.

" Turlen you are so simple minded!" Tailless sneered.

" I guess you are right!" Turlen said.

Hey everyone. Nappa's back… don't ask me why I did something like that. It's true Nappa is a big pain. Well you know what to do now. Review.

-trunks and goten


	28. Cageta’s new child

Ch28: Cageta's new child

Then Cageta started to shake. " MOM! What's wrong?" Chibi Trunks said

" Oh no! Not now! She is going to have another child now!" Tailless said.

" OH MY GOD! WHEN DOES IT END!" Vegeta bellowed.

" Get her to a bed." King Vegeta said.

Then the door flew open and in walked Asocka, Vegeta's mother. " Mom, what are you doing here?" Zageta said.

" Will it is nice to know your alive son. I have to help your brother's wife deliver her child. Tailless refused to help this time and so did the other children." Asocka said.

" Oh spare me!" Vegeta said.

" Please you are acting like a stupid boy!" Asocka said.

Zageta stuck out his tongue. Then Vegeta blasted him out of the room. Goku was outside.

" What was that all about?" Goku asked.

" Mind your own damn business!" Zageta said.

" Geez! You don't have to be such butt." Goku said.

" Everyone out!" Asocka shouted.

" Mom stop!" Vegeta said.

" OUT!" Asocka bellowed.

Then she slammed the door shut! " Hey brother, what's the matter? You get thrown out by our own mother!" Zageta teased.

" SHUT UP!" Vegeta hissed.

" Well excuse me!" Zageta said pretending to be scared.

Cageta was in great pain while she was giving birth to Vegeta's second daughter. Asocka had a hard time with the birth but after an hour she gave birth to a healthy baby girl. Then Asocka opened the door.

Vegeta walked over to Cageta's side. " How are you felling. Does anything hurt?" Vegeta said.

" No I'm fine. I have one hell of a headache though." Cageta said.

" Oh please! I know more hurts you then that!" Vegeta said.

" How would you like to give birth to a full Saiyan child?" Cageta asked.

" That's gross!" Gohan yelled from across the room.

" Gohan… SHUT UP!" Supreme Kai said.

Then everyone looked at the Supreme Kai. " WOW! WHAT A DIS!" Tailless said.

" Ya no kidding!" Turlen and Fashia joined in.

" Would the two of you cut it out!" Vegeta said.

" Come on, you do it all the time too." Asocka and Cageta said.

" What is your problem?" Zageta asked.

" There is no problem." Krillin said.

" Mother how is my second daughter?" Vegeta asked.

" She's just fine. You can take her to the aging chamber when you think it is the right time." Asocka said.

" Well before you do anything let me see my new grand daughter." King Vegeta said.

Then Asocka went over to the crib and handed her over to King Vegeta. " She is so adorable!" King Vegeta said.

" So mom what are you going to name her?" Chibi Trunks said.

" Well since this is my second daughter I think I will let my second son name her." Cageta said.

" Who is that?" Tien asked.

" Turlen is her second son." Chibi Trunks said.

" Well Turlen what are you doing to name our new baby sister?" Tailless asked.

" I think I will name her Turla!" Turlen said.

" I get it. You took off the last two letters of your name and added an A" Chibi Trunks said.

" I think that is a good name." Cageta said.

" Congratulations Trunks, you have a new sister." Everyone said.

" Thanks everybody!" Trunks said.

" Hey does any one know where Fashia and Regeta are?" Turlen asked.

" We're over here you big dummy!" Regeta shouted.

" Regeta be nice to your uncle. If you don't want it that way you can treat him like a brother." Fashia said.

" Ok mom!" Regeta said.

" Man your son acts just like his father!" Goku said.

" Are you insulting my father!" Regeta questioned.

" No! He is my brother!" Goku said.

" That's true my son!" Raditz said.

" Hi daddy!" Regeta said. Then he ran over to his father. " I love you daddy." Regeta said while smiling at him father.

Then Raditz rubbed Regeta's long black hair. " They are great together!" Goku commented.

" Ya they really get along with each other. Regeta and his father will get along just fine." Fashia said.

" You got a great kid there Fashia." Trunks said.

" Why thank you!" Fashia said.

" Mommy can I look at your sister?" Regeta asked.

" Yes you can my son. Just be gentle with her." Fashia said.

" Don't worry I will!" Regeta said.

Then Regeta walked over to the crib. Turla was lying in the crib not making a sound. Regeta carefully pick Turla up out of the crib and held her. " She looks like you!" Regeta said to his mom.

" Yes I know." Fashia said.

" Well if you guys don't mind lets go to the aging chamber." Vegeta said.

" Ok!" Fashia said.

" So who is coming?" Vegeta said.

" I'll come!" Regeta said.

" Ya me too!" Turlen said.

" Count me in too!" Chibi Trunks said.

" I'll come too!" Tailless said.

" Ok that sounds good to me!" Vegeta said.

" Can I carry Turla?" Regeta asked.

" Yes you may. Just be gentle with her. She is just a baby you know!" Fashia said.

" Yes mom!" Regeta said.

Then they walked out of the room.

" Hey Cageta why don't you go too?" Goku asked.

" I don't want to!" Cageta said.

" But why? She is your daughter!" Gohan asked.

" Well Gohan the mother doesn't go to the aging chamber with the rest of her family. It is like a rule." Cageta explained.

" That's not fair at all!" Krillin said. " I know! But that is the way it is!" Tarka said from the doorway.

" Tarka where did you come from?" Cageta said.

" I was coming here to see the new baby!" Tarka said.

" You scared me for a minute there!" Gohan said.

" Where is everyone?" Tarka asked.

" Oh they went to the aging chamber!" Cageta said.

" Oh!" Tarka said.

" When are we all going to Earth?" Gohan asked.

" Why do you ask?" Cageta said.

" I feel home sick!" Gohan said.

" Oh dear! Gohan how could you be home sick if I'm not?" Trunks said.

" Well you have been away from home more then me!" Gohan said.

" No way! You have left home more then me! Remember I didn't have a good home in the first place. I mean the androids made a mess of everything!" Trunks said.

" Ya your right! The androids, I almost forgot about them!" Goku said.

" No you didn't you lousily bum!" Trunks said.

" Ya I guess your right!" Goku said. Then Gohan sighed.

Meanwhile Vegeta and the others were waiting for Turla to come out of the aging chamber. " Wow! Um… Mom did you do the same thing to me?" Regeta asked.

" Yes I did!" Fashia said.

" Hey Tailless how much longer?" Turlen asked.

" Not much longer bro!" Tailless said.

Then the chamber door opened. Turla came out. Turla was a young princess at the age of 16. She has long brownish red hair. She looked a lot like her older sister Fashia and she looked a lot like her mother too. " Well what are you all staring at?" Turla said.

" Um… nothing!" Turlen lied.

" Ya right! I know all of you." Turla said.

" Ok if you know all of us tell us who we are." Tailless said.

" OK! You're Tailless my oldest brother. You are 21 years old and the one next to you is Turlen my second brother and he is 20 years old. The one next to him is Fashia my sister and she is 19. The one in front of her is her son Regeta and he is also 18. The one over there is my father, Vegeta! The one with purple hair is Chibi Trunks and he is 13." Turla said.

" Well I guess you really do know all of us." Tailless said.

" Oh brother!" Chibi Trunks said.

" What's up your butt?" Turlen said.

" Nothing!" Chibi Trunks said.

" Dad, where is my mom?" Turla asked.

" Oh your mother is in King Vegeta's room, NOT MINE! My father's room." Vegeta said.

" Ok! Well if you guys excuse me I will be off!" Turla said. S

he was about to leave when Fashia stopped her.

" Hey wait up! I'll come with you." Fashia said.

" Ya me too!" Regeta said.

" That's ok with me! Lets go!" Turla said.

Then the three of them left to go see Cageta. " Dad we better get going too!" Chibi Trunks said.

" Right!" Vegeta said.

Then they all set out for King Vegeta's room. Fashia, Turla and Regeta soon ran into some one. It was Zageta. Fashia looked at him and fainted! Regeta and Turla looked at Fashia who was on the floor. " What have you done to her!" Regeta said.

" Come down!" Zageta said.

Then Vegeta and the others came. " ZAGETA WHAT HAVE YOU DONE TO MY DAUGHTER?" Vegeta shouted.

" I didn't mean to my dear brother. She just looked at me and then the next thing I know she faints! I swear it!" Zageta said.

" You better not be lying to me!" Vegeta said.

" Calm down, both of you." King Vegeta said.

" Yes dad!" Vegeta and Zageta said. Then they all looked at Fashia. Fashia woke up and she was still scared of Zageta.

" Dad keep that creep away from me!" Fashia said.

" Fashia are you alright?" Turla said.

" Ya I am much better. I just can't stand looking at that good for nothing creep!" Fashia said.

" Wait a minute! I am not a…" Zageta started to say when he was interrupted by Vegeta.

" Fashia, Zageta is my twin brother. He is not going to hurt anyone." Vegeta said.

" Are you sure?" Fashia asked.

Then Fashia looked at King Vegeta. Fashia looked into his eyes. It was like she could read his mind. Then she knew that her father was telling the truth.

" Can we get going now?" Turla said. Then they set off again.

Hey everyone. How's it coming? Good I hope. But anyway I hoe you like it. Laters….

-trunks and goten


	29. Trip down memory lane

Ch29: Trip down memory lane

Back with Cageta and the others they were waiting for the others to get back. Goku was not there. He went to find them.

" Man what is taking them so long?" Piccolo said.

" Hey it is not easy doing what they are doing. You can't rush it. If you rush you might make a mistake just like the one that Tailless made when he put the me from this time in the evil chamber." Trunks said.

" Ya Trunks is right!" Gohan said.

" Come on do you actually believe that this is a good thing?" Yamcha asked.

" Remember Goku is not the same person he was so his opinions might be different." Supreme Kai said.

" He might have changed but he is strong and can resist the temptation that Vegeta can't!" Gohan said.

" What would that be?" Krillin asked.

" He can resist the temptation of killing. My dad may be pure evil now but he can still resist just like his father Bardock can." Gohan said.

" I guess your right." Yamcha said.

" But you can be sure. I mean he is a Saiyan and Saiyans have the desire to kill for amusement." Krillin said.

" Are you calling my dad a murderer? How could you Krillin! You are his best friend!" Gohan yelled.

" Ya I know. I hate to say that about Goku but that is what he is. He is just like Vegeta. Goku is now coldhearted and cruel. He also has lost his fairness and his compassion. Goku is not the same person we all thought we all knew." Krillin said.

" You're wrong Krillin! My dad is not like that at all. He is nothing like the other Saiyans and me too. We are way different. Trunks on the other hand can change more then I can. No offence man! I am saying it doesn't matter how much my dad may change but deep down he is still my dad." Gohan said.

" Are you saying I am bad?" Trunks said.

" No! I know you better then that. You are nothing like your father. I think you should be told what your father was like before he meet your mom." Gohan said.

" Gohan don't! It is a dark part of his past." Krillin said.

" I think he deserves to know. We can't keep this from him. Trunks your father used to be a coldhearted person with no feelings for anyone." Gohan said.

" Is there more?" Trunks asked.

" Oh ya. Your father killed so many people for his own pleasure. He is worse then Frieza. Your father has the power to destroy whole worlds with a thought! He is not what he appears. He is a monster with unquestionable power. He uses it to destroy and nothing more. Now do you see your father for what he really is?" Gohan said.

" I understand now. I have been looking at my father in such a different angle. I can't believe that he would use his power to do such evil deeds. I never saw it." Trunks said.

" Not many people do. Vegeta is very deceiving when it comes to his power. Not many people can see it. I know that only Saiyans can, but not that many can. My father was one of them. He saw right through your father. He knew that Vegeta had rare power. Vegeta knew that Goku found out about his little secret so he wanted him dead no matter what it took." Gohan explained.

" One question Gohan. How do you know all of this?" Piccolo asked.

" I already told you. Cageta tells me everything." Gohan said.

" Gohan are you suggesting that we have to be careful around Goku now?" Trunks asked.

" Yes, I am afraid so!" Gohan said.

" I guess your right! We have to keep our guard up." Tien said.

" That is not right!" Trunks said.

" Ya I know Trunks. It just doesn't feel right. I mean we all knew Goku since he was a little kid. Well most of us that is. Your father has not known Goku that long, but he knows him well." Krillin said. T

hen Vegeta and the others got back without the others knowing. " Is that so?" Vegeta said from the doorway with his father next to him.

" Oh hi Vegeta!" Krillin said in a scared voice.

" Do you mind if Kakarot and I stay. We have some things to talk about?" Vegeta asked.

" I guess you can." Yamcha said.

" Well that's better. I want the Supreme Kai to leave because this is a private talk." Vegeta said.

" As you wish." Supreme Kai said.

Then he walked out of the room. Vegeta shut the door and looked at the others with his evil grin. " So what do you want to talk to us about." Tarka said.

" Well my dear friend I already know you understand the whole thing but to make it clear to the others we are going to talk about the past. I might even take you a ride through it." Vegeta said.

" That's not possible. You need a time machine to do that." Trunks said in disbelief.

" No my son it is positively easy. Well for me and my father that is. You see I do it all the time." Vegeta said.

" That is the point of this anyway?" Krillin said.

" Well I am going to show you everything you have been talking about." Vegeta said.

" Have you been listening to our talk?" Krillin asked.

" Indeed I have!" Vegeta said while laughing.

" But how could you listen to the whole thing?" Krillin asked.

" It is easy for my father and I to listen to conversations from anywhere. I know everything you said in detail." Vegeta said.

" You little…" Piccolo started.

Then Goku shook his finger back and forth. " No, no, no Piccolo. You can't talk to Vegeta like that." Goku said.

"Man now Goku is backing up Vegeta. This could be bad." Tien said.

" No kidding." Yamcha said.

" What's the matter? Are you scared now because Kakarot is on my side?" Vegeta asked.

" Darn right! I mean you two are the strongest two we know." Krillin said.

" Well this is what it should have been like. Kakarot and I were meant to been enemies with you. So shall we begin our trip through the past." Vegeta said.

" Ya I guess." Gohan said.

" All rightly then! Vegeta if you don't mind starting." Goku said.

" It would be my pleasure." Vegeta said. Then they all disappeared. They all arrived in the past looking at all the destruction.

" Vegeta where are we?" Gohan asked.

" We are on a planet that my people and I destroyed years ago for fun." Vegeta said.

" Well will you tell us what is happening." Yamcha asked.

" Oh sure" Vegeta said.

Then they all saw a little boy that looked like Vegeta, a matter of fact it was Vegeta. It was a planet with rock people. " Well what is going to happen." Tien said.

" I think you guys can figure it out by yourselves." Then they looked at the Saiyans.

" Well from what I see that little boy over there is going to kill that rock person." Krillin said.

" That is no ordinary kid. That boy is me!" Vegeta said.

The others looked in horror at the young Vegeta. He shot a blast and killed the rock person. " Man Krillin you were right!" Trunks said.

" Hey is that King Vegeta. The one over there in the middle?" Piccolo asked.

" Yes it is! I can never forget that face." Trunks said.

" What in the world is he up too?" Yamcha asked.

Goku and Vegeta started laughing. " My father is going to blow up this planet with just his power. Isn't it glorious?" Vegeta said.

" I find it quite referring." Goku said. Then King Vegeta blew up the planet with just his power. The young Vegeta and his father were laughing at the destruction on that planet. Then Vegeta took them to a different planet. There were four Saiyans on this planet. Bardock was one of them.

" This is just nuts!" Krillin said.

" This is just madness I tell you!" Yamcha said.

" This is just the way things are in the Saiyan world." Goku said.

" How in the crazy world do you know. You never lived in this kind of world before." Krillin said.

" You all are a bunch of idiots! Remember Goku is now evil. That old life never happened in his eyes! He thinks that he never changed at all." Vegeta said.

" Give us a brake! We get it. Please take us back!" Krillin begged.

" As you wish." Vegeta said.

They were back in a quick minute. " Thank goodness! I was starting to get sick!" Yamcha said.

" What was so sick?" Gohan asked.

" Gohan you are use to the smell of a Saiyan. I am just a human. People don't smell that bad on Earth." Yamcha said.

" Ya I guess." Tien said.

" Ok that's enough. We don't want to make Vegeta and Goku mad." Trunks said.

" You still didn't answer my question. I want to know how you knew Goku since he was a kid if he lived on Earth." Krillin said.

" Well it is simple. Before Frieza came to destroy our planet I sent Cageta to Earth so she could live there until Frieza died and I returned to her. Cageta and Goku became friends and she would secretly tell me about him. I would also watch him through a ball. I can watch anyone anywhere." Vegeta said.

" Tell me this, were Goku and Cageta truly friends." Krillin said.

" Yes they are. They were then and they still will be now." Vegeta said.

It was getting late and it was time for dinner. Vegeta opened the door and everyone was waiting outside. " WHAT TOOK SO LONG?" Tailless yelled.

" I'll tell you later." Vegeta said.

" Well if you don't mind lets eat!" Goku said.

" Go along without me. I'll come in a few minutes." Vegeta said.

Goku walked up to the Great Hall with Chibi Trunks, King Vegeta, Asocka, Cageta, and all of the others.

The Supreme Kai walked back into the room. " Why don't you go with them?" Supreme Kai asked. " Well I am not rushing. I wanted to tell you that we would be going back to Earth soon for a little visit. I'll tell you what, if you ask me I could always let you go to Earth for awhile. As you know I give orders around here." Vegeta said.

" Well thanks! We'll think about that." Gohan said.

Then Vegeta walked off. The others had to go to the Common Hall.

Hey everyone. I'm still not done yet. There are may chapters up ahead. So you got to wait till next time. Laters…

-trunks and goten


	30. Changes

Ch30: Changes 

In the Great Hall there was a huge table and on the table there was enough food to feed an army. But with the Saiyans you can never have enough food. The Saiyans don't stop eating. Goku is just like that. Everyone was waiting for Vegeta to come into the hall. He sat at one end of the table while his father sat on the other end. Cageta sat to his left with Chibi Trunks at his right. Asocka sat on King Vegeta's left and Victoria sat at his right. It went on from there. No one would ever sit in the same spot but those six would. Tarka was also at the table along with Lady Mary. Raditz and Goku were also there. Even Bardock joined the table.

The dinner bell rang and everyone started eating. There was a huge pile of plates by the end of the first wave of food. " Hey Kakarot why isn't Gohan here?" Cageta asked.

" He didn't think it is fair for his friends." Goku said.

" Oh please! Gohan needs his head examined." Laughed Chibi Trunks.

" Ya right." Goku said.

Then they started with the second wave of food. Goku was planing to eat 60 full meals.

Elsewhere the others got to the Common Hall. They opened the door and Teguta and Martanka were arguing about something. " Hi guys what's up?" Gohan said.

" Oh hi Gohan." Martanka said.

" What are you talking about?" Trunks asked.

" We are trying to find Bardock. He is always here having something to eat. We can't find Raditz either." Teguta said.

Then the door opened. Raditz and Bardock came in looking drunk. " What in the name of…" Martanka started to say.

" No in front of the children." Krillin said.

" What happened to you two and where have you been." Teguta asked.

" We'll answer you when our heads stop spinning." Bardock said.

" How much did you drink?" Supreme Kai asked.

" Um… lets see… about 40." Raditz said.

" 40! THAT'S TO MUCH!" Gohan yelled.

" Gohan, Saiyans tend to over do it with drinks when they eat with Royal Saiyans." Trunks said.

" How in the blue hell do you know that?" Krillin yelled.

" HELLO Krillin! I AM ONE!" Trunks said.

" Oh ya! What was I thinking!" Krillin said.

" I think we can answer you now." Bardock said.

" Please do! We have been looking for you two for hours." Martanka said.

" Well we were in the Great Hall having dinner with the rest of the Royal Saiyans. I can go there because Raditz married Fashia and Goku is friends with both the king and queen. So we had dinner there." Bardock said.

" What have they done to you? They made you guys into monsters!" Teguta yelled.

" Teguta we are still the same guys we were before." Bardock said. " No you're not! Once you join them you become on of them." Teguta said.

" That's not true! Trunks is a Royal Saiyan and I don't act any different!" Gohan said.

" I don't believe that." Teguta said.

" What is so hard to believe?" Krillin asked.

" I started to believe this because my cousin fell in love with a Royal Saiyan and when we meet again see changed so much! She was cruel and ruthless. She didn't care about me anymore. We had to fight and I… killed her." Teguta said.

" Don't you ever feel guilty that you killed her?" Trunks asked.

" Yes sometimes I do. I miss her dearly!" Teguta said with tears in his eyes.

" So what does all of this have to do with Raditz and Bardock?" Gohan asked.

" The same thing will happen to them. Raditz might change faster then his father because he married a Royal Saiyan. Bardock will change slowly." Teguta said.

Martanka looked at Teguta with a sad kind of look. " I still don't get it. I have been around more Royal Saiyans then I can count. How come I haven't changed?" Gohan asked.

" Ya, I would like to know that too!" Krillin said.

" I agree! He has been around a lot of Royal Saiyans." Trunks said.

" I don't know why Gohan hasn't changed. This is a tough case. Even I don't understand it. He should have changed because he was around Royal Saiyans his whole life." Teguta said.

" I guess." Tien said.

Then the door opened. Tailless, Turlen, Fashia, Vegeta and Goku walked in.

Tailless looked at Teguta with an evil grin. " Are you happy to see me?" Tailless said.

" No I am not happy to see you." Teguta said.

" That wasn't nice!" Turlen said.

All of a sudden there was a flash of light and someone appeared. It was Teguta's brother. Tailless looked at Teguta's brother like he was a ghost.

" But how! I killed you!" Tailless said.

" Well I am back. I am going to pay you back for what you did to me and my brother." Saguta said.

" Saguta! Welcome back man!" Martanka said.

" It's nice to be back." Saguta said.

" Give me a brake! You are just a weakling. You couldn't defeat me when I was 16 and you can't beat me now!" Tailless said.

" That's the way. Tell him off Tailless." Goku said.

" Oh I will! Indeed I will." Tailless said.

Tailless and Saguta squared off. Tailless transformed into his final form. Saguta went Super Saiyan right in front of everyone. " He's a Super Saiyan! Unbelievable!" Gohan said.

" What? How could my brother be a Super Saiyan? Non- Royal Saiyans can't transform into Super Saiyans." Teguta said.

" I can!" Gohan said.

" WHAT!" Martanka yelled.

" Can he really?" Teguta said.

" Ya! His dad thought him!" Trunks said.

" Wow!" Martanka said.

Tailless and Saguta kept on fighting.

Before anyone won the fight Trunks stopped the battle. " That's enough!" Trunks shouted.

Tailless looked at Turlen then at his father. " He's right. We should stop." Saguta said.

Tailless powered down and stared at Saguta.

" You may have won the battle but you have not won the war. I am not finished with you yet." Tailless said.

Then Tailless and Turlen stormed out. " You better watch yourself! Were not through with you yet." Fashia said.

Then she left. Goku and Vegeta stayed there. " Impressive! You have gotten stronger since the last time you fought!" Vegeta said.

" If you excuse me sire!" Goku said. Goku bowed and left the room.

Vegeta remained to talk to the others. " We will leave for Earth tomorrow. So don't tell me later that you didn't know about it." Vegeta said.

" Thank you Vegeta!" Gohan said. Then Vegeta left the room.

" THANK YOU FOR WHAT?" Piccolo yelled.

" Piccolo, I asked Vegeta to stop the fight! If I didn't Teguta's brother might have been dead right now." Gohan said.

" Ya I guess your right. It's a good thing that Cageta likes you." Krillin said.

" What do you mean?" Gohan said.

" I mean she likes you as a friend. Remember Vegeta is married to Cageta and she lets you do almost everything." Krillin said.

" Oh I get you." Gohan said.

Then Saguta looked at Trunks. He transformed into a Super Saiyan.

" What's the matter?" Martanka asked.

" He is a Royal Saiyan." Saguta said while pointing at Trunks.

" Yes he is but he is a friend!" Teguta said.

" I don't believe that." Saguta said.

" I know it is hard to believe that Trunks is good, but he is. I have excepted that. I treat Trunks as a friend." Teguta said.

" Do all of you do that?" Saguta asked.

" Yes!" the z warriors said. "

Who's his dad?" Saguta asked.

" His father is Vegeta. There is another one of him. That Trunks is call Chibi Trunks. This Trunks is from the future and is not evil, but the other one is. Cageta took Chibi Trunks as her own after his real mother gave him up. She believed it would be better for him." Teguta said.

" Brother you still explain everything. I am surprised that you lived this long. I thought that Tailless would have killed you too." Saguta said.

" Well we have to get going." Gohan said.

" Wait! Trunks, I am sorry that I acted meanly with your brother but he is a murderous monster." Saguta said.

" It's ok. I don't mind. He deserves it!" Trunks said. Then they all left.

" He is different! He is the first Royal Saiyan that I have ever been able to talk to without getting punched." Saguta said.

" So what's up with you two?" Saguta asked Raditz and Bardock.

" They have changed a lot." Teguta said.

" What do you mean?" Saguta asked.

" Raditz married Fashia, Vegeta's first daughter. Bardock is becoming friendly with Royal Saiyans." Teguta said.

" Raditz how could you?" Saguta said.

" Would you guys lay off! He and Fashia are meant for each other. So stop telling us that we are bad." Bardock said.

" Please! Dad don't." Raditz said.

Then Raditz heard a sound. He knew he heard it before. It was his son Regeta. He walked over to his dad and the others.

" Who is this daddy?" Regeta asked pointing to Saguta.

" This is Saguta, the brother of Teguta." Raditz said.

" What? But he's dead! Tailless killed him years ago!" Regeta said. " Well I'm back now. What's your name?" Saguta asked.

" Regeta." He said.

" Your strong like you daddy." Saguta said. Regeta did not know to take it as an insult or as a complement. Then the bell rang. " Darn it's late. I think I better go to bed." Saguta said.

" Your right. I have to get up early tomorrow. See you later them." Raditz said.

" Wait! I have one question. Is Frieza dead?" Saguta asked.

" Yes! Trunks defeated him single handily." Teguta said.

" Wow! He must be strong." Saguta said.

" Ya! Lets get going. We can all talk tomorrow if he have time. Raditz might not have time because he is married to Fashia and he also has to take care of his son. See ya all tomorrow." Teguta said.

Then Teguta locked the door to the Common Hall and went into his room with his brother. They went to sleep and waited until morning.

Hey everyone. Is it a good chapter? Till next time.

trunks and goten


	31. Leaving for Earth

Ch31: Leaving for Earth

Every Saiyan woke up early in the morning. There were still some sleepily heads on the planet Vegeta. Krillin, Piccolo, Tien, and Yamcha were still

sleeping. Gohan and Trunks were up bright and early.

" Wake up everyone!" Gohan and Trunks said.

" Not know Gohan. I am trying to sleep." Krillin said sleepily.

Trunks came over and shook Krillin.

" WAKE UP KRILLIN!" Trunks said while still shaking Krillin.

" Ok, ok I'm up." Krillin said.

Gohan woke everyone else up.

" Guys it's early." Yamcha said.

" Sorry about that, but Saiyans wake up early." Trunks said.

" You guys are impossible!" Yamcha said.

" Hey Trunks what time is it?" Krillin asked.

" It's 6:30!" Trunks said.

" 6:30! Why did you wake us up so darn early?" Krillin said.

" Sorry Krillin! But Vegeta came in and told us that we would be leaving for earth at 7:30." Gohan said.

" Oh, that explains it." Tien said.

" We better go get something to eat!" Krillin said.

" Ya your right." Gohan said.

" Hey Gohan where is the Supreme Kai?" Krillin asked.

" He went back to his world because he knew if he stayed here the Saiyans would find out that he is here and try to kill him." Gohan said.

" Ok lets get going." Tien said.

They got into their fighting closes and left for the common hall.

Elsewhere Goku woke up ready to eat. He could smell the food and shouted " Food, food. I love my food."

Cageta came in to wake Goku up, but he was up already. " Come on Goku! You don't have much time before we have to go to Earth." Cageta said.

"I'll be there is one minute." Goku said.

Cageta closed the door and Goku got dressed in his orange close.

Meanwhile Raditz, Teguta, Saguta and Martanka meet each other in the common hall while eating breakfast. " Hey what's up Raditz? I see you made it here. I didn't think Fashia would have let you leave." Teguta said.

" Ya I had to lie to her! But I am hear." Raditz said.

" When are you going to Earth?" Saguta asked.

" Soon. Very soon." Raditz said.

" Hey were is your father?" Martanka asked.

" I don't know." Raditz said.

The door opened and Bardock walked in looking all raged out.

" BARDOCK, WHAT HAPPENED?" Teguta shouted.

Bardock sat down.

" Tailless attacked me!" Bardock said.

Before anyone could even ask another question Trunks and the others walked in. Trunks looked at Bardock in horror.

" Trunks… are you alright?" Gohan asked.

" Ya I'm fine." Trunks lied. Raditz knew when a Royal Saiyan was ill because he married one and Trunks did look sick.

" Trunks you are not well. What is it?" Raditz asked.

" I just feel weak when I look at Bardock. I can't explain it." Trunks said.

" I thought that this might happen. Trunks is reacting to the attack." Raditz said.

Bardock sealed himself and looked at Raditz. " What does that have anything to do with anything?" Bardock asked.

" Well if another family member attacks someone the other family member will feel weak. In other words, Tailless attacked you so when another Royal Family member looks at you they become weak." Raditz said.

Trunks suddenly collapsed in Gohan arms. " Trunks hold on! I got some Saiyan beans right hear." Teguta said. He got out a pouch and a red bean went into his hand. He gave the bean to Trunks and then he was fine.

" Thanks!" Trunks said.

" No problem." Teguta said.

" What was that?" Krillin asked.

" Oh that was a Saiyan bean. It is like the beans you use on your planet." Bardock said.

" Oh I get it." Krillin said.

Then Vegeta walked in. " What in the world are you doing?" Vegeta asked.

" Hi father." Trunks said.

" Hello Trunks we have to leave now." Vegeta said.

" Oh ya. I almost forgot about the time. We'll be ready in a few minutes." Trunks said.

" Fine then." Vegeta said.

Then he left with his tail wagging lazily behind him. " Come on guys. We have to go." Trunks said.

" Can I just have another bit?" Gohan asked.

" Sorry Gohan but we have to go now!" Trunks said.

" Oh man. I was really enjoying that sandwich too." Gohan said sounding depressed.

" You can finish it on the way to the room. How does that sound?" Trunks said.

" That sounds good. You know you're the best Trunks!" Gohan said.

" Thanks! Lets shake a leg." Trunks said.

Then they all left.

" Hey Raditz you better get moving too." Martanka said.

" Right. I'll be back pretty soon. Vegeta still wants me to " baby-sit" my little brother even though he is evil and he can take care of himself." Raditz said.

" That stinks for you. I never had to watch my brother." Teguta said.

" Hey don't rub it in." Bardock said.

" I'm not. Take care." Teguta said. Raditz nodded and left the room.

" He better be careful. I have a felling that something bad is going to happen on Earth." Teguta said.

Meanwhile the others were gathered ready to go to Earth. Trunks and the others walked in.

" What in the name of hell took you guys so damn long?" Tailless sneered. Krillin looked at Tailless with sleepy eyes.

" What are you looking at you little half pint?" Tailless hissed.

" You can't possible understand how tired we are. You are a Saiyan and you don't get tired. You are use to waking up so damn early." Krillin said.

" How dare you speak to my son like that!" Vegeta said. Krillin just looked at Vegeta.

" My father is right. You really shouldn't speak to Tailless like that." Trunks said. Then everyone fell down anime style. " What did I do?" Trunks asked while rubbing his long lavender hair.

" You don't know!" Krillin said.

" Gosh Trunks!" Gohan said.

" Are you sick? You feel ok!" Cageta said while feeling Trunks head with hers.

" Would you cut that out! I'm fine!" Trunks shouted.

" You have to be sick or drugged if you agree that I shouldn't talk to your brother like that!" Krillin said.

" Oh give me a brake!" Trunks said. Tailless and the other Saiyans started to laugh.

" Ok, ok, ok that's enough of that! Lets get going!" Goku said.

" I second the motion!" Turla said. Then Goku and Vegeta teleported everyone to Earth.

" Oh man, it feels so good to be on Earth again. I thought I was going to die on your planet, Trunks!" Krillin said.

" Give me a brake! You humans are such a stupid species!" Tailless said.

Then Goku, Vegeta and the other Saiyans started laughing. Trunks was looking at his father with a look of disappointment.

" Father, how could you. You married a Human for god sake!" Trunks said.

" You are a foolish boy!" Goku said.

" Oh nice one! Impressive!" Vegeta said.

Piccolo was starting to lose his temper with Goku and Vegeta. " You two are acting like two year olds!" Piccolo said.

" Piccolo, what are you doing? That will only make them mad!" Trunks said.

" Stay out of this Trunks! This is none of your concern!" Piccolo said.

" Yes it is! Anything that has to do with my father or one of my friends it is my concern!" Trunks said angrily.

" Calm down both of you! We shouldn't be fighting each other like this!" Gohan said. " Ya Gohan's right!" Tien said.

Then Tailless started laughing. " You Humans make me laugh!" Tailless said.

" I'M A SAIYAN!" Gohan yelled.

" Prove it!" Chibi Trunks said.

" Stop it you boys!" Cageta said.

" But mom…" Chibi Trunks started to say.

" But mom nothing! Gohan is a Saiyan and that is final! Do I make my self clear?" Cageta said.

" Yes mom!" The boys said.

Then Turla and Fashia stuck out their tongues! " Mom did you see that?" Turlen said.

" Yes, so?" Cageta said.

" They're being mean!" Chibi Trunks argued.

" That teaches you a lesson, doesn't it! And what is that lesson?" Cageta said looking at the three boys.

" Don't pick on others people who are weaker that you are!" Tailless said.

" TAILLESS!" Cageta shouted.

Then she looked at Vegeta. " Do you have anything to say about this?" Cageta asked him sternly.

" No I don't!" Vegeta said.

" You are impossible!" Cageta said.

" Does that mean you forgive us?" Turlen asked.

" Well… I don't forgive you but I will let it go." Cageta said. "

Thank you mommy!" Chibi Trunks said.

" This is unreal! I do something wrong and I get yelled at, but when they get in trouble they don't get yelled at. What's the deal? I think I am getting cut off! " Gohan said.

" Sorry Gohan but they are Royal Saiyans and they get special treatment!" Trunks said.

" Special treatment my foot! You are a Royal Saiyan and I don't treat you any way I wouldn't treat my friends." Gohan said.

" Lets get going!" Turla said.

" Your right. Ok Goku you and Raditz go to your house and get Chi-chi. I'll go get Bulma. Gohan you can go get Videl but don't tell her dad where she's going. The rest of you can do anything you want, but just don't blow up the planet." Vegeta said.

Everyone nodded and went their ways.

Hey everyone. How's this chapter? I thought I could have been better. Well anyways please review.

-trunks and goten


	32. The Androids meet Mary Gero

Ch32: The Androids meet Mary Gero

Miles away Dr. Mary Gero was awaiting the arrival of her androids 15 and 14. She was hoping that her creations would bring back " the lost sheep". She waited for hours for Androids to come back when she finally saw them. " They have returned!" Mary Gero said.

To her delight Android 17 and 18 were with her Androids. The four Androids landed right in front of her.

" Doctor we have brought Android 17 and 18 here just like you asked." 15 and 14 said.

"Excellent!" Dr. Mary Gero said. " Who are you?" 17 asked.

" That is a good question Android 17. I am the creator of Android 14 and 15. My name is Gero, Mary Gero the daughter of Dr. Gero your creator. I am stronger then my father and I am smarter too! My Androids are more complex. They have super strong powers. I think I would have made my father proud." Mary Gero said.

" I'm sure he would." 18 said.

" Would you kindly tell us what you want with us!" 17 said. " Oh yes. I want you to help me destroy this planet. Remember you were created for world domination." Mary said.

" That does not matter to us, not at all!" 17 said.

" I don't want to do it for my own reasons! I married a person on this planet. I think I finally understand these Humans!" 18 Said.

Then they all felt many huge power levels! " Hey sis do you sense that?" 14 asked.

" Yes I do. These power levels are off the charts." 15 said.

" Doctor I thought you said that the Saiyans living on this planet went back to their home planet!" 14 said.

" I think they might be back for a little visit. I hope!" Mary said.

" Why don't we just go after them right now?" 14 asked.

" I don't want them to know we are here, not just yet. I will tell you when it is the right time to stick." Mary said.

" THE SAIYANS ARE BACK! JUST GREAT!" 18 yelled.

" What's the matter 18? You too weak to take on a few Saiyans?" 15 teased.

" Why you little…" 17 said.

" That's not nice!" 14 said.

" SHUT UP ALL OF YOU!" Mary screamed.

" Yes doctor!" the androids said.

" We will just have to wait. But while we wait why don't I make the two if you stronger." Mary said to 17 and 18. 17 looked at 18 then looked at Mary.

" Sure!" They said.

" I'll get to work on it right now! You will have enough power to rival a Super Saiyan. You will have an easier time with them." Mary explained.

" That sounds fine with me." 17 said.

" Me too." 18 said.

" Are you sure this is the right thing to do?" 14 asked.

Dr. Mary Gero walked up to 14 and said " I'm not sure of anything, but I will make it a harder challenge and Saiyans love challenges." 14 nodded and sat down. 1

5 was floating in the air fixing her hair.

" Come with me. I'll fix you two up." Mary said.

" Ok I'm coming." 17 said.

" I have one question. Will I lose my love for Krillin and my daughter?" 18 asked.

" DAUGHTER? YOU HAD A DAUGHTER AND YOU NEVER TOLD ME!" 17 shouted.

" Spare me!" 18 said.

" No you will keep all of your memories. The only thing that will change is your power. You could be as strong as a Super Saiyan at level 3." Mary explained.

" That sounds fine with me." 18 said.

" Fine. Since both of you want this " upgrade" it will be done Come with me." Mary said.

" What about us?" 14 and 15 asked.

" You may come with us or you can go to your capsules and sleep." Mary said.

" We'll come with you, Doctor." 14 and 15 said.

" Very well." Mary said.

" Then they all went to a underground part of her lab. " Why does this look so familiar?" 18 asked.

" This is just like Dr. Gero's lab. Remember we went there after we destroyed that city?" 17 said.

" Oh ya! Now I remember. That was so long ago though. I don't miss that life at all." 18 said.

" WOULD YOU PIPE DOWN BACK THERE!" 14 yelled.

" Make me!" 17 hissed.

" Is that a threat?" 14 said.

" Maybe it is! Why did you ask?" 17 said.

" Just wanted to know. Well I am going to make you SHUT UP!" 14 said.

" Would you two STOP! I am getting a headache just listening to you." Mary said.

" Ha, ha. You got dissed." 15 teased.

" LEAVE ME ALONE SIS!" 14 said.

" Oh brother!" Mary said under her breath.

After a long talkative journey they finally got there. Dr. Mary Gero opened the door and they walked in.

" Wow! You are great!" 18 said.

" What does that mean?" 15 asked.

" I mean that she is smart!" 18 said.

" 18… 17… come over here!" Mary said.

" What's this?" They asked. " This chamber will " upgrade" you powers." Mary said.

" So what do we have to do?" 17 and 18 asked.

" All you have to do is step inside." Dr. Mary said.

" Ok!" They said. Then 18 and 17 walked in the chamber and the door closed behind them. Dr. Mary Gero pushed a button and after she did that the chamber started to work on the Androids.

Author's note 

Hey everyone. How's the reading coming? I'm a fast writer. Sorry If update too fast. I just get in the mood that's all. But anyway I hope you are enjoying the story. Till next time.

trunks and goten


	33. Telling everyone the news

Ch33: Telling everyone the news

Meanwhile at the house of Videl, Gohan was explaining what was going on. " So, Vegeta told us that if any Saiyan married anyone on Earth they would have to live on the planet Vegeta. That is the Saiyan home planet, where my dad was born." Gohan said.

Videl was standing over her suitcase while trying to stand up. (Videl was pregnant with Gohan's child.) " What in the world am I going to pack?" Videl said.

" I don't know! Maybe some closes, and maybe some food." Gohan said.

" FOOD? What do I need with food?" Videl asked.

" Well you see the Saiyans eat a lot and there might not be enough for you." Gohan said.

" Oh ok! I guess I will but a capsule for food in my case." Videl said.

" Sounds good to me." Gohan said.

Then Videl walked into her room and got an empty capsule. She made some sandwiches and put them in a basket and put the basket in the capsule. Gohan was looking around the room when he heard someone.

It was Turla his other girlfriend. " Hi Gohan!" Turla said.

" You shouldn't be here! If Videl finds you here I don't know what will happen. I'll see you later." Gohan said.

" You promise?" Turla asked.

" Ya I promise! Please go!" Gohan said.

Then Turla disappeared. Videl came back and Gohan looked like he just broke something.

" I think I have everything. Can you double check my suit case?" Videl said.

" Ya sure!" Gohan said.

Gohan then looked at Videl's suitcase. "It looks like everything is here." Gohan said.

" Well if everything is here why don't we get going." Videl said.

" Sure! Just carry my suitcase. You know I can't because of the baby." Videl said.

" Ok! Lets go!" Gohan said. Then Gohan and Videl flew off.

Elsewhere Vegeta is at the home of Bulma his second wife. " Vegeta is that you?" Bulma asked.

" Ya! Who did you think it was?" Vegeta said.

" I don't know!" Bulma said.

" Well I got some news from my home planet. You have to come back with me." Vegeta said.

" WHAT? WHY?" Bulma yelled.

" It's the rules!" Vegeta said.

Then he saw something moving in Bulma's pants! Vegeta unraveled his tail while looking at Bulma. She was not scared of the fact that Vegeta's tail grew back, in fact she was happy. " Bulma do you have a tail?" Vegeta said.

" Well, yes! I'm sorry I didn't tell you. I just didn't want anyone to know." Bulma said.

" You know you could have told me! I am a Saiyan and your husband. I would understand." Vegeta said.

" I have had my tail since before Trunks was born." Bulma said.

" How did you get this way?" Vegeta asked.

" I asked the dragon to make me become fully Saiyan, so you could have a Saiyan mate." Bulma explained.

" Then my son is full Saiyan!" Vegeta said, " I love it! I really do! Bulma you're the greatest." Vegeta was so happy that he decided to give Bulma her Royal Title. Trunks got his by birthright.

" So your not mad at me?" Bulma said

. " No not after what you did." Vegeta said.

" Can we get started?" Bulma asked.

" With what?" Vegeta asked.

" Packing of course." Bulma said.

" Oh ya let's start." Vegeta said.

Meanwhile Goku was having a hard time trying to tell Chi-chi that she had to go to his home planet.

" But Chi-chi…" Goku said.

" I'm not going to live with Saiyans! Are you crazy? NO WAY!" Chi-chi said.

" You live with me, Gohan and Goten. We're Saiyans!" Goku said.

" That's different! You have table manors! They don't!" Chi-chi said.

" Chi-chi that doesn't matter. Vegeta ordered me to bring you. I had no choice!" Goku said.

" VEGETA ORDERED YOU? You never obey him even though he's a Royal Saiyan. Why did you this time?" Chi-chi yelled.

" He has regained all of his powers. If I had disobeyed him he would have killed me. He is much stronger then me now! We have the same power but his is at a super high level." Goku explained.

Chi-chi something move behind Goku. She didn't know who or what it was. So she looked and she screamed.

" What's wrong?" Goku asked.

" Look behind you!"Chi-chi said in a scared voice.

Then Goku looked behind him and saw his older brother. " It's just Raditz!" Goku said.

" But he's a bad guy. He killed you, remember?" Chi-chi said.

" We get along now!" Goku said.

" Are you sure?" Chi-chi asked.

" Yes I am!" Goku said.

" Just keep that good for nothing brother out of my house!" Chi-chi said.

" HOW DARE YOU!" Raditz yelled.

Before Goku could stop Raditz, he blasted Chi-chi. " NO!" Goku shouted. Then Goku transformed into a Super Saiyan. " YOU KILLED MY WIFE!" Goku yelled.

When the smoke cleared, Chi-chi was still standing. " Chi-chi your ok!" Goku said with relief.

" Yes I am." Chi-chi said.

" Impossible! Only a warrior could have canceled out that blast! You're just a Human!" Raditz said. 

" WRONG! I'm a Saiyan!" Chi-chi said.

" WHAT!" Goku said.

" Prove it!" Raditz said.

" All right then I will!" Chi-chi said.

Then Chi-chi unraveled her tail, which was in her dress where they couldn't see it.

" Chi-chi you have a tail!" When? How?" Goku said.

" Good question." Raditz said.

" I got my tail the same time Bulma did." Chi-chi said.

" Bulma's a Saiyan too! When did the two of you get your tails?" Goku asked.

" We both got our tails before Trunks was born. You see Bulma and I went looking for the dragonballs. So when we found them we asked the dragon to make us full Saiyans." Chi-chi said.

" But why?" Goku asked.

" Bulma wanted to do it so she could please Vegeta and I did it so I could understand you!" Chi-chi explained.

" Is Gohan a True Saiyan?" Goku asked.

" Yes he is! A year late Bulma summoned the Saiyan Dragon and wished that Gohan would be a full Saiyan." Chi-chi explained.

" Oh ok! Now it all makes sense!" Raditz said.

" Raditz, could you leave me now." Goku said.

" Sure Brother!" Raditz said. Then he flew off.

Back on the Saiyan home planet Saguta, Martanka, and Teguta were watching Goku through a ball.

" What are you doing?" Bardock asked.

" I'm keeping an eye on them. I still have a feeling something is going to happen on Earth." Teguta said.

" Would you put your ideas to sleep!" Saguta said.

" Oh brother!" Bardock said.

" I agree! Take it easy." Martanka said.

" I know I'm right. Every time I think something is going to happen it happens!" Teguta said.

" We're just saying you should take it easy." Martanka said.

" I will. I will! As soon as they get back!" Teguta said.

Meanwhile Goku was helping Chi-chi pack her things. " Are you sure you got everything?" Goku asked.

" Yes I'm sure." Chi-chi said.

" I know you're a Saiyan and everything but Goten know?" Goku asked.

" Yes he does." Chi-chi said.

" How about Gohan?" Goku asked.

" Yes!" Chi- chi said.

" Can you fly?" Goku asked.

" YES!" Chi-chi yelled.

" Where's Goten?" Goku asked.

" He's at the lake!" Chi-chi said.

" Let me guess, he's catching a fish for dinner!" Goku said.

" You hit the nail!" Chi-chi said. Goku just looked at Chi-chi. Then Chi-chi and Goku heard the door slam.

" I'm home mom!" Goten said at the doorway. He was carrying a 6-pound fish. " Is this enough mom?" Goten asked.

" Plenty!" Chi-chi said.

" Hi daddy! Where have you been?" Goten asked.

" I've been with Trunks and the others!" Goku said.

" You were with the Royal Family? Cool!" Goten said.

" That's enough Goten! We have to get ready for dinner." Chi-chi said.

" Ok mommy!" Goten said. Goku and Goten walked outside to train.

Miles away the others were training with Gohan.

" Man Gohan, you're strong!" Trunks said.

" So are you!" Gohan said. Then Gohan's stomach growled. Trunks fell on the floor.

" Oops!" Gohan said.

Gohan landed on the ground and walked over to Trunks and helped him up. " Sorry about that, but fighting makes me hungry." Gohan said. Tailless and the other Saiyans fell down. " Oops!" Gohan said while putting his hand behind his head and rubbed his hair.

" GOHAN IS THERE SOMETHING WRONG WITH YOU?" Tailless yelled.

" Ya is there?" Turlen said.

" I don't know." Gohan said.

" You, give me a break! You're so dense!" Chibi Trunks said.

" I agree!" Turla said. Gohan could just do his innocent laugh.

" Gohan you're such a dweeb! Fashia said. Gohan didn't say a word.

" Will you stop that!" Cageta yelled.

" Gohan can we get something to eat?" Krillin asked.

" Ya sure! Lets go to my place." Gohan said.

" Hey what about me?" Videl said. "

Geez! I forgot. I know, just hold on to me. I'll bring everyone to my house." Gohan said. Gohan took everyone to his house. The Saiyans stayed there.

Back at Bulma's…

" Can we go now?" Vegeta said.

" Hold on!" Bulma said.

" It doesn't matter how your hair looks. LETS GO!" Vegeta shouted.

" Ok. Ok!" Bulma said.

" Are you ready now?" Vegeta said.

" Ya! Lets just go!" Bulma said.

" You got everything?" Vegeta asked.

" It's all in my pocket!" Bulma said.

Then they took off.

'

Meanwhile the Saiyans were talking about something. " I can't believe this!" Fashia said.

" What?" Chibi Trunks said.

" Gohan! Remember he's a Royal Saiyan!" Fashia said.

" WHAT! ROYAL SAIYAN! NO WAY!" Chibi Trunks yelled.

" I see your point sis, but remember our father took those thoughts away. Kakarot still doesn't know that he is a Saiyan of Royal Blood. Gohan is the same." Tailless said.

" Are you sure that Goku's family has Royal blood?" Chibi Trunks asked.

" Yes! When Goku was young your father erased the memory of being a Royal Saiyan. They all have Royal Blood." Cageta said.

" Oh!" Chibi Trunks said.

" So what are you saying?" Turlen said.

" I'm saying Gohan and Kakarot are not acting like Royal Saiyans." Fashia said.

" But sis remember, dad has to uncover that memory first. Then and only then will they act like true Royal Saiyans." Tailless said.

" I hope your right!" Turla said. Then they looked at Turla.

" Turla do you… love Gohan?" Fashia asked.

" Yes, I do!" Turla said while bushing.

" OH MY WORD!" Tailless shouted.

" Turla how could you!" Turlen shouted.

" Hey I'm not the only one! Fashia married Raditz. So there!" Turla said. Then she stuck out her tongue.

" Why you…" Tailless started to say.

" That's enough!" Cageta shouted.

" Ok mom." Tailless said.

"Good. I don't want to here another word about this until we get make home." Cageta said.

" We understand!" They said. Then they stopped talking and looked up into the sky. They saw Bulma and Vegeta.

" Hi dad!" Chibi Trunks said. Bulma then looked at her son.

" Hello Trunks! Remember me?" Bulma asked.

" Ya I do. You're my other mom." Chibi Trunks said. Bulma just smiled.

" Where's Gohan?" Vegeta asked.

" He went to Goku's!" Cageta said.

" I'll be back! I'm going to Goku's." Vegeta said.

" Ok." Cageta said.

Then Vegeta transported to Goku's.

In another part of the woods Gohan and the others reached Goku's. Gohan could smell the fish in the oven. They all walked in surprised to see Vegeta there. " It looks like we have more guests!" Chi-chi said.

" Hi mom! I'm back." Gohan said.

" Oh Gohan! It's been such a long time. I never thought I would see you again. Did you know your wife has been worried sick about you? Not to mention your brother who needs his big brother to look up too. Another thing…" Chi-chi said.

" Ok mom. I get the point. I guess Goten was also upset that Trunks isn't around to play with." Gohan said.

" Darn right! He has no one to play with, and do you know why?" Chi-chi said.

" NO!" Gohan said.

" It's because no one but Trunks accepted Goten for what he is and that is a Saiyan." Chi-chi yelled.

" I guess you had a hard time without Trunks. Right?" Gohan asked.

" Ya! Wait he's right there!" Goten said while pointing to Trunks.

" Don't think I don't know. You made yourself older again. SO WHERE HAVE YOU BEEN YOU JURK!" Goten yelled.

" Goten!" Goku yelled.

" Sorry dad. It's just that Trunks can be such a jurk sometimes. He thinks he's better then me because he's a Royal Saiyan." Goten said.

" Well Goten, you can't let that get to you. Royal Saiyans tend to be that way." Goku said.

" WHAT! HOW DARE YOU!" Vegeta yelled.

" Sorry!" Goku said.

Hey Everyone? What do you think? I know it's a long chapter and I'm sorry for that but I couldn't cut it down any more. I hope you enjoy. Till next time.

-trunks and goten


	34. Goku attacks Trunks

Ch34: Goku attacks Trunks

" Hey guys I'm going out for a little while. I'll be back in a few minutes." Trunks said.

" Sure!" Tien said.

" You be careful out there." Piccolo said.

" Why?" Trunks asked.

" I just have a feeling something is going to happen to you. That's all." Piccolo said.

" Don't worry about me. I am a Super Saiyan you know. Don't worry, I'll be fine." Trunks said.

" Take care man!" Yamcha said.

Then Trunks flew off.

" Hey Vegeta, I'm going to have an afternoon fly. I'll be back soon. Ok?" Goku asked.

" Fine, do what you will. I don't care." Vegeta said.

Then Goku flew off.

Light years away Teguta was getting mad.

" Brother chill. I don't know what is getting to you but who or what ever it is it can take care of itself." Saguta said.

" You fool! Goku is going to try to kill Trunks! Don't you see it?" Teguta said.

" Come on. Be serous! He would never want to hurt Trunks." Martanka said.

" Well I'm not taking any chances. I'm going to tell Cageta!" Teguta said.

" I know my son would not hurt his friend. I know he won't!" Bardock said.

" I'm not chancing it. I'm going to tell Cageta. I know she'll understand." Teguta said.

" Fine! Do it is you want to make a fool out of yourself." Saguta said.

"_Hello Cageta. Can you hear me_?" Teguta asked.

" _Yes I can. What's the problem Teguta_?" Cageta answered.

" _I think Goku us going to try to kill Trunks, the one from the future_." Teguta said.

" _ARE YOU SURE_!" Cageta yelled.

" _Not really. I'm just warning you. Can you just keep an eye on his and Goku_." Teguta asked.

" _Sure! Keep me informed_." Cageta said.

Then they stopped talking. " Did you tell her?" Martanka asked.

" Yes." Teguta said.

" Did she believe you?" Bardock asked.

" A little. She said she'll keep an eye on them for me" Teguta said.

Then Teguta went back to the ball and watched.

Meanwhile back on Earth Trunks was standing in a lovely meadow with thousands of wild flowers. He loved the smell of wild flowers. These flowers reminded him of his mom in the future. Trunks decided to stay in the present even though he cared about his future mother. He wanted to live in this world. Trunks had no idea what was about to happen.

Goku came down from the sky and automatically went Super Saiyan.

" Goku what are you doing!" Trunks yelled.

" I'm going to kill you!" Goku replied.

" You're going to kill me? WHY?" Trunks asked.

" I feel like it." Goku said

. " Well I'm not going down without a fight!" Trunks said.

" You will die." Goku said.

After that he went Super. They fought for hours.

At Goku's house everyone was getting scared.

" Hey Gohan, do you feel that? Holy cow! It feels like two Super Saiyan powers." Krillin said.

" Gohan you don't think Trunks and Goku are fighting. Do you?" Videl asked.

" Yes they are. Trunks is losing." Gohan said.

" We have to stop them." Piccolo said.

" Ya! We can't turn our backs on our friend." Tien said.

Then they flew off to save the life of Trunks.

Back with the Saiyan children they felt the energy of their brother fall to a very low level. " Hey mom do you feel that?" Turla asked.

" Ya! Trunks' energy is falling fast. He might die." Cageta said.

" WHAT ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT! I'M RIGHT HERE!" Chibi Trunks yelled.

" NOT YOU! Future Trunks!" Cageta said.

Then Chibi Trunks looked at his mom with a curious look. " Who!" Chibi Trunks asked.

" Never mind, dummy!" Cageta said.

" Mom, just tell our nieve brother who you are talking about." Fashia said.

" He's the future you." Cageta said.

" Whatever!" Chibi Trunks said.

" Are you going to save Trunks, mom?" Turla asked.

" No need. His friends will help him." Cageta said.

" Damn you! Well if you not going to save him then I will." Turla said.

" TURLA STAY RIGHT THERE! We can't interfere. This is normal." Cageta said.

" Normal?" Turla said.

" In the Saiyan world Royal Families tend to fight the others. Our family and Goku's family are very powerful. So we fight for power. Our family is the strongest; so we are the Supreme Family. Other families fear our family, but Goku's family does not. His family is known as the Grand Family which is lower then us. Our two families make up the most powerful family in the world." Cageta explained.

" I hope I remember all that!" Turla said.

" Trust me you won't!" Turlen said.

" Shit I have to study it!" Turla said.

" That's just a waste of time. No one would ever study it." Tailless said.

" Did you mom?" Turla asked.

" I didn't need to! I remembered it from memory." Cageta said.

Fashia just shook her head.

Elsewhere Goku was about to finish off Trunks, but he couldn't. He still had that bond with him. Before Goku could leave a young girl knocked Goku down. She ran over to Trunks, who was on the floor.

" Hold on Trunks! I'm going to get your friends." Ray said. Then she flew off to find Gohan and the others.

Meanwhile Cageta felt Trunks' energy go down sharply. " Mom, what's wrong?" Turla asked.

" Poor Trunks…" Cageta said.

" Tell us what happened!" Tailless said.

" He lost to Goku, but he didn't kill Trunks. I'm reading his mind. His pride got hurt real bad." Cageta said.

" I know how he feels." Bulma said.

" How could you possible understand?" Cageta asked Bulma.

" Well, Future Trunks is my son after all. I know how he feels. It happened to me." Bulma said.

" Oh!" Turlen said. Bulma looked up in the sky and whispered Goku's name.

Ray caught up with the Z warriors who were going to save Trunks. " Hey do you guys know a kid with lavender hair?" Ray asked.

" Yes we do. Did something bad happen to him?" Krillin asked.

" He is hurt really badly. He might die. Come with me." Ray said.

" Ok." They said.

Then they arrived at the spot that Goku and Trunks fought. They landed and Gohan and Krillin ran over to Trunks. " Hold on Trunks! I got a senzu bean." Krillin said.

Trunks eat it and sat up. " Trunks, what happened?" Gohan asked.

" I really don't know. Goku came down from the sky and went Super Saiyan. Then the next thing I know we start fighting. I lost. Goku was about to kill mw, but then this girl came and knocked Goku off of me." Trunks explained.

" What's your name?" Gohan asked.

" Ray." She said.

" Thank you for saving my life." Trunks said.

" Hey no sweat really!" Ray said.

After looking at her for a long time Vegeta finally knew who she was. " I remember you!" Vegeta shouted.

" I beg your pardon." Ray said.

" I remember you now. As I recall my mother and father sent you off the Saiyan home planet when you were a kid. They thought that you were to strong or something like that." Vegeta said.

" WHAT ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT?" Ray yelled.

" You still have your Royal attitude. I'm impressed." Vegeta said.

" What the heck are you talking about. I don't understand you!" Ray said.

" It will become clear to you again soon." Vegeta said.

Ray didn't say another word after that.

Hey everyone. What's up? How do you think that was? I thought it was pretty good. Anyways please review.

-trunks and goten


	35. Battle with the Androids

Ch35: Battle with the Androids

Goku got up from the ground and stared at Ray. Goku was really mad, but even before he could power up the androids came.

" What is going on? I thought the Android were destroyed." Trunks said.

" I guess they weren't!" Goku said.

" You must be Goku!" Android 15 said.

" I am." Goku replayed.

" Get ready to fight us." 15 and 14 said.

" We're not going to fight some stupid Androids!" Trunks said.

18 was starting to get mad.

" You're going to fight me even if you don't want to." 14 said.

So Android 15,14 and 17 powered up.

" What's the deal? Android 17 wasn't this strong!" Piccolo said.

" I have a score to settle with you!" Android 17 said.

Goku and Vegeta looked at each other and nodded. Then they both transformed into their final forms. " WHAT THE…" the androids said.

" They are too strong!" 18 said

. " Hey bro we can't take on those two Saiyans!" 15 said.

" I know! I'm want to see how strong they are." 14 said.

" You'll get killed!" 15 said. Then 14 squared off with Goku. Goku was faster and stronger then Android 14, but he was not going to give up. Android 14 lost a lot of power in his fight with Goku. Android 15 persuaded her brother to go back to the lab. Then they left.

" I think we better head back to our planet, Vegeta." Goku said.

" I agree. Lets get everyone and go." Vegeta said.

Then they all transported to the spot everyone else was. " Well it's about time you guys got back. I thought I would be stuck on this mud ball." Tailless said.

" We're going back to our planet." Vegeta said.

" It's about time." Turlen said.

" Is everyone here?" Gohan asked.

They looked around and then they noticed that two people were missing.

" Where's Raditz?" Cageta asked.

" Oops! I forgot about him." Goku said.

" Wait, Videl isn't here either! I'll get her." Gohan said.

" Oh brother." Turla said.

" I'll get both of them." Goku said. Then Raditz appeared.

" Never mind! I'll just get Videl." Goku said.

" Hurry up Goku." Chi-chi said.

" Ok." Goku said.

Goku got Videl and came back in one minute.

Vegeta and Goku brought everyone back to their home planet. " Thank god. It's the smell of our home planet. It's a great scent." Fashia said.

" I think we better get our little friends secret out." Turlen said.

" What are you going to do to her?" Trunks yelled.

" Um… I don't know. Maybe we'll torture her." Tailless said.

" NO YOU WON'T!" Trunks shouted.

" You like her don't you?" Turlen teased.

" It's none of your business. So keep your nose out of it!" Trunks hissed.

" Oh my! You are really in love with her." Fashia said.

" STAY OUT OF IT!" He yelled.

Bulma also gets involved in this little fight. " Leave him alone you pinhead!" Bulma shouted.

" Pinhead! I'll give you pinhead." Fashia yelled.

" Hey brake it up." Videl said.

" Videl, get back." Gohan said.

Tailless and Turlen looked at Fashia and Bulma with curiosity. Chibi Trunks couldn't stand the two of them. Bulma finally gave in and walked with Vegeta to her room. " I can't stand her!" Fashia said.

" I know." Turla said.

" Girls." Tailless said under his breath. The girls just gave Tailless an icy look.

" Why don't we get settled in." Chi-chi said.

" Good idea. Gohan you can take your mom, Videl and brother to their rooms. After you finish that I want to see you about something." Turla said.

" Sure" Gohan said.

He gestured his mom and brother to follow him. Goku bowed to the Royal children and then left. Raditz took Fashia with him to see their son. The rest of them went their separate ways.

Hey everyone. Ok I got to say it. This is a pretty crappy chapter. What do you think?

-trunks and goten


	36. New rooms

Ch36: New rooms

Chi-chi walked into her room, which was designed for royalty. Of course she was, but she did not know yet. " HOLY COW! WHAT A ROOM!" Chi-chi shouted.

" Ya." Gohan said.

" Gohan do you have a room like this?" Chi-chi asked.

" Yes but mine is bigger." Gohan said.

" BIGGER!" Chi-chi and Videl yelled.

" Um… ya." Gohan said while doing his famous laugh.

" Cool!" Goten said. Then Goten jumped.

" What's the matter bro?" Gohan said.

" You and mom have tails!" Goten said.

" We know. So do you." Gohan said.

" I do." Goten said. He looked behind him and screamed aaaaaahhhhhhhhh! I am a monkey person." Goten said.

" No you're not. You are a Saiyan just like mom and I. Our dad was born Saiyan and so was Trunks' dad." Gohan said.

" What's a Saiyan?" Videl said.

" Um… a Saiyan is a person who likes to fight for fun." Gohan explained.

Krillin then comes into the same room. " Oh sure, you tell me not to tell her but then you blab it out." Krillin said.

" Well she wasn't my wife at the time but now she is. So I don't see the harm in telling her now. Remember she has to live her know." Gohan said.

" Oh boy. This is going to be one hell of a life time." Videl said.

" Well you can get settled in now. If you or mom needs anything just give me a message. Oh and another thing, don't tick off the Royal Saiyans. They have their way around here." Gohan said.

So then Gohan and Krillin took Videl to her room. They didn't go too far. Gohan walked in his room, which was her room too. " Well here we are. This is our room." Gohan said.

" My gosh! You weren't kidding when you said that your room was bigger then Chi-chi's room." Videl said.

" Oops! I forgot dad and mom sleep in the same room. Well I will see you later Videl." Gohan said. Then he went back to his mom's room.

" Mom, mom sorry about that. This is Goten's room." Gohan said.

" I beg your pardon. My little boy has his own room?" Chi-chi said in surprise.

" Yes he does. You sleep with dad." Gohan said.

" Oh ya. Ok." Chi-chi said. So Gohan took his mom to his dad's room. He opened the door and no one was inside.

" He must be eating." Gohan said.

The room has a king-size bed with white curtains with a royal carpet. Chi-chi loved this room.

Gohan left his mom and went to find Turla. It took Gohan five minutes to find Turla's room. He knocked on the door and Turla opened it. He walked over to her. Turla shut the door with her energy. Then the next thing Gohan knows, Turla slips off her dress. Gohan's eyes widen and his mouth drops.

" Um… Turla, we're not going to do the bad thing. Are we?" Gohan said.

Turla nodded and pulled Gohan on her bed. Turla was kissing Gohan. Then he pushed her away. "Hey let me come up for air." Gohan said.

" Come on Gohan. I want you to kiss me." Turla said.

" I don't want to kiss you. I am married now damn it. We can't have a stinking relationship." Gohan said.

" Nice language." Turla said.

" Why are you doing this?" Gohan asked.

" I am doing it because I love you, Gohan." Turla said.

" I care about you too, but you know I am already married." Gohan said.

" You hate me don't you." Turla said while starting to cry.

" No I didn't say that. I do love you, but I can't go out with you. Don't cry." Gohan said.

" Please Gohan. Just kiss me once!" Turla said.

" Ok just once!" Gohan said.

" But first take off your shirt." Turla said.

" I beg your pardon. Take off my shirt." Gohan said.

" I like that." Turla explained.

" Ok." So Gohan took off his shirt and kissed Turla. He really felt stupid. So he put his shirt back on and ran out of the room. Turla was smiling.

Meanwhile Cageta was waiting for Vegeta to come into her room. " Where in the world is he? He should be here by now." Cageta said lying in bed. She was waiting half the night for him to come back. She waited and waited but he still didn't come in. She waited until midnight and then she went to sleep.

Gohan had a long night. The z warriors couldn't sleep because the

Supreme Kai was there talking about stuff. Everyone wished the Supreme Kai would just drop dead. Gohan walked in looking tired. The Supreme Kai stopped talking and looked at Gohan.

" Hey Gohan. What's up?" Supreme Kai asked.

" I thought you would know. I mean you watch me like a rat." Gohan said.

" Why aren't you with Videl?" Krillin asked.

" It's a long story and I don't think you want to hear it." Gohan said while plopping on the bed.

" I want to hear it." Supreme Kai said.

" Ok I'll tell ya. Well I was going to Turla's room because she wanted to talk to me about something. Well I found out she wanted to have sex! She took of her dress and started kissing me." Gohan explained.

" GOHAN! You had sex with Turla, Vegeta's daughter! How could you man?" Krillin yelled.

" I didn't want to. She forced he. Well I will see you guys in the morning." Gohan said. Then he left the room.

Elsewhere Bulma had Vegeta with her. " You are such a monster in the bed." Bulma said while Vegeta was kissing her neck.

" You are so damn attractive." Vegeta said.

" Shouldn't you be with Cageta. I mean she is your love." Bulma said.

" You are too." Vegeta said.

" But…" Bulma tried to say but Vegeta cut her off.

They kissed all night.

Gohan came into his room. Videl was in bed already sleeping. Gohan took off his shirt and his pants and went into his bed. Gohan's tail woke Videl up.

" Gohan is that you?" Videl said sleepily.

" Yes Videl it is me. Just go back to sleep." Gohan said.

But Videl did not go back to sleep like Gohan asked.

" Where have you been?" Videl asked.

" I had to talk to Bulma." Gohan lied.

" Come on Gohan. I don't believe that." Videl said.

Gohan didn't say anything. " Gohan you smell like Turla!" Videl said.

" Ok I can't lie to you. Turla made me have sex with her. I tell you I didn't want to. She forced me into it." Gohan said.

" How?" Videl asked in disbelief.

" She used her energy to keep me in the room. She wouldn't open the door until I kissed her." Gohan said.

Videl got bad at Gohan and slapped him! Then Videl ran out of the room, crying. " Oh no. What have I done!" Gohan said. He knew it was hopeless to go after Videl so he just went to sleep.

Hey everyone. Ok I know it's a stupid chapter title. I didn't know what to call it. But anyway what did you think? Review.

-trunks and goten


	37. Fix the problems

Ch37: Fix the problems

Fashia and Raditz finally got back to their room. Their son was in the room alone. They could hear him crying from the doorway. Regeta was too sad to feel their kais. He had a feeling his parents had died. Fashia and Raditz were starting to think they were bad parents. They walked into the room that their son was in and listened. " How could they just leave me like that. They don't even ask anyone to watch over me. I admit that I am old enough to be by myself but they could have asked my grandpa to watch me." Regeta said.

Raditz and Fashia walked up to their son. He saw two shadows and powered up.

" Hey it's us, son!" Fashia and Raditz said.

" Are you ghosts?" Regeta said.

" No silly! It's us." Fashia said.

" Oh mom!" Regeta said while still crying a little. He was so happy to see his mother's young face again.

" I thought I would never see you again, mom." Regeta said.

Raditz looked at his son with pride.

" You are brave. That is one reason we left you alone." He said.

" Oh. I understand now. Do you promise you won't forget me anymore?" Regeta asked. " Yes." The two of them said.

" Thank you, mom, thank you, dad." Regeta said. His tail was moving like a dog's tail when it is happy. Fashia smiled at her 18 year-old son. His hair was still like it was long like Gohan's before he cut it. Him mom was now 19 years old, but she was as enchanting was she first was. Then they went to bed after the long day.

Turla was still up. She was thinking about Gohan, her first love. " _He is such a dreamboat! It is only a matter of time before I am pregnant with his child_." Turla was thinking about how she could get Gohan with her everyday. After several long hours she went to sleep.

Chi-chi couldn't sleep at all. She was waiting for Goku to return. She hadn't seen him since that afternoon. " Goku where are you?" Chi-chi's Saiyan powers kept growing even though she didn't know it. She noticed that Gohan and Goten were still up, so she called them to her room.

"_Boys, could you come and see me_?"

" _Mom, what's wrong_?" Gohan asked.

" _I just want to see you_."

" _Ok mom I will be there in one second_." Goten said.

" _Hold on a minute. I will be there in one sec too_." Gohan said.

Gohan wrote Videl and said he had to leave for a second. Goten just left his room. Then the two boys ran into their mom's room.

" Mom what's up?" Goten asked.

" What's the problem?" Gohan asked. "

Your dad is not here!" Chi-chi said.

Before Gohan could say another word Goku walked in. " Sorry I'm late." Goku said. The boys creeped out of the room. Goku took off his orange suit and the rest of his training close and he was standing in front of Chi-chi butt naked. Goku let his tail lose. Chi-chi looked up and down Goku's nude body.

" Oh my word!" Goku just smiled. He jumped on the bed and started to kiss Chi-chi.

Hey everyone. How was this chapter? Well you know what to do. Review.

-trunks and goten


	38. Problems in relation world

Ch38: Problems in relation world   
Videl not in the castle at all. She was outside the castle walls. She was crying and looking up into the Saiyan sky. She still loved Gohan but she was low-spirited by Gohan's actions. She knew that he was a Saiyan but deep down he still was Human. She felt Gohan but she didn't feel like talking. Gohan sat next to her and started talk, " Videl can you ever forgive me?"   
Videl looked at Gohan with tearful eyes. " I am just disappointed in you Gohan. I mean you go out in the middle of the night to have sex with a snotty little immature brat!" Videl yelled.   
" I'm sorry Videl. I had no idea what she wanted to sex. If I had known I would have left the room." Gohan said.   
" I forgive you Gohan. But try not to get stuck with her again!" Videl said.   
" Sure. Come on Videl, lets go back to sleep." Gohan said. Videl nodded and stood up. The two of them walked hand in hand back to the castle. 

In the morning new problems arise. It was going to be one crazy morning for a lot of Saiyans. There will be a lot of yelling and arguing. One of the first people to get yelled at is Vegeta.

Cageta woke on the wrong side of the bed. She went looking for Vegeta. He was going to see his mother but Cageta stopped him. " Where have you been all night?" Cageta asked.   
" Why do you care?" Vegeta hissed.   
" I was waiting for you ALL night. You never came back. SO WHERE HAVE YOU BEEN?" Cageta shouted.   
" I was with Bulma. Do you mind?" Vegeta replayed.   
" YES I do mind." Cageta said.   
Then Bulma came down the same hall. Bulma looked fatter then normal. Cageta had a suspicion. She thought Bulma was pregnant and she was right. Bulma was pregnant with Vegeta's third daughter.   
" WHY YOU…." Cageta yelled.   
" What?" Vegeta shouted.   
" You got that women pregnant!" Cageta bellowed.   
" SO." Bulma said.   
" I DON'T LIKE IT!" Cageta said.   
" Too bad. I have two wives and there is nothing you can do about it." Vegeta said.   
He was about to leave when Cageta transformed and blasted Bulma. " BULMA!" Vegeta shouted.   
Then he looked at Cageta with a very angry look. Vegeta did not know that Bulma survived the blast. He thought Cageta killed her. " You killed her!" Vegeta said. Vegeta was super angry. The smoke cleared and Bulma was still standing, fat stomach and all. Bulma's long blue hair swayed in the wind. Cageta was a little surprised to see Bulma still standing there. " I can't believe you survived that blast." Cageta said.   
" Well I did and do you know why?" Bulma asked.   
" No I don't know. Tell me." Cageta said.   
" I am a Saiyan!" Bulma said. Cageta was shocked. Bulma showed Cageta her tail.   
" Did you know about this, Vegeta?" Cageta questioned.   
" Yes I did." Vegeta answered.   
" Humph." Cageta left and Vegeta went to see his mother. Bulma went to find someone else   
. Gohan woke up and his hair was back to the way it was before his dad cut it. Videl was already up, waiting for Gohan to get out of bed. She was sitting down at a table putting butter on her toast. Gohan came in and Videl pored him his orange juice. Videl saw Gohan's hair and jumped. " What's the matter Videl?" Gohan asked. " YOUR HAIR! Its so long!" Videl shouted pointed at Gohan's hair. " Oh ya, oops. I forgot to tell you about that. This is how long my hair really is." Gohan said. " Your kidding, right!" Videl said. " No. I'm dead serous." Gohan said. Videl fainted.   
" VIDEL!" Gohan shouted. He ran into his bathroom and got the fan that Ox King used when Chi-chi faints. Gohan starts waving the fan and Videl gets up. " Are you ok, Videl?" Gohan asked. " I am now!" Videl said, " I was just surprised that your hair was so long."   
" It's ok Videl. I know it is going to awhile before you are comfortable with me hair." Gohan said.   
" Oh ya." Videl and Gohan went to the Common Hall.   
Krillin and the others were already on their way to the Common Hall. They walked and Martanka greeted them. " Hi Gentlemen." " Its nice to see you too Martanka." Trunks said. Krillin was looking around went someone put his hand on Krillin's shoulder. Krillin jumped behind Trunks. " What's the matter Krillin." Trunks asked. " Look over there." Krillin said. Krillin was pointing to the spot he had been standing. Trunks looked over there and he saw Goku. " Krillin its just Goku!" Trunks laughed. " It is?" Krillin looked over there and he saw Goku standing there, in his normal cloths. " Goku you scared me." Krillin said. " Oh sorry Krillin. I didn't mean too." Goku said. " Goku its nice to see you again." Supreme Kai said. " Supreme Kai! What are you going here? I thought you were still in your world." Goku said. " No I am not. I want to stay near Gohan and the others, if that is ok with you." Supreme Kai said. " I have no say in it. It is up to Vegeta and Cageta." Goku said.   
" I won't ask them if I were you." Yamcha said. " Why not?" Supreme Kai asked.   
" Vegeta and Cageta are so powerful they would kill you." Piccolo said. "And besides they did so many bad things!" Tien said.   
" Hey guys why don't we forget about them and get something to eat." Goku said. " Goku you nut. You never change when it comes to food." Krillin said.   
Then Gohan, and Bardock came in. " Hey Gohan. We are about to eat. Pull up a chair." Goku said.   
" Thanks dad." Gohan said.   
" Bardock why aren't you with the Royal Saiyans?" Teguta asked.   
" I didn't want to eat over there today." Bardock said.   
He pulled up a chair and sat next to Kakarot. Martanka, Saguta, and Teguta sat down too. They had the biggest amount of food in the record of Goku's lifetime! " Hey were is Maracka?" Gohan asked.   
" Oh ya. Nappa came back. She is with him now. Another thing, she had her child." Martanka said. " She had her child?" Goku repeated. " Well I'm sad to say it didn't make it." Martanka said.   
" Poor girl. She most be upset." Krillin said " Ya she was. She was so upset that she divorced him." Teguta said.   
" Can she do that?" Tien asked.   
" Of course she can." Saguta said.   
" This is one crazy way of living." Yamcha said.   
" Ya like you don't divorce your wives when you don't like them anymore." Saguta said.   
" Well ya we do." Yamcha said.   
" Did you know that Vegeta used to have ten other wives?" Teguta said. 

" TEN! WHAT IS WRONG WITH THAT MAN?" Goku shouted while standing up.

" Don't look at me. Vegeta was a crazy teenager who only thought about sex and boy children to exceed the thrown after his demise." Teguta said.

" That's nuts. Can you tell me that story." Supreme Kai said.

" Ok well it is a crazy tale. Vegeta was about 16 and he was a sexually maniac. He was on a sexual drive and wanted more male kids. Well he was out of control. He had the most beautiful women come to his resting chamber and well… have sex. Well as I was saying Vegeta's sex drive was out of control. There were about ten women in there at one time. They all had sex with the handsome prince. At the time Cageta was his major wife and the ruler of Vegeta's household. Well anyway one-day Cageta come home will the other women were there with him, having sex. Cageta was shocked. She was so mad that she decided to kill all of them. But that plan didn't go the way she wanted. She only killed nine of them. Only one survived and still lives today." Teguta said.

" Who did survive?" Goku asked.

" She was the most beautiful woman what Vegeta saw. She had long black hair what went down to her hip, and she had Super Saiyan eyes. She is your mother Goku!" Teguta said.

" MY MOTHER?" Goku yelled.

" Yes. Cageta didn't kill her. She was spared and she married your father and there is another part to this tale." Teguta said.

" You mean there's more!" Gohan said.

" Yes there is. The crazy thing about it is that she is Cageta's cousin. But that isn't the point. You are related to Prince Vegeta himself!" Teguta said.

" WHAT? HOW?" Goten said. They didn't know that Goten was there with Trunks.

" That is impossible. I can't be related to my best friend!" Chibi Trunks yelled.

" Let me explain." Teguta said.

" Please do!" Supreme Kai said.

" Well the two of your blood lines meet somewhere in history, but I don't know where. You are cousins, but you can have sex with the other family." Teguta said.

Gohan and Raditz fainted at the word " sex." " What did I say?" Teguta said.

" Never mind. We will speak of it later." Supreme Kai said. Then they all went back to their breakfast.

Hey everyone. Ok I know it is a dumb name for a chapter. I don't even know if It fits, but hey give me a break. I got much more ahead so review. Till next time.

trunks and goten


	39. Will things work out?

Ch39: Will things work out?   
Vegeta got away from his mad wife and finally got to his parents. He walked in and didn't knock. King Vegeta was walking to someone; Vegeta did not even care. His mother was in the same room with King Vegeta. Vegeta was listening to their conversation.   
" But sire… you know the prince as well as I do. Why would you want to hand him over to Frieza's brother?" Zorn argued.   
Vegeta knew Frieza brother well. " My husband, don't consider in doing it. Vegeta has no business with that freak! Don't you remember what happened the last time? We all died." Asocka said.   
" You're both right. I think being dead so long has clouded my judgement." King Vegeta said. '   
Then the three of them felt a Kai in the room.   
" What is that? Do you two feel it?" Zorn said.   
" I do. Who could it be? Asocka who do you think it is?" King Vegeta asked.   
" I think it is Vegeta." Asocka said.   
" Why would he be here?" King Vegeta asked.   
" I wanted to talk to him about something. You know, mother son talk." Asocka said.   
" Oh I understand." Zorn said.   
" If you say so." King Vegeta said, " Come over here my son."   
Vegeta walked over to his father and stood there. " Sorry to worry you." He was while bowing his head a little. King Vegeta got up and left with Zorn his best friend. Asocka walked over to her bed and gestured to Vegeta to sit down next to her. " Son I wanted to tell you something about Cageta. She has asked me to talk to you about it." Asocka said.   
" Talk to me about what?" Vegeta asked.   
" Well she is troubled with the fact that you had sex with your other wife. She concluded that you will stop loving her and divorce her." Asocka said.   
" WHAT? Where did she get the idea that I was going to leave her? She knows I would so such an act. I love that woman dearly." Vegeta said.   
" She is just worried. She is thinking the worst. She knows about what you have done in the past with other women. Vegeta if you don't talk to her about this you might lose her forever." Asocka said.   
" Ok I will speak with her." Vegeta said.   
He left the room and found Cageta in their room, crying. Vegeta walked up to his wife and comforted him, but she pushed him away. " Cageta, I love you with my whole heart and you know I will never leave you." Vegeta said.   
" Do you promise to keep me." Cageta asked.   
" I agree." Vegeta said.   
" You do, I am so glad that you still care about my feelings." Cageta said, then she smiled and kissed him on the cheek. Vegeta blushed slightly. The two of them continued their talk. 

Back at the Common Hall, Yamcha got scared when he looked at his watch. " OH NO! I forgot I have to see Victoria today!" Yamcha said. " Oh boy. You better leave now. Victoria gets mad if someone doesn't come when they say. Go now man." Saguta said.

" What about you guys?" Yamcha asked.   
" We will be just fine, but if you don't move your ass you will not have to worry about us anymore, if you know what I mean." Gohan said. Yamcha nodded and left the room. 

Fashia and Turla went to see their parents. They walked in.

" Mom, dad we want to go back to Earth for a few hours." Fashia said.

" Why do both of you want to go?" Cageta asked.

" I want to stay with Fashia." Turla said.

" You know I can't say no to Turla." Fashia said.

" Well I don't know." Cageta said while looking in Vegeta's direction.

" PLEASE!" the girls, said together. Cageta sighed and answered her daughter's request. " I guess you can go." Cageta said,

" What do you say Vegeta?" The girls turned to their father and said

" Please dad, can we go?"

" Ok, fine. You can go, but you can only go for 2 hours!" Vegeta said. The girls' faces lighted up and the left.

Mary Gero was getting annoyed when her Androids didn't come back.

" What is taking those androids so long?" Mary thought. She was busy typing out calculations that she gathered when Android 14 fought Goku. The computer screen had numbers up the wall. Mary Gero studied the findings over 5 times. And her answers kept changing. " Darn it! why do my answers keep changing?" Mary was so frustrated that she almost broke her computer. The androids came back and they heard her typing.

" Doctor we're bored! There is no one here that can fight us." 14 said.

17 was hovering around Mary's computer, looking at her findings. Mary went to grab the controller but 17 grabbed it first. He threw it out. Mary didn't care. " What are you doing?" 17 asked.

" What does it look like I'm doing?" Mary said.

" Looks like you are typing your life away." 18 said.

Mary stopped her typing and looked at 18. " That is for me to decide. I am trying to understand their new power." Mary said.

" This sounds familiar." 17 thought.

14 and 15 looked at Dr. Gero and listened.

" I am saying that their Saiyan powers have evolved and they are much stronger. I am trying to understand by how much." Mary explained.

" But doctor…" 14 said.

" We'll wait for the right time to strike. We have to wait. If we don't you could be destroyed." Mary said.

The Androids sighed and watched the screen.

Light years away Ray was waiting for her boyfriend to come and see her. She looked at her watch and walked back and forth. Ray knew that he might be late but she was getting annoyed at Trunks.

" What is taking so long?" Ray was watching the door. Trunks finally came in and she looked at him with half cold eyes but she greeted him warmly. Ray was in the mood to have sex but Trunks was somewhat of a chicken when it came to have sex. He didn't like it very much. Ray took Trunks by the arm and sat him down. Ray was about to kiss Trunks then he slipped away from her. " What's wrong Trunks?" Ray asked.

" Well I don't really like to have sex." Trunks said.

" What kind of boy are you?" Ray asked.

" What do you mean?" Trunks asked.

" I mean what kind of boy doesn't like to have sex?" Ray said.

" I just think we aren't ready to have sex." Trunks remarked.

" Don't be a baby!" Ray said.

" I'm not a baby!" Trunks said.

" Well if your not a baby, then lets have sex." Ray said.

Trunks still didn't want to but he finally took off his shirt and started to kiss Ray.

Hey everyone. What do you think? I thought it was pretty good. Review.

-trunks and goten


	40. I’ll help you if you help me

CH40: I'll help you if you help me

Fashia and Turla were ready to go to Earth. Before the girls could leave Vegeta gave them their Royal necklaces, which looked like their grandfather's. The only difference is that theirs is red instead of blue-green. Vegeta watched his daughters leave and he went off to see Bulma. The girls are on Earth in the middle of a green meadow with a beautiful tree with pink flowers. The girls sniffed the flowers and loved the scent.

Meanwhile Android 17 and Android 18 left Dr. Mary Gero's lab to go to other places on the Earth. Android 18 went back to her place to see how her daughter Marion is. Android 17 was headed for the same meadow the girls are on.

Light-years away, Kooler found out about the Dragonballs and he decides to go to Earth. He wants to bring back his father and his brother. But his plan will not go as easily as he wants it.

Android 17 gets back to the meadow that Fashia is at. Turla went off to smell some flowers. Android 17 came down from the sky and started to speak to Fashia. " Hey you, I want to fight you." 17 said.

" Oh its you Android 17. I wasn't expecting you so soon." Fashia said.

" Can you please help me get off this planet. You see the four of us are sick of listening to Mary Gero's orders and we can't stand it. Can you help?" 17 asked.

" Well I might be able to help you, if you can help me." Fashia said.

" What can I do to help you?" 17 asked.

" You can pretend to fight me. You see I brought my sister alone and I want her to transform. All you have to do is make it seem you have defeated me in a fight and I will do the rest. I can lower my power level so she thinks I am dying. If you do that then I can help you. You are going to have to make up a story and say that you found me like this or something. After that she will either ask you to come with her, or she will tell you we will be back to get you." Fashia explained.

" I don't understand what happens when she transforms." 17 said.

" Don't worry she won't harm you. Her power will erupt in a rage and she will be in her final form." Fashia said.

" Ok. Lets begin." 17 said.

Fashia powered up a little and 17 went farther. Android 17 knew that Fashia was stronger but this was part of her plan. Android 17 was beating the living hell out of Fashia and then he stopped his assault. He didn't want to over do it. Fashia was on the ground shaking.

Just as Fashia taught Turla came and ran over to her sister. Fashia was pretending to be knocked out and Turla thought Fashia was dead. Turla transformed with a bigger rage then Turlen went through when his father died. Turla looked at Android 17 with fire in her eyes. " WHAT DID YOU DO TO HER!" Turla shouted.

" I didn't do anything to her. I found her like this." Android 17 lied.

" Very well. You can come with me." Turla said, while still in her transformed state.

Turla took both Android 17 and the hurt Fashia back to the planet Vegeta. When Turla gets back to her home planet she was back to herself and her father was there with her mother. " Oh my gosh! FASHIA!" Cageta yelled.

Vegeta's eyes widened and he thought that Fashia was dead. Vegeta was so mad. Android 17 stood next to Turla and he stared at the " lifeless" body of Fashia.

" I hope she makes it." Vegeta turned to Android 17 and started to power up a blast.

" Vegeta please…" Cageta said.

" I have a feeling he hurt her!" Vegeta yelled.

" But Vegeta, you wouldn't dare. If you shoot that blast you might kill both of your daughters!" Android 17 said.

" Please listen to him." Cageta begged Vegeta. Vegeta looked at his wife and stopped the blast. Fashia gave a slight whimper and everyone jumped. Cageta ran over to her daughter and said " My poor daughter. You have been through a lot, but you will be fine know." Cageta called for Tarka and he walked in.

" Oh my gosh. Is she ok?" Tarka said.

" She's hurt but if you bring her to the recovery room she will be fine." Cageta said. Tarka walked up to Turla and carried Fashia all the way to the recovery room. Fashia kept making little whimpers here and there, which was a good sign that she would be ok. Cageta and Vegeta stayed with Android 17 who was about to leave.

" Tell me what happened down there. I want to hear the truth." Vegeta said.

" Well um… Fashia was planning to make her sister transform and so she told me to " beat her up". She didn't power up to a high level. She told me to do it." Android 17 said.

" Do you care about my daughter?" Cageta asked.

" Oh yes. I care about her a lot. She is like a mother to me." Android 17 said.

" Well excuse me for interrupting your dream call but um… my daughter is all ready married." Vegeta said. Android 17 was disappointed.

" That's not fair. I love her." 17 said.

" Life isn't fair." Cageta said. Android 17 left and went to see Fashia.

Victoria found out about this and told Yamcha and the others. They were in their room, trying to get away from the Supreme Kai. She walked in and Yamcha jumped. " Oh hi! What do you want to tell me." Yamcha said.

" I wanted to tell you the news that is going on in the Royal Family." Victoria said.

" More news!" Trunks said.

" Yes. Fashia was attacked by Android 17 and he is going to live up here with the rest of the androids." Victoria said.

" WHAT? THOSE ANDROIDS!" Trunks yelled. He stormed out of the room and went to find his stepmother.

Mary Gero found out that Android 17 and 18 were gone. " I want to find them." Mary ordered 14 and 15. The two of them stood there, not listening.

" We are not going to." The android replayed.

Mary Gero was angry. Android 14 shoot a blast and knocked her out. Then the two of them left to find 18 so they could go.

Hey everyone. How was that? I think it was pretty good. You know what to do. Please review.

-trunks and goten


	41. Long lost mothers

Ch41: Long lost mothers

On another planet, two women where living together. Their names are Samaka and Reen. They are Saiyans that left the planet Vegeta like most of the mothers. They decided to live together on the same planet. They decided it was time to for them to seek out their offspring. Samaka was the mother of Kakarot and Raditz. Reen was the mother of Cageta and Victoria. " So Reen, do you think they miss us?" Samaka asked.

" I'm sure they do." Reen said.

" I hope so." Samaka said, " I think it is time to go back."

" Are you sure?" Reen asked.

" I am positive. Frieza is long gone and there is nothing to worry about. By now Prince Vegeta must be married to your daughter, Cageta. I bet they have a lot of children of their own." Samaka said.

" Yes, my friend. I guess you most be right." Reen said, " We should leave know."

They two women transported to the Planet Vegeta.

Cageta was looking at an old dairy left from her mother, long ago. She loved to read it over and over again. Her favorite entry was the last one on the last page. She started to read it.

To my sweet Cageta. You are a wonder and powerful girl. I loved you since I first laid my eyes on your beautiful face. You are distended to marry. I know it. I always cared about you my dear Cageta. I love you always. Take care, and watch your sister. I hope all goes well for you my darling. Take care my wonderful daughter.

Cageta started to cry after reading the dairy.

" Mommy!" Cageta walked out of the room with the dairy in her hand, and she was still crying. Then someone bumped into her. It was her mother, Reen.

Cageta was a little mad.

" Oh my. I am dreadfully sorry. I wasn't looking where I was going." Reen said. " No harm done. I may be a Queen but I don't overreact like my husband, the King." Cageta insured her.

Cageta smiled and kept walking. Reen kept following her. Cageta was so deep into the dairy to notice. Reen knew it was her dairy that Cageta was holding, and her face lit up.

Victoria was also reading her dairy from her mother. She also liked the last entry in it. She started to read.

You are my sweet Victoria. You are my second victory. You are distended to be a great warrior. I love you my daughter. I maybe gone, but I will always love you. I think of you always.

Your loving mother.

Victoria was still mad at her sister, because she thinks that Cageta saw mother more. But she didn't. She was going to see her sister.

Cageta kept walking. Cageta walked all the way to Tarka's room. Tarka was cleaning up when Cageta walked in. " Tarka, can I talk to you?" Cageta asked.

" Oh sure. Come in." Tarka said. Cageta sat down and started to talk to him, " Tarka, did you know my mother?"

" Oh yes I did. She was a beautiful woman. She loved you a lot. She didn't want to leave but she did." Tarka said.

" Why did she leave?" Cageta asked.

" She left because that is what mothers did in the old days." Tarka explained. Then he peered at the dairy Cageta was carrying. " Is that your mothers?"

" Yes it is. She left it for me." Cageta said, " Is she ever going to come back?"

" Oh course she will. She loves you." Tarka remarked.

" Vegeta tells me that his father had an affair with my mother, and then they broke up. My mother married my father and Asocka married King Vegeta." Cageta said.

" Yes I know. Vegeta told me that story. I wouldn't mind telling you it." Tarka answered. " Could you?" Cageta questioned.

" Of course. Before you were born, your mother was in love with King Vegeta, himself. Her best friend, Asocka was jealous of your mother for going out with him. Well one day the two of them had a fight over something. I think it was something about the kingdom. Then the two of you decided to brake up and see other people. Your mother meets Somar; your father and they get married. Asocka gets married to King Vegeta and she soon gets pregnant with Vegeta. King Vegeta was still in love with your mother and when he found out that Somar was going out with her and he got mad. Your mother got pregnant soon after. King Vegeta had Somar killed because of jealously." Tarka said.

" But if my father died, when how was my sister born?" Cageta asked.

" Let me get to that. Your father was revived, because of the dragon. Your mother was pleased and they had your sister. King Vegeta found out and excelled your father away from the Planet Vegeta." Tarka said.

" Can he ever come back?" Cageta asked.

" Maybe."

Reen was starting to get mad. " _So that is what happened to my husband. He was excelled._"

Cageta and Tarka felt her power and started to look around.

" Whoever you are, come out." Cageta shouted. Reen steeped out from the door and walked over to them.

" It's you again." Cageta said.

" I know you." Tarka said.

" Who is it?" Cageta asked.

" That's your mother, Queen Reen." Tarka said.

" WHAT! I don't believe it." Cageta said.

" Make her right something, then look at the dairy writing." Tarka said.

" Good idea." Cageta got a piece of paper and told her to write something. She started to write…

My dear Cageta. Why don't you believe I am your mother? I was then and I still am.

Cageta was shocked. She checked the book and the note and it matched.   
" So you are my mother. I want to check my sister's dairy as well." Cageta said,   
" Tarka lets go." Cageta, Tarka and Reen where headed to Victoria. 

Hey everyone. What did you think? Not bad uh. But you know what to do. Review.

-trunks and goten


	42. Secret love

Ch42: Secret love   
Trunks had a long day, and he decided to go lay down. Before he could even walk in he saw a letter by his door. The letter had his name in it. He walked in and looked at the strange letter.   
" I wonder who this could be from. Well lets see what it says shall we…" 

He picks up the envelope and tears it open. He started to read.

My love… l love you so much. You are the cutest and sweetest boy I could meet. I love everything about you. Your hair is as beautiful as a lilac. Your eyes are like oceans. Your voice is as sweet as a song. You are my true love and I will love you always. Your secret love. Trunks was wondering who had sent it. He thought it was Cageta but then he remembered she's married. Trunks decided to show the note to his friends. 

" Man this is strange. Who could it possibly be? We I guess I should ask my friends. Maybe they would know…" He walked to the Common Hall. They were a little surprised to see him. " Hi Trunks. What's up?" Goku asked.

" I got this note and I was wondering if you guys could find out who wrote it." Trunks said.   
Goku and the others looked at the note and started to laugh.   
a little red " What's so funny?" Trunks said.   
" Someone has a crush on you!" Gohan teased.   
" Now you are acting like my brother." Trunks said.   
" Sorry man. It's just funny." Gohan said.   
" It doesn't matter right now. We can find out later." Goten said.   
" Why don't you go back to bed." Krillin said. Trunks left and went to bed. 

Author's note:

Hey everyone. Ok I know this is a EXTREMLY short chapter. I'm sorry about that. But anyway… it's more like a love note from someone he already knows. And if you don't know who it's from after me saying that… we you must be really bad.. All I can suggest is you go back a few chapters and reread it.  I hope it doesn't come to that. But anyway review.

-Animeprincess1452


	43. Return of the Colds

Ch43: Return of the Colds   
In space Cooler was coming to the planet Vegeta. He really wanted to bring back his brother and his father. He kept getting closer and closer. He final got there. He went to the planet surface. Kooler was in front of the castle. He walked in. Bulma was in her room alone and he decided to go after Bulma. He walked in. Bulma turned around and screamed Vegeta's name. Cooler put his hand over her mouth. She was trying to get away from Cooler but he wouldn't let go. He brought her to his ship. Vegeta came running in. He looked for Bulma but he can't find her. " BULMA, WHERE ARE YOU?" Everyone heard Vegeta yelling and came to see what was the matter. " What is going on?" Goku said.   
" Dad what happened?" Trunks asked.   
" What's happening?" Krillin said while trying to see over Goku, Trunks and Gohan.   
" Vegeta what is going on?" Cageta asked.   
" Bulma got kidnapped!" Vegeta said.   
" KIDNAPPED!" Tarka shouted.   
" MOTHER!" Trunks yelled.   
" Can we help find her?" Gohan asked. 

" Hey Kakarot you can sense anyone, right?" Vegeta asked.

" Of course I can." Goku said.

" What are you saying?" Supreme Kai said.

" I'm saying that if Kakarot can sense her, then we can find her no matter where she is." Vegeta said.

" You're brilliant." Cageta said.

" I thought you hated Bulma." Vegeta said.

" I did, but now I know that you love both of us equally." Cageta said.

" I hate to brake up this love monument, but we have to find BULMA!" Tien said.

" Ok." Krillin said.

" Ok Goku. Please start looking." Piccolo said.

Goku starts looking for Bulma, and he finds her on Earth. " Found her!" Goku said.

" Where is my mother?" Trunks asked.

" She is on Earth!" Goku said.

" Lets go to Earth and get Bulma back." Gohan said. Vegeta and everyone go to Earth.

Cooler is starting to scare Bulma. " YOU, what's the hold up?" Cooler hissed.

" Calm down you lizard!" Bulma said.

" THAT'S IT! If you don't summon that dragon now I will kill you and your child!" Cooler threatened.

" Ok, ok!" Bulma said. She put her hands over the dragonballs and said the spell. "Eternal dragon by your name I summon you forth… Shenron!"

The dragonballs glow and the dragon comes out from the balls. The sky turns black and everything. " **You have woken me from my slumber, speak now and I will make 2 of your wishes true**." Shenron said.

Cooler knocked Bulma on the floor. " **You try my patience, SPEAK**!" Shenron said.

" For my first wish I would like my brother, Frieza to be brought back to life!" Cooler said. The dragon's eyes turned red and the wish was granted.

" **What is your second wish**?" Shenron asked.

" For my second wish I would like my father, King Cold to be brought back to life." Cooler said. That wish was granted. Then the dragon leaves. King Cold and Frieza stood near Cooler. Bulma was horrified!

" What's the matter?" Cooler asked Bulma, " You look scared."

Bulma didn't say anything. Frieza looked at Bulma and he saw her tail.

" Are you a Saiyan?" Frieza asked.

" WHY WOULD YOU CARE, YOU JURK!" Bulma shouted. Bulma's power level kept growing.

" I want to have some fun with you." Frieza said.

Before any of them had a chance to move Vegeta and the gang showed up. Frieza mainly saw Goku and Trunks. " Vegeta!" Bulma said happily.

" So you are her husband." Frieza said.

" Of course." Vegeta said.

" I'm their son!" Trunks said.

" Oh great!" King Cold said.

" If you didn't anything to her, you're going to die! Got it?" Vegeta said while his power level was growing. Frieza, King Cold and Cooler where so scared.

" Vegeta, they didn't harm me!" Bulma said. Vegeta wasn't going to listen. He was transforming. Frieza was scared; he looked like he saw a ghost. Vegeta's power level was way over 600 trillion at this point. " This is impossible for a monkey." Frieza said.

" You mean crazy." King Cold said.

" Will the two of you shut up!" Cooler shouted. Frieza was the about to chicken out, but he still wanted to try to fight Vegeta.

Vegeta's power was now about 900 trillion. He stopped there. Vegeta had a long tail like Frieza's in his final stage and he then into his teenage state. Frieza was super scared and confused. " How did you get this power level?" Frieza asked.

" I have had this power since I was nine years old." Vegeta said.

" I don't care when you got it! I want to know HOW you got it." Frieza said.

" Ok. Well it happened when I was on your ship, those many years ago. My father had come to get me off your ship. You made one error when you killed my father." Vegeta said.

" What was that?" Frieza asked.

" You killed him when I was there. You forgot that I could see things like that. I saw what you did. You killed my father, his men and the rest of the Saiyan race. When a huge rage began in my body. I had discovered my complete power. Then it happened. I transformed into my final form. My power went from 18,000 to over 999 trillion. I could easy go over that if I wanted. I was the strongest being in the whole word. And that is how it happened." Vegeta explained.

" That is an unprecedented power you have." King Cold said.

" Don't try kissing up to me." Vegeta said.

" Ok I see you are the strongest in the world. Lets strike a deal, ok?" King Cold said.

" I am open to discus this." Vegeta said.

" I promise to do anything if you spare me and my family." Frieza said.

" Um… I don't know." Vegeta said.

" Don't do it Vegeta! It will be like last time!" Cageta yelled.

" I won't worry over that." Goku said.

" What do you mean?" Tarka asked.

" Frieza isn't anywhere close to the power level of a Super Saiyan at level 1. He is no match for a Super Saiyan at level 2! Vegeta and the rest of us are in out final form, so he is no match for any Saiyan." Goku explained.

" Isn't that funny! The former supreme ruler of the universe outmatched by monkey!" Vegeta said.

" Ya. It is." Goku said.

" Do we have a deal Vegeta?" Cooler asked. Before Vegeta could answer Cageta looked at him with a scared face.

" Yes we do. But as long as you give up your title as lord" Vegeta said.

" You're kidding!" Frieza said.

" No dead serous." Vegeta said.

" Fine! Have it your way." Frieza said.

" You will call me Lord Vegeta and nothing more!" Vegeta hissed.

" Yes sire." They said. Then Vegeta takes them all back to the Saiyan home planet. When they get there, he orders Frieza and his family to wait for orders on the planet Marik.

Chibi Trunks was going to be 14 in a few hours. He always hated birthdays. But he found out from his father that on their planet, when they get to this age the get to do their first act as prince. Vegeta was there with Chibi Trunks asking him what he wanted to do.

" So son, what are you planing to do?" Vegeta asked.

" I think I would love to destroy Frieza's planet for my first act." Chibi Trunks answered.

" I will be getting your ship ready to…" " Father I want to wait. You see if Frieza finds out about it I can always say I did it as my first act as a prince." Trunks said.

" That is brilliant! I couldn't have said it better myself." Vegeta said. Vegeta left the room and Chibi Trunks got into his armor.

Hey everyone. What's up? Good chapter? I think it was. Anyways. Please review.

-trunks and goten


	44. Worry city

Ch44: Worry city

Bardock went back to his room to sleep. He was tried from training. Bardock took off his scouter and went to bed. He started to dream. He saw his crew. They were alive and they were coming back. Bardock couldn't believe that he was having these dreams. He woke up startled. He just couldn't sleep. Every time Bardock would try to go to sleep he would get that dream again. " What is going on? Why am I having these dreams?" Bardock said. Then he finally went to sleep.

Meanwhile Teguta and Martanka were getting worried. Raditz and Goku were there as well.

" Where the heck is he?" Teguta said.

" I'm starting to think that something happened to him." Raditz said.

" Your not suggesting that Bardock is…" Martanka said.

" Dead? Hell no! My father is alive." Raditz said.

" What are we waiting for? We have to find my dad!" Goku said.

" I agree." Martanka said briefly.

Then they went to Bardock's room. At first they thought that he was dead, but then they found out he was just sleeping.

" I am going to wake him up." Goku said.

" What good would that do?" Raditz asked.

" I don't know. I am just going to do it." Goku said. So Goku walked over to Bardock and shook him. Bardock got so scared he grabbed Goku's tail in the process, and when that happened it made him transform into a super Saiyan!

" Oops sorry about that Kakarot." Bardock said. He let go of Goku's tail. Goku went back to normal.

" You gave us a scare. Where were you?" Teguta asked.

" I was here." Bardock said.

" What happened?" Raditz asked.

" Nothing! Nothing happened." Bardock lied.

" We know you were dreaming about something. What was it?" Teguta said.

" It was nothing I tell you. Stay out of my hair!" Bardock yelled.

" It was about Samaka, wasn't it?" Teguta asked.

" We know you love her Bardock, but you got to let her go." Martanka said.

" HOW COULD YOU SAY THAT?" Bardock yelled.

" Calm down Bardock! We want you to be happy, not all down in the dumps about your wife." Teguta said. Raditz was trying to hold back his tears.

" Come on dad, lets get something to eat." Goku said. Bardock put his scouter back on and left with his friends.

Trunks was with Ray. They were kissing each other and everything. Trunks came up for air and said, " Did you write this note?" He was holding the love letter he got 3 hours earlier.

" Yes I did. It is all true." Ray said.

" You didn't have to say " Your secret love" at the bottom. I would have known it was you." Trunks said.

" Your are such a hunk. I love you Trunks!" Ray said.

" I love you too, Ray." Trunks put down the letter and started to kiss Ray.

Yamcha was by himself, in his room. He had a wish that he wanted to be granted. He wanted to be a Demi-Saiyan or Half Saiyan. He was madly in love with Victoria but he thought it was wrong for a Human to go out with a Saiyan like her. She was of Royal blood, and he was just a near Human. He wanted to ask the dragon to grant him that wish, but he still had to wait until the dragonballs were uncovered again. But then he remembered that Bulma was a Royal Saiyan so he decided to go ask her to summon the Saiyan dragon and ask it to make him a Demi-Saiyan. He went on the search for Bulma.

Hey everyone. What did you think? Not bad? Well I hope so. So anyways please review.

-trunks and goten


	45. Fashia gets poisoned

Ch45: Fashia gets poisoned

Raditz left the others in the Common Hall so he could go see his wife, Fashia.

Fashia was alone in the Great Hall. She was hungry again, but she didn't want meat. She wanted something sweet. She wanted a MUFFIN! Yes she wanted a muffin. Fashia had not had a muffin for months now. She put it on her plate and felt the Great Hall. Little did she know that the muffin had poison in it. She ate little by little, until there was only a sliver left. Fashia felt strange and suddenly collapsed.

Tarka was walking that way and he saw Fashia on the floor. " Oh my gosh!" Tarka shouted.

Cageta was the next to see her daughter like this. " Your highness!" Tarka called to her. Cageta turned around.

" Tarka what happened to her?" Cageta asked.

Tarka saw that muffin on the floor next to her and replied, " I think she was poisoned!"

" WHAT! Why how anyone do that to my poor daughter?" Cageta said.

" I don't know."

" Tarka listen to me. I want you to got get Raditz, and Vegeta. I want you to bring them here." Cageta ordered.

" Yes madam." Tarka said.

He ran off looking for Vegeta and Raditz. Fashia did a little whimper now and then.

" It's ok now. I got you." Cageta said to comfort her.

Tarka found both of them and he brought them back to the spot Fashia had fallen. " Cageta what happened?" Vegeta asked.

" I think she was poisoned!" Cageta said.

" POISONED!" Raditz yelled.

" You heard me! I know it is hard to believe but that is what happened." Cageta said.

Fashia whimpered again. After they thought things couldn't get worse it did! Regeta and Chibi Trunks walked by. Regeta saw his mother and ran over to her side.

" MOMMY!" Regeta was transforming into his final form. It finally happened. He was able to control his power.

" Hey I know!" Raditz said.

" You know what?" Vegeta asked.

" I know how I can save her!" Raditz said.

" How?" Chibi Trunks asked.

" I can give her a Saiyan bean." Raditz said.

" That is a splendid idea. I am surprised I didn't think of that." Tarka said. Raditz got out a Saiyan Bean and Fashia looked better.

" How are you felling mommy?" Regeta asked. Fashia look a long time to answer because Regeta was in his final form stage. " Mommy?"

" Oh… I feel great!" Fashia said.

" Thank you daddy!" Regeta said.

" For what?" Raditz asked.

" For saving mom. That's what." Regeta said.

" Your welcome."

" Sis are you sure you are ok?" Chibi Trunks asked.

" YES I AM SURE, YOU LITTLE RUNT!" Fashia yelled.

" Oh ya, she is back to normal alright!" Tarka laughed.

" What's that so post to mean?" Fashia said sternly.

" Oh nothing." Tarka said.

" Sure whatever." Fashia said.

Tarka and the others started to laugh. " Come Regeta…" Fashia said. "

Yes mom." Regeta said.

" Oh and son get back to normal." Fashia said.

" Oh oops sorry. I forgot I was in my transformed state." Regeta said.

He went back to normal. He and his mother left with Raditz behind them. Vegeta and Cageta left together. Tarka went to find Teguta and the others.

Tailless and Turlen were getting bored again. They did not have much to do. " Tailless, I'm bored!" Turlen mooned.

" I know. Fashia has been busy with her son and Raditz. Turla is busy with Gohan! There is no one to do things with." Tailless said.

" Why don't we go terrorize Teguta again." Turlen suggested.

" That is a great idea!" Tailless said.

Then the twins of destruction left to get Teguta.

Hey everyone. How was this chapter? You know what to do. Review.

-trunks and goten


	46. All about love

Ch46: All about love

Yamcha had finally gotten to Bulma's. Vegeta wasn't there. Yamcha was glad about that. He knocked on Bulma's door and walked in.

" Bulma… can I ask a favor of you?" Yamcha called, " Bulma… Are you here?"

" I am in the bedroom, Yamcha!" Bulma said.

Bulma was going to give birth in a few days. Yamcha waked in the bedroom.

" What do you want?" Bulma asked.

" I wanted to know if you could summon the dragon." Yamcha said.

" YAMCHA! I CAN BEARLY MOVE! I AM PREGENT YOU KNOW!" Bulma yelled.

" Sorry Bulma!" Yamcha said.

" It's ok. It really hurts!" Bulma said.

" Do you want me to keep you company?" Yamcha asked.

" I would like that." Bulma said. Yamcha stayed with Bulma.

Vegeta and Cageta were together in their room. Cageta wanted to have sex with Vegeta again. He welcomed her drive. They got undressed and laid in bed kissing the day away.

The others were getting bored. " Hey Krillin do you remember where Gohan and Goku went?" Tien asked.

" Gohan is with Turla and Goku is with Bardock." Krillin said.

" What about Trunks?" Supreme Kai asked.

" He is with Ray!" Krillin said.

" These Saiyans are have a huge sex drive, don't they?" Piccolo said.

" What do you mean?" Tien said.

" I mean that they like to kiss for hours on end." Piccolo said.

" Speaking of kissing, where is Yamcha?" Tien said.

" Yamcha went to see Bulma about something." Krillin said.

" You know that doesn't sound right!" Tien said. They we stuck doing nothing again.

Gohan and Turla were busy KISSING! Gohan came up for air. " What's wrong Gohan?" Turla asked.

" I can't kiss you forever you know." Gohan said.

" But I thought you loved me!" Turla protested.

" I do love you. I just can't kiss nonstop." Gohan said.

" You know I still want one more thing from you."

" What more could you want?"

" I want you to marry me!"

" Oh no! Sorry you called the wrong number. I mean really. You are pregnant with my son, and I kiss you all the time. Why would you want to get married?" Gohan said.

" It is because I love you Gohan." Turla said, " PLEASE!"

" Ok. You win." Gohan said. Then Gohan left to see his dad.

Author note:

Hey everyone. What's up? How's this chapter been? I'm sorry the chapters lately have been too short. But on any note you see that little button here… well click it and send those reviews.

-trunks and goten


	47. Telling of wives

Ch47: Telling of wives

Goku and Bardock were alone in the Common Hall talking. Teguta and Martanka were somewhere else. " So dad what were you dreaming about?" Goku asked.

" I was dreaming about my crew coming back." Bardock said.

" Why didn't you tell us?" Goku asked.

" I didn't want you guys to know. I thought that you guys would make a big deal about it." Bardock explained.

" You could have told me. I see things like this all the time." Goku said,

" Do you really still think about mom?"

" Yes I do. I miss your mother a lot. I loved her. I do think of her always though." Bardock said.

" Can you tell me what she like?" Goku asked.

" Your mother was enchanting. She was something special. She has long black hair with Super Saiyan eyes. Have you ever wondered why you and your brother are so strong?" Bardock said.

" Yes, in fact I have always wondered about that." Goku said.

" Well I know why. It was because of your mother's power. She possesses a huge power level, which rubbed off on you two." Bardock explained.

" I understand." Goku said, " Hey would you like to take a walk outside with me?"

" I would like that." Bardock said. Goku and Bardock left the Common Hall and went out for a walk.

King Vegeta was getting yelled at again. His wife was the one that was yelling at him. " WHAT IS WRONG WITH YOU?" Asocka yelled.

" What do you mean? I didn't do anything!" King Vegeta said.

" You don't know! Well I will tell you mister. You blaming me for what Reen did!" Asocka yelled.

" WHAT ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT?" King Vegeta shouted.

" You are blaming me for Reen did to you. You are jealous!" Asocka said.

"Oh please!"

" If you weren't so jealous then why did you exile Somar?" Asocka questioned.

" I DON'T KNOW!"

Zorn came in. " Excuse me sire but Queen Cageta is here." Zorn said.

" Well don't just stand there! Let her in!" Asocka said.

Zorn opened the door and Cageta came in. Of course she was pregant again.

" I have a bone to pick with you!" Cageta said. Asocka shook her head walked out of the room.

" What do you want?" King Vegeta asked.

" I demand you let my father return home!" Cageta said.

" You can't tell me what to do, girl!" King Vegeta sneered.

" HOW DARE YOU DISRESPECT ME!" Cageta thundered

. King Vegeta knew he was going to have a long argument with his son's wife so he decided to sit down and talk.

Hey everyone. How was it? Ok, ok I know it was short. But anyway please review.

trunks and goten


	48. I’m going to be a daddy!

Ch48: I'm going to be a daddy!

Trunks stopped kissing Ray for awhile. Trunks felt a small kai. " What's wrong Trunks?" Ray asked.

" I feel a small kai." Trunks said.

" Where?"

" I think it is coming from…." Trunks paused.

" Where?" Ray repeated.

" It is coming from you!" Trunks said.

" From me? Are you sure?" Ray asked.

" Yes! You know what this means?" Trunks said.

" What?"

" It means I am going to be a daddy! I'm going to be a daddy. Oh this is so great! I am going to be a dad!" Trunks said while jumping around.

Ray thought he was nuts. Trunks ran out of the room saying " I am going to be a dad."

Then Ray felt a small kick. " _He was right. He is going to be a father, of a boy!" _

Samaka was with Reen outside.

" So Reen, how did it go?" Samaka asked.

" It went good. So when are you going to see Bardock?" Reen asked.

" I don't know. I want to time it. I want them all together. I don't want to see them separately." Samaka said. So Reen went on about what happened.

Goku and Bardock were walking outside when Gohan joined them.

" Hi dad." Gohan said.

" Hey Gohan. What's up?" Goku asked.

" Well I am going to be a dad, twice!" Gohan said.

" TWICE?" Bardock said.

" Ya. It's a long story. I have two wives!" Gohan said.

" TWO WIVES!" Bardock and Goku shouted.

" I told you it was a long story." Gohan said.

Then Trunks came running over to them. " Hey Trunks!" Goku said.

Trunks was still jumping around like a idiot. " Uh… Trunks what in the world are you doing?" Gohan said.

Trunks stopped jumping and said, " I am going to be a daddy!".

" That's great Trunks!" Goku said.

" I think your father will be proud of you." Bardock said.

" Ya I think so." Trunks said.

Bulma was about to give birth to the baby. Yamcha was still there. " What am I going to? I don't know what to do now." Yamcha said.

He was afraid that Vegeta might come in and kill him for being near Bulma. Lady Mary came in and knocked Yamcha out of her way. Lady Mary helped Bulma give birth to the baby. After the baby was born, Lady Mary left. Bulma rocked the baby in her arms. It was a girl and Bulma named her Bra. Yamcha was jealous of Vegeta for having Bulma for a wife, but at the same time he was happy for her.

" What's the matter Yamcha? It's just a baby." Bulma said.

" It's… it's… just that… oh what the heck." Yamcha said.

Yamcha walked over to Bulma. " She looks a lot like you." Yamcha said.

" Why thank you Yamcha. That is the nicest thing you have ever said to me since I married Vegeta." Bulma said.

Yamcha did a dirty look. " Do you want to hold her?" Bulma asked.

" Sure!" Yamcha picked her up and then the worst thing happened.

Chibi Trunks saw him. " PUT MY SISTER DOWN!" Trunks yelled.

" Trunks be nice!" Bulma said.

" I am going to tell daddy on you, Yamcha!" Chibi Trunks said.

" Please don't!" Yamcha said.

" If I don't tell dad, you have to give me something." Chibi Trunks said.

" Name it, you got it." Yamcha said.

" Trunks what did I say about bribing?" Bulma said.

" Uh… I don't know." Chibi Trunks said.

" TRUNKS!" Bulma said, " GET OUT!"

" Humph." Trunks storms out.

Yamcha puts the baby in the crib and asks Bulma, " Can you PLEASE summon the dragon."

" Ok Yamcha. If it makes you happy." " Oh wait a minute Yamcha I have to tell Trunks about the baby. Bulma asked one of her guards to tell Trunks about the baby. Bulma and Yamcha went outside.

Meanwhile Goku, Bardock, Gohan and Trunks were walking outside talking about babies and stuff.

" I remember when Gohan was a baby. Oh boy was he ever hard to take care of. He would drink about 6 bottles every 5 hours." Goku said.

" REALLY?" Bardock said.

" Ya, but that's not all. You should have seen out kitchen after every meal. There would be about 40 baby cans in there." Goku went on.

" DADDY!" Gohan said sternly.

" What, it's true." Goku said innocently.

" Do I really have to go through that?" Trunks asked.

" Yep. That is what being a father is all about." Goku said.

" Just great! I am going to have two times every thing because I am going to have two kids." Gohan said.

" Ya. Lets see here that would be 12 bottles every 5 hours and 80 cans of baby food after every meal!" Trunks said.

" I WASN'T ASKING!" Gohan yelled.

" Calm down you two. This is not the time to be fighting." Bardock said.

" Hey… uh… Trunks." Goku said.

" What?"

" Isn't that guy in your mom's guards?" Goku asked.

" What guard?" Trunks asked.

" The one over there, by the castle!" Goku said.

" Ya. I wonder what he has to say." Trunks said. The guard came over and bowed to Trunks. " Get up." Trunks said.

" Sire her majesty Queen Bulma told me to tell you that she had a girl." The guard said. " Congrats Trunks!" Gohan said.

" I have a sister… I HAVE A SISTER!" Trunks said happily. The guard left. " Well guys, I am going to see my sister now." Trunks said.

" Sure!" They said.

" Hey dad, I have to see Videl. You know how she is when I am gone so long." Gohan said.

" Oh ya I do. Do ahead Gohan." Goku said. Then Gohan left.

Hey everyone. They grow up so fast don't they. tear Not they are going to be fathers to there own kids. God only knows what is going to happen know.

Please review.

trunks and goten


	49. Seeing Samaka again

Ch49: Seeing Samaka again

So now Bardock and Goku were alone again. But they weren't alone for good. Raditz came out side. This is exactly the moment Samaka was waiting for. She appeared in front of them. They were surprised. " No it can't be!" Bardock said.

" Mom?" Raditz asked.

" Yes it is me Bardock. I'm back." Samaka said,

" My you boys have grown up." Goku was stunned by his mother's beauty. Her hair swayed in the wind and her Super Saiyan eyes shined like emeralds. Goku was half surprised that his mother had Super Saiyan eyes. Samaka seamed to have her sites on Goku.

" Kakarot can you turn into a Super Saiyan?" Samaka asked.

Again he was surprised. " Yes I can."

" Oh right then. Can you show me right now?" Samaka asked.

Goku did not know there she was going with this. " OK. But let me ask you something. What level do you want to see?" Goku said.

" What level? Your telling me there is more then one level?" Samaka said.

" Yes. There are four." Goku said.

" I just want to the first one." Samaka said. Goku then transformed into the first level of a Super Saiyan. Vegeta felt Goku's power level and went outside.

" What in the world are you doing?" Vegeta said.

" Sorry about that." Goku said.

" Show off!" Vegeta hissed.

" I don't know what the heck you are complaining about." Goku said.

" Well its nice to see you again Vegeta." Samaka said.

" Samaka? What a surprise." Vegeta said.

" What's the matter Vegeta?" Samaka said.

" Nothing is wrong. It's just that I am surprised to see you after all of these years." Vegeta said.

" Don't tell me. You and your children have been picking on Teguta again." Samaka said. Vegeta didn't answer. Samaka went Super on him. " Well did you?" Vegeta did too.

" Are you threatening me?"

" Hey calm down." Goku said.

" Will you stop interfering!" Vegeta yelled.

" If you want to fight anyone in my family, Vegeta you are going to have to fight me! Got it?" Goku said.

" Definitely!" Then Vegeta left while laughing.

" What's up with him?" Samaka said.

" That is him acting normal." Goku said. Then two more unwelcome guests came. It was Regeta and Fashia.

" Hey Raditz! Who might this be?" Fashia asked while pointing to Samaka.

" This is my mother." Raditz said.

" No way!" Fashia said.

" Son who are these two?" Samaka asked.

" The girl is my wife, Fashia and the boy is my son, Regeta. Fashia's father is prince Vegeta himself. Regeta is every strong like me." Raditz said.

" Is that so? I am impressed Raditz. You did better then I thought you would. I never thought that you would get a girl from the Supreme Family." Samaka said.

" Mom you embarrassing me!"

" Sorry."

" Daddy!" Regeta cried.

" What's wrong?"

Regeta pointed to the sky. Goku looked up in the sky too. " It's the Androids!" Goku yelled. Android 14 and 15 landed in front of them.

" Keep your shirt on Kakarot." Android 14 said.

" What do you two want?" Goku said. He was starting to get mad.

" Hey calm down. We have come here so that we can escape Mary Gero. That's all." Android 15 said.

" You are just like Android 17 and 18. How do I know you won't hurt us?" Goku said.

" Why would we want to harm you?" Android 15 asked.

" I don't know. I just don't trust androids!" Goku said.

" We are no threat to you. Remember how easily you defeated us last time because of your final form transformation?" Android 14 said.

" Ya so?"

" Like I said we are not threat to you as long as you have that power." Android 14 said.

" Fine. But I am not the one you should ask for sanction but I would recommend that you ask Queen Cageta." Goku said.

" Oh right." Then the androids flew to the castle.

" Final form powers!" Samaka said to Goku.

" Why are you so surprised mother?" Goku said.

" I just thought that the final form powers were for the Royal Family." Samaka said.

" No really. Raditz has it too." Goku said.

Then Goku got site of Yamcha with Bulma.

" Hey isn't that Bulma, the second wife of Vegeta? What is that guy going?" Samaka asked.

" That guy is one of my friends. His name is Yamcha. Yes that is Bulma. Did you know Yamcha and Bulma used to have an affair?" Goku said.

" You don't way." Bulma summoned the Saiyan dragon.

" Who has summoned me?" The dragon said.

" I did." Bulma said.

" Tell me your wishes for they will become true." The dragon said.

" I wish to become an Demi-Saiyan." Yamcha said.

" Yamcha you have to give up some energy!" Bulma said.

" Oh yes." Yamcha let out half of his energy.

" You wish has be granted." The dragon said.

Yamcha now has a tail and has the ability to become a Super Saiyan that is if he works super hard. " That is all great dragon." Bulma said. The dragon disappears and Bulma faints. Yamcha is holding her in his arms. From the window Vegeta saw the whole thing. He was really mad, because Yamcha was with his wife.

" Oh no!" Goku shouted.

" Brother, what's wrong?" Raditz asked.

" Look up there!" Goku said while pointing to the window.

" Oh boy. I feel sorry for that guy, cause Vegeta sees him." Bardock said.

" Vegeta's powering up again!" Goku said.

Vegeta transported in front of Yamcha. " AHHHH!" Yamcha screamed.

" You better be scared!" Vegeta said. Bulma got back together.

" Vegeta what in the world are you doing?" Bulma said.

" I am going to kill his guy for laying hands on you!" Vegeta said. Bulma got in front of Yamcha and put her hands out.

" BULMA!" Vegeta yelled.

" If you want to hurt him Vegeta you are going to have to get through me first." Bulma said. Bulma knew that he would not hurt her. Vegeta calmed down and flew off.

" Yamcha you better know do that again. If Vegeta gets a chance he will kill you." Bulma warned, " Please go."

" But I…" Yamcha said but he flew off before he could start a fight. Bulma walked over to Goku and the others. Each one of them bowed to her except Goku.

" Goku, I must as a favor of you. I know you don't like to take orders but this time you must. I need you to keep Yamcha and Vegeta apart." Bulma said.

" I understand, Bulma. I will do it." Goku said.

" Thank you, Goku." Bulma said. Then she flew back to the castle.

" GOKU….." Samaka said.

" I know dear that is not his name, but on Earth that is what he was called." Bardock said.

" Oh ok. Lets go." Samaka said. Bardock and Raditz followed her, but Goku went into the sky to the other side off the castle.

Bulma got back into her room and an angry Vegeta stood over their baby daughter. Bulma was surprised to she him standing there. " Oh hi Vegeta!" Bulma said. Vegeta didn't say a word.

" Oh Vegeta if this has anything to do with…" Bulma said when she was interrupted by Vegeta.

" HOW COULD YOU WOMAN!" Vegeta yelled.

" I didn't. I fainted!" Bulma said.

" I know what I saw! You were in his arms!" Vegeta continued.

" I JUST FAINTED! I summoned the dragon after I gave birth to Bra!" Bulma said.

" A likely story!"

" VEGETA! I DIDN'T DO ANYTHING WITH HIM!" Bulma yelled

" If you say so." Bulma just went past him and picked up her daughter.

" Bulma I need that child." Vegeta said.

" Why? Just because you want to age it?" Bulma said,

" I don't understand why you insist that every child Cageta or I have must be aged! I want an answer."

" You wouldn't understand if I did tell you." Vegeta said.

" I would if you explained it." Bulma said.

" It's none of your concern!"

" Yes it is. Just tell me."

" NO I SAID. I WILL NOT TELL YOU!" Vegeta took Bra from Bulma and ran out of the room. Bulma was starting to think that something more happened when he started this then me was telling. She felt sadness in his heart when she asked him. She decided to go she Cageta about it.

Hey everyone. How was it? I thought it turned out pretty good. Please Review.

trunks and goten


	50. Videl’s having her baby!

Ch50: Videl's having her baby!

Gohan finally got to Videl. She looked like she was in a lot of pain. " Videl what's wrong?" Gohan asked.

" It's the baby Gohan! It's coming!" Videl said. " Oh my god! I have to get you to a hospital." Gohan said," Hold on to me."

Gohan then used him instant transmission and brought Videl to the hospital. A nurse at the desk saw Gohan holding Videl and asked for a stretcher. She brought it over. " What happened to her?" the nurse asked.

" She is about to give birth with my daughter! I brought her here as fast as I could." Gohan said.

" You came just in time, sir. We will take care of her." The nurse said.

" Can I come in with her?" Gohan asked.

" Oh course. The father always comes in with the wife. But you will have to put this on." The nurse said. She handed him a mask. They brought her to the room and the doctor in. The doctor helped Videl through the whole process. Then Pan was born.

" Congratulations, it's a girl." The doctor said.

When the nurse cleaned her off she saw something that scared her.

" DOCTOR, LOOK AT THIS!" The nurse yelled.

The doctor came over and he saw the same thing the nurse did. A TAIL!

" Oh my gosh. This thing has got to come off!" the doctor said.

" What has to come off?" Gohan said.

" This tail!"

" Oh no. Don't worry about that. It is normal for her to have a tail. You see I am a being called a Saiyan. You see I have a tail too." Gohan said. He unraveled his tail and showed them.

" AHHHHH! You're a monster!"

" No that's not right. I am a Saiyan." Gohan said.

Videl sat up and looked at Gohan and the doctor. " Gohan… Can I see my baby girl?" Videl said.

" Sure Videl." Gohan said.

" Videl? Isn't that Hercule's daughter?" the nurse said.

" Yes I am sure of it." The doctor said.

Gohan picked up the baby and showed it to Videl. " She's adorable! I think I am going to name her Pan." Videl said.

" Oh Miss Videl did you know that your daughter has a tail?" the doctor said.

" Yes I did. You see my husband is from space and he is a Saiyan." Videl said.

" Ok." The doctor said. Then the doctor and the nurse left.

" Gohan she is so cute." Videl said.

" Do you think we should show your dad?" Gohan asked.

" Ya I would like that. Another thing I would like to show him this tail of hers! That will freak him out!" Videl said.

Gohan and Videl left with their daughter.

Hey everyone. What do you think? I think it was a pretty good chapter for the most part. But anyways please review. Till next time…

trunks and goten


	51. Bardock’s crew returns

Ch51: Bardock's crew returns

Tailless and Turlen went into the Common Hall. Teguta and Martanka were alone this time. The shine of Tailless' scouter scared Teguta. " What's the matter? You look scared." Tailless said.

" Is it because Bardock isn't here to protect you?" Turlen laughed.

" Why don't you two just leave us alone?" Martanka said.

" It isn't our way. We love to see you hurt." Tailless said. He just laughed. Teguta knew he was no match for Tailless' mighty power. Even Turlen was way too powerful for him. He also knew that Bardock and Raditz were the only two that could hold off the twins of destruction. Then all of a sudden there was a big bang outside the castle walls. That caught the boys' attention.

" We will take care of you later." They said. The two of them ran out of the Common Hall and ran outside.

Bardock also heard the noise. " Bardock, what's wrong?" Samaka asked.

" I have to check something out. I am sorry about this." Bardock said.

" Ok. If this is really something you have to do. Then do it." Samaka said. Bardock ran outside.

He ran to the outer landing area. There were four space pods. Bardock was on guard. Then the pods opened and out walked HIS CREW?

" Hi Bardock." Torra said.

" Hi Torra." Bardock said.

" You look great. Have you been working out?" Torra said.

" You've been gone for God knows how many years and all you have to say is ' You look great. Have you been working out?'" Bardock said with a hit of annoyance. The group of Saiyans laughed.

Then Bardock heard Tailless, Turlen, Fashia, and Raditz on the other side.

" Guys come with me. We have to hide." Bardock said.

He leaded them to a big mountain. " Bardock what in the world are we hiding from?" Fasshia asked.

" Them- " Bardock said briefly.

" Hey bro come over here." Fashia said.

" What is it Fashia?" Tailless said.

" Four pods?" Raditz said.

" They can't be too far away." Fashia said.

Raditz checked him shouter. " Well?" Turlen said.

" NOTHING!" Raditz said.

" Ok. Fashia, you and Raditz take the right side of the planet. Turlen and I will take the left side. Call the others on your scouter if you find anything." Tailless said.

" Right." Fashia said, " Can on Raditz." The four of them started their search for the four people.

Bardock wiped the sweat from his face.

" Who were they?" Torra asked.

" The on with the long hair is my son, Raditz. The girl is his wife, Fashia. The other two were the twins of destruction, Tailless and Turlen." Bardock explained.

" Why were we hiding from them?" Torra asked.

" Three of them are monsters! They are murders. They don't know you guys." Bardock said.

" Now what are we going to do?" said the short Saiyan.

" We have to get into the castle." Bardock said, " Hold on to me." He used Goku's instant transmission. They were in the castle again. Outside Raditz's scouter felt Bardock.

" What is going on Raditz." Fashia asked.

" They are in the castle." Raditz said. Fashia signaled Tailless and Turlen.

" Tailless, Turlen, they are in the castle." Fashia said.

" Got ya." Tailless said. Inside Bardock listened to them.

" They know we are in here." Bardock said.

" So what has happened while we were dead?" Torra asked.

" Well lets see. Kakarot became a Super Saiyan. So did Prince Vegeta. Frieza died at the hands of Trunks. Teguta has been threatened by the Royal Family. Raditz married Fashia the eldest daughter of Vegeta. They had a son named Regeta. The eldest son Tailless has almost killed everyone." Bardock explained.

" Oh my goodness!" Fasshia said.

" That is awful what the Royal Saiyans are doing! Its like what Frieza did to us." Torra said. The door opened. In the doorway stood Fashia, Tailless and Turlen.

" Bardock did you really think you could escape my wrath?" Tailless said.

" You monster!" Bardock yelled.

" Lets take this outside." Fashia said.

They brought them outside with their power. They were laughing again. Chibi Trunks came outside too.

" I don't think you know us, so allow me to introduce ourselves. I am Tailless. This points is my younger brother Turlen."

" I am Chibi Trunks!"

" I am Fashia."

Bardock was looking scared. " What's the matter? You can't fight all of us?" Chibi Trunks sneered.

Then Bardock's fears were becoming worse. Prince Vegeta came outside with his mother.

" Bardock, you look scared!" Vegeta said.

" Bardock is that Prince Vegeta?" Torra asked. Bardock just nodded. Asocka just laughed. Then Goku kicked her right in the face.

" You little!" Asocka yelled. Goku went Super Saiyan.

" Hey Kakarot looking for someone!" Vegeta said. He went Super too. Vegeta hit him with his elbow in the stomach. Goku hit him back in the face. Vegeta disappeared and reappeared behind Goku and grabbed his tail. Goku was still standing but he couldn't move. Then Vegeta knocked him out.

" Oh could you? How could you hurt him?" Bardock said.

" He hurt my mother." Vegeta said.

Vegeta didn't realize that Goku was not out yet. Kakarot punched Vegeta in the face and Vegeta fell to the ground.

" Why you double crossing baka, when I get my hands on you I'll kill you." Vegeta threatened

. " Just try Vegeta!" Goku said.

" I AM GOING TO KILL YOU!" Vegeta yelled.

Tailless couldn't help but laugh. Vegeta gave him an icy glare. " What it's just that I have never seen you so angry before." Tailless said.

" Leave your father alone, Tailless." Asocka said.

" Sure grandmother. While father is handling Kakarot we will take care of his father and his crew." Tailless said.

" No you won't!" Goku said.

" You know he is starting to annoy me!" Chibi Trunks said.

" Stuff it Trunks!" Fashia said.

Tailless started laughing again.

" That goes for you too my cheap grandson!" Asocka said.

" CHEAP?" Tailless yelled.

" Yes, cheap! You know damn well that you have to get married and make heirs! At lease my grand daughters make heirs!" Asocka said.

" No! Turla didn't!" Tailless said

. " She pregant! That counts!" Asocka said.

" Ha, ha. You got yelled at!" Turlen teased.

" You are no better!" Asocka said.

" Ha, ha." Tailless said.

Fashia stuck out her tongue.

" Its favoritism I tell you. FAVORTISIM!" Tailless said.

" Is someone jealous?" Fashia teased.

" No." Tailless sneered.

While the TTF (Tailless, Turlen, Fashia) were yelling at each other Vegeta and Goku continued their fight. They were hitting each other left and right. Raditz felt his brother's power level so he went outside.

" What in the world is going on?" Raditz asked his wife.

" Goku is fighting father again. I think Goku is just showing off again." Fashia said.

" That sounds like my brother." Raditz said, " Hey what is my father doing here?"

" I think your good for nothing father is trying to help these trespassers!" Chibi Trunks said.

" YOU TAKE THAT BACK!" Raditz yelled.

Chibi started to laugh. " Make me!"

" I will."

" Settle down you two! No fighting." Fashia said.

" You need help sis?" Tailless said, " Oh no I forgot you have grandmother on your side."

" Lay off will you!" Fashia said.

Asocka stepped in the middle of Goku and Vegeta's fight. They shot two big blasts and they hit Asocka.

" MOTHER!" Vegeta yelled. Vegeta didn't think that his mother could the effect of the two blasts on impact. When the smoke cleared Queen Asocka was still standing. Vegeta noticed that is mother's power level took a big dive.

" You traitor! YOU ATTACKED MY MOTHER!" Vegeta said.

" What in the hell are you talking about. You hit her too! It is her fault that her power went down!" Goku said.

" How dare disrespect my mother!" Vegeta said.

Ok I must admit they are acting like 7 years olds

Queen Asocka looked at Vegeta with pride. " _He reminds me of his father when he was young_. _Oh yes. A spitting image Just as arrogant and just as proud_." Asocka thought to herself. Goku was another person that Goku reminded her of. He reminded her of Somar. " _Yes_ _Kakarot too is like someone I once knew. My best friend Somar. It is like My Vegeta and Somar are fighting as Prince Vegeta and Kakarot. What a treat."_ Asocka thought again.

Finally Asocka broke them up and they left. She also got Tailless and her other grand children to leave Bardock's crew alone. " Thank you Queen Asocka." Bardock said.

" Don't sweat it Bardock." Asocka said.

Then she went back to her husband.

" Bardock what in the world is going on this crazy planet?" Torra asked.

" I don't any more." Bardock said, " well I guess that we should go see our other friends."

" Other friends? I thought they were all dead." Fasshia said.

" No they are back too. I think you remember them." Bardock said.

" I think so." Torra said.

" You're back to normal alright." Bardock said.

" What is that so post to mean?" Torra said.

" I didn't think you would be back to your old self." Bardock said, " Lets just go." So Bardock and his crew felt for the Common Hall.

Authors note:

Hey everyone. What's happening? What did you think? I thought it was pretty good. Finally a longer chapter. It's been a while. I hoped you enjoyed it. You see that little button down there… well please click on it and send a review.

trunks and goten


	52. Tell me why

Ch52: Tell me why

Meanwhile King Vegeta was still getting the yelling of his life from his daughter in law. " WHAT DO YOU MEAN YOU CAN'T LET HIM COME HOME!" Cageta yelled.

Queen Asocka was outside listening to the argument going on inside. " _Oh boy. Here we go again." _

" Once you banishment a person they can't come back!" King Vegeta said.

" I ORDER YOU TOO." Cageta yelled.

" You can't tell me what to do." King Vegeta said.

" OH YA!" Cageta said.

Queen Asocka came in before Cageta could punch her poor husband. " Calm down dear. I will take care of it from here." Asocka said.

" Ok!" Cageta said. Her tail wagged back in forth to show her frustration. She stormed out before she hurt anyone.

" What the heck is your problem. You are such a lair. You know you can bring him back but you lied to her!" Asocka said.

" I don't know what you are talking about." King Vegeta said.

" I think you are still jealous of her father Somar!" Asocka said.

" Me jealous, give me a brake." King Vegeta said.

" Will you stop your lying! You can't hide your jealousy from me." Asocka said.

" I am telling you for the last time, I AM NOT JEALOUS!" King Vegeta yelled.

" Tell me this, why did you exile Somar then? He was my best friend too. I want to know why." Asocka said.

" Alright, ALRIGHT you win. I am jealous." King Vegeta said.

" Why? That is all I want to know." Asocka pushed.

" Years ago, before I married you I had a affair with Reen. She was a wild one. I loved her so much. It was her fault we broke up. We had an argument on how the kingdom would get ruled and I agreed with her that we should see other people. But that was not the end of it. I still had a bond with her. I found out that my best friend Somar was going out with her I was furious. I felt an emotion that I never felt before, jealousy! Five years later I finally decided to exile him so I could move on." King Vegeta explained.

" Oh I see. That is the reason. I have another question how does it make Cageta feel? Did you ever think of her feelings? What is the right thing to do for them?" Asocka said.

She was planning to get her husband to bring him back, but King Vegeta was very stubborn and arrogant. " Oh I know what you are doing! You are trying to get me to bring him back. You want me to be sympathetic. WELL SORRY IT WON'T WORK!" King Vegeta said. He knew his wife well. But before Asocka could say another word King Vegeta ran out of the room. She didn't follow him.

Meanwhile Bulma meets up with Cageta in the corridor. " Oh hi Queen Bulma." Cageta said.

" Hi Queen Cageta. Where are you headed?" Bulma asked.

" I am going to see Goku. What about you?" Cageta said.

" I am going to ask Queen Asocka something about her son!" Bulma said.

" What about him?"

" I wanted to find out why is it that every time you or I have a child of his it must be aged."

" I always wondered that my self."

" Do you want to go with me?" Bulma asked.

" Sure." So Cageta and Bulma went to Queen Asocka's room.

Hey everyone. I know… I know it's another short chapter! Sry… it's really hard when I got to cut these chapters up in a logical sense. Not all these things go together. Then again I only did this to myself… writing the whole story without chapters. So…. Bear with me. I try so hard not to make them short and I guess sometimes they are unavoidable. But anyway I'm glad you are enjoying the story.

Till next time all…


	53. Hercule meets his granddaughter Pan

Ch53: Hercule meets his granddaughter Pan

Back on Earth Gohan and Videl get to Hercule's place.

Videl was a bit nervous. " Gohan what if he… oh I don't know overreacts like he always does?"

" Don't worry about it Videl."

" Are you sure Gohan? I mean when he sees that tail he's going to get all freaked out and then God only knows what he'll do."

" Videl your dad may get **cough** out of hand sometimes but he is your father. He'll support you like he does all the time. Besides Pan's he's granddaughter. What would he possibly do?"

" Oh I don't know. He could always chase her around with a knife and try to cut her tail off or something. Or he'll get into the hold thing about I shouldn't be involved with weirdoes and abnormal people and stuff. It will take a century just to get him to shut up about that."

" Oh come on Videl.. I don't think he would take it that far.. Trust me Videl your family is better then mine. They are insane! It's like our family is born with a death wish or something… but then again you didn't here that from me."

Videl tried to not listen to that last part of Gohan's comment. Videl opened the door and Gohan followed with Pan in his arms.

" Hello daddy. Are you home?" Videl said.

loudly " VIDEL! IS THAT MY SUGERPEA?" Hercule said.

cringing " Man he's just like my mother."

Hercule literary slides out from one of the near by door ways and hits a near by wall. Gohan covers his face with his hands. " Ok I take that back. He's worse then my mother."

Videl glares at the wall. " _Daddy why can't you act normal?" _Hercule comes over. Videl finals says, " Yes daddy it's me."

Hercule smiled and saw the baby girl in Gohan's hands. " Is that my grand daughter?" He asked.

proudly " Yep sure is." Gohan said.

" Can I hold her?"

" Sure." Gohan said.

Hercule went to pick Pan up and when he did so he saw her tail.

" AHHHHHH! What in the world is this?" Hercule yelled.

Videl cringes again. " _I knew this was going to happen." _

The baby cried. Videl like any mother picked up her daughter and tried to calm her down. " Oh there now." Videl said as she picked up her daughter.

" Dad don't yell like that. My daughter is very sensitive to loud noises like that." Videl said.

The baby stopped crying.

continues to yell " That thing has to come off!" Hercule said while pointing to the tail.

" _Why won't he listen to me. I just said she is sensitive to loud noises and then he just goes right ahead and continues to yell." _

" No way." Gohan said.

" How dare you tell me what I can do?" Hercule said.

" I am your son in law and the father of that child. I will not allow you to take off her tail!" Gohan said.

" YOU'RE THE FATHER!" Hercule said.

" Yes he is. No dad… I'm going to say this one more time…. In a calm voice breathes Don't yell like that. Pan is sensitive to loud noises like that. So keep it down." Videl said.

Hercule turns to Videl " I'm sorry Videl… sometimes I can't help my self." turns to Gohan " Ok let me try this again. What is with that tail? Where did it come from?" He asked.

pleading. Trying not to get Pan upset again " Gohan tell him already." Videl said.

" Well I am not a full human. I am from a race called the Saiyans. My father is named Goku. Do you remember the Cell Games? Well I am the one that killed Cell!" Gohan said.

yelling " Wait a minute. Are you saying that my daughter went out with a alien who that does weird things like hair changes!" Hercule protested.

Pan again starts to cry. A ticked off Videl now starts to yell, " Dad… stop yelling!"

cowering " Sorry Videl."

calmly " It is not a trick! It is all-real. Gohan is a Super Saiyan." Videl said.

" I want to see this super whatever." Hercule said.

" Ok." Gohan said. Gohan went to the first level of Super Saiyan because he did not want to blow the house up. Hercule was scared. Gohan went back to old self.

" Are you telling my grand daughter is half alien?" Hercule said.

" THAT IS Saiyan! Not alien!" Videl said. She then pears at the near by clock. " Well I got to go dad."

" Wait, before you go. How did you learn to fly Videl?" Hercule said.

" I learned it from Gohan. Humans can fly it is just a matter of controlling your inner power and putting it under you." Videl said.

" Bye." The two said.

And Videl and Gohan were gone. The use instant transmission to get home to Planet Vegeta.

Hey everyone. Hey I fix this chapter up. I made it a bit longer then it was originally. It was a bit bland before I worked on it. I hope you like it. Review.

trunks and goten


	54. What goes around comes around

Ch54: What goes around comes around

Some where in space Frieza and the rest of his family were taking over planets for the Saiyan empire. They hated being treated like lower life forms.

" I hate this. We are being treated like slave to Prince Vegeta!" Cooler said.

" Have you guys ever heard what comes around goes around?" King Cold said.

" No. What the heck is that mean." Frieza said.

" You used Prince Vegeta and his race as slaves and now he is using us as his slaves. Get it?" King Cold said.

" I think so." Cooler said.

" Oh no. You know that this means?" Frieza said.

" What?" Cooler said.

" If what father says is true. That means they will try to destroy our planet!" Frieza continued.

" We have to stop those brutes." Cooler said.

They left the planet that they conquered and headed for the planet Vegeta.

Prince Vegeta knew that Frieza knew about his plan to destroy his planet so he summoned Chibi Trunks. " You wanted to see me father?"

" Yes I did. You need to destroy Frieza's today because he found out about our plan. Have fun." Vegeta said.

" I will. I will be back in a hour." Chibi Trunks said.

" That is fine with me." Chibi Trunks had his armor on an instant transmissioned to Frieza's planet.

On planet Makatar Somar waited to hear a reply from his wife. " _What is taking her so long?" _Then his monitor went on. It wasn't Reen but it is Asocka.

" King Somar I have some news about your request."

" And what did my old friend say?" Somar asked.

" He said no three times! I am sorry about this. Your eldest daughter really wants to see you. Her husband the son of King Vegeta also refuses to let you come back." Asocka said.

" Queen Asocka why can't you allow it?" Somar asked.

" I just can't. Vegeta will have my head!" Asocka said.

In the back round she sees a young man around Vegeta's age behind King Somar. " I hope you don't mind my asking but who is that behind you?"

" This is my step son Vallen, Prince Vegeta's half brother." Vallen came over to the monitor and looked at his stepmother.

" Hi Queen Asocka. Where is my half brother?" Vallen asked.

" He is in his room right now." Asocka said.

" When can I come and see me?" Vallen asked.

" I don't think you can ever come back, because your father won't allow your step father King Somar to come back here." Asocka said sadly.

Then there was a knock on Asocka's door. " Hold on a minute." She told Vallen. She went to open the door. Cageta and Bulma are there.

" Come in dears." Asocka said.

" Who are you talking to?" Bulma asked.

" I am talking to Cageta's half brother." Asocka said.

" I have a half brother?" Cageta said.

" Uh… Queen Asocka are you still there." Vallen asked.

" Hold on dear." Asocka said.

" Can I talk to him?" Cageta asked.

" Oh course." Asocka, Bulma and Cageta walked over to the monitor.

" Who might this sweet creature be?" Vallen said while looking at Cageta.

" I am Queen Cageta the daughter of Queen Reen." Cageta said.

" I am prince Vallen the son of Queen Reen." Vallen said.

" YOU'RE MY HALF BROTHER." Cageta said in a surprised way.

" Oh that is a shame. I was starting to like him." Bulma said.

" Who might you be?" Vallen asked Bulma.

" I am Queen Bulma the wife of Prince Vegeta." Bulma said.

" Oh my! You are my half brothers wife? You are cute." Vallen said.

" I am also his wife." Cageta said.

" He has two wives?" Somar said.

" Yes. It was quite a tale how they got together." Asocka said.

" I would think so. I mean it was the same with his father." Somar said.

" Well I got to go boys. I have some business to do with these young Queens." Asocka said.

" Oh course your majesty." Somar said. Signal out.

" So ladies what do you want to see me about?" Asocka asked.

" I… no I mean we wanted to know why Vegeta always ages his children." Bulma said.

" Are you sure you really want to know?" Asocka asked.

" Yes." The girls said.

" Ok. Well it all started when your husband was a young boy. I was pregant with King Vegeta first daughter. When the baby was born your Vegeta watched the baby all the time. He was in love with it. He was really attached to the baby girl. Even his brother loved the sweet girl. When the baby was a month old it dead. Vegeta was devastated. When he came to me, he was crying like I have never seen him cry before. I still remember his face that day. King Vegeta found out later from Zageta and he came in the room. I was surprised that he wasn't blazing mad. He actually comforted his son. Then after he stopped crying he said, " From this day forward when any child is born of Royal Blood it most be aged." King Vegeta and himself wrote out the law. He ever wanted that to ever happen again." Asocka explained.

(Just a note: You are going to see this tale again in many chapters to come. Oh of course it is in it's integrity. )

" That is so sad!" Bulma said.

" Now I understand. I was always confused about that. But I have a question, why does he age them into teenagers?" Cageta asked.

" That is how old he was then the child died." Asocka said.

" No wonder he ever told me about it." Bulma said.

" Do our children know the reason for the aging?" Cageta asked.

" No. They do not." Asocka said.

" Oh my." Bulma said.

" What about my half brother? Was he aged?" Cageta asked.

" No. He was not." Asocka said.

" I am going to tell Trunks! He is going to be a father soon himself and I think he should know about this." Bulma said. Cageta just nodded.

" Tell all of his children. I think they deserve to know." Asocka said, " You better leave I feel the approach of King Vegeta." The two queens nodded and left. King Vegeta walked in.

" What were those two doing in here?"

" They wanted to talk to me about something." King Vegeta gave Asocka a glance.

" What's wrong?" Asocka asked.

" Nothing."

" Come on Vegeta. I know something is bothering you. Just tell me. It will make you feel much better."

Asocka said.

" I told you woman there is nothing wrong." King Vegeta said.

" What has torn us apart like this? Was it the baby? Or is something else or maybe a combination of things?" Asocka asked.

" I don't know dear. I am just worried. I don't what the same thing to happen again. I don't need my heart torn up again." King Vegeta said.

" You need a nice massage from your wife. How does that sound you big guy?" Asocka asked.

" I would be delighted if you would do that my mate." King Vegeta said. Asocka brought her husband in the bed and she helped him take off his armor and started giving him a massage.

" My you are stiff. I think you have been over doing it." Asocka said.

" But I can't be gone from the throne too long. I am the king I have to rule my people." King Vegeta protested.

" There is your reason for your stiffness. I will ask your son to rule while you are relaxing." Asocka said.

" Are you sure he is ready for that?" King Vegeta said.

" He is not a baby anymore. He is a King too. He is married, had beautiful children. What more can you ask for. He is very talented and very strong." Asocka said. Then she mentally called her son.

" _Vegeta you have to take over the throne. Your father needs his rest. He is overworked. He can't rule right now." _Asocka said.

" _What about you?" _Vegeta said

" _Don't worry son. I have to take care of your father. Ask your wife Queen Bulma to help you rule while your father and I are away." _Asocka said

" _Why shouldn't Cageta do it?" _Vegeta asked

" _Bulma needs to learn about the way to rule the planet too. Besides Cageta is pregant. If she gives birth while you are ruling I will ask Zageta to take over for you." _Asocka said

" _Ok mom. I will." _Vegeta saidVegeta contacted Bulma.

" _Hey Bulma it's me, Vegeta_. _I need you too help me rule the planet." _Vegeta said

" _Are you sure? I can do it?" _Bulma said

" _My mother has faith in you." _

" _Ok I will be there in a few minutes." _

" Bulma what was that about?" Cageta asked her.

" Vegeta needs me to help rule the planet." Bulma said.

" Oh no. King Vegeta most be hurt or something." Cageta said.

" I will be fine, I hope." Bulma said.

" Don't worry. You will do fine. I know it is scary doing it for the first time. Good luck." Cageta said.

" Thanks." So Bulma left for the courtroom.

" _Bulma will be a great queen." _Cageta thought. She was on her way to find Trunks and the rest of the Z Warriors.

Hey everyone. Once again I did a major fix up. I combined two chapters together. So anyway I hope you enjoyed it. Now review

trunks and goten


	55. Destruction of the Colds

Ch55: Destruction of the Colds

Meanwhile on Frieza planet, Chibi Trunks was having a blast.

There was yelling and screaming.

" Trunks is coming, Trunks is coming." They screamed.

Trunks was having a great time. He was blowing up everything in site. Everything was getting destroyed, the buildings, the people, and not to mention the whole planet. It was chaos. He found the city were Frieza grew up. His once beautiful blue eyes turned red with anger. He remembered Frieza and what he did to the Saiyan race.

He flew up into the air and powered up his father's choice technique the deadly final blast. " Now disappear… FINAL BLAST!" Trunks said. He started laughing. Chibi used his instant transmission to get back to his planet. The planet blew up. There was nothing left but a bunch of rocks.

Then Frieza and the others got to where the planet use to be they were mad. " Those damn monkeys!" Frieza yelled.

" They are nothing but murderous monkeys." Cooler said.

" VEGETA!" Frieza yelled.

" Lets got to there planet and see how they like it." King Cold said. Then they were off for the Planet Vegeta.

Bulma and Vegeta were sitting on the throne when a messenger came.

" Your highnesses the planet Frieza has been destroyed." The messenger said.

" Very good." Vegeta said.

The messenger left.

" You didn't Vegeta!" Bulma said.

" I did."

" They will be here any minute now." Vegeta wanted them to come. So Bulma and Vegeta waited for Frieza and his family to come and attack them.

Turles and his son Zarbon finished their training. They want to test their true power.

" Hey dad, can we fight with Kakarot?" Zarbon asked.

" I guess so." Then they felt Frieza's power outside the planet. Turles and his son got to the courtroom.

" I thought I could get you out of your training." Vegeta said.

" Why is Frieza out there?" Turles asked.

" He wants revenge. I sent one of my sons to destroy his planet." Vegeta said. Bulma was looking at Zarbon with curiosity.

" What are you looking at woman?" Zarbon said.

Bulma's eyes turned red. Vegeta noticed that Bulma's power level was rising. " HOW DARE YOU TALK TO ME LIKE THAT!" Bulma yelled.

" Your highness, forgive him. He doesn't know better." Turles said.

" I am not buying that lame excuse." Bulma said. Bulma walked over to Zarbon and picked him up by his neck.

" Bulma put him down!" Vegeta said. Bulma through Zarbon into the wall. Turles was surprised by the power of Bulma. You could hear a faint "I'm alright" from Zarbon

" King Vegeta I have just learned that Frieza is coming here to kill us for what your son did to his planet." Turles said.

" I knew that. I want you and your son to go out there and destroy the three traitors. The like a needle in my spine."

" Yes sire." Turles and Zarbon said. They went outside and Frieza was there.

" Where is Vegeta?" King Cold questioned.

" The question is why are you where." Zarbon said.

" How dare you, you little runt. You can't speak to our father like that." Cooler said.

" I can do what ever I want." Zarbon said.

" I will not ask again where is Vegeta!" Frieza said.

" Lord Vegeta will not see you." Turles said.

" Oh ya. He'll come out here when I start destroying his planet." Frieza said.

" I don't think so." Turles said.

Inside the castle Bulma was arguing with her husband. " Can they really do this?" Bulma said.

" Oh course they can. They are stronger then you can ever see." Vegeta said.

" Your not saying they are stronger then you?" Bulma said.

" No. No one in the world can defeat me now. With my true power intact I can destroy whole solar systems with my power now." Vegeta said.

" No you wouldn't!" Bulma yelled.

" No, but I could. I rather do it the old fashion way. Take planets over one by one." Vegeta said.

Meanwhile back outside Frieza was about to face off with Zarbon. " Hey kid do you think you can really beat me?" Frieza said.

" No I don't think I can, but I know I can." Zarbon said.

Turles started to laugh. Cooler couldn't control his temper and started to attack Turles. Cooler had no idea what he was getting into. Turles went Super Saiyan. He sent Cooler flying by his power alone. (ok I know that's dumb but hey the Colds are weak compared to a Super Saiyan like Turles) Turles gave a evil grin and fired a huge mega blast at him sending Cooler to the next dimension once again. The battle was easy for Turles and he easy took him down. Turles then turns and looks at King Cold, who at this point was terrified. He punched King Cold in the left check and he went flying into a rock. Then Turles blew him up. Turles wips his hands together and says, " Two down one to go."

Before Turles could make his attack on Frieza his son, Zarbon had just finished off Frieza in one minute flat. He used his father's old moves. And the three titans were killed. Turles and Zarbon went back into the castle.

" Sire Frieza and his family have been defeated." Turles said.

"Perfect." Vegeta said, " You may leave."

" Yes sire." They said.

Bulma stared at her husband with a serous look of anger.

" Vegeta what have you done? You have be come nothing but a monster. You are killing for no for just cause. Why?" Bulma asked.

" I went through this before. It is what a ruler does. Conquers planets and takes them over to rule. It is what we Saiyans are born to do." Vegeta said. The other Saiyans in the court were shocked at the site.

" Damn it Vegeta! You always make up excuses for the massive slaughter of innocent people. You think it is just a game to you. The more you kill the more power you get, right? Well if you ask me the more you kill the more you kill yourself!" Bulma said. Then she lapped the arrogant prince in the face and ran out of the room crying.

" Bulma wait." Vegeta yelled after her. He ran after her.

Bulma ran past Gohan, Trunks and Cageta. " Was my mom crying?" Trunks asked.

" I wonder what happened." Cageta said.

Then Vegeta ran past them. " I bet Vegeta had something to do with this." Gohan said.

" Hey Trunks I know this is going to be strange, but can you help me rule the planet while your father is chasing your mother?" Cageta asked.

" Sure ok." Trunks said.

" Come on Gohan." Cageta said. So Cageta, Trunks, and Gohan went to the court.

Bulma finally stopped running and went into her room. She was still crying. Vegeta walked in after her. She sat on the bed. " Bulma… I" Vegeta tried to say. Bulma just turned away from him. She finally wiped her face and looked at her concerned husband.

" I am sorry about what I said." Bulma said while still crying a little.

" Did you really mean what you said? It hit me hard. I never thought those words would come out of your mouth." Vegeta said.

" I really did mean what I said. It's true isn't it? You did kill for power." Bulma said.

" That is what Saiyan Kings do. I know you do not approve but I can't help it. I thirst for power." Vegeta said.

" Ya, but why Vegeta? Why innocent? _WHY?" _Bulma said crying again

" I'm sorry Bulma. I never thought you would react like this. You do remind me of my stepmother. She too hated it." Vegeta said.

" Please answer my question." Bulma said. Vegeta sighed.

" Well… I do it for power. But…" Vegeta said.

" But nothing Vegeta. Are you any better when your father? Any better then FRIEZA? You are doing this because you think it is just a big game and it won't end unless you defeat the whole universe." Bulma said.

" I am sorry I caused you this much harm. I didn't want to but it is my nature." Vegeta said.

" I know you didn't mean it. That isn't the reason I am upset. I am Saiyan but deep down I am human at heart. It hurts me to see all of this violence. I can't take it. My heart will brake." Bulma said.

" Don't worry Bulma. It will take some time for you to get use to it. But for now lets just drop the subject and see if Bra is ready to come out of the chamber." Vegeta said.

" Great." Bulma said. Bulma and Vegeta walked out of the room and went to the aging chamber.

Hey everyone. Ok… just a note don't get confused with the Zarbons. There is two yes, however remember they are not related. Just a note. But anyway I hope you liked this chapter as always. Please review.

Trunks and goten


	56. What can be done now

Ch56: What can be done now

Goku walked in Chi-chi's room. She was washing up in the bathtub.

" Hey Chi-chi. It's me Goku."

" I am in the bathtub Goku!" Goku walked in the bathroom and saw Chi-chi in the tub.

" Man I am sweaty. I smell like a pig." Goku said.

" Come on in. There is enough room for the two of us."

" Ok, if that is what you really want." Goku said. He shut the door and started to strip. He took of his orange fighting close and boots and everything, but his bathing shorts. Goku's Saiyan tail swayed back and forth. He stuck it in the water and stepped in.

" Oh ya. This feels great." Goku said.

" Want me to scrub your back for you?" Chi-chi asked while raising her tail out of the water.

" Sure. I will do yours." Goku said.

" Ok." Chi-chi put the soap on the brush and scrubbed his back. The two cleaned each other in the tub. They cleaned up and Goku gave a short kiss and left.

On the planet Makatar Vallen and King Somar waited to hear any word from Asocka or Reen.

" Um… step father where is my mother?" Vallen asked.

" Your mother is on the planet Vegeta. That is where all Saiyans live. She is with your father and Asocka, your step mother." Somar explained.

" If Saiyans live there when why do we live here?" Vallen asked.

" Well a long time ago, King Vegeta and I were good friends. I fell in love with your mother. King Vegeta got jealous of me and exiled me here." Somar said.

" But you're not my father!" Vallen said.

" Yes I know that. King Vegeta is. You see your father was not finished with your mother. He still loved her even though he was married to Asocka. He also married your mother and well they had you. Your father did not want to run the chance of Asocka finding out so he had to exiled you with me." Somar said.

" Does he hate me?" Vallen asked.

" I am not the judge of that." Somar said.

" I want to talk to my half brother!" Vallen said.

" I know. But I don't want to know what would happen if that happened." Then the monitor went on again. This time it was Reen.

" Hello my dear husband." Reen said.

" It's nice to hear your voice again." Somar said, " Well, how did it go?"

" Well it went alright. Cageta was shocked." Reen said.

" Did King Vegeta change his mind?" Somar asked.

" No."

" How about your son in law?"

" Nope."

" Can we ever come back?" Vallen asked.

" Who are you?" Reen asked.

" I am your son!" Vallen said.

" MY SON?" Reen said.

" Yes I am."

" Well Somar there is one way you could possibly come back but it is too risky." Reen warned.

" Well what is it?" Somar asked.

" You will have to challenge King Vegeta in order to come back." Reen said.

" Great." Somar said sarcastically.

Before Reen could say another word, Victoria came in. " Who are you talking to?" She asked.

" I am talking to your father and your half brother." Reen said.

Victoria's eyes widened. " Did I hear that right? Did you say you are talking to my father and my HALF brother?" Victoria said.

" Yes!"

" Can I speak to them?"

" Sure." Victoria walked over to the monitor.

" Who is that?" Vallen asked Somar.

" That is your other half sister, Victoria." Somar said.

" Well Hello. It's nice to meet you." Victoria said.

" My daughter did you hear any word from Prince Vegeta. I know you are the spy of the family." Somar said.

" SHE'S A SPY?" Vallen said.

" That is her nickname. She gets information and tells others." Somar explained.

" Oh."

" Well know that you mention it, Prince Vegeta is starting to slip. Cageta is getting him to allow your return, but it might take a little more time." Victoria reported.

" That is exactly what I wanted to hear." Somar said.

" I am sorry but I have to go. Prince Tailless is coming." Reen said. Signal out. Tailless walked in.

" Well, well, well, look what I found. If it isn't my Aunt Victoria and my grandmother Reen." Tailless said.

" What do you want?" Reen said.

" I want to fight you." Tailless said.

" If it's a good fight you want it is a good fight you get." Victoria said.

" Before we begin, who were you talking too?" Tailless asked.

" I wasn't talking to anyone!" Victoria said.

" Is that right?" Tailless said while walking over to the monitor.

" What are you doing?" Reen asked.

" I am going to check the traffic of communication." Tailless said while smirking. He turned the monitor screen on and he looked down the list.

" Well look what we got here. The Planet Makatar!" Tailless said.

" SO?" Victoria said.

" That is where Somar lives, isn't it?" Tailless said.

" What if it was?" Reen said.

" I would just have to punish you for talking to him." Tailless said. Before Tailless could finish power up his blast Cageta came in.

" Tailless what are you doing?" Cageta yelled.

" Uh nothing." Tailless said.

" Nothing? It looks like you are going something to me." Cageta said.

" They were talking to…" Tailless said when interrupted.

" I don't care who they were talking to. You got that?" Cageta said while stopping her foot up and down.

" Yes mom." Tailless said sadly.

" Now march!" Cageta said.

" I am mom." Tailless said. He marched right out of the room.

" Thanks sis." Victoria said.

" You are the only one from our side that can control that child." Reen said.

" It was nothing. So what was he talking about?" Cageta asked. Reen made sure the door was closed and then started to speak, " Well your sister and I were talking to Somar and Vallen. He found out, and you know it is not allowed to talk to people that have been exiled from here."

" Well that's not true for some." Cageta said.

" Wait what do you mean for some?" Victoria asked.

" Only Asocka, King Vegeta, Prince Vegeta and I can talk to him." Cageta said.

" That's not fair!" Victoria said.

" I know it isn't." Cageta said.

" Well look I have to get going. Vegeta is going to get mad if I don't relax." Cageta said.

" Sure sis. Caring that child is enough work for you." Victoria said.

" Very funny sis!" Cageta said. Then she left the room. Victoria went to see Yamcha and Reen went to see King Vegeta.

Hey everyone. What's up? How did you like it? Well anyways please review. Till next time.

trunks and goten


	57. Ray is having a baby!

Ch57: Ray is having a baby!

Elsewhere Ray was feeling strong kicks in her stomach. " _Shoot the baby is coming." _Ray thought.

Her son has giving her so much pain she thought she was going to pass out. Trunks felt his wife's pain and ran out of the courtroom. He even ran into Goku.

" Hey Trunks were are you off to in such a hurry?" Goku asked.

" My wife is giving birth right NOW!" Trunks said.

" Oh dear! I will bring you there myself." Goku said.

" Ok." Trunks held on to Goku and he used his instant transmission. Ray was screaming from all the pain.

" Hold on dear." Trunks said.

" Damn it Trunks! The freaken child is coming!" Ray yelled.

" Ray don't curse." Goku said.

" Oh shut up Goku!" Ray threatened.

" It's not nice to do that." Goku said.

" Trunks…." Ray said.

" Yes dear?"

" The damn brat is coming!" Ray said.

" Just great! Now what?" Trunks said.

" Darn it Trunks get someone in here!" Ray said. Screeching in pain again. Bardock walked over to them and asked, " Can I help you guys?"

" Yes! My wife is giving birth right this minute." Trunks said.

" Oh that is not a problem." Bardock said.

" Ok Ray push!" Bardock said. Ray was squeezing Trunks' hand and gave a mighty push.

" You're doing great dear." Trunks said.

" Thanks."

" Ok, Ray one more push like that and this delivery will be over." Bardock said.

" Ok." She pushed again.

" I see a head!" Goku said.

" There is the body." Bardock said, " There is the cord." Bardock cut it and the baby was out.

" AHHHHH!" the baby cried.

" You did great Ray!" Trunks said. Ray was breathing heavy. Bardock cleaned the baby off. The child looked like Vegeta. Its tail went around its little waist by instinct.

" Can I see my child?" Ray asked.

" Of course." Bardock said.

" Look at that! He looks like my dad!" Trunks said.

" Congrats Trunks." Goku said.

" Thank you Goku." Trunks said.

" Hey I know. I am going to get the gang in here. I think it is only fair that they see the little tike." Goku said.

" That would be a great idea." Trunks said. Goku used his instant transmission and found the gang.

" Hey Goku." Krillin said.

" Where on Earth have you been?" Yamcha asked.

" Goku what's been going on?" Supreme Kai said.

" I don't have time to answer all your questions now. I have to show you something." Goku said.

" What are you going to show us dad?" Gohan asked.

" Is it cute?" Goten said.

" Yep. You guys will love it!" Goku said. He instant transmissioned the gang to Ray. They heard a noise like a baby crying. They walked up a little closer and they saw the baby boy.

" Awe how cute." Krillin said.

" Is it your son Trunks. I bet he is." Gohan said.

" Yep he is my kid." Trunks said.

" Congrats Trunks." Yamcha said.

" You're a daddy now." Goten said, " Can I hold him?"

" What do you think sweet heart?" Trunks asked Ray.

" Sure why not." She handed the baby to Trunks and he gave the baby to Goten.

" Be gentle with him." Trunks said.

" Don't worry I will." Goten said.

" So what are you going to name him Trunks?" Bardock asked.

" Wow, he looks like your daddy Trunks." Goten said.

" Let me see." Krillin said.

He looked at the baby and said, " Ya, they do look alike."

" I got it! Why don't we call him Vegeta Jr." Trunks said.

" That is a great idea." Tien said.

" I thought you hated my father." Trunks said.

" I do, but it is your son." Tien said.

" Speaking of your dad, where is he?" Piccolo said.

" I think I can answer that question." Fashia said from the doorway.

" FASHIA!" Bardock yelled.

" What do you want?" Trunks said.

" You are so mean little brother." Fashia said.

" You didn't answer my question." Trunks said.

" I came to see the little guy. I mean he is my nephew after all." Fashia said. The baby started to cry again.

Trunks picked up his son. He rocked little Vegeta.

" Now look what you did. You made him cry." Trunks said.

" Look give me that baby and I will make him stop." Fashia said.

" Fine." Fashia picked up the baby and calmed it down.

" See he likes his Aunt Fashia." Fashia said.

" Oh please." Ray said.

Fashia did not listen to it. " So what did you name the little guy?" Fashia asked.

" I named him Vegeta Jr. after our father." Trunks said. Tailless and Turlen arrived a few minutes later.

" What you got there sis?" Tailless said.

" Can I have a look?" Turlen said.

" Oh it is Trunks' child." Fashia said.

" Oh my our little brother is finally growing up!" Tailless laughed.

" Ya he has finally reached manhood!" Turlen laughed.

" Oh ya. If I recall you haven't had any children yet Tailless." Trunks said.

" I am not a softy like you are!" Tailless sneered. Asocka came by and looked at her grand children.

" Is that a baby I hear?" She said.

" Its not mine!" Fashia said.

" Is it yours Tailless?" Asocka asked.

" Nope its not mine." Tailless said.

" Is it yours Turlen?"

" Nope."

" Well then whose child is it?" Asocka asked looking around the room.

" Its mine." Trunks said.

" Well that's what I like to know." Asocka said. She picked up the baby and walked over to Trunks.

" What a cute baby you have." Asocka said.

" Thank you madam." Trunks said nervously.

" Trunks there is no need to be formal. We are family." Asocka said. Trunks blushed again. Tailless was slightly laughing.

" And what are you laughing at?" Asocka asked.

" Oh nothing."

" Don't you have some work to do or something." Asocka said.

" Sort of!" Then Android 17 came in.

Trunks got mad, and went SSJ. " Calm down. I don't want to hurt the baby." 17 said.

" I don't trust you." Trunks said.

" Do you want to see the little tike?" Asocka asked.

" I would like that." Asocka looked at Trunks.

" Hell no! I am not letting that Android touch my child!" Trunks yelled.

" Come on Trunks. What is it going to do to it?" Fashia said.

" Ya, if he was here to hurt us he would have done that by now." Turlen said.

" I never trusted Androids. I my world they destroyed everything I ever knew. They destroyed my home, killed my only friend, and destroyed everything. They took my life from me. All of it. I have grown up to hate the Androids. I will never be able to forgive them for what the have done." Trunks said

. " That was in your world Trunks. It is different here. The Androids here are not killers like the ones in your world. They are nicer and more " playful"." Goku said.

" What do you mean by playful?" 17 said.

" You think life is a game." Goku said.

" Can I please see it?" 17 said.

" _Please? That word is not in their vocabulary. They have never asked for anything. Have they really changed?" _Trunks asked himself.

" Ok. But if you harm on hair of his head you are in big trouble." Trunks said. Android 17 picked up the child and looked at it. Then Trunks was starting to change his thinking of the androids as he looked at Android 17.

Hey everyone. How was that one? Well anyway review

trunks and goten


	58. Come on, we are moving to Vegeta

Ch58: Come on, we are moving to Vegeta

Meanwhile Android 18 was at Master Roshi's. Marion was playing around with turtle. " You are a good little girl Marion." Master Roshi said.

Android 18 came in. " Oh hi 18. Marion has been waiting for you." Master Roshi said.

" Mommy, I missed you." Marion said.

"Marion can you go pack your things. I have to talk to Master Roshi about something." 18 said.

" Ok mommy." Marion said. She went up the stairs to here room.

" So what's going on 18? Where is Goku and the others?" Master Roshi asked.

" Goku and the others are on the planet Vegeta. 17 told me, that we are going to be living there, because Krillin is staying there with the others. I am going to take Marion with me." 18 explained.

" But the Saiyans live there. Marion might not be able to take living with killing monsters from outer space." Master Roshi argued.

" I know it is a tough choice but I can't take care of Marion by myself. I am only one person. She needs her father too. She will fine with Goten and Chibi Trunks." 18 said.

" I hope you know what you're doing." Master Roshi said. Upstairs Marion heard the whole thing.

" _I am going to another planet!" _Marion said while she was packing.

" Hey Marion do you need some help up there?" 18 asked from the stairs.

" Yes mommy." Marion answered.

Android 18 went upstairs to help Marion. " What do you have?" 18 asked.

" Well I have my dresses, and my shoes, my under close, and my ball. What else do I need?" Marion asked.

" Well that is pretty much it. Lets get this stuff in your bag." 18 said. She put everything in there and said, " That about does it."

" Mommy, what are Saiyans?" Marion asked.

" Were you listening to us talking downstairs, Marion?" 18 asked.

" Yes." "

I know you were confused about us leaving. Well a Saiyan is a warrior with unbelievable power. Goten and Trunks are known as Super Saiyans. A Super Saiyan is a warrior that can beat any challenger." 18 explained.

" Even you mommy?" Marion said.

" Well not a normal Super Saiyan, but a Super Saiyan two can easily take me out." 18 said.

" Are there bad people?" Marion asked.

" Not really. Come Marion we have to get going." 18 said. They walked down stairs and flew out the window.

Elsewhere Mary Gero was planing something nasty. " Those fools have no idea what I am about to do. I am going to create a warrior with unrivaled power. All I need to do is take the cells out of the following Saiyans, Goku, Gohan, and Vegeta. Goku and Vegeta have unbelievable power at their disposal and Gohan's hidden powers will be at use to me." Mary Gero found an insect like cell collector and sent it to go to Android 18 so she could bring it to the Planet Vegeta.

Android 18 and Marion were about to leave when the insect thing caught up and they brought it with them. They were on the Planet Vegeta and the insect thing was looking for its victims. Krillin knew that 18 was there with his daughter Marion. " Hey guys my family is here." Krillin said.

" That's great Krillin. Lets go see them."

Goku said. Goku, Krillin, Tien, Yamcha, Supreme Kai and the rest of the gang went to find Android 18 and Marion. But Trunks remained with Ray and there new son Vegeta Jr.

Hey everyone. How was this chapter? I thought it was pretty good. But any I don't have to say it, review.

trunks and goten


	59. Meeting two more Saiyans

Ch59: Meeting two more Saiyans

Disclamer: Ok in this chapter there is a character that I did not create. He doesn't belong to me. I don't own dbz either.

At the aging chambers Bra had come out of the chamber. She was 15 with hair like Bulma's. Her tail was hanging down instead of around her waist. She wore hoop earrings with a yellow choker thing around her neck. She also wore a red two-part thing with red on her arms and legs. He had blue eyes too. Vegeta was shocked at his daughter's beauty.

" Hi mom, dad." Bra said.

" My you are a site you gaze on." Bulma commented.

" Hey where is the rest of my family. I could have sworn that I has 2 sisters and 4 brothers." Bra said.

" Oh there here some where." Vegeta said.

" How rude! They should kiss my hand for my beauty reins above all." Bra said.

" _Oh brother."_ Vegeta thought.

" Honey where are you going?" Bulma asked.

" I am going to fine the rest of my family." Bra said.

" Bra I won't yell at your older brothers if I were you." Vegeta warned.

" Why?"

" They are much more powerful then you."

" I don't care. They are rude and they deserve a tail beating." Bra said. She walked out with her tail in the air.

" Oh boy. She has your temper." Vegeta said.

" You think so? I think she has your ego." Bulma said.

" Well at least you admit she will be a true warrior when she learns about her powers." Vegeta said.

" Hold on I haven't admitted anything yet." Bulma said.

" Yes you did Woman." Vegeta said.

" Did not."

" You just did."

" Fine if you say so! I am not going to argue with you, my Veggie- chan." Bulma said.

Then the too of them left to see what Bra would do.

Another "Saiyan" was out in the universe causing massive destruction and

pain. His name is Lord Nikon. He was born of the genes of Prince Vegeta himself. His power is extraordinary. He has black hair. Two fat strains of hair on either side of his face and the back is in a ponytail. He has orange paints with a red cloth above it. Many people fear him but that fear is nothing compared to the fear they have for Vegeta. Lord Nikon was having fun a planet far out into space.

" Run, move it. It's him." Yelled one native from the planet.

" These beings are insignificant to my mighty power." Lord Nikon mumbled.

Another native of the planet asked, " Why are you doing this? My people are no threat to the Saiyan Empire."

" Baka how do you know about the Saiyan Empire?" Lord Nikon said.

(Then again Lord Nikon didn't really know about the Saiyan Empire much either. He was born somewhere far off in space so he had very little knowledge of his real race.)

" I heard from other planets that your kind is dominating other planets. Your kind is destroying all of the races. The Saiyan Empire is known around the whole universe." The guy said.

" If you are so smart, who is their king?" Lord Nikon said.

" He is Prince Vegeta the son of King Vegeta." The guy said.

" Very good."

" Please I beg of you spar us." The guy said.

" Sorry, you old baka. I will not spar you." Lord Nikon said.

He laughed and he powered up a blast that blew up the planet. He went back to his planet. The Planet Motar.

" So Prince Vegeta has finally become king. I thought that he would be King when he was much older. Soon I will strike and fight the good King." Lord Nikon said.

Hey everyone. What's happening? I hope you liked this chapter. Oh I'm finally on a vacation, yes! Now I can finally get gone more writing. I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Review.

trunks and goten


	60. Coming back discussion

Ch60: Coming back discussion

On the Planet Makatar King Somar and Prince Vallen waited for some word from the Royal Family.

" Dad, what is taking them so long?" Vallen asked.

" I am not your dad, and I would appreciate if you don't call me that." Somar said.

" Sorry."

" As for what I am waiting for I am waiting for some word from the Royal Family." Somar said.

" Oh I get it."

The monitor went on again. Queen Cageta came on.

" Oh hi sis." Vallen said.

" Hi, where is my father?" Cageta asked.

" He is right over here." Vallen said.

" Could you get him on?"

" Sure." Vallen said, " Yo dad, Cageta is on the monitor."

" Damn it. Don't call me dad."

" Sorry dad."

" VALLEN!"

Cageta was laughing.

" Sorry about that. Vallen can be such a brat. So did you get any word from your husband or your father in law?" Somar asked.

" Sorry dad. I have been at them and at them. They won't let you come back." Cageta said.

" What about Reen and Asocka? Have they had any luck?" Somar said.

" Nope. The two of them are so damn arrogant." Cageta said.

" Ok. Tell King Vegeta this, if he does not let me come back within one week I will come back with force." Somar

" I got you." Cageta said.

Before she said another word King Vegeta came with Queen Asocka running after him. " Damn you get back here." Asocka yelled after him.

He marched in and Cageta was shocked. " I knew it! You three have been working together." King Vegeta yelled.

" But your majesty." Cageta tried to explain.

" Who are you talking to?" King Vegeta yelled.

" WHY DO YOU CARE?" Cageta shouted.

" You will not talk to me in that tone of voice. Answer me!" King Vegeta said.

" My father!" Cageta said.

" YOU TRAITOR!" King Vegeta yelled.

" How dare you call her a traitor. She is your son's mate." Asocka said.

" You shut up." King Vegeta said.

" Hello, Cageta are you still there?" Somar asked. King Vegeta pushed Cageta out of his way. She hit the ground hard.

" Oh my." Asocka ran over to aid Cageta.

" K…K…King Vegeta. What a surprise." Somar said.

" Have you been talking to them?" King Vegeta asked sternly.

" Why should you care? You were the one who kicked me off. I just went to return to my home planet. That's all." Somar said.

" What did you tell her?" King Vegeta said.

" I told her to tell you if you if you didn't allow me to return home I would come back by force. I mean it." Somar said.

" Why you double crossing baka. First you take my first love from me, and then you have a daughter that married my son. What else do you have planned? To come and destroy me?" King Vegeta said.

" I was and will always be your friend. What happened to that trust we shared? Why do you insist on pushing me out? Your feels are controlling you. Have you ever had these feelings before? Feelings of hate for friends and jealousy. That is why you kept me away. You are jealous." Somar said.

" HOW DARE YOU!" King Vegeta yelled.

" No my friend how dare you. You're not thinking with a clear head. I can't stop you. You are way too strong. Let me come back. My life is there, with my daughters and my wife. I need them Vegeta. I need them." Somar said.

" Listen to him!" Asocka said.

" Quite woman!" Vegeta shouted.

" Why should I let you come back? You only remind me of what I have been missing. Reen was mine so many years ago. She was all mine. Until you came into the picture that is. She saw something in you. You took her from me. It was you." King Vegeta said.

" To me you are still my King, my best friend. I am truly sorry. But you don't need to worry about Reen anymore. She is truly happy. You have a beautiful wife, powerful children and grandchildren. Isn't Reen's feelings important?" Somar said.

" I have to agree with him dad. Mom is truly happy the way things are now." Vallen said. King Vegeta was starting to slip.

" Please my King." Somar pleased, " Please allow me to come back."

" I beg of you husband let him return. I am begging you. This wall between friends must come down. It is killing me Vegeta." Asocka said.

" It hurts deep down." Cageta said.

" Please sire." Somar said.

King Vegeta was silent then answered, " I will think about it."

" Let me remind you, Reen's happiness is the issue." Somar said. Signal out. Cageta was still on the floor. The child she was carrying weakened her. King Vegeta looked at Cageta again. Asocka helped her up.

" You leave her alone." Asocka said.

Cageta's brownish red hair and her beautiful face got to King Vegeta. " _She is truly her father's daughter."_ He thought.

" Why do you hate my father so much? Do you hate me as well?" Cageta said. " I don't hate your father. I am just plain jealous of him. " So you do hate me." Cageta said.

" No I don't." King Vegeta said.

" You said it your self that I am truly my father's daughter. You think I am a wench. You hate me!" Cageta said. She ran out of the room crying.

" Now look what you did you jackass. She is upset now. You're lucky she didn't slap your arrogant face." Asocka said.

" But I didn't mean to do it." King Vegeta said.

" You knew that it hurt her that you are fighting with her father. A father she never knew." Asocka said. Before he could say another word she left. King Vegeta went after his upset daughter in law.

Author's note:

Hey everyone. How was it? I hope you enjoyed it. Thanks for reading. Please review as always.

trunks and goten


	61. Vegeta Jr’s mighty power

Ch61: Vegeta Jr's mighty power

Elsewhere Bra was headed for her older brothers.

" Those jerks are going to regret not being there." Bra said.

Tailless and Turlen felt her kai but they didn't know who she was.

" Hey bro who is that angelic creature." Turlen said.

" I don't know but she the most radiant girl I have seen in my life." Tailless said. Bra came over to her two older brothers.

" Are you Tailless and Turlen?" Bra asked.

" Of course. The eldest sons of Prince Vegeta." Tailless said.

" Who might you be?" Turlen said.

" I am Princess Bra the daughter of Prince Vegeta and Queen Bulma." Bra said. Their faces were shocked.

" What's the matter?" Bra asked them.

" That's not good. I bet you are mad at us aren't you." Tailless said.

" You bet." Bra said. That scared Turlen. Tailless heard some giggling.

" Who's there?" He asked.

" Hey it's us you hot headed half son of mine." Bulma said.

" I am not your son at all!" Tailless said, " Dad what did she mean by that?"

" You are not her son by blood but by marriage to me. She is a step mother to you." Vegeta said.

" Bra dear lets leave your big brother alone. " Ok but I want to give him something first." Bra said. Vegeta knew what was coming. Bra was going to kiss her brother on the cheek. She did so and left with her parents. Tailless so humiliated he ran to the nearest bathroom to clean of his sister's "cooties".

Krillin and the others found Android 18 and Marion in the West Side of the castle. " Daddy!" Marion cried out. She hugged her dad.

" Krillin I know I said it before but I will say it again your daughter is adorable." Gohan said.

" Thanks Gohan."

" So this is what happened when an Android and Human create a offspring." Android 17 said.

" Mommy, who is that?" Marion asked.

" That is my twin brother, Android 17." 18 said.

" Nice to meat you Uncle 17." Marion said.

" She's polite too." Supreme Kai said.

" Hey wait I minute. I remember you. You are the guy names Shin in the tournament." 18 said.

" Actually my name is really Supreme Kai." He said.

"Quite… remember the Saiyans don't like you." Goku said.

" Hey has anyone seen Trunks and Ray yet?" Tien asked.

" I thought they were with Piccolo." Yamcha said.

" Don't worry, he is with his beautiful wife and son." Bardock said.

" If I didn't know any better, you like Ray don't you father?" Goku said.

" Grandpa! That's not proper." Goten said.

" I did say that I liked her. I am commenting on her looks and that is all." Bardock said.

" Uh huh." Gohan said.

" So can I see the baby?" Marion asked.

" Sure I don't think Trunks will mind." Goku said.

The insect thing has collected cells from both Goku and Gohan. Its only victim left is the mighty Saiyan Prince Vegeta. Goku and the others go to find Trunks while the insect locator looks for Vegeta to grab some of his cell to make the unrivalled warrior of Saiyan DNA. Goku and the others get back to Trunks. The little Vegeta is being held in his father's arms. The gang walks in. Ray is much better not and is sitting up looking at her too men.

" Hi Trunks, we're back." Goku said.

" Oh hi." Ray said.

" So Ray Marion want's too look at Vegeta Jr. so can she?" Bardock said.

" Sure of course she can." Ray said. Marion came over to Trunks, who was much taller then her. He knelt down and handed his first born into here hands. Marion looked at him. Her eyes sparkled when she looked at Vegeta Jr.

" Trunks you have a beautiful son." Android 18 said.

" Why thank you 18." Trunks said. Marion handed Trunks his son and went over to her mommy. Vegeta Jr. cried again, but this time it felt that there was energy coming from him. The whole room was shocked at the incredible power of the child. The power was so strong that the child broke many glass bottles. Vegeta Jr. stopped crying and the room looked at Trunks.

" Wow! That child had a lot of power from baby." Goku said.

" Ya I agree, his power like that of a Super Saiyan." Krillin said.

" What, a Super Saiyan! Krillin the child can even walk yet and you say it is a Super Saiyan!" Ray said.

"Well I mean I can be possible. Goten became a Super Saiyan at a very young age." Krillin said

" Hey Gohan, what about your daughter? Did Pan have a power brake out like Vegeta Jr. here." Goku asked.

" No. She was normal. But when I held her I felt her true potential." Gohan said.

" Ya I had the same experience with you Gohan, even though you were a child I felt a huge power from you." Goku said.

The next thing they know Bra, Vegeta and Bulma come in. " There you are you rascal. I have been looking every where for you." Bra said.

" Honey can't you see Trunks is busy with his own family." Bulma said.

" Dad who is that?" Trunks asked.

" That is your sister, Bra." Vegeta said. The baby cried again.

" LOOK OUT!" Krillin yelled.

" Of great here we go again." Goku said.

This time Vegeta Jr. was floating in the air, his power was twice as strong and his hair kept changing back and forth between blond and black. After the baby stopped crying he landed in his father's arms.

" That child is an annoyance, I hate to say it Trunks. That child is a big problem." Krillin said.

" WHAT'S THAT SO POST TO MEAN?" said an angry Trunks.

" I mean with all that power that child might destroy half the planet." Krillin said.

" I am inclined to agree." Goku said. Bra looked at her nephew with horror on her face. She had never felt this much power before. She looked at her dad.

" Trunks I think the only solution is to age it." Vegeta said.

The insect thing had found it's target and collected the cells of all three of them. " I know dad." Trunks said.

" But Trunks…" Gohan tried to stop him.

" I don't see any other why to keep this planet out of harms way from my son. He has powers that could destroy this planet and many others with a simple cry. I can't let my first born son to do this." Trunks said.

" Ok Trunks."

" Dad can I come with you?" Trunks asked.

" First I would like to know what you name this powerful youngster." Vegeta said.

" Try and guess. Just look at him and you will know what I named him." Trunks said. Vegeta looked at his grandson and said, " You named him after me." Trunks smiled and nodded.

" I knew you would be proud of me father." Trunks said.

Then the two of them left. " So you are Bra." Said Goku.

" That would be me."

" Hey check this out, they look almost identical." Krillin said.

" Hey Bra would you like to see your sisters?" Gohan asked.

" Ya." So the gang leaves to go see Fashia and Turla.

Mary Gero's little collector came back with the cells of the strongest warriors in the Saiyan Empire.

" Great now that I have their cells I will create a being with powers my father could only dream of." Mary Gero got all of the things need to start this large project and started to create the Saiyan that she names Rokon. She is planning to revenge her father's creation the creature known as Cell.

King Vegeta finally caught up with his enraged daughter in law. She knew that he would try and follow her. King Vegeta walked in.

" Cageta…" He said. Cageta didn't look at him. " Believe me when I say that I don't hate you. I love you as much as I love my mate." King Vegeta said.

" It's not like that. I have tried so hard to get your approval and you still haven't given it to me. You make me feel like I am not worthy to be your son's mate the mighty Vegeta." Cageta said.

" No, don't think like that. You were the prefect match for my son. Your powers are just as great. You were destined to bond and have offspring. I am proud of you." King Vegeta said.

" I have never seen this side of you before." Cageta said.

" I have kept these feeling hidden, because I always thought they were for the weak. But now I realize that it is a tool, a weapon. My son showed me that. That is the key to our powers." King Vegeta explained.

" So you don't hate me." Cageta said.

" Of course not. I am sorry I hit you. My anger got to me. Do you forgive me?" King Vegeta said. " Of course your majesty." Cageta said.

" Why don't we talk about letting your father come back. You are the missing piece to the link that has broken us apart and I need you to help us reconnect that link." King Vegeta said.

" I will be happy too. All three of us will talk about it." Cageta said. They went to the commutation room.

Trunks and Vegeta were talking about the young child. " So son do you really believe that this child is just as strong as yourself?" Vegeta asked.

" Well I mean from what I have seen of him so far I would say that he was quite the potential." Trunks said.

" True. This is how I was when I was just a tike myself. My father had the same problem with me. I had a power level when I was your son's age that could have blown up the whole planet if I wasn't careful. Like him I could release my true power at age with a single cry." Vegeta explained.

" But dad, are you saying that my son with become just as powerful as Cageta?"

" I have a feeling it will." The two of them talked over to the chamber.

" Ok son since it is your son, how old do you want him?" Vegeta asked.

" Is 13 ok with you dad? That is the age when I became a Super Saiyan for the first time." Trunks said.

" That will do fine." Trunks put his son in the chamber and the little one started to cry.

" Oh no!"

" Trunks, let me handle this." Vegeta said. Vegeta raised his power level too get Vegeta Jr. to stop crying.

" Wow dad you did it. You got my son to stop crying." Trunks said. Vegeta turned on the chamber and lowered his power level.

" Dad how did you do that?"

" It is simple, Saiyan children are much different from Human child, they like to feel the power of there elders." Vegeta said. Trunks waited for the aging process to be completed.

Hey everyone. What did you think? Not a bad chapter uh. But anyway things are getting interesting in this story. Coming pretty soon is the Earth Tournament, and let me tell you that is going to be one hell of a pain to fix up. Like I had mentioned earlier I had already completed a lot of this story so now I got to add things were necessary and my fights really need help. I got to admit I am not the best when it comes to writing fights but I will try my best to make it good.

trunks and goten


	62. New Creation

Ch62: New Creation

Back on Earth Mary Gero was completing her work on the Saiyan creation. It was a big job to unite the cells in the right order. Mary Gero worked night and day until her work was completed. Finally she did it. Rokon was born. Mary Gero empties the capsule that Rokon had be born in.

" At last my work has been completed. My creation has been born. I have taken the strongest Saiyans and created Rokon. And he will take revenge on my father's creation." Mary said.

Rokon awakens and looks at Mary Gero. She is surprised about his looks. He looks like Gohan when he was an 11-year old boy fighting cell in his ssj2 form. Every thing is the same. (if you need to get a visual watch the unleashing in the Cell Saga)

" Rokon my child I have to tell you some thing." Mary said.

Rokon's Super Saiyan 2 form scared her.

" First why don't you get to your normal state."

" I am in my normal state. This is what I look like." Rokon answered.

" So you can't leave your ssj2 form?"

" No I can not." Rokon said.

"_Perfect. He goes to the ssj2 transformation instantly. Perfect."_ She thought.

" What did you want to tell me?" Rokon asked. She picked up a picture of the 18 year old Gohan we know now.

" You see this child?"

" Ya I see him. So what?"

"You most destroy him!" Mary said.

Rokon looked at the picture and said, " He looks like a easy target."

" Oh wait there is more." Mary Gero turned on the TV and showed Rokon what happened in the battle with Gohan and the Cell JR's. Rokon watched and studied Gohan's moves. Then Mary Gero shut off the tape.

" I want you to destroy that boy. He is 18 now. I want him dead. He lives on the Planet Vegeta with the rest of the Saiyans." Mary said.

" I understand. This is going to be a piece of cake. From what I have seen here, this boy will not be a challenge to me at all." Rokon said.

" Just so you know I have given you the ability to do various attacks from the three Saiyans you cells from. Many of them are the Kamehameha wave, final blast, instant transmission, and Gohan's hidden powers." Mary explained.

" So all you are saying is that I have to simply destroy this Gohan." Rokon said.

" Precisely."

" Well I since I am a Saiyan I am going to act like one." Rokon said.

" What will you do?" Mary Gero asked. " I am going to destroy other planets after I take care of business that is." Rokon flew out of the lab before Mary Gero could say another word.

" That Saiyan is going to be like a itch on Gohan's back side." Mary Gero laughed.

Hey everyone. Here is a look at Rokon. I hope you enjoyed reading this chapter. Review.

trunks and goten


	63. Vegeta Jr shows off

Ch63: Vegeta Jr. shows off

Trunks waited and waited. " Dad is it almost finished?"

" I told you before Trunks, it's a long process."

" But dad…"

" Trunks uses some will power." Then the bell went off.

" It is completed." Trunks said happily.

Vegeta Jr. came out of the chamber. He wore the proper Royal armor. The child always wore the royal colors, which were dark navy, white, and red and that is exactly what he was wore. His hair was exactly like his grandfather's. Trunks was shocked at this son figure.

He walked over to his two family members and asked, " Which one of you is my father?"

" I am son." Trunks said.

" I don't look at you." Vegeta Jr. said, " Let me guess you are my grandfather." Vegeta simply nodded.

" Dad… feel that." Trunks said.

" Yes his power is outstanding even more outstanding then before." Vegeta said.

" What power?" he asked.

" Your Saiyan powers." Trunks said.

" Are they super strong?" He asked again.

" Oh yes. You nearly destroyed half the castle when you were just an infant." Trunks said.

" Well grandfather I am going to train for a little while." Vegeta jr. said.

" Whoa now. Son I think it would be a good idea if you come with us to see the rest of the gang. They really want to meet you." Trunks said.

" Ok father, here's my deal. I go to see your friends and then I get to train twice as long." Vegeta Jr. said.

" Dad how about it? Can my son really train that long?" Trunks said turning to his father.

" Sure he can."

" Deal!" Trunks said.

Trunks instant transmissioned to Goku and the others. " Hi Trunks. Welcome back." Goku said.

" Trunks honey can I see my son?" Ray asked.

" He's right here."

" Where? I don't see him." Ray said. Trunks was looking for his fire cracker son. Vegeta Jr. was levitating about 2 inches off the ground.

" Son come and meet your mother." Trunks said looking behind him.

Vegeta Jr. floats in the air when he looked at his mother. She has blond bangs and black hair like Raditz.

Vegeta Jr. looked at his mother and said, " You are the most beautiful creature I have seen."

Trunks nearly felt on the floor when he heard his son say that. Trunks went over and fit his son over the head.

" Ouch! What was that for?" Vegeta Jr. asked.

" THAT IS YOUR MOTHER!" Trunks yelled.

" Oops. But dad you must admit she is radiant."

Yamcha, Krillin and Tien tried hard not to laugh. Vegeta gave them a nasty look. That put them in line.

" Hi little guy. My name is Goku." He said.

" I have heard a lot about you. It's nice to finally get to meet you." Vegeta Jr. said. smirks

" I'm his first son, Gohan. And this is my brother Goten." Gohan said.

" Hi." Goten said after his big brother introduced them.

" Gohan, I remember that you defeated Cell." Vegeta Jr. said.

" Now how do you know that? You were not even born." Gohan said.

" I got all of my memories from my father." Vegeta Jr. said.

" Well that explains his powers. He got so much anger energy that his power level is remarkable." Goku said.

" Do you want me to try my powers on you?" Vegeta Jr. threatened.

His level was rising rapidly. Even though he wasn't a Super Saiyan at that moment his power would make even a Super Saiyan shudder.

" What's the matter Goku? Are you scared of my powers?" Vegeta Jr. asked.

" Who wouldn't be scared?"

Vegeta JR's power kept rising to the surface. Even Trunks was scared of this unremarkable power of his son. Trunks knew his son would be a force to reckon with if his power was this strong at age 13. Vegeta was the only one who was not nervous of Vegeta JR's power.

" What's wrong with you cowards?" Vegeta Jr. asked.

" It's nothing." Gohan said.

Goten seemed curious about Vegeta JR's power. This 13- year- old boy turned Goku one of the strongest fighters on Earth into a scardy cat. Vegeta jr. was wondering why Goten wasn't struck by fear.

" Hey kid, is my power to little, or are you super strong." Vegeta jr. questioned.

" I am just curious. Your power is just the biggest thing I ever felt." Goten said.

" Just for that I am going to show you more of my perfect power." Vegeta jr. said. smirks again He's in the mood to show off. (He inherited that from his grandfather).

So he dug deeper into his power. Goku and Gohan gave Goten a look that said, " now what in the world did you do that for." Vegeta JR's power level was still rising.

Tailless and Turlen got on the scene. " For the name of dad what is going on?" Tailless said.

" Ya the whole planet is shaking." Turlen said.

" Well don't look at me! My son keeps powering up." Trunks said.

" No kid I have even seen had that much power except me." Tailless said.

" Well tell him that!" Trunks said. Motions his hand toward his son

Vegeta JR's power wouldn't stop rising to the surface. " STOP SON! STOP!" Trunks yelled.

But he didn't stop. Turlen was getting scared with his nephew's powers. Vegeta jr. would not stop raising his power until Goten was satisfied.

" Ok that's enough." Goten said. Vegeta jr. stopped and looked at all the scared Saiyans.

" Goku, what's wrong? Did my power grab your tail?" Vegeta jr. asked.

" I am just surprised about your power." Goku said.

" What's the matter Gohan?" he asked again.

" It's nothing." Gohan was lying threw his teeth. He had never seen a power like that in years and that scared him.

" Well dad, I meet your friends. Can I please go train." Vegeta jr. said.

" Sure son. You done your part." Vegeta Jr. left to go train.

" Man that kid is going to be stronger then my family if I don't watch it." Goku said.

" Ya I agree." Gohan said.

" What's the matter Kakarot? Are you feeling out classed? You should be." Vegeta said.

" What do you mean?"

" I am not even showing you half of my full power." Vegeta said.

" That does double for me and my mother and the rest of us." Tailless said. Goku's eyes widened. Vegeta and his two sons left laughing.

" Trunks, your son is going to be a monster." Goku said.

" Are you saying it's our fault?" Ray said.

" Of course not Ray! I think it would be best if we don't cross him." Goku said.

" Hey dad, do you think it would be a good idea if we go to earth for the tournament?" Gohan said.

" That's a great idea. Lets go ask Cageta!" Goku said.

So the gang went to find Cageta so they can asked her permission to the tournament on Earth. Goku brings them there with his instant transmission.

Author's note:

Hey everyone. How was that? I got to tell you this Vegeta Jr. is one powerful kid. But anyway I hope you enjoyed it. Review.

trunks and goten


	64. On to the Earth Tournament

Ch64: On to the Earth Tournament

Cageta heard Goku and the others in her room. Of course Vegeta did not go with them. Goku walked the others in the bedroom where Goku was and started to ask, " Can we go to Earth and fight in the tournament?"

" Goku why are you asking me?" Cageta asked.

" Vegeta told us that we had to ask permission to leave the planet. So I am asking you." Goku said.

" Oh course you can go. It will be a good idea if you did that." Cageta said.

" Just tell me who is going. If Vegeta wants to know I will show him this list." Cageta said.

" Well, Gohan, Trunks, Ray, Goten, Krillin, Piccolo, Yamcha, Tien, Videl, Bra, Pan, Chi-chi, Bardock and myself are going." Goku said.

" Why can't my son come Goku?" Trunks said.

" I just…" Trunks gave him a glare. "He can come." Goku said.

" Where is Supreme Kai?" Cageta asked.

" I am right here." He said.

" I think it would be a good idea if you go with them too." Cageta said.

" OK." He said.

" Gohan, isn't Pan just a baby?" Trunks asked.

" No, I sent Videl to the aging chambers so she could age Pan before Vegeta got to her." Gohan said.

" Oh."

" Goku, just remember come back right after the tournament." Cageta said.

" Thanks Cageta. I owe you big time." Goku said.

Then he instant transmissioned the gang to the room they were in before.

" Guys hold on. I have to go get Videl, Pan, my father and Vegeta Jr." Goku said.

" Wait a minute Goku. Let me come with you." Trunks said.

" Oh ya. That would be a good idea because I don't think your son will listen to me." Goku said. Goku instant transmissioned to Videl and Pan. Pan looked like her mom but she had a red bandanna on she also had the Saiyan tail.

" Come on you guys. We are going to the tournament on Earth." Goku said.

" Goku do you really think that Pan is ready to fight?" Videl asked.

" She should do fine." Trunks said. Goku picked up the two of them and his father but then he had the hard one, Vegeta Jr. He was outside the training rooms.

" Hey son, will you come over here for a minute?" Trunks said.

" Ok dad." He walked over to them and asked, " What do you want?"

" Well we were going to Earth to fight in the tournament and we wanted you to come with us." Goku said.

" Why should I come?" Vegeta Jr. asked.

" We thought you would want to have a good fight." Goku said.

" I can have a good fight right here." He insisted.

" Come on son. The winner of the tournament gets the title as the strongest man in the world." Trunks said. That caught his interest.

" That caught my interest. It sounds interesting." Vegeta jr. said.

" So you'll go?" Goku asked.

" Of course." Vegeta jr. said. Goku brought them to the others.

" So are you guys ready?" Bardock asked.

" I guess we are as ready as we will ever be." Krillin said.

" Lets get going!" Pan said. So Goku brought them all to earth. The tournament place was crowded with fighters all over the world.

" Most of these guys aren't going to be much of a challenge." Vegeta Jr. said.

" Oh calm down. Only the strongest people get to fight in the world tournament." Goku said.

" Are you sure we can do this grandpa Goku?" Pan said.

" Of course we can." Gohan said.

" Well I can't say that for all of you." Bra said.

" What do you mean?" Pan asked.

" You won't last one minute out there if I am your adversary." Bra said.

" I have to agree with my aunt. Most of you won't be a challenge to me." Vegeta Jr. said.

" Get ready to eat your words son." Trunks said.

" Trunks, our son is just like your father and if I really can say so he does have a bit of your attitude in there." Ray said.

" You really think so?" Trunks said.

" Oh yes. That cockiness is uncanny." Ray said.

" Are you insulting my grandpa?" Vegeta Jr. asked.

" No. I am comparing the three of you." Ray said.

" Hey there is the check in booth." Krillin said.

" Great." Yamcha said.

Two guys were there with books. " Who's next?" Said one of the old guys.

" I am. My name is Goku." He said.

" Ok thank you. Next." Said the other old guy. He scribbled down his name.

Gohan stepped forward. " Name." The old guy said. " Gohan." Scribbles down his name " Next." The old guy said.

It was Pan. " Oh yes another one for the junior division." The guy on the right said.

" What are you talking about?" Videl said.

" How old is she?" The guy on the left asked.

" She's 15!" Videl said.

" Oh I am sorry miss."

The whole gang signed up and past the qualifying test. The announcer guy was there with the list of the qualifiers. The gang was there and waited to get pared up.

" Ok gentlemen and ladies this is how it works." The announcer started,

" You will come up here and pick a ball and on the ball will be a number and that number will determine who you will fight in the tournament."

" What a stupid way to pick matches." Vegeta Jr. muttered. The announcer looked at the list and started to call names.

" Bardock… your first." He said. Bardock put his hand in the box and pulled out the ball that had the number 15 on it. He showed it him and turned to the guy behind him.

" Bardock is number 15." He wrote it down.

" Bra your next." The announcer said. Bra got the number 11.

She said, " I'm number 11."

" Thank you." He said, " Bra is # 11."

He looked at his chart again and said, " Chi-chi your up." Chi-chi walked up and the announcer saw her tail. She picked up the ball, which had the number 14 on it.

" I'm number 14."

" Can I ask you something?" He asked.

" Sure go ahead." Chi-chi said.

" Did you always have that tail?"

" Oh no. I just got it a few years ago." Chi-chi said. She walked away.

" Gohan it's your turn!" the announcer guy said. Gohan got number 8.

" Goku, buddy your up." Goku got number 6.

He looked at the board and said, " I wonder who I will end up fighting."

" Goten" He came down too and got the number 13. Mind you Goten is 10. With the same hair.

" Krillin your turn."

" I guess it's my turn." He got number one. " What in the world did I do wrong? I always get one!"

Pan got 12. Piccolo got 3. Ray got 7. Supreme Kai got 4. Tien got 9. Then the time Goku waited to find out who he was fighting was over. It was Trunks. He got number 5. Vegeta Jr. got 16. Videl number 10 and Yamcha 2.

" There we got a whole board of fighters. The first match is Krillin vs. Yamcha. The second match is Piccolo vs. Shin. The third match is Trunks vs. Goku. The fourth match is Ray vs. Gohan. The fifth match is Tien vs. Videl. The sixth match is Bra vs. Pan. The seventh match is Goten and Chi-chi. The eighth match is Bardock vs. Vegeta Jr. Now we all know the rules. You lose the match if you give up, stay down for ten counts or if kill your opponent." The Announcer said. They all walked into the waiting area. All the fighters were waiting for the fighting to continue.

" So Goku how do you think you will do in the tournament." Krillin asked.

" I don't know Krillin. That's really tuff to say. Everyone one of us are so strong is going to be a hard to decided but if I had to take a guess it will come down to Trunks and Vegeta Jr." Goku said.

Meanwhile outside the Announcer Guy is saying that the fighting will begin soon. The eyes of the crowd have their eyes on the battlefield.

Hey everyone. How was it? The tournament is underway and the real question is who is going to win. Will Vegeta Jr. do the impossible? The fights are going to be hard so I'm going to be reworking them for a little while. But that won't interfer with anything. Lucky for me I have off so I can play around with it. But anyway Review.

trunks and goten


	65. Sister Lueka

Ch65: Sister Lueka

Back at the tournament the Z warriors and the some Saiyans prepared for the battle ahead. Bardock, Ray, Pan, and Vegeta didn't understand the tournament as much as the others did. Goku, Krillin and Yamcha knew about it much more because they have been in the world tournament since they were kids. The Announcer Guys was all excited because Goku always livened up the tournament and since the competitors all have special powers this tournament was going to be awesome. Goku was stretching.

Bardock looked at his son through his scouter. He didn't pick up anything.

" _Why isn't my scouter picking up their power levels?" _Bardock thought.

Supreme Kai picked up his question and said to Goku, " Goku I think you father has a question for you."

" How did you know that?" Bardock questioned. " He can read minds just like you Bardock." Gohan said.

" So what do you want to know?" Goku asked.

" I wanted to know why can't my scouter pick up your power level." Bardock said.

" You are just like the Ginyu Force." Goku laughed, " Well anyway we learned to hold back our power."

" Oh I see."

" Um… dad we can't have scouters here." Goku said.

" Why not?"

" I don't really know. It was a rule. No outside weapons or technology are allowed or something. It's a stupid rule sometimes but I already broke that one." Goku said.

Bardock took his scouter off and put it on the table. Vegeta Jr. was studying the fighters there and he was guessing who his opponent would be. At first he thought I would be Bra but then he thought that his father would be the one. " _Well this will be interesting. My father and I fighting. What a challenge!" _He thought. The tournament was starting up. Hercule did not want to fight in this tournament for good reason. The Saiyans and the Z Warriors were all fighting in the tournament. Videl knew that she would not stand a chance against them but she was not interested in the title but to have fun. Pan was nervous because this is the first tournament that she was ever in and because Bra was her opponent. The fighters were excited that they would be fighting soon.

In the other world the dead people are having another tournament. King Kai still has two of his fighters Olibu and Lueka. And West Kai only has Pikkon. Lueka was Vegeta's sister but died as an infant. King Yama let her grow up a bit. She is now 12. She has long black hair. The people from the north can't understand her power. Olibu is going to fight with Pikkon. Lueka is not surprised, cause she seen them both in action before. Of course Pikkon wins.

Now the most outrageous battle between Pikkon and Lueka is going to begin. " Well this is the end of the other world tournament. In this battle we have Pikkon from the West and Lueka from the North." The announcer said.

Lueka hadn't had a real change yet that made her have to use her true power, but Pikkon, she learned is not a push over. " Fighters are you ready? BEGIN!"

"_This girl is different from other opponents I have seen before. I better be careful."_ Pikkon thought.

" _This might actually be the battle that I will need to actually have to turn ssj."_ Lueka thought.

Pikkon started with a blast and the Lueka used one of Grand Kai's moves to cancel it out. The four Kai's looked at each other and asked King Kai, " Did that girl learn that from the Grand Kai?"

" Nope, she learned it all on her own. As it so happens Lueka can learn a move by just witnessing it one."

" Wait a second Northy. Are you trying to say that his girl is stronger then Goku!"

" It's possible. She is from a very strong family."

This left the other kais in shock. A stray blast caught their attention.

Back in the arena Lueka looked calm. " Not bad but your aim is a little off. But I've got to say you are the strongest person I have ever faced in a long time. Let me show you what I can really do." Lueka said.

" Alright if we are going to showing what we can really do I will show you something." With that Pikkon took off his outer garments and tossed them outside of the ring.

Pikkon was hoping that his feeling about Lueka weren't true." _This girl can't be like Goku!" _

Lueka powered up and went ssj2. Every one was shocked about what she just did except King Kai.

" _Oh no! This girl is exactly like Goku. I don't stand a chance against her_."

Lueka notice that Pikkon was not paying attention and attacked him. She landed about 10 punched and it only too one kick to send Pikkon flying toward the near by wall hard.

The mushroom announcer said, "Lueka won the tournament."

Lueka walked over to Pikkon. " Hey that was a nice fight. I hope some day we will be able to have another one like that."

" Ya I do too. I just got to get some serious training in first."

Lueka smiled and walked over to King Kai. " Hey Yo King Kai, I'm going to go see King Yama."

" Sure go right ahead. I guess I'll meet you back…." Before King Kai could even finish was he was about to say Lueka teleported to King Yama.

King Yama was looking at paper work as usual. " Man what do all these warriors always cause so much trouble." He muttered.

" Hey King Yama."

" Oh hi Lueka. How was the tournament?" King Yama said. puts his papers in his desk

" It was ok." She said with a little disappoint in her voice.

" What's wrong?" King Yama asked.

" It's just that I am bored. I have no one to fight and I need a vacation." Lueka asked.

" Join the club."

" What's wrong with you? You having a bad day or something?"

" Ya so many people are coming up here and no one ever leaves. Hey here's a thought why don't you go see your big brother."

" CAN I REALY!" Lueka said happily.

" I guess, just asked Supreme Kai. He will tell you."

" That sounds great. Thanks King Yama. You're the best." With that Lueka left.

Hey everyone. What did you think? A good chapter? I don't think the fight did to well. But anyway please review.

trunks and goten


	66. What’s going on Planet Vegeta

Ch66: What's going on Planet Vegeta

While the tournament is going on Earth King Vegeta and Queen Cageta contact Planet Makatar. The monitor went on and King Somar answered it.

" Now what do you want sire? Are you going to read out my death wish?" Somar said.

" I'm sorry I yelled at you like I did yesterday. I did not think about Cageta in this." King Vegeta said.

" I also ask forgiveness sire. I have done wrong against you and I must be forgiven." Somar said.

" Dad, we both have agreed that you can come back." Cageta said.

" My King… are you serious? You are going to bring me back for real?" Somar said.

" Uh huh." Vallen woke up and asked Somar who he was talking to.

" Vallen guess what. We are going back!" Somar said.

" Go back where?" He asked.

" HOME!"

" Really! Are you serious? I will be able to see me mom and my father and my half brothers and sisters." Vallen said happily.

" But there is a problem with that. We will have to make it look like it was not planed." King Vegeta pointed out.

" But sire… I can't fight you!" Somar said.

" Don't worry I will jeopardize the fight." King Vegeta said.

" What are you saying?" Cageta asked.

" I am going to intentionally lower my power level to appear that I had gone throw something nasty. That is where Cageta comes in. She will be the

" attacker". My power will only be that of a Super Saiyan and nothing more. That Somar is your queue. You will come in the exact moment my power level drops." King Vegeta explained.

" No sire! I can't let you do that. I might kill you." Somar said.

" I agree with my father. You can't do that!" Cageta argued.

" There is no reason to argue. This is how things happen." King Vegeta said.

" Damn it Vegeta! You don't understand! I can not do that." Somar said.

" My step father is right. You can't do it." Vallen said.

" I am inclined to agree. If Prince Vegeta finds out about this then my father will not stand a chance. You know as well as I do that he is the strongest Saiyan in the universe." Cageta said.

" True." Somar said.

" And there is a big problem. He is still here. He didn't leave with his son and the others to fight in the Earth tournament." King Vegeta said.

" What's the problem?" He asked from the door.

" Oh nothing." King Vegeta lied. He looked at the monitor and saw Somar.

He walked over to the monitor and said, " what's up Somar?"

" Nothing much." Somar said.

" Well you didn't answer my question." Vegeta said.

" We were just planning a surprise." Cageta lied.

" Ya right." Vegeta said. Cageta's child was coming. Vegeta took his mate to the doctor and King Vegeta continued his conversation with Somar about his return home to the planet Vegeta. They talked for hours and then stopped and Somar started to get ready for the time he should return home.

Somar was packing his things when Vallen came in and disturbed his stepfather. " Uh Somar, what was going on with my sister? She was looking like she was in a lot of pain." Vallen said.

" Your sister is giving birth to her fifth child." Somar said.

" FIFTH!" Vallen yelled, " What is up with that?"

" I know it sounds outrages but she and her mate are truly in love." Somar said. Vallen got packed and waited for the signal from King Vegeta.

Elsewhere in the castle Torra and the rest of Bardock's crew sat and waited. " So Fasshia what do you think?" Torra asked.

" Think of what?" she asked.

" Why do you think Bardock is so strong?" Torra said.

" I don't have a clue. What do you think?" Fasshia asked.

" This might sound a little strange but I think he might be a Royal Saiyan." Torra said.

" Oh come on Torra, Bardock a Royal Saiyan." Said the fat Saiyan.

" I know it sounds strange, but how else can he be as strong as he is?" Torra said.

" You have a point there. Bardock is unbelievably strong for a low- level fighter. His sons are Super Saiyans." Fasshia said.

Outside in the hall Fashia, Turlen and Tailless were talking about it. " Hey bro, do you really think that Raditz knows about his Royal heritage?" Fashia asked.

" To be totally honest I think he does know." Tailless said.

" But still, it makes no sense." Turlen said.

" Have you been listening?" Fashia snapped.

Turlen didn't answer her. " I didn't think so."

" So sis, do you think we should bring this to dad's attention?" Tailless asked.

" Well this is something that can get serous if it is not taken care of at once. Just think, Kakarot and his family are all Super Saiyans and on top of that Kakarot and Raditz have mastered the Final Form Transformation." Fashia said.

" True. And to add more to this problem Kakarot is friends with our mother." Tailless said.

" What is so terrible about that?" Turlen asked. Fashia and Tailless fell on the floor anime style. " HELLO IS ANYONE IN THAT HEAD OF YOURS!" They yelled.

" Sorry."

" Mom is the second strongest Saiyan in the world. She can easy help Kakarot defeat dad if he is not prepared." Fashia said.

Raditz and Regeta came down the corridor when they were talking. " Hi mommy!" Regeta said. Fashia turned her head and looked at her son.

" What are you three doing out here? Shouldn't you be training for the tournament?" Raditz asked.

" I thought that mom canceled the tournament because of the attacks that my uncle did." Turlen said.

" Well she told me earlier that the tournament is back on." Raditz said.

" Well we can't have the tournament now. Most of the warriors that are going to be in the tournament are on Earth in that tournament." Fashia said. Regeta looked at his dad with a curious look. " Daddy why didn't I know about this tournament. I wanted to go!" Regeta argued.

"Fashia looked at her son and said, " As I understand there are only 16 spots in the Earth tournament. That is why we didn't tell you about it son. We all know you are strong but there are not enough room." Fashia said.

" Ok." Regeta said sadly.

" Ok I got an idea. Why don't you fight in the Saiyan tournament?" Fashia said.

" Wow you mean it! Ok don't worry mom I will train hard." Regeta said. Then he ran off to train. Fashia could not believe how disappointed her son was after she explained about the Earth tournament.

" So what is all this talk about Royal Saiyans?" Raditz asked.

" We were just talking about gossip." Turlen lied.

" What did you hear?" He asked.

" We heard that you were a Royal Saiyan not just a first class warrior." Tailless said. Raditz looked surprised and started to laugh.

" Oh please! I may be married to one but I am not a Royal Saiyan by blood." Raditz said.

" Well actually you are…" Turlen started to say when his brother jabbed his elbow in his back.

" Hey that hurt!"

" SHUT YOUR MOUTH!" snarled an angry Fashia.

" Sorry."

Raditz completely ignored them." You coming Fashia?" Raditz asked.

" I'll be along in a few minutes."

" Ok them. Meet me back in the Grand Hall."

After he left the TTF continued their chat about Raditz's Royal Blood while Bardock's crew listened from the doorway.

Hey everyone. How was it? Well anyway I can't wait to hear your taughts as usual. So please Review.

trunks and goten


	67. First three fights

Ch67: First three fights

Meanwhile back at the tournament the fighters were getting ready. Vegeta Jr. was excited but Pan was nervous. In the ring the Announcer Guy was getting ready and getting the crowd ready. " Do you guys want to see some action?"

" YA!" The crowd shouted.

" I can't hear you. Are you ready for action?"

" YA!" The crowd yelled again.

Krillin and Yamcha got ready for the fight ahead. The Announcer Guy announced the fighters.

" For the first match we have Krillin vs. Yamcha. Krillin is a tough fighter but can he beat the keen perception of Yamcha? But who knows these two fighters have been apart of these tournaments for years. Yamcha could have an upset."

The two fighters walked to the ring. " Do your best you guys!" Goku called from the sidelines.

" Thanks Goku." Krillin called back.

" Ya thanks man." Yamcha said.

The two fighters walked into the ring and bowed to eacher.

" Fighters are you ready? Let the first match of the world tournament begin." The Announcer Guy said.

Krillin and Yamcha went into their fighting stands and looked at each other.

" Hey Yamcha, don't turn into a ssj. You know I wouldn't stand a chance." Krillin said.

" I'll do that for you if you promise not to grab my tail." Yamcha said.

Krillin nodded and started to power up a bit and Yamcha did the same. The Announcer Guy told them they could begin. Krillin did hear his daughter rooting his on. A sudden wind picked up and Yamcha's long hair started to swayed a little.

Krillin started to assault but Yamcha saw it. Krillin's punch missed. Yamcha countered with an arm swing to the back, this almost knocks Krillin from the ring. However Krillin stopped himself before then.

" _Well I guess that isn't going to work. Lets try a blast_." Yamcha thought.

Yamcha seemed to be powering up a small blast. Krillin wasn't on his guard and the blast hit him. It had little affect.

" Damn this stinks! If I could use my Saiyan powers I could easily take Krillin down. But I don't want to hurt Krillin to much."

Krillin knew that Yamcha was holding is full power. He also knew he was holding back for him.

" Not bad Krillin." Yamcha said.

" I can say the same to you." Krillin said.

Krillin powered up a little bit more. Yamcha was surprised with Krillin's strength. He was about to power up a big Kamehameha wave that will finish this battle. Yamcha thought that Krillin was bluffing so he did not put up a defense. The ball of energy in Krillin's hands was beginning to grow, and Yamcha started to get nervous.

" What is Krillin doing?" Goku asked.

" He knows this place is way too crowed to be firing energy blasts!" Gohan said.

" I think he wants to finish this match." Ray said.

" He could make a big hole if he doesn't control that blast right." Trunks said.

" Do you think he will brother?" Bra asked.

" Why are you worrying your pretty little head over it?" Vegeta Jr. asked.

Everyone there was shocked at that statement. " Vegeta you disgusting boy, you make it sound like you like your aunt in a way you shouldn't." Gohan hissed.

" SON YOU NEED TO LEARN SOME RESPECT!" Ray yelled.

" I don't think so." He said.

" I think he needs a big spanking!" Videl said.

The Announcer Guy was shocked, cause he did not see this kind of fighting a long time. "This is going to get extreme! Krillin is about to unleash the ultimate attack of the Hermit School, the deadly Kamehameha Wave." the announcer said.

" Krillin what are you doing?" Yamcha asked.

" I am going to try and finish you." Krillin said.

" KRILLIN! Don't do it!" Yamcha shouted.

The energy ball was getting ready to be fired. " Ka.. me...ha.. me.. HA!" Krillin said. Yamcha was not prepared for the blast and was hit. He fell from the ring.

" Krillin advanced to the next round!" The Announcer Guy said.

Krillin went over to Yamcha and said, " You and I had a good match Yamcha."

" Good luck in the next round Krillin." Yamcha said.

The two buddies walked back to the waiting area. " That was a great match you two." Goten commented.

" You guys did great." Gohan said.

" Thanks." Yamcha said.

Piccolo and Supreme Kai were next.

" Don't worry you guys will have a blast out there." Ray said.

" Don't worry about it to much, right Supreme Kai?" Goku said. He nodded and the two fighters walked out to the ring.

Piccolo looked at the Supreme Kai but this time he wanted to fight.

" We have seen Piccolo before. What a great match we hope for." The Announcer said. Supreme Kai told him to hold back and he didn't.

The two warriors got ready for a tough fight. Piccolo didn't want to hurt Supreme Kai but he wanted to fight in the tournament and not get out in the first round.

" Fighters are you ready? Let the next match begin." The Announcer Guy said.

Piccolo and Supreme Kai got into their fighting stands and powered up. Kai was the first to attack with a punch to the face but Piccolo saw it. Then he hit the Kai with a kick in the stomach. " Shin" fell on the ground but he would not give up yet. With his mind he through a psychic attack that would have toppled any human but it just pushed Piccolo back.

" Not bad." Shin said.

" I think you are wondering why that psychic attack didn't overcome me. It is because I am just as strong a Super Saiyan." Piccolo said.

" That's amazing!" Shin said. The two fighters are going to start up again.

The Announcer Guy was shocked and watched as the two fighters fought. The others were surprised about their moves.

" See didn't I tell you that they would have fun." Goku said.

" Fun or no fun this is suppose to be challenging." Vegeta Jr. said.

" Hey don't he a sore ape." Gohan said.

" HOW DARE YOU!" He yelled back at him.

" Hey cool off a bit. You can't tell I was joking!" Gohan said.

" I don't like your jokes." He said.

" Hey Trunks your son has a bad sense of humor." Goku said.

" Tell me about it." Trunks said.

" I can't help it. I like to fight."

Vegeta Jr. was a fighter like his grandfather, not a pure hearted boy like his father. This child had an evil heart but later Vegeta Jr. will learn the joys of caring and love, something his grandfather could not teach him. While the others are talking Piccolo just won the fight. Goku turned around and said,

" It's over already!"

" I should learn not to turn around during a match." Gohan said.

" Who won?" Bardock said.

" The Namek did." Vegeta Jr. said.

" Oh yes, he is just like your dad Trunks." Goku said.

" Tell me about it. He doesn't like to play, or watch television. All he wants to do is train and fight." Trunks said.

" He sounds like Gohan!" Chi-chi said.

" No he doesn't." Gohan said.

" Oh yes he does. That is all you ever wanted to do when you were younger. You wanted to fight and train. Fight and train. Every minute I would find you with your father instead of studying." Chi-chi said.

" Chi-chi I thought you understood us by now. We Saiyans are warriors! We fight cause that is the only thing that makes us happy." Goku said.

" I hate to say it but my son's right." Bardock said.

" I for one feel bad for you Chi-chi!" Videl said.

" Why thank you Videl. You are the only one that understands me." Chi-chi said.

" Oh brother." Yamcha said.

Krillin comes over to Goku and whispers, " How did you ever learn to live with her?"

Chi-chi's Saiyan ears hear him and she turned red. " ITS NOT POLITE TO WHISPER!" She yelled. Krillin didn't think that she heard him but he was wrong. Chi-chi slapped him in the face with her long Saiyan tail. Krillin when flying into the wall. Vegeta Jr. started to laugh a little.

The next match was going to begin shortly. The match that everyone was waiting for. Goku vs. Trunks. No one knew that Trunks was going to win. The two Saiyans walked out to the ring.

" Do your best Trunks." Ray said.

" Don't be to hard on him dad." Vegeta Jr. said.

" You guys look great. Win one for the team." Krillin said. The Announcer Guy loved to see battles with Goku in them cause most of the time they were action packed. He knew that Goku would not give up. Trunks and Goku looked at each other.

" I am surprised that you and I are going to have to face of." Goku said.

" I am just as shocked, but I like the challenge. I even fought Gohan in the future. He was a challenge back then." Trunks said.

" What level are you at?" Goku asked.

" Super Saiyan 3!" Trunks lied.

" What? Are you serous?" Goku said.

" Oh course. I have been training hard and I have finally reach ssj3." Trunks said.

" I also reached ssj3. Lets see which one of us is stronger." Goku said.

" That should prove interesting."

The two Saiyans powered up to the awesome power level of ssj3, but Ray was the only one who knew that Trunks had reached ssj4 cause she also gotten to this high plain. Goku waited.

Trunks was pleased that Goku was almost even with his powers but he knew that he could not go over ssj3 cause if he did, Goku would not be a challenge to him. Goku finished his transformation the same time Trunks did.

" Well this is unexpected, our two fighters have turned their hair blond and they both have yellow energy around there bodies." The Announcer Guy said. Goku looked behind his and gestured for the Announcer to come. He came and Goku explained that Trunks and he were at a level called ssj3.

" Folk I just have gotten some news on this change in form. These two men are fighting at a power level called ssj3. Well if you people are ready lets begin." The Announcer Guy said.

" Hey Trunks lets watch it with our energy blasts. He don't want to blow everything up." Goku said.

" We will use them but just be careful about your aim." Trunks said.

Goku nodded and the two fighters marked off their battlefield. They got into their fight stands. Trunks was excited to have the chance to fight Goku and Goku was excited to fight Trunks. He knew that since Trunks is Vegeta's son he will not make this easy on him. Goku was the first to attack. The two of them throw punch after punch. Trunks dodged most of the punches thrown except for the last one. It hit dead center. It knocked Trunks backward, but he recovered his balance. A little blood dribbled from Trunks' lip.

" So you are not unbeatable, are you Trunks?" Goku said.

" I must admit that was a lucky punch. I won't let you get me by surprise like that again."

The young Saiyan was not going to give up yet.

He re powered up. The yellow glow went back around his body. Trunks was starting to get mad. He powered up a blast and hit Goku, right in the stomach.

" Ha how do you like that one?" Trunks said.

" Hey Trunks, no fair! What blast could have killed half of those people if you had missed." Goku said.

" I never miss."

Then Trunks attacked Goku again. After Trunks hit Goku three times with pushes Goku took to the air. " Their punches are flying and so are they!" The Announcer Guy said.

Goku got another shot in. Right in the upper part of his forehead. Trunks flew backward. He let out a growl and stared at Goku. Trunks had blood coming from his forehead. Trunks knew he would have to go a bit faster. Then Trunks smiled.

" Goku you think you are going to win, well your not going to." Trunks said confidently.

He used his father's stealth move and conceals himself. Back on the ground Vegeta Jr. watched his father move about. Goku was trying to stay focused and locate Trunks. Goku just could not find the exact spot that Trunks was hiding. He could only guess. " Man where did he go?"

When Goku wasn't paying attention Trunks got Goku in a strangle hold. Goku couldn't brake free; cause Trunks was holding him had a great grip on Goku. Goku tried to get away from him but his attempt was in vane.

" What's wrong Goku? You seem to be having a hard time." Trunks said.

" Why you." Goku said in a high voice. Trunks laughed. Not even Goku's Super Saiyan strength could help him from Trunks' deadly power. Goku struggles to get loose but Trunks won't let up. Gohan gets worried about his dad.

" Just say it. Give up." Trunks said.

" No I never give up." Goku said.

" Fine be that way." Trunks said. Trunks pulled his arm back again. Goku let out another yelp. "

Give it up Goku. I don't want to have to hurt you." Trunks said.

" I can never do that." Goku said, and then Goku jabbed his elbows into Trunks' stomach. Goku had broken the strangle hold. Blood had just spuded from his mouth.

" Damn that Goku. This is going to be a little bit harder then I thought." He muttered Trunks looked down at Goku who was back on the ground

. " Wow, after a terrible struggle up in the air, Goku had gotten free. This is a great match." He needed to end this soon. He gave a wicked smirk and said," This is the end Goku!"

Trunks instant transmissioned down to Goku. Then Trunks was going to fire a big Final Blast. Trunks smiled and fired. It hit Goku dead center and Goku fell from the ring. The Announcer Guy could not believe the outcome of the match.

" Out of the ring. Trunks advances." He said.

The two Saiyans went back to normal and Trunks went over to Goku.

" That was a great match Goku."

" Yes Trunks, it was. You are going to do great in this tournament." Goku said. Then they went back to the waiting area. The two of them walked in and the others came over.

" That battle was shocking." Krillin said.

" Ya you guys looked great out there." Chi-chi said.

" Nice going Trunks!" Ray said.

" Hey thanks. I try my best." Trunks said. Vegeta Jr. looked at his father with a smile, showing that he was happy. Bardock looked at Goku with pride.

" Do your best Gohan." Goku said.

" Sure thing dad." Gohan said.

" Win this one for me Ray." Trunks said.

" Ya mom, go get him." Vegeta Jr. said.

" Gohan, try your best honey." Videl said.

" Be careful daddy." Pan said. Then Ray and Gohan went out to the ring.

" Lets see how well Gohan fairs against Ray." Yamcha said.

" Ya, this should be interesting." Goten said.

" I won't count on that if I were you." Bra said.

" What are you saying?" Pan said.

" I am saying that Gohan can't possibly beat my sister in law." Bra teased.

" Oh ya well my daddy is the best you can find! Not to mention my grandfather." Pan said.

" Is that so? Well if I recall my brother beat Goku!"

" Your brother was just luckily!" Pan said.

" Ladies, isn't this a bit childish." Yamcha said.

" NO!" The two yelled and knocked Yamcha over. Vegeta Jr. laughed at them.

" I must say they are worse then my own children." Bardock said.

" What do you mean? I am not bad. Raditz is." Goku said. Then they watched the battle.

Hey everyone. What did you think? Man that was hard… to much work. Alright I hope you liked these fights.. I tried my best. Please review.

trunks and goten


	68. Saiyan problems

Ch68: Saiyan problems

Meanwhile back at the castle Bardock's crew heard everything.

" I can't believe it." Fasshia said.

" I know. It is hard to believe that our friend has been our enemy this whole time." Torra said.

" Don't you think we are over going it." The fat Saiyan said.

Torra was confused and was a bit angry at the same time. He trusted Bardock all his life and in two minutes he learns his best friend's secret.

" We don't even know if Bardock will change." Fasshia said.

" She's right you know." The tall Saiyan said.

" I guess your right about that. But I… just don't know." Torra said.

" Why don't we ask Cageta. She should know." Fasshia said.

The others looked at her like she was nuts.

" Are you crazy? Cageta might kill us." The fat Saiyan said.

" She is nicer then her husband is." Fasshia pointed out. Regeta comes in.

" Hi everybody." He said nicely. Young Regeta looked at Torra and said,

" Do you know where my daddy might be?"

" He went to the Great Hall." Torra said.

" What about my grandpa?" Regeta asked. No one answered.

" Well where is he?"

" He is on Earth." The fat Saiyan said.

" What about my mother?" Regeta asked. The others were scared because they knew that his mother was Fashia.

" I don't know." Torra said.

Then Fashia came in and the others got scared and started to shake in her presents.

" Mommy!" Regeta said happily. Regeta never saw any evil in his mother. He knows her nice side, not her mean, cruel side.

" There you are you little monster of mine." Fashia said.

Torra could only stand there and watch. He could not believe the sight he was witnessing.

" What did you want to ask my mother?" Fashia asked.

" We wanted to know about Bardock's blood." Torra said.

" Why would you low levels want to know about that?" Fashia asked again in a nastier voice.

" We know that he is a Royal Saiyan and we want to know if his personality will change." Fasshia said.

" Very interesting. I am surprised that you found out. I was planning to tell Raditz myself." Fashia said.

" What do you mean mom?" Regeta asked.

" I mean that your father comes from a different Royal Family, and that you are fully royal." She explained. Regeta couldn't believe it.

" Why don't we go tell him?" Torra asked.

" That wouldn't be a problem. But telling Turla will be." Fashia said.

" Why mommy?"

" It is because your Aunt Turla got married to Gohan." She explained. Torra told Fashia that he and the crew would go to the Common Hall to get something to eat. They left and when they got there they were surprised to see who was there. It was Turla the wife of Gohan. They were also shocked to see her crying about something.

They walked over to the young to be mother and asked her what was wrong.

" What's wrong Turla?" Torra asked.

Turles has there as well. " She is in deep denial." Turles answered.

" Why?" Fasshia asked.

" It is because… I believe my Gohan does not love me." Turla said sadly.

" What made you think such a thing." Turles said.

" It was all him. We felt me alone." Turla said.

"That is one hell of a lie!" Torra said.

" Why don't you keep your low level ass out of this." Turles hissed.

" Turles stop with that Royal attitude stuff you're a low level too in case you forgotten." Torra said.

" For your information I am a Royal Saiyan." Turles said.

" You know he's right. Being on of Bardock's family that makes him a Royal Saiyan too." Fashia said.

Turla was getting more upset when the two of them argued. " JUST STOP IT!" Turla yelled. She ran out of there after that. They looked at each other and said, " She's right you know." Torra and Turles when after her.

Meanwhile Cageta gave birth to her third daughter.

Tashia was her name. Vegeta was a bit concerned because she did not seem as strong as his other children did. She has black hair.

" Oh look at her Vegeta. Isn't she a doll?" Cageta said.

" I think you are losing you evil side and becoming a pure hearted women." Vegeta said.

" I am not losing it." She said sternly.

" Lets go to the chambers." Vegeta said. T

he two left their room and headed to the aging room with their new addition to the Supreme Family. But that would not be the last one Cageta will have.

Out in space two young girls were on a planet together. Their names were Tyza and Alix. Tyza was a scientist who loved to work out things. But on the other hand her older sister Alix likes to go out with boys. Tyza has a blue necklace, which shows her Royalty also she has long brown hair with Super Saiyan eyes. Alix has blond hair with blue eyes. She always wants to have sex but sometimes the boys refuse and she gets mad. That is the crazy family. Tyza is in her lab working one her calculations to get off " the retched planet."

Alix comes in with her date book and walks in looking depressed. " Tyza what in the world are you doing?" Alix asked.

" I am working on my calculations to figure how we can get off this retched planet and go to our real home." She answered.

" I don't know why you are complaining. I haven't had a date in SIX months!" Alix said.

" Big deal." Tyza said, " I got work to do! Leave me alone!"

" This is our home. We have no other." Alix protested.

" You may be older then me but you don't have my brains. Haven't you ever wonder why you have a tail? You have one because you are a Saiyan like me." Tyza said.

" Oh really, I didn't know that." Alix said sarcastically.

" Funny!" Tyza teased. She continued her work. She sat down and looked at the numbers. She swore that she would find a way of the planet if it was the last thing she would do.

Hey everyone. How was it? I hope it was pretty good. But anyway review.

-trunks and goten


	69. Baby Trick

Ch69: Baby Trick

Back at the tournament the powerful Ray was going to fight the inexperienced Gohan. Ray was a powerful girl with the power that could destroy any fusion. Gohan was acting confident, as Ray stood in front of him ready to fight. " So Gohan before I completely finish you, what is your power level?" Ray asked.

" Well my power is a level 2!" He said. She started to laugh.

" What is so funny?" Gohan said.

" You are, you little runt." Ray said.

Gohan could not believe her childish statement. " You will be surprised when my punches start flying." Gohan said.

" I'll tell you what, I will go to your highest level." Ray said.

" Don't be so arrogant!"

" There is no reason not to be." Ray said.

Ray smiled and went ssj2. Vegeta jr. as well as his father, Trunks knew that she was holding back big time. Gohan too went ssj2. His awesome hidden powers also benefited his powers. Ray wasn't scared one bit. Ray's once beautiful black hair turned blond. Gohan wasn't going to take her lightly. Goku noticed that there was something not right on the battlefield.

" Something is just not right here!" Goku said.

" What's wrong Goku?" Krillin asked.

" Ya Goku, Gohan seems fine out there." Yamcha said.

Goku did not answer his friend's inquiry. He looked at Trunks suspiciously. He thought that Trunks was scheming something behind his back, but he would soon know what Ray and Trunks were up too in the ring.

Gohan also saw that Ray was not being serous about the match and started to wonder. "_I know that she look more focused then this." _Gohan thought.

Meanwhile Goku still watching Trunks and Vegeta Jr.

" So father, do you think I am going to get one brother or sister or two brothers or sisters?" Vegeta Jr. asked.

" Well it depends on who loses the fight." Trunks said. Goku heard what Trunks said and then he understood everything.

" _I can't believe what they are doing!"_ Goku thought. Gohan faced off ad started his onslaught on Ray. Trunks wasn't nervous cause he knew that Ray was stronger then Gohan.

Goku got mad and his power level started to grow.

" Hey Goku, what's up man?" Tien said.

" There is a mischievous scheme going on here." Goku said.

" What do you mean Goku?" Chi-chi asked.

" Son, what is going on?" Bardock asked.

" Daddy? Is there something wrong?" Goten asked.

" Goku!" Krillin yelled.

" Sorry guys. It's just is that I am surprised who is doing it." Goku said.

" Goku what do you mean?" Yamcha asked.

" Trunks is doing it." Goku said.

" Come on man. That can't be true!" Krillin said.

" Of course it isn't true!" Bra said.

" You guys are just hiding the truth." Goku said, " I am have a word with him." Goku walked over to Trunks to " have a word" with him. He was going to fight Trunks instead of talk to one of his best friends he had ever had.

Hey everyone. Ok I know Trunks is a bit out of character but hey. What can I say. I hope you liked this chapter. Please Review as always.

trunks and goten


	70. Remembering a beloved sister

Ch70:Remembering a beloved sister

In the outskirts of West City, two other Saiyans made it their home. Their names were Bit and Brad. The two Saiyans lived with their long time friend Mitchel. Bit was the brother to both Tyza and Alex.

Bit was in the living room channel surfing. Brad had come back from going to the supermarket to get the lunchmeat and bread. Mitchel finished his morning workouts and walked in the living room to join Bit.

Character bio: Mitchel is a master of the arts. In his spare time he has been teaching Bit all the tricks of the trade. He is a human in his late 20's to his early 30's. He is also very good looking.

" Good morning Bit." Mitchel said.

" Morning."

" What are you going this fine day?" Brad asked.

" I was doing my workouts. You know a master must always stay in shape." Mitchel said.

" I know someone who hasn't been working out." Brad said.

They both looked at the lazy Bit. " What, I have no reason to workout." Bit said.

He finally got to channel 36, which had the world tournament on. Mitchel won the tournament once before, but now a days he stays home and works out.

" Have you guys heard from the rest of your family?" Mitchel asked.

" I haven't heard a anything." Brad said.

" I bet mom ditched us." Bit said.

" Why would you say that?" Mitchel asked.

" I just think since she hasn't talked to us that she forgot that we existed or something."

" Come on Bit!" Brad said.

" You have to remember how much fun you had with Tyza. She was always found of you. You were close and know you barley even try to talk to her." Brad said.

" I have to agree with your father. Write her a letter or something." Mitchel suggested.

" I think I will." He got out a peace of paper and started to right the letter to his sister, Tyza.

Dear Tyza,

Greetings my sister. I know that is has been a long time since I have seen you but I have not forgotten you. I think about you every day and wonder how you are. When will you come back to me? Father is just as sad. If you see Alix could you tell her that there are a lot of cute guys here on Earth. I beat she is driving you crazy with her dates. I will never stop looking for you my dearest sister. I will look far and wide, until I see your beautiful face once more. Don't give up! I love you now and always. Find us soon.

Your brother,

Bit

He looked at the letter that he just wrote and sent it to her computer connection. Like e-mail but different. He was hoping that she would get his message and answer him.

Mitchel came over and said, " Don't worry Bit, we will find her one way or another. If it is the last thing we do."

Bit looked at an old picture of the family. He was so happy then and now he misses the company of his sister. Brad too felt the loneliness of their disappearance. Most of all, he missed Ardith, his beautiful wife. He swore that one day that he will find her again and start where they left off in their life. He also saw that he loved her even more now.

Hey everyone. What's happening? Do you like this chapter? I hope so. Please review and tell me.

trunks and goten


	71. Gohan vs Ray

Ch71: Gohan vs. Ray

Gohan knew that he had to strike hard and long to get Ray to lose the fight, but what Gohan didn't know was that she was holding back the bloke of her power. She dodged Gohan's punches with great speed.

" Why can't I hit you?" Gohan said.

" You are way to slow for me, Gohan." Ray said.

" What!" Gohan said angrily.

" You heard me. I can dodge anything you through at me Gohan." Ray said.

" Oh ya! Well try my Kamehameha for size!" Gohan said. Ray smiled.

" GOHAN! DON'T BE FOOLISH!" Goku yelled.

" I want to do this one alone dad." Gohan said.

" You should listen to your father kid." Ray said.

" I can defeat you." Gohan said.

" Don't be so sure. So fire if you dare." Ray said. Trunks looked at Vegeta Jr. They both knew that this would be the end of Gohan.

Goku walked up to Trunks and said, " I want to have a word with you alone." So they went to the outer waiting room.

" WHAT IS WRONG WITH YOU?" Goku yelled.

" What do you mean Goku?" Trunks said innocently.

" You know what I mean. You are beting on the winner of the match. You were not trying cause the prize for you either way was a child or two." Goku said. He picked Trunks up by his shirt.

" Goku please, put me down."

" What kind of father are you? I thought you knew better!" Goku said.

" But Goku you don't understand. I was Ray's idea."

" You want me to believe that?" Goku said.

" It is the truth. I swear it!" Trunks said.

" Fine." Goku throw him on the ground and walked back to the others.

" Goku can you forgive me?" Trunks said.

" Just forget it." Trunks was stunned. Vegeta Jr. came over to help but Trunks insured him that he was all right.

Gohan was powering up a menacing blast that he hoped would finish the battle. He sent the big blast at Ray, and whole place fell silent. Trunks was worried that Ray wouldn't survive the blast.

" Mother" Vegeta Jr. said with uneasiness. Ray put her hands in front of her and projected the deadly blast away from the crowed. The blast went into space.

" What! Impossible!" Gohan said. Ray was remained unhurt.

" Gohan, I hope that isn't the best you can do, cause if it is you better give up now." Ray said.

" _Now what? I have used my best move on her and she is not bruised at the least." _Gohan thought. Trunks knew that Gohan was on the ropes and that he could not win.

" Its over. Gohan can't win know." Vegeta Jr. said.

" Your right, son. Gohan has use his best move in his arsenal. Its over." Trunks said.

" Goku now what?" Chi-chi asked.

" I don't know. Ray is giving Gohan more problems then I thought she would." Goku said.

" What are you saying Goku?" Piccolo asked.

" I am saying that Gohan just can't win." Goku said.

" Are you sure daddy?" Goten asked.

" Yes, I know it is hard to believe, but Gohan can't beat her. She is way to powerful." Goku said.

" Poor Gohan." Tien said.

" This is amazing. As hard as Gohan tries, he can't stop Ray." The Announcer Guy said.

" This is where you end!" Ray said. Gohan's eyes widened with fear.

" Don't worry this won't hurt to much." He saw that she was powering up a technique that Trunks taught her, the final blast, and a deadly move if used for evil.

" Here have it! Final Blast!" Ray said. Gohan tried with all his might to stop himself but the blast from Ray was just too powerful. Gohan was thrown from the ring.

" Gohan has landed outside of the ring! Ray advances." The Announcer said.

" I must admit Gohan, you do have potential." Ray said.

" Thanks you Ray. You have great power yourself." Gohan said. So the two fighters walked in with the rest of the guys.

" Nice try daddy." Pan said.

" You put up a great fight son." Chi-chi said.

" Thanks mom." Gohan said.

" Gohan, I am proud of your abilities." Goku said.

" Thanks dad."

" Nice going Ray!" Trunks said.

" Ya mom, you kicked his butt."

" Yes, I know." Ray said.

Videl and Tien were going to fight next.

" Try your best." Gohan said.

" I will." Videl said.

" Go out their a have fun Tien." Yamcha said.

" I will man." So Tien and Videl walked to the ring.

" Tien is a strong fighter who did amazing job the last time. Lets see how he does against our cities hero, Videl." The Announcer Guy said then they were walking to the ring to fight each other in match 5.

Hey everyone. What did you think? I don't know… I guess it could have turned out better. Please Review.

trunks and goten


	72. Waiting to see Vegeta

Ch72: Waiting to see Vegeta

In the other world, Lueka found Supreme Kai's planet without the Kai! Kibito was there but not the Supreme Kai. Lueka walked over to Kibito to ask him where the Supreme Kai was.

" Uh Kibito, would you happen to know where the Supreme Kai could be found?" Lueka asked him.

" Who are you and what do you want of the Supreme Kai?" Kibito asked.

" I am Lueka, and I wanted to ask a favor of him." She said politely.

" The Supreme Kai is not here at the present time." Kibito said.

" Oh ok. I understand." Lueka said. She used Instant Transmission and went back to King Yama's place.

" Oh your back Lueka." King Yama said.

" Uh huh."

" What's wrong now?"

" Supreme Kai isn't on his planet." Lueka said.

" That is mysterious. The Supreme Kai barely ever leaves to go anywhere." King Yama said.

" I know. I really want to see my brother."

" I know my dear. Don't worry for a little while. You will get to see him. I will tell you what, I will page him."

" Page him!" Lueka said.

" Yes. I will leave him a message."

" Oh."

King Yama started to look around for a piece of paper. " Oh man where is a piece of paper when you need it?" He goes threw his draws and he finally gets on out and started to write.

Dear Supreme Kai,

This is King Yama. Lueka, a Saiyan princess, wants a little favor of you. She is the sister of Prince Vegeta, himself. She wants to know if she could go back to her home planet for at least a week to see her big brother. Get back to her soon. Have a good day, sir.

King Yama

Lueka was floating behind King Yama, reading as he wrote. She noticed something was missing and said," You forgot something." Lueka said.

" What did I forget?" King Yama asked. She took the pen and started to finish the letter that King Yama started.

Ps. This is Lueka. I know that you are a busy man. I want this cause I have not seen my brother in years. He is my heart. So I ask this of you Supreme Kai.

She gave the newly written piece to King Yama.

" Here, now it is finished." Lueka said.

" Don't give it to me, dear child."

" Then who should I give it too?"

" Give it to Kibito." Lueka nodded and went back to Kibito and gave him the letter and waited with him until Supreme Kai came back.

Lord Nikon was getting ready on his planet, to attack his " twin." His friend Zolten, who was also a Saiyan, joined him. He has long black hair, which he made look like Lord Nikons. He also has evil looking Super Saiyan eyes.

" Well my friend, what are we going to do to Prince Vegeta?" Zolten asked.

" Oh I don't know, but I know that we are going to end up fighting him." Lord Nikon said.

" True, but still. Have you even been listening? Prince Vegeta's powers have grown tremendously over the years." Zolten said.

" Don't worry my old friend. I have strong power too." Lord Nikon insured him. The two of them waited calmly for the right moment to attack.

Hey everyone. What did you think? Please review 

trunks and goten


	73. More fights

Ch73: More fights

At the ring Videl and Tien matched up. Videl knew that she was no match for Tien. Videl tried hard but none of her punches seemed to effect Tien. So Videl tried to knock him from the ring with a flying kick but Tien escaped her path. She almost landed out of the ring, cause she almost lost her balance. Videl didn't know that to do so she tried again but Tien kicked her in the stomach.

" Mommy!" Pan yelled.

" Hey Tien, go easy on her!" Gohan yelled.

Videl was gasping for air. She got back up and Tien finished the match with his own flying kick.

" Videl has landed out of the ring. Tien advances." The Announcer Guy said. The two fighters went back to the waiting area.

" I sorry Gohan." Videl said.

" Hey don't take it to hard Videl. Tien is a great fighter." Gohan said.

" Try your best honey." Videl said to Pan.

" I don't know how good I will do." Pan said.

" Don't worry. You are a ssj! Just try your best." Gohan said.

" Have a fun time, sis." Trunks." Trunks said.

" Ya sure." Bra walked up to Pan.

" You ready?"

" I am as ready as I will ever be." Pan said. The two girls go to the ring to have their first battle together.

" What a treat this will be." Goku said.

" We will see how Pan will do against Bra." Bardock said.

" I don't think Pan can win." Vegeta Jr. said.

" Why not?" Chi-chi asked

. " My Aunt is stronger." He said. Pan was extremely nervous. Bra was excited that she would soon fight her friend.

Pan and Bra looked at each other, in their fighting posses.

" Here we go! He is the 6 match between to young but powerful girls." The Announcer Guy said.

Pan went ssj after the Announcer gave his little speech. Bardock picked up his scouter again and looked at it. Bra too went ssj.

" Father, what are you doing?" Goku asked.

" I am reading their power levels." Bardock said.

" What does my daughter's read?" Gohan asked.

" How is my sister's?" Trunks asked.

" Will you people hold your horses!"

Bardock presses a button and looks at his scouter.

" Well Pan's power is at 24,000,000. And Bra's is at 28,000,000." Bardock said.

" Are you sure that thing is right?" Gohan asked.

" It could be wrong." Krillin said.

" It's not wrong." Bardock said.

" Let me take a look. Bulma showed me how to use those things when Bulma took Raditz's." Yamcha said.

Bardock took off the scouter and he gave it to Yamcha. " Well?" Tien said.

" It is right." Yamcha said.

" I told you my aunt was stronger." Vegeta Jr. said.

" I don't see what all the fuss is about. It is just a game." Goten said.

" It is a game of winners and losers." Supreme Kai said.

" Well I never thought you would say such a thing." Piccolo said.

So the two girls got ready to fight.

impressed voice " Well, you are not so weak after all." Bra said, " Lets see how you fair against me." The two girls continued to stare at each other. Bra has the confidence and power and Pan has her fathers luck.

Bra knew that Pan was like her dear old father.

Bra didn't want Pan to end up in the hospital for a whole week so she wanted to judge Pan for her speed instead of her power for a change. " Lets see if you are a better speeder then and a fighter." Bra spoke comfortably.

Pan had no idea what she meant by her statement. " Didn't my brother ever bring up my speed?" Bra asked.

" No he didn't." Pan said.

" Well for your 411 I am the fastest daughter of Vegeta." Bra said proudly.

" Show off! You think you are so hot cause your dad is the strongest in the world." Pan stated like a snotty teenager.

" I can't help it. At least my father isn't a total weakling." Bra teased.

" THAT DOES IT! You are going to reap what you have sown." Pan said.

" What does that mean?" Bra asked.

" It means you will regret what you have done, smartie pants!" Pan started teasing her.

" PAN! ENOUGH CRAP FROM YOUR SPOILED ASS AND FIGHT!" Bra bellowed.

While the girls were arguing Goku and the other listened.

" My Trunks your sister needs to get her mouth washed out with soap." Goku said.

" Ya Trunks I hate to admit it but your sister takes after Bulma!" Yamcha said.

" Ya your mom has a bad influence on her." Gohan added.

" Sure thanks guys! Your real pals." Trunks said in a disappointing tone.

" Hey Trunks we were just kidding man." Krillin said.

" Ya and after all the help I gave you guys. Fine see how you like it when I do it to you."

" Trunks buddy old pal, we were playing with you. We were joking with you." Tien said. Pan was nervous cause Bra was creeping her out.

" What's the matter my unworthy adversary?" Bra asked.

" You are scaring me." Bra bursts out laughing. " What is so damn funny?" Pan spat.

" Why you are. I have never seen someone as scared as you." Bra said.

Pan saw getting cranky and charged at Bra. Bra's speed was apparently too much for her. She was way to fast for Pan to keep up. When she attacked Bra was always three steps ahead of her.

" Pan give up!" Bra said from the other side of the ring.

" This is amazing Bra's speed has prevented Pan from getting at Bra." The Announcer Guy said.

Pan attacked Bra again but of course she dodged her assault with her amazing speed. Pan was running out of ideas. Gohan knew that his daughter was not quick enough to catch Bra.

" Dad, what is she going to do now? She doesn't have enough speed to catch her." Gohan said.

" I know that. But if Pan can outwit Bra she might stand a chance against her." Goku commented.

Gohan contacted his daughter with his mind and told her what to do. She understood. Bra gave Pan her wicked smile and stood there. " Here I come!" Pan said.

" You are so predictable." Bra said.

Pan disappeared and Bra couldn't find her. Pan reappeared behind her and put her in her grandfather's bear hug to try beat her.

" That's the way Pan!" Gohan shouted.

Bra struggled to get free but then her speed helped her out of another mess. Pan was astonished that Bra got away from her.

" It's been fun but I am afraid this is the last straw for you." Bra said with confidence.

She charged Pan with great speed and when she past Bra pasted the current throw her from the ring.

" Wow, that is the end. Pan is out. Bra advances." The Announcer Guy said.

Bra helped Pan up and congratulated her. The two girls walked over to the others.

" Nice job sis. Your speed has increased and that helped you." Trunks said.

" You tried your best honey." Videl said.

" Are you mad daddy?" Pan asked.

" Of course not. I could never get mad at you for losing a battle. I am not like Vegeta." Gohan commented.

" Thank you father."

" That's the way Aunt Bra!" Vegeta Jr. said.

" Chi-chi have fun." Goku said.

" Don't go too hard on mom, Goten." Gohan said.

Chi-chi and Goten go out to the ring. The two fighters were ready. Chi-chi was a Saiyan now but was still not as powerful as Goten.

" Just like old times!" Chi-chi said.

Goten was nervous again, cause he didn't want to hurt his mommy. It was like it was in the training time they shared. The same thing happened, Goten went Super Saiyan at the end and he knocked Chi-chi from the ring. It was over.

" Wow! Goten has won." The Announcer Guys said.

The two fighters walk back to the waiting area. Bardock was the last person of Goku's family to fight. Vegeta Jr. was the last from Trunks' family. Vegeta Jr. knew that this would be an easy win but he wanted to make the fight more fantastic!

" Ok try your best son." Trunks said.

" You know me." He said.

" Of course we do. You are going to do great in this tournament cause you are Vegeta's grandchild." Ray said.

" Just try and have fun dad." Goku said.

" Ya grandpa!" Both Gohan and Goten shouted in a friendly tone.

Vegeta Jr. smiled at his parents and walked ahead of Bardock. Bardock looked a little nervous but he would not show it. The Announcer was a little glad that this was the last match for the first round.

" Well lets get on with this last blat." The Announcer Guy said.

Bardock looked right into Vegeta JR's eyes and he saw his power. His eyes were evil looking and Bardock didn't want to provoke him too much. Vegeta Jr. was determined to see if the rumors were true about Bardock.

" Are you ready Bardock to take the test?" Vegeta Jr. questioned.

" What are you taking about?"

" I heard rumors that you were just as strong as my great grandfather." Vegeta Jr. stated.

" Who told you that?" " My grandfather of course! He said he heard it from the doctor. I want to see if those rumors are true!" he said.

Vegeta Jr. wanted to test him in the areas that King Vegeta had much skill in. Those areas were speed, blasts and power. He also wanted to see if he was any match for him cause he was a very powerful force to deal with. Bardock knew that Vegeta Jr. was a super dynamic child and not to miscalculate him.

Trunks and his mate Ray looked on with pride at their first born son. Goku took this opportunity to experience Vegeta JR's power. Vegeta Jr. wanted to experiment with Bardock's speed. Like his Aunt Bra he had amazing speed. He also wanted to see if Bardock could withstand the turbulence he leaves behind after he pasts by. So Vegeta Jr. starts his run. He ran past him and Bardock withstood it. He picked it up again and Bardock endure that one too.

" What is he doing?" Gohan asked.

" He is testing him!" Krillin said.

" Why would he want to test him?" Goten asked.

" It is a simple thing. He is sizing up his opponent." Goku said.

Trunks walked up to Goku and said, " He is seeing if the rumors are true about your father."

" What rumors?" Goku asked.

" Many say that your father is just as strong as King Vegeta." Ray said.

" VEGETA'S FATHER? NO WAY!" Yamcha yelled.

" Ya of course. I wouldn't put it past him, cause Goku is strong." Tien said.

" You got a point. Goku and his brother are strong so it is a parent that their father is strong." Piccolo said.

Vegeta Jr. smiles again. Bardock was going to test Vegeta Jr. next.

He charged at him and he withstood him. " Not bad Bardock! Your speed is right. Lets test your blasts!"

" Fine with me."

Vegeta Jr. started powered up a blast and Bardock did the same. The two Saiyans shot their blasts. The two blasts collided with each other. They were equal until Vegeta Jr. put more power in him blast and the blasts blew up. Bardock nearly he falls out from the ring.

" I think that your blasts could use so work." Vegeta Jr. commented.

" I don't think so." Bardock said

" Lets see ya power!" Vegeta Jr. said. So Bardock powered up to his highest power level, which was ssj3. He didn't go to his final form cause he didn't want to let him know he could do it.

" HA! You are nothing compared to him!" Vegeta Jr. shouted.

" WRONG!" Bardock yelled.

" What's going on?" Vegeta Jr. said as the ring was shaking. He was going to his final form.

" NO WAY!" He yelled. He was just as strong as King Vegeta is.

" What's the matter? Too strong for you?" Bardock questioned. Vegeta Jr. was getting mad.

" Perfect!" Ray said.

" What's perfect?" Goten asked.

" Ya I would like to know that too." Goku said.

" Your father has pushed our son beyond his temper will allow and now his true powers will start to rise." Trunks said.

" Oh no." Gohan said.

" What does that mean?" Chi-chi asked. "

What means that my dad will not be able to beat him when he is super charged." Goku explained.

Vegeta JR's amazing powers were rising to the surface like they did when he was just born. He got to his most powerful level and this scared Bardock.

" NOW THIS IS WHERE YOU END!" An angry Vegeta Jr. yelled. He hit him with amazing force that it knocked him out of the ring.

" Well folks there you have it! Vegeta Jr. advances." The Announcer Guy said. The two fighters came back.

" That was awesome son." Trunks said.

" It was nothing!" He said. Ray smiled at her son.

" Wow father that was a great show.!" Goku exclaimed.

" Ya grandpa. It was great." Said Goten.

" That child is super powerful." Bardock commented.

" I know. He is going to be hard to beat." Gohan said.

The Announcer Guy read off the next round fights.

" Well the first round is has been completed. The next round is going to be like this. The first match is going to be Krillin vs. Piccolo. Match two is Trunks vs. Ray. Match three is Tien vs. Bra. And the last match is Goten vs. Vegeta Jr." The Announcer Guy said. So everyone got ready for the next match. Krillin was nervous again cause Piccolo was his opponent. The two fighters walked to the ring. The two fighters fought and it was a quick win for Piccolo. The match was simple attacks. Then the tricky match was up. Trunks and Ray were going to right. And both of them would now show their true powers in the ring.

Trunks and Ray walked up to the ring. " Alright here we go." The Announcer Guy said. The two fighters smiled at each other. Trunks went ssj4 and so did Ray. The two fighters were not going to give up easily.

Trunks' ssj4 hair was long and lavender. The two fighters started to attack each other. They match move for move. They hit each other in the face. Trunks went on the offensive and start to hurt his mate. Then they switched. They were about even. Then Trunks went final and sped behind his mate. Ray's quick reflexes saved her that time. She too went final. She hit his stomach hard. He almost lost his balance but then he regained it and did a high kick. Ray fell over after the impact.

Trunks let out a growl. " Man Ray you're strong. It's been fun but I'm afraid that I'm the one who must advance."

She got back on her feet and then kicked him hip. It hurt him for a quick moment but then he did a one-two combo and knocked her out of the ring. Trunks has won the match and the deal. Ray owed him two children. The two smiled again and well kissed.

" Wow what a site. Trunks advances." The Announcer Guy said. The others congratulated them. Bra knew that this would be an easy win. All she had to do was use her speed.

The two fighters walked out to the ring. Bra did exactly that she needed to do. She ran past Tien and he fell out. Bra knew that she would have to face her nephew and he was very hard to beat and he had great speed like she did from birth so she thought about it.

It was time for the semifinals. Piccolo would face Trunks and Bra would face Vegeta Jr. Piccolo and Trunks got to the ring. The two looked at each other.

Trunks went ssj2. Piccolo knew that he was no match for Trunks. He was going to power up a choice move. The powerful Kamehameha Wave a move he learned from Goku. The blast went through the air and it hit Piccolo and it he fell out.

" Trunks goes to the finals!" The Announcer Guy said.

Bra and Vegeta Jr. walked to the ring. Bra was a little nervous cause of her nephew. The Announcer Guy said, " This is the last fight for the semifinals!" Vegeta Jr. had that wicked eye again. Bra had that crazy smile too.

" Lets see who faster!" He said. The two were off. They through punches as they pasted. Then they stopped. The other did not bruise them.

" Not bad my nephew." Bra said.

They went at it again. Again they did not hit the other. They were perfect speed wise. Vegeta Jr. knew that he has an advantage in power but speed was his aunt's advantage. Bra tried her star pattern. But Vegeta Jr. was prepared and hit her and she lost her balance big time. Bra twisted her right ankle. Then Vegeta Jr. finished it with a kick.

" Well that is the end of that energizing match. Ray helped Bra with her ankle. Trunks walked to the ring. He knew that this would be a great battle.

" The last match is between Trunks and Vegeta Jr." The Announcer Guy said.

Trunks knew that his son had a weak point. Vegeta Jr. couldn't use his speed and power together. Trunks knew to do this perfectly.

Trunks knew that to do. He was going to use his combo move on his son. Trunks increased his speed and Vegeta Jr. could not keep up. That was his son's problem. Trunks got hit by his son and stopped.

Vegeta Jr. then increased his speed but he was not as fast as his father was.

" Trunks has a plan." Goku said.

" I can see that, but what is his plan?" Gohan asked.

" He is going for Vegeta JR's weak point." Goku explained.

" My son doesn't have a weak point Goku!" Ray said angrily.

" His problem is that he can't work his speed and power together."

Vegeta Jr. thought of another move. Trunks sped up again. His son was going to look for his father instead of attacking blindly. He hit him and Trunks was forced to stop again. Vegeta Jr. then used his power to increase his speed.

" _This is perfect. He is going to get tired and then I will finish this." _Trunks thought.

Vegeta Jr. attacked his father from different angles but Trunks refused to fight back.

_Why isn't father fighting back?" _he thought. Then when he got worn out enough Trunks finished the fight.

" Trunks is the New World Champion." The Announcer Guy said.

Then the gang left back home. Tailless was waiting for Vegeta Jr. to get back while Turla waited for Gohan. Then the gang got back. Yamcha went to see Victoria who had good news for him. Gohan went to see Turla. Videl brought Pan back to her room cause she was tired and the rest of them went wherever.

Hey everyone. Man that was hard. Ok I know I still have to work on those fights. I don't really think they came out too well. But anyways thanks for reading. Till next time

trunks and goten


	74. Cooking Challenge

Ch74: Cooking Challenge

Authors note: Hey everyone. For once I'm writing before the story. Ok I'm warning you ahead of time, this chapter is insane! It wasn't entirely my idea my friend helped me write it. As always please review when you finish. Enjoy!

Queen Aviens was watching Tailless in the royal garden.

"My word he's handsome! But I need to remember my plan of action. I need to marry this Tailless and hatch my revenge on the Saiyans. Reen that piece of Saiyan shit, she destroyed my planet and hey I could get to her easily by marrying the King's eldest son. I mean the King is her stepson after all. This should be fun!" As Aviens allowed her thoughts to unfurl Tailless was feeling as if he was being watched.

"What's wrong with you Tailless," asked an aggravated Trunks.

"I feel like I am being watched Trunks, it's so annoying. I feel a ki but I can't tell who it belongs to!" said an anxious Tailless.

"Maybe I should get dad."

"Tailless I wouldn't worry unless the ki was tremendously high!"

"Yea okay Trunks, but the power isn't that low to be ignored."

"Sure Tailless get daddy have him solve all your problems cough daddy's boy."

"Shut up Trunks when you first got here you got your ASS KICKED, and by who…me and DAD!"

"Alright already just let it go I really don't want to fight."

"I thought you were a Saiyan Trunks…hmm?"

"I am Tailless more Saiyan than you and I can cook better!"

"Oh okay Trunks I got an idea for you," "how about you and I …have a …COOKING COMPETITION!"

"Umm uhh I accept Tailless I'll meet you in the kitchen!"

Back with Queen Aviens she continued to uncoil her plot.

"Well than, he's gorgeous and he cooks! The plot thickens."

Tailless had a better idea considering he can't cook for his life, he decided to go have a servant work up a feast and than say it was his. Trunks himself was coming up with a naughty scheme with the food and stuff.

"I am so smart." Exclaimed Trunks, "I'll challenge tailless to an IRON CHEF DUEL, except ... not in Chinese! I think I'll find him now."

(Moments later) "Hey Tailless!"

"Yo what up Trunks. Hey what was it like speaking with those weird Earth phrases? They sound so odd."

"Yea, yea, yea Tailless it was weird and junk, but I have an concept for you, my dear brother, two words… IRON CHEF!"

"Excuse me? You were on Earth WAY to long Trunks."

"I know I know, but what do you say?"

"I accept ANY challenge, Trunks, but what exactly do we do?"

"Well, you and I would be side by side cooking against each other using a common food, like for instance, baked beans, and than people would judge it and see who's better, than who ever is better is the…IRON CHEF!"

"Uhh right, who would be the judges?"

"Well DEFINETLEY Goku, although make his portion extra large, my mom, Cageta and….."

"Umm your forgetting some one."

"Oh who?"

"OUR DAD!"

"Tailless you should really see a doctor about your obsession."

"What is that supposed to mean you little dweeb?"

"I'm saying we all love dad of course but you on the other hand worship him."

"He is a king stupid."

"I know but you're like his… favorite."

"Ohh I get it…Trunks you're purple with envy, ha, ha, ha, ha."

"I am not jealous of you."

"Of course you are, when you first got here like I said, dad and I whooped your butt."

"Tailless the Asshole would you mind, SHUTTING THE HELL UP!"

"Oh okay than I'll meet you in the kitchen and have dad, and only Dad see who's cooking he likes more and which son he likes more!"

They explained to their father, King Vegeta II, about the iron chef and about judging.

"Okay boys, get cooking."

They didn't tell him the other half of the game about how he was going to pick the favorite son. They cooked relentlessly for an hour. They where so sick of the smell of baked beans by the time they were done that they nearly puked.

"Okay Father, Mighty King of Saiyans and the strongest being ever in the entire universe whom I love so dearly."

"Thank you Tailless love you to but you can stop kissing my ass now."

"Uhh your so funny dad."

"Uh huh yea."

"(Whispering) stop kissing up Tailless."

"Okay Nappa"

Trunks kicked Tailless very hard in the butt at that moment. After picking at Tailless' meal he thought he would puke, he hated baked beans.

"Umm it was wonderful son."

"Ha, ha Trunks."

"Okay it's my turn Dad." Vegeta merely eat Trunks' dishes also.

"That was superb Trunks. Sons I thought long and hard about this and I know your wondering why I hardly eat your dishes was because truthfully, I hate baked beans, they suck, therefore you dishes sucked, it was not that I didn't think they were good or anything but, I'm just saying, I despise baked beans, so I had another layout that I made telepathically with someone, you'll see…"

"Wait but dad, whose the best?"

"Tailless I thought it was pretty clear they both stunk."

Vegeta had this creepy smirk on his face, the one he gets after he just beat the living daylights out of somebody.

All of the sudden someone crashed strait threw the roof screaming, "Calabunga FOOD!" Goku dove right into their dishes.

Just then Fashia came in, "Hey dad, lets go spar."

"Okay Fashia."

"So she's who he likes more!" they both said.

"Good idea Trunks."

"Shut up Tailless."

sighs "I should have had all girls, Fashia."

"Yea Dad maybe your problems would be less great." Said Vegeta and Fashia giggling. Fashia asked her father, "Why did you not want daughters at first."

"Simple, I thought they would be weak."

frowns "Oh thanks dad."

"Well, though I hate to admit it, I was wrong, very, wrong."

"Good thing too."

Queen Aviens was getting bored watching Tailless and Trunks fight each other. "Good Lord will they ever stop? I know Saiyans love to fight but this is crazy!"

Trunks and Tailless were fighting like crazy when Goku came up with an idea about Vegeta.

"Boys, why don't you do this, why don't you just ask him strait up, dad, who do like more. I'm positive he'll say both of you."

"If you say so Kakarot." Said Tailless.

"Hey Tailless get your panties out of that bunch, okay."

"Hey Trunks, SHUT UP!"

"Tailless the suck up, Tailless the Suck up, Tailless the Suck up."

"Trunks the snot picker, Trunks the snot picker, Trunks the snot picker."

"BOYS!"

"(Whispering) hey Brief, lets get Kakarot!"

"AMEN!" They then started shoving food in his mouth and un-surprisingly Goku was in paradise."

" He is such a parasite!" Tailless growled.

" For once I agree with you." Trunks declared.

Fashia was still in her giggling spirit when she walks over to her quarrelsome brother.

" WHAT DO YOU WANT?" He rudely yelled.

" Settle down brother. You act like I totally sold you out or something."

" You did!" Trunks hissed.

" Jeez you boys don't have to get hot under the collar about it. I can't help that I am so special to father." Fashia announced happily

" STOP RUBBING IT IN MY FACE!" Tailless yelled.

" Ok I am getting dad involved in this family argument over the stupidest thing in the world." Fashia stated. She motioned to Vegeta to get him over and asked him,

" Truthfully father, who do you favor more?"

" Well I would have to say….. Tailless." Vegeta said. T

ailless acted like a little baby and spit and stuck his tongue out. Trunks was losing his cool and getting angrier.

" I'M WARRING YOU!" Tailless smiled wickedly. He was going to hurt his brother but Goku stopped him. Trunks marched out of the room to see Ray. Tailless waited there. Vegeta went to go see Bulma.

Fashia went to go see her son.

Now Tailless was alone and Queen Avines was starting to like Tailless more. " I like this! He is also Vegeta's favorite child! This is perfect!" She started to laugh. She was making plans to go to their planet and go to faze two.


	75. Victoria and Yamcha are getting married

Ch75: Victoria and Yamcha are getting married

Victoria was thinking of ways to tell Yamcha what she thought. Yamcha came in and looked at his mate.

" Hi Victoria." He said. She smiled at him.

" Yamcha I want to tell you something." She said.

" I have something to tell you."

" Oh really? Well go ahead."

" You can go first."

" No you go first Yamcha."

" Ok if you insist. Victoria I have thought about for a long time and I know the consequences and I wanted to know if you would… marry me." Victoria was speechless. She ran away from Yamcha to see her sister cause she didn't know if it was the right thing to do. Yamcha thought that he did something wrong and he felt a little bad.

Victoria came in and she was someway crying.

" What's wrong sis?" Cageta asked.

" Yamcha asked me to marry him." She said.

" That's wonderful! So what's the problem?" Cageta asked again.

" I don't know if it is the right thing to do."

" Do you truthfully love him?"

" Yes, but I just don't know if I can do this. You were ready to get married since you were young. I waited so long and I don't know if I can do it." Victoria said.

" Nonsense! You are a good match. You two belong together. Vegeta and I were ready since we were kids cause we were a match. You and Yamcha are great for each other." Cageta said.

" Then I will marry him!" After she said that Yamcha came in and asked her again.

" Yamcha, I will."

" Did you say yes?"

" Yes!" She said happily.

Yamcha was probably the happiest guy on the planet.

He gave her the ring that he was saving for years.

" Oh Yamcha, it is wonderful." She said.

Yamcha left and went to tell Goku. Cageta hugged her little sister.

" See you are now going to get married to a great man. I told you would have a great life."

" Not like you though!"

" I know, but I was chosen to do this. It is my destiny." Cageta said.

" This is my destiny."

With that Victoria went to find her mother. Cageta went to find Tarka and tell him the whole thing.

Yamcha was a happy man and he remembered when Goku first got married. He was like Goku. He had waited to the day when Victoria would mate with him. Goku of course was eating with Bardock in the Common Hall. Yamcha walked in.

" Hey Goku!" he said happily.

" My you are so happy today."

" You'll never guess what just happen."

" Let me guess, you found a women." Bardock joked.

" Nope, even better."

" No… she actually… said yes." Goku said.

"Uh huh! I am getting married man!"

" Yamcha that is great." Martanka said.

" To who?" Bardock asked.

" Victoria."

Teguta spit out his drink and said, " You're kidding, right?"

" What is so bad about her?"

" She is Cageta's sister!" Teguta spat.

" So… I don't see a problem." Goku said innocently.

" Victoria is Cageta sister, but are you forgetting that Vegeta is Cageta mate and that he would allow mix marriages for any of his family." Teguta explained.

" Hey hold on, Cageta wants this marriage to take place and she will not let Vegeta or anyone else stop it." Yamcha stated.

" He's got a point there!" Tarka said coming in.

" Tarka, there is know way in the name of Vegeta that Prince Vegeta will allow this." Teguta said.

" Don't be a party pooper. Cageta has over come many problems in her years and once in her life did she fail. I have look after her since the day she was born and I tell you she will do it." Tarka said.

Everyone was silent cause they knew that he was right. Ever since Cageta was four she has shown great finesse in her ordeals.

" I guess you are right. Cageta is the only person Vegeta will listen to when he gets hot under the collar." Teguta said.

" When was Tarka ever wrong about my mother?" said Tailless from the door.

" There is my dear boy." Tarka said.

" Tarka what is all this rambling about?"

Then he looked at Yamcha, " Oh if it isn't the wuss brain."

" Tailless please, not now." Tarka said, " I heard that someone is marrying your Aunt Victoria."

" So the spy is finally getting married, uh… well which spiny coward is doing this?" Tailless spat rudely. Yamcha blushed.

Tailless saw him and yelled, " HELL NO! I AM NOT GOING TO ALLOW THIS! SHE CAN DO BETTER THAN THAT RUNT!"

Yamcha was furious. " Why you snotty, spoiled brat, I'll have you know that she loves me, and that nothing will stop her or me from getting married!" Yamcha slapped Tailless with his tail and walked out. Tailless followed him. Tailless was going to tell his father.

" TAILLESS GET YOU SKUMLY BUTT BACK HERE!" Yamcha yelled after him. He didn't even bother to turn around and knock his lights out. Goku stopped Yamcha and they continued to talk about the marriage. Yamcha wasn't going to let anyone to stop him from marrying the one girl he now loved greatly.

Vegeta was on his way to Bulma when Tailless came. " Father hold up."

" What do you want now Tailless!"

" I have news from the low level junk pile. Yamcha is going to marry Victoria."

" WHAT! I am going to blow his half breed ass to kingdom come!"

" I know. The two of them are planning to get married soon and Yamcha will stop to nothing to get her."

" This is the last moments for him. He has been pushing it for years! This time he won't come back." Vegeta said. Tailless started laughing.

" Where is that ugly ass of his?"

" Mr. Hot hitter is with Kakarot." Vegeta marched off to find Yamcha.

Victoria found her mother in the training site of the mansion. She was doing one-handed push-ups.

" Mom I have to tell you something." Reen stopped and looked at her younger daughter.

" Go right ahead."

" I am… getting… married." She said.

Reen's eyes widened and said, " You're getting married?" She sounded like she would have never gotten married. " To whom may I ask is the lucky devil?" Reen asked.

" Yamcha."

" Is he a cute guy?"

" MOTHER!"

" Sorry dear. I am so happy for you. You are getting married. I am still wondering why you took so long."

" MOTHER I wasn't in a rush. I wanted to wait first."

" Your sister didn't wait honey."

" Is that all you talk about? You love her more. All you ever say is Cageta did this or Cageta is so perfect. It's all I hear." Victoria said.

" No it's not like that! I love you just as much. Cageta may be a great daughter but you are too." Reen said. Then they started to talk about the marriage.

Hey everyone. What did you think? Not too bad uh? Oh well anyway please review.

trunks and goten


	76. Coming to Vegeta

Ch76: Coming to Vegeta

Back in space, Tyza was going some work while Alix was on the computer, checking to see if she had any boy mail.

" Shoot! NOTHING!"

" What no love letters?" Tyza teased.

" You shut up!" Then Alix went to check her sister's mail.

" Hey sis, you have a letter."

" Just delete it. It is probably a charity newsletter or some crap like that. "Tyza said.

Alix didn't listen and she opened the letter. " Do you know a Bit?"

" Why should I?"

" He went you the letter."

Tyza came over and looked at the letter.

" I don't have a brother!" Then I got a picture of Bit and me in the letter and I suddenly remembered. " I do have a brother!"

" I don't remember him." Alix said. Tyza chased Alix out of her movable chair and started to write a response to his letter.

Dear Bit,

Greetings! If you are wondering why I have been silent all these years it was because I have forgotten everything. Ever since the day I left I forgot my family. Now I remember you, my favorite brother but I can't come home. I have no idea how to return. I am stuck on this reached planet without my equipment. This planet drives me mad but with you hear I will hold on to my sanity. Alix is here and hovering around me with her stupid date book. Come and find me in space. I am waiting too. I am miles from home, no idea how to get back, but with your help I will not be able to get back. Keep in touch.

Tyza the lonely scientist

Ps. Have you heard from mom? Tell dad, look up in old ship and find my map. I am on the planet Yete.

She sent the letter and looked at Alix who was crying over her book.

" Would you put that book in the toilet!" Tyza shouted. "

No! I love my boys."

" You need a LIFE!"

" You are so rude!"

" Humph you are hopeless. You should just run home to our planet and look from a mate." Then the light bulb went on.

" I am a genius." Tyza said.

" You could have fooled me." Alix said.

" Oh please. Fine if you don't want my help I won't give it."

" Will it help me get a date?"

" Yes."

" Fine, lets hear it."

" I will get the Saiyans to send to boys to our planet to clean it up and I promise you, you will get a date." I got another piece of paper and wrote:

I got a little job for you Saiyans. Clean up Yete and you will be paid a bundle. Don't worry it's not a messy job for the little ones to handle, to young ones can do the job.

Tyza sent the letter to Prince Vegeta knowing that he would send Chibi and Vegeta Jr. to clean the place up. It was going to be a young boy party.

Somar's ship had just landed on the Planet Vegeta. He knew that he and Vallen had to keep their presents unknown.

" We have to keep our power level down." Somar said.

Raditz, Fashia and Regeta felt the two of them and went outside. " Where are they?" Raditz asked.

" I don't know, but they can't hide forever!" Fashia said.

Regeta pushed the button on his red scouter and said, " Uncle Tailless, Uncle Turlen, we have some intruders."

" Are you sure Regeta?" Turlen answered.

" Yes, there is a ship here."

" I'll be right there my nephew." Tailless responded.

In a flash the twins of destruction arrived. " Ok what's going on? I have had enough trash today." Tailless said.

" I know what you mean!" Turlen agreed.

" About how many people do you imagine came from a ship that size." Regeta asked. It was a bit smaller in size compared to the ship Goku used to go to Namek.

" I would have to say two people." Raditz said.

" Two. No problem. We have them out numbered and out matched." Regeta said. The five of them looked around for Somar and Vallen.

" They are around this area." Fashia said looking at her scouter. Regeta had another way. He used his noise and then it picked up something.

" Hey what do you got kiddo?" Tailless asked.

" I can smell them. There are two. They are both male. Royal scent." Regeta described.

" Unreal! Fashia I didn't know that he could do that." Turlen said.

" Ya, it is a little thing he picked us from his Uncle Kakarot." Fashia said.

" Where are they son?" Regeta took a few more woofs of the air and said,

" They are over there." He was pointing to the right of the space ship near a bush. That was exactly where they were hiding.

" HEY YOU COME OUT!" Tailless yelled. No answer.

" LAST CHANCE! COME OUT." Turlen yelled. Somar told Vallen to stay while he went out.

Somar appeared in front of them. "Well, well, well if it isn't Somar!" Tailless said, then laughed wickedly.

" So what are you doing here?" Somar asked.

" We should be asking you that. You were exiled from this planet, you should have never set foot on this ground." Tailless said.

" Ya, know you will be killed." Turlen said.

" Turlen not in front of the boy!" Fashia hissed.

" It's ok mom. I can handle it." Regeta said.

" Where's your friend?" Tailless questioned.

" What friend?"

" Don't take us for fools! We know there is another here. WHERE IS HE?" Raditz shouted.

" I don't know what you are talking about."

" Son…" Fashia started. His eyes shined and he lifted Vallen in the air.

" Please don't hurt him! He is no harm to you. DAMN IT LET HIM GO."

Cageta came outside and saw Regeta.

" REGETA! PUT HIM DOWN!" she yelled. Vallen fell on his ass.

"Are you ok?" Cageta asked him.

" I am not, sis."

" Sis?" Her children questioned.

" Yes! He is my half brother. He was not really exiled." Cageta said. Then she stood by her father.

" Mother, get out of the way. He most be punished for returning!" Tailless threatened.

" You can't tell me what to do!" Cageta said.

After that she got nasty. Her eyes turned red. She was torturing Tailless in his mind. She held it for a minute, which was a punishment time. Tailless was coughing up blood. Turlen was a little shock. He hated to see Tailless like that. Fashia knew never to disobey her mother, but Tailless had a mind of his own, which he got from his dad. This made him defiant, which helped him. His stubborn ways was a strength. Somar looked at Cageta with relief.

" Now Tailless do you have any objections?" Cageta asked. He shook his head. The others didn't say a word.

" Well good." Then she looked Vallen. " Do you want to see your brother?"

" Of course."

" Let me warn you, he might not except you." Cageta said. Speaking of brothers, Vegeta comes out.

" Vegeta, there you are." Vallen said.

" I don't think we've meet?"

" Vegeta, I'm your half brother."

" WHAT?" The children yelled.

" Father what the hell is going on?" Tailless asked.

" I think I can answer that question." King Vegeta said while standing behind them. Then they look at him.

" Somar and Vallen were not completely exiled. As most of you should know I have had two mates. Asocka and Reen. Both of them had heirs from me. Vallen is the child of Reen and myself." King Vegeta explained.

" That my explain this child, but why is Somar here?" Turlen asked.

" Your mother wouldn't have it any other way." Tailless had the look on his face. He wanted to attack Somar. Fashia too did not welcome him. Cageta looked at her children sternly. Regeta tried to lift Somar in the air and throw him into the wall, when Cageta wasn't looking. He also got away with it too. He was about to throw him when Cageta saw him. Regeta lost contact and dropped him cause Cageta eyes were turning red again. Fashia stood in front of her child. She would not let her mother hurt him.

Fashia was going to be 20 years old in the tomorrow. Raditz too would protect them if anyone tried to harm them. Tailless on the other hand was about 23 but he still looked 20. Turlen was 22. They all would wish for eternal youth cause they did not want to get old. Cageta backed down and took her father and half brother into the castle.

Queen Avines was owed by Tailless. She wanted him badly. She was starting to lose it. She was in love with him. " This can't be!" She wanted heirs of her own. " Perfect, I will produce his heirs and they will be super strong." She was planing to leave.

Hey everyone. What did you think? Not bad uh. Well anyway please review.

trunks and goten


	77. Love is in the air

Ch77: Love is in the air

Gohan went to Turla. He walked in.

" Gohan is that you?" Turla asked.

" Of course. Who were you expecting? My uncle." Gohan said.

" No I was waiting for you. I have to talk to you."

" Sure, that is it?"

" Do you love me Gohan?"

" Yes I do."

" I thought you hated me. I made you go out with me, and give me your son."

" Nonsense! I know that you are a good girl, you just wanted a husband."

" Well I have a confession, I am going to give birth to your son soon."

" Really?"

" Yes. He will have a problem with Pan though."

" I don't think so."

" Don't be so sure. Teguta wants not part of him. I am afraid that he wouldn't be excepted cause the fact that he is my child. The Low Levels don't like us Royal Saiyans."

" Why would they fear our boy? I will teach him the right way. That way he won't be a monster like his uncles." Gohan stated.

" I hope it will all work out."

Then Tashia came in. She has long blond hair like a ssj but it is flat.

" Hi sis." Tashia said. Turla turned around cause Tashia frightened her.

" Who are you?" Gohan said.

" I am Tashia."

" Did you see the rest of our family?" Turla asked.

" No not yet."

" Come on. Lets go see them. Gohan lets go." They walked out and went outside. Vegeta was the first to see her daughter. Her long hair went down about her hip.

" My goodness what a work of art." Turlen said.

Turla walked up to her brothers and looked at them.

" Turla who is this?" Tailless asked

. " She is our other sister, Tashia."

" She's a Super Saiyan." Vegeta said.

" Not quite." Fashia said.

" What's missing mom?" Regeta asked.

" Her eyes are still black."

" I am a Super Saiyan!" Tashia insisted. She turned up her power. The yellow energy went around her body. They couldn't believe that she was.

Goku instantly appeared there. " What's going on?"

" It's my daughter baka!" Vegeta said.

" I thought someone was fighting out here." Tashia looked at Goku and said, " How powerful are you?"

" I am a ssj4."

" Oh that's nothing. My power can go higher then that." Tashia said.

Gohan looked at her and told his father, " I wouldn't be so sure dad." Her power could go higher but she didn't want to show off. Tailless was shocked. Then they went to eat.

Back on Earth Bit looked at the letter from his sister and told his dad. Brad came back with the map.

" I found it. Yete is not to far from the Planet Vegeta, which is our home planet." Brad said.

" How are we going to get there? We don't have a ship." Bit said.

" I might know someone who might be able to help." Mitchel said.

" Who?"

" Dr. Brief."

" Who?"

" Dr. Brief! He invented the dinocaps." Mitchel said.

" Where does he live?" Brad asked.

" West City."

" Oh no! We don't go to the city."

" What did the city do to you?"

" We just don't want any part of the city life."

" Oh come on. I heard that Dr. Brief found two space pods."

" Maybe he found our pods." Bit said.

" Maybe."

" How are you going to get there?" Brad asked.

" By air car." Mitchel said.

Bit and Brad waited in the air while Mitchel got his car. They flew to West City.

Mrs. Brief let the three men in and told them to wait in the living room. Dr. Brief came out and looked at them. " What could I do for you gentlemen? Oh Mitchel I didn't see you back there."

" It's ok my friend. My two friends wanted to if you found their Saiyan pods."

" Of course. My grandson helped me find them. It is amazing what technology these Saiyans have."

" How do you know about the Saiyans?" Brad asked.

" My daughter, Bulma, married Vegeta. If you didn't know he is the prince."

" Oh my! What a lucky girl." Mitchel said.

" Yep. She sure is." Then the monitor went on. It was Bulma.

" Hi dad. I have some good news."

" What kind of news?"

" I had a daughter!"

" That is great. How is life with the Saiyans?" Dr. Brief asked.

" It's ok I guess."

" Miss Bulma, would you know where Planet Yete is?" Bit asked.

" Who's that daddy?"

" He is a friend of mine."

" Well I guess it is a few miles away from my new home." Vegeta came in.

" Oh there you are. Do you know where the Planet Yete is?" Bulma asked.

" Of course I do." He stated.

" Well where is it."

" It is some were north in space about 10 light years away."

" Thank you Vegeta."

" Who are you talking to?"

" My dad and three of his friends."

Brad looked at the screen and said, " Well how are things there Prince Vegeta."

" Not bad Brad."

" Hold on a second." Vegeta said to Brad while he took Bulma with him.

" I was going to ask you if Chibi could go out with Vegeta Jr."

" WHY MY LITTLE BOY?" Bulma yelled.

" I need him for a little thing. It's no big deal."

" Ok but if he gets hurt I will never forgive you as long as I live."

" Ok!" Vegeta left before Bulma could say something else.

" What was that all about?" Brad asked.

" Oh Vegeta just asked me if one of our children could go out and do something." Bulma said.

" Are they going to destroy a planet?" Brad asked.

" I don't know."

" Don't worry we will find them." Bulma said.

" Thank you Queen Bulma." Brad said. Signal out.

" So I guess we can stop worrying now." Mitchel said.

" I hope they are safe." Bit said.

" Calm down. Your sister has a brilliant mind like her father. She would have found an answer for survival." Mitchel said.

" You think so?" Bit said.

" Yes of course. Your sister could do advanced math long before many normal children. If my memory serves me right I believe she did it when she was five."

" I hope I get to see her soon. That's all I got to say." Brad said while looking at another picture of his second born child.

Chibi was by himself trying to figure out how Regeta got so strong. Vegeta came over to him.

" Son… can I have a word with you."

" Sure."

Chibi walked over to his father. " I need you to go on a little mission."

" What kind of mission dad?"

" I need you to clean up a planet. Are you up to it?"

" Ya! I love to do that."

" You should. You are Saiyan."

" Am I going by myself?"

" No you are also going with Vegeta Jr."

" ARE YOU CRAZY?"

" What's wrong?"

" He is super powerful! He can go by himself."

" I know that. I want you to go with him, cause I don't what the whole planet to be destroyed cause I might use that planet from disobedient Saiyans." Vegeta said.

" Ok father."

Then Chibi went to the ship dock. Vegeta Jr. was next. So Vegeta went to see him.

" Oh hi grandfather."

" I have a mission for you."

" You want me to destroy a planet?"

" No I want to clean it up. Not destroy."

" Ok, but that won't be much fun."

" Don't worry you'll have fun." With that he went to the ship dock. Chibi was waiting there.

" Hi uncle."

" Hey."

" Are you going to this mission too?"

" Yep." They got into there pods and took off for the Planet Yete. The two Saiyans left to get " a date with destiny." Tyza and Alix waited.

Queen Avines watched Tailless even more. She was on her way to the Planet Vegeta to start part 2 of her plan. " Prepare your self Tailless! I'm coming."

Victoria was having a great time with Yamcha.

" Hey what should we name the kids?"

" KIDS!"

" Of course Yamcha. What did you think I was going to have?"

" I didn't they would be coming so soon."

" They'll be here in about a week or so."

" I don't have any idea."

" Well we have time for that. You're going to be a father to two children. Isn't that great?"

" Ya." Yamcha sounded nervous. He went to go see Goku.

" My this might be nerves." Victoria said.

Goku was with Chi-chi when Yamcha walked in.

" Oh hi Yamcha. What's up?" Goku said.

" I am in big trouble."

"What kind of trouble?" Chi-chi asked.

" I am going to be a father in less then 7 days and I have no idea what the hell to do."

" Oh Goku was like that to. It is simple." Chi-chi said.

" Let me handle this. Victoria is a Saiyan. You don't know how to raise Saiyan children."

" Could you give me a run through?" Yamcha asked.

" Well you need to worry about the children's powers all the time. You have to train them, and you have to make sure they eat, A LOT!" Goku explained.

" How did I know you were going to bring food into this!" Chi-chi said. Goku gave his mate a look.

" Is that it?"

" Pretty much."

" Thank you Goku! You are a life saver." Then Yamcha left to tell the others about it.

Supreme Kai went back to his planet to check on things.

" There you are master." Kibito said.

" What did I miss?"

" King Yama sent you a note about Lueka."

" Oh my. I forgot." He went to go see him.

Lueka was floating in the air waiting for Supreme Kai. Then he arrived.

" Sorry I'm late. I was busy."

" I know you are a busy person." Lueka said.

" I have heard about you Lueka. You are a good-hearted person, and I will grant you request. But remember only this one week."

" Ok. I understand." The two of them were off for the Planet Vegeta. Lueka went to find Vegeta but Supreme Kai went to find the others.

Vegeta Jr. Chibi landed on the Planet Yete. Chibi was the first to get out of his pod. " How is it?"

" We'll it's nicer then Frieza's planet." Chibi commented.

Vegeta Jr. came out of his pod and looked at the landscape. " What are we getting for this planet anyway?" He asked.

" It is just a mission."

" Oh well. It was nice while it lasted." He started to power up a blast that would destroy the whole planet.

Chibi knocked the blast in the air. " What's wrong with you? I could have finished this stupid planet off."

" Didn't you listen to what my father said? He said he wants this planet to send traitorous Saiyans there. We have to clean this planet of life." Chibi said.

" Fine. We'll do it your way." He checked his scouter. " Lets see how powerful they are."

" Well?"

" They are a bunch of weaklings."

" Let me check." So Chibi checked his scouter.

" There are only two big powers. The rest of them are like fish without water." Chibi said.

" That sounds better." Chibi ignored him and he went to clean up. Vegeta Jr. took the other side.

" I will meet you to where the high power levels are." He said.

" Try and have fun. Take as long as you want." Chibi said. Then they flew off.

Under the cover of rocks Tyza's fortress stood. " Are the boys here yet?" Alix complained.

" Would you use some will power. Control yourself." Tyza had all her stuff she brought with her in the capsule. Alix only had her date book.

" Lets destroy the lab." Alix said.

" Ok that's fine with me. I have all my things."

So Alix and Tyza flew into the air and the shot one beam each and they blew up the lab. The boy's scouters flashed. Chibi stopped.

" What was that?" He called to Vegeta.

" I don't know. It could have been us."

" No I adjusted my scouter to not to pick us up. It my be natives of this planet."

" Lets check it out. These two powers are starting to get to me." Vegeta Jr. said. The boy's went to check out the power. Tyza was the first to feel the energy. Then they appeared in front of the girls.

" What the…"

" Girls? There's no way." Chibi said. Vegeta Jr. couldn't believe what he saw. Chibi was completely in shock.

" Hello boys. We have been expecting you." Tyza said.

" Oh great! GIRLS!" Chibi exclaimed.

" Don't be a scardy cat!" Vegeta Jr. spat.

" He's cute!" Alix commented about Vegeta Jr. The young Saiyan hated girls to comment about him but this time he didn't mind. Chibi on the other hand hated being kissed by girls like his big brother Tailless. Therefore he didn't like being around the opposite sex. Tyza studied Chibi.

" We have work to do, so get out of our way." Vegeta Jr. said.

" We know about that." The girls said.

" How?" Chibi asked.

" We asked for you to come here." Tyza said.

" They want to start having children!" Chibi shouted. Alix saw that Vegeta Jr. was not nervous about her. However Tyza noticed the Chibi was frightened about her, but she was nervous around boys because of the way boys treated her in the past. " Come on, we have to get out of here." Chibi yelled. Vegeta Jr. didn't budge.

" What's wrong with you?"

" Nothing. Girls are not scary. Be a man, not a baby." Vegeta Jr. said.

" Don't start!" Chibi threatened. Vegeta Jr. was not scared of his uncle cause he knew that he was stronger.

Queen Avines had arrived on the Planet Vegeta. Tailless wasn't prepared for what was coming his way. He was in his room when she came in.

" Hello Tailless." Tailless was shocked and almost called the guards.

" Don't bother with the guards."

" What do you want?"

" I want you."

" What."

" I want you."

He looked into her eyes and then he understood.

" You want me to be your mate?"

" Yes." Queen Avines started to kiss Tailless.

Hey everyone. What did you think? I thought it was pretty good. Man I'm pooped. It is so much work… but shoot I have to keep it up.

trunks and goten


	78. Attack on Tailless

Ch78: Attack on Tailless

Meanwhile Vegeta learned of the scandal-taking place.

" Sire, his highness is involved with Queen Avines. Most certainly he will have heirs with her and overthrow you." The Captain of the Guard said.

" I don't know about the overthrow part but I know that he is going have heirs with that witch. I want you to take him to the dungeon hand tied so he can't escape."

" Are you sure that is necessary? He's just a boy."

" He might be a boy but he is very powerful."

" What about her highness? Surely the queen will find out about this."

" Don't you concern yourself with my mate. I will take care of that. You just get the boy."

Then the captain left.

Tailless was kissing with Queen Avines when the guards came in.

" What is the meaning of this?"

" It seems that your father wants you brought to the dungeon." "

That is a lie."

" Oh is it? This is our orders from the king himself."

Tailless took a look at the note. It read:

To all guards I say that Prince Tailless be taken to the dungeon on the count of being a traitor.

Tailless was horrified that his father would do such a thing to him. Another guard came over with chains to tie the young boy's hands up so he could not get away. Tailless was not welling to go without a fight.

He hit a few guards and stood him ground.

" Kid, we didn't come to hurt you but you leave us no choice." Another one went behind Tailless and grabbed him by his neck. While the other guard tied Tailless down.

" Tailless no!" Queen Avines shouted.

" _Don't worry about me."_ He said mentally.

Then they took Tailless to the dungeon. They throw Tailless to a wall and chained him up feet and all. He couldn't move or defend himself for that matter. These chains would drain a fighter of his power. Vegeta was looking from the outside at his trapped son.

" Father why are you doing this?"

" I am doing this cause you shown me how much of a traitor you can be."

" I'm not a traitor. I haven't betrayed anyone."

" You went out with that girl."

" What's so wrong with that? No one punished you when you married that Human." Vegeta motioned to a guard to hit his smart mouthed son. He was hurt but not too much. That kind of attack wouldn't have hurt him if he could defend but he couldn't.

" You won't get away with this!"

" No one can stop me." Vegeta laughed and left his son.

Tarka came in.

" Sire, I'm sorry about this."

" Don't be. It's my fault."

" No it's mine. I have to protect you."

" Give me one favor."

" Name it."

" Don't tell my sister. It would kill her."

" Don't worry I won't." He left. Tailless was thinking. He wanted to get out of this place but he couldn't even move. He also knew that his father might have also told them to kill him. Tailless' power began to drop with a disturbing rate. Soon the young prince would be dead and that is that is Vegeta's plan.

Cageta found out about this and went to see Vegeta. She was furious. She wanted to punch his lights out.

Cageta came in his room and broke Vegeta's table.

" What is wrong with you?"

" I have no idea what your talking about."

" You know damn well. You beat up our son, chain him in the dungeon, and starve him. To add on to it you want him to be attacked every hour and to make things worse he can't defend himself."

" That's his problem."

" I swear Vegeta if Tailless dies I won't give you any mercy and I will have you killed by the worst kind of punishment. The highest level of torture and this time I won't save your ass." With that she left and slammed the door.

" She's not kidding around. I could most certainly die from that kind of torture, I couldn't defend from it for every long even if I am at maxim power."

His brother's disappearance was bothering Turlen. He couldn't even locate Tailless' life force. This was a terrible event for Turlen because he can't take it.

" Tailless what happened to you?" Turlen said, " I have to find you." He felt guilty that his favorite brother was missing and he was starting to worry that he might be hurt or worse KILLED!

Goku went to talk to Trunks, to get his help

. " Hi Goku. What's up?" Trunks asked

. " Did you come for a visit Goku?" Ray said.

" No it is business. I have some bad news about Tailless."

" What kind of news?"

" Your father has chained him in the dungeon."

" Chained?" Ray questioned.

" Yes chained. He doesn't want Tailless to get away." Gohan said.

" Well it's about time something happened to that jerk" Trunks said.

" That's not right!" Ray said.

" I know." Gohan stated.

Goku couldn't believe what Trunks said. " Trunks that isn't like you. How could you simply say that and expect to live with yourself?"

" He deserves it Goku…"

" Ok I'm not saying that he doesn't deserve to be punished but shoot Trunks… not like this. Will you help me?"

Trunks thought about it for a moment." Ok Goku I will help you."

" No you can't Trunks! You might get discovered and you might get killed." Ray said.

" Don't worry about me."

So Goku, Trunks and Gohan went down the hallway to find the dungeon. They ran into Turlen. " Oh hi." They said.

" Tell me what happened to my brother."

" He is being chained to the dungeon walls. Tailless is being held there as a traitor." Goku explained.

" Chained up like an animal. How cruel." Turlen was starting to sake in anger.

" We are going to try and rescue him." Goku said. Then went on toward the dungeon.

Tailless on the other hand was getting hit again. This time it was done with Trunks' sword. He was hit in an unimportant spot but it still hurt. Tailless was bleeding. He almost bit it big time. He was hit twice and the next time he will be killed. Turlen and the others came in the dungeon. Tailless was barley awake. His power was low and he could barley keep his eyes open. Turlen opened the cell and they ran over to his side.

" Tailless, Tailless speak to me."

" Turlen I'm glad it's you."

" What happened?"

"I got stabbed with a sword twice." Turlen felt his brother's pain and was thrown back.

" Turlen what's wrong?" Tailless asked.

" It's your pain. It's hurting me." Tailless then sensed the guard coming back.

" Hide, quick." The guard came back with the bloody sword.

" It's time for your demise, prince." Tailless knew he couldn't stop him from killing him. The guard was going to strike him in the stomach when a force stopped it. It was Turlen. He got the guard off of him and ran back over to his big brother.

" Hold on Tailless. I won't lose you. I almost lost you once and I'm not going to lose you know."

" Turlen please, don't risk your life for mine."

" Don't be silly. This is not right Tailless. You don't deserve to die." Goku said.

" I thought you hated me."

" No time to talk." Trunks undid the chains. Tailless fell to the ground. Then the cell door slammed. It was Vegeta.

" Vegeta! Why are you doing this?" Gohan asked.

" You are helping him get away." Tailless was still far too weak to break out.

" You might have unlocked him but he still will die."

Turlen was furious. Vegeta picked up the sword with his mind and shot it at Tailless' heart. Trunks was not going to let Vegeta do this so he knocked it out of the air. Turlen used his mind power and he sent his father into the wall. Tailless was almost dead. Goku gave him a Senzu Bean and he was back on his feet. He opened the door and locked his father in there so his mother could do what she pleased with her husband.

" Well for once I'm glad you're my brother Trunks."

" Don't get use to the favors."

" Ya well I guess now I have a bet to pay. Your lucky for that."

" Why is it every time you two are together you aruge?" Turlen asked.

" You know me Turlen. I hate half breeds."

" Oh do you now? You are going to be creating some with that woman."

" Oh shut up!"

" Ha I got you there."

" I told you to shut up!"

Turlen was starting to get a temper again. " Here's a thought, why don't BOTH OF YOU SHUT UP!"

The room put into silence. " Well I finally get the last word." He looks around. " Uh why don't we get out of here."

" I second the motion." Goku said.

So everyone left the dungeon.

Hey everyone. How did you like this chapter? Well anyway please review

trunks and goten


	79. Old memories

Ch79: Old memories

Samaka was in Bardock's lab doing some things. He came in.

" It's about time you got back."

" Sorry I had some things to do." Goku came in.

" Hi dad."

" Hi honey."

" What's up Kakarot?" Bardock asked.

" Please call me Goku."

" Sure."

" Well I was wondering about Raditz."

" What about him?" Samaka said.

" I was wondering if he ever played like human children."

" Well actually he did. He was lucky. Many children don't get to make friends and play but he did."

" What did he play?"

" I guess it was the smart survive."

" No Samaka. That was the game Vegeta played. I always caught him playing run from the trapper."

" Why did you want to know?" Samaka asked.

" I wanted Goten to play with someone and Regeta is always lonely."

" I will go talk with him." Bardock said.

" Sure." So Bardock left.

" So Goku, how is your smart little boy?"

" He's ok. He's been trying to manage with his girls."

" He's much like Vegeta was."

" Not that much though."

" Goku I think he would do well in the smart survive game if you let him try it. Bardock also played it."

" I don't know if Gohan can really keep up with the other Saiyan children."

" You have a point there." Lady Mary said while looking in on Queen Samaka.

" Lady Mary, it's nice to see you."

" Where is that husband of yours?"

" Oh he went to go see Regeta."

" Oh well. I guess I can show him this later."

" Show him what?" Goku asked.

" This old thing I found." She said while holding a book.

" A photo album. Can I see?" Lady Mary looked at Queen Samaka and she nodded.

" Ok." So she put the book down and Goku looked through the pages.

One photo had a picture of Bardock, Samaka, baby Raditz, baby Turles, and a woman.

" Hey mom, who is that?" He asked pointing to the woman holding Turles

. " Oh that's Cartha."

" Who?"

" She is your aunt."

" Is that Raditz and Turles when they were infants?"

" Yep."

" They were so cute." Lady Mary commented.

" I know. Now they both have families of their own."

Then Goku turned the page. It was a picture of him and his mother.

" Oh I remember how you were. You would never stop crying unless I held you. Raditz would go nuts every time you started."

Goku started to laugh. He saw a picture of Raditz with food in his hair and I mean a lot of food.

" What happened here?" Goku asked.

" Oh you poured your breakfast on him when your poor brother was trying to feed you." Goku couldn't believe what a brat he was. Then Raditz came in.

" What's so funny?"

" Oh nothing."

Goku said while laughing again. Then he noticed what he was laughing at.

" Oh I remember that. God you were a brat! But you weren't as bad as me."

He turned the page and there was Torra and Bardock chasing the boys around.

" That was the first time you two played together." Then Goku saw a picture of another person.

" Raditz… did you have a girlfriend?"

" NO!"

" Who is that?"

" That is Domino."

" Domino?"

" Uh huh. That is Turles' mate."

" Where is she now?

" " She's on the planet of course."

She had beautiful black hair and she had eyes like rubies. Goku was stunned that Turles had such a beautiful wife.

" The only problem is that she is mad at him."

" Ha it figures. As a big of a jerk he is I wouldn't be surprised." Goku said.

" Gosh your telling me. Turles was a real pain when we were growing up. I wanted to kill him sometimes. But then again from what he tells me you ended up doing that."

Then all of a sudden a guard came in.

" His lordship, Prince Gohan wants his father to come."

" What seems be to be the problem?" Goku asked.

" He told me to get you." Goku followed the guard to Turla's room.

" Gohan what is going on?" Goku asked.

" Sorry dad. Turla insisted that I use the guard."

" Well I'm here. What's up?"

" My son is born!"

" Congrats Gohan! You're a father twice."

" Can I see my grandchild?"

" Sure. Come over here father."

" He looks like you." He has long hair and one strand of it hanging down like Gohan did when he was in his ssj2 form.

" What's his name?"

" Gokon." Turla said.

" Did he pick it?" Goku asked.

" How can a baby pick his name?" Gohan said.

" You did. When we were trying to figure out what to call you, you picked your name." Goku stated. Gohan looked at his son. He couldn't believe he was now a father of a boy. Turla was a happy mother. Gohan was going to have his days filled with his two children. Goku was going to be a busy grandfather. Turla couldn't believe the power of the new baby boy. He was just as strong as Gohan was when he was a little thing. Goku couldn't help but ask his friends to see the little tike. Martanka and even Tegeta came over to see him. Turla's fears came a terrible reality.

" Hi Gohan." The gang said.

" The boy has a very high power level." Martanka commented.

" I know. I was strong too."

" But he is unusually strong for a little thing." Gohan looked at his mate and Tegeta noticed the look and said, " Don't tell me you two are going out!" They didn't answer his statement.

" I DON'T BELIEVE IT!"

" Hey calm down man. Turla isn't bad." Martanka tried to control him. But it didn't work but Tegeta got something he didn't count on. The rest of her family came in.

" Hello." Tashia said.

" Oh god." Gohan whispered. Gohan found it annoying to have so many girls in the family.

" Hi little sister. You have a big brat for yourself now." Fashia said.

Gohan got a bit pushy. Regeta was a little shocked about his mother's statement. They all looked at the tike. The three generations of Vegeta's didn't come to see the young one. Trunks was there with his pregant mate and Tailless was with his future mate.

" Oh my." Gohan said.

" PINCH ME! She's hot." Turlen said.

Tailless turned around and rammed his little brother into the wall.

" HOW DARE YOU!" He shouted.

" Sorry bro. She's great for you."

" Lay off!" He yelled.

Trunks and Gohan started to laugh while there were fighting. " What are you two laughing at?" Tailless sneered.

" Oh nothing." Trunks said.

The little infant started to rise his power. Everyone noticed it. Tailless' scouter went crazy.

" What's up?" Turlen asked while looking at his own scouter.

" There is a growing power in here."

" Where?" Queen Avines asked.

" IT'S THE BRAT!" The twins of destruction yelled.

" That can't be." Fashia said.

" It is." Trunks commented.

" How would you know? You don't even have a scouter." Tailless argued.

" I don't need one."

Tailless started to lose his cool over his brother's attitude.

" You know brat you're really starting to get on my nerves!"

" Oh ya what are up going to do about it?"

Before Tailless could even answer Vegeta came in.

" Ok where is the brat?"

" Now Vegeta, you can't make the conclusion that Gohan wants this." Cageta urged.

" I told you before."

" I know about the blasted rule you and your father made up, but this is not your son. Let Gohan decide for himself." Vegeta gave his mate a look.

" Well Gohan? What will it be?" Gohan was thinking about it.

" I don't know." Tailless too gave his mother a duty look.

" Gohan look inside your heart. You will know the answer." Bulma said.

" She's right Gohan." Krillin said.

Then a young " figure" appeared in the room. It was Lueka. Gohan got nervous when he notice he could kind of see through her.

" Gohan… you should do it." She said.

" Who are you?" Most of the room asked.

" I am Lueka. The daughter of King Vegeta." Fashia looked at her father strangely

. " Father did you have a sister?"

Vegeta thought in his memories for a minute and he remembered seeing a baby in his arms. " Yes. But she died years ago."

" I am her Vegeta." She said.

" My sister was an infant when she died."

" I will explain all later." Then she looked at Gohan.

" You have to Gohan. I only died when I was an infant. Don't let that happen to your son. Trust me… it is the right thing to do." Lueka said.

" Ok Vegeta. I will age him." Gohan said sounding a bit angry.

" Can I bring him? He is my little cousin after all." Regeta said. Turla of course didn't mind.

" Ok."

" You coming brat?" Vegeta hissed at Gohan.

" Why should I come with you?" Gohan asked.

" You are the father. You have to make the age choice." Gohan sighed and went out with Vegeta and Regeta to the aging chambers.

Hey everyone. As always I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Review.

trunks and goten


	80. Planning

Ch80: Planning 

Deep in space another get together was happening. Icey the son of Cooler was with his grandmother Queen Colda. Icey was a special case. He was super strong. He was stronger then almost all of the Saiyans. He looks a lot like his Uncle Frieza, but he was taller. Icey only had one rival and that was Vegeta. Everyone else was easy to beat. Icey went into hiding on a planet near the Saiyans but not that close.

" Hey grandmother."

" Hello. Are you done with your training?"

" Yes."

" Are you sure? The Saiyans are powerful."

" Ya right."

Icey didn't know of the events taking place because he didn't want to be disturbed while he was training.

" Icey, your father is dead!" He was quite alarmed at that news. He let out an angry growl.

" How about my uncle and grandfather? Are they dead too?"

" I am afraid so dear."

" Those monkeys are going to regret this!" He slams his fists into a near by wall.

" Now Icey dear. You can't just attack the Saiyans. You need a battle plan."

" Oh I'll plan alright! I plan to destroy ever last one of those zoo monkeys once and for all!" Icey yelled.

" You are just like your uncle. He too wanted to destroy those monkeys. He had the plans but not the power." Icey ignored her and thought, " _Vegeta where ever you are I will put a end to you and your race for GOOD! I don't care, but you will pay for killing my family."_ Queen Colda saw that Icey was busy thinking of things so she left him alone to think on his plans.

Meanwhile Goku was wondering how Vegeta ever got out of the dungeon.

" But I don't get it. Vegeta was locked in. There is no way he could have gotten out." Goku said.

" Maybe she let him go." Turlen said.

glares at Turlen " I doubt that." Tailless hissed.

" What if that is my other brother." Lueka suggested.

" That can't be him. Mom can tell them apart." Fashia said.

" There is one way to fool her. He could have used my little move and do a perfect transformation of father." Tailless suggested.

" I guess. Then Vegeta's still in there." Turlen said.

" Wait a minute. What is going on here?" Fashia asked

. " Um…. well it is kind of a long story. I'll tell you later." Goku said.

" TELL ME THIS INSTANT!" Fashia yelled, " And if you don't I will send you to the next dimension!" Goku looked nervously at Tailless and then he

( Tailless) began, " It all started when Queen Avines came. She was in love with me. Then father found out that I was going out with her and ordered the guards to take me to the dungeon."

" Then mother found out and threatened to punish him with the worse kind of punishment. I found out and asked for Trunks' help." Goku said.

" When I found out I went with Goku. Then we bumped into Turlen." Trunks said.

" After that we went to the dungeon and there was Tailless bleeding to death. He was also chained. He rescued him and then we put father in the dungeon." Turlen finished.

Fashia turned pale and fainted. " FASHIA!" Turla shouted.

She ran over to her sister. " She'll be fine." Tashia reassured Turla. Fashia shook her head and stood backup.

" I can't believe I almost lost you again!" Fashia said.

" Don't worry about me. I'm fine now."

" Well we better check out the dungeon." Goku said, " You guys coming?"

" Not me! I hate dungeons!" Yamcha said.

" I know." Said Goku.

" I just don't want to get involved in another cell thing." Bulma said. The rest of the gang agreed.

So Tailless, Goku, Turlen, Trunks, Fashia, Turla, Lueka and Tashia went to go see what was going on. The opened the door and what do you know Vegeta was still in there.

" Father's still here." Tailless said.

" Then that means that Zageta is back to his old tricks." Lueka said.

" What old tricks?" Goku asked.

" He would do trick imitations for me so I could be entertained. But now he is using his power to cause mischief."

" How are we going to stop them?" Trunks asked.

" We might be able to trick him!" Turlen said.

" What are you taking about?" Goku asked.

" Oh ya. I know where you're going with this." Turla said.

" Where are they going with this? I have no idea what you're talking about!" Goku stated.

" My brothers and sisters have the same powers as my uncle. So they can change their forms and pull the bag on him." Trunks explained.

" Oh I see." " So what's the plan Tailless?" Tashia asked.

" Oh yea sure ask him for all the answers." Trunks sneered.

" I can't help it if I'm smarter." Tailless smiled evilly.

" Why you! I've had it!" Trunks lunged at Tailless.

grabs hold of Trunks " Ok knock it off both of you!" Goku said.

Tailless clears his throat and continues, " I will do the simple distraction while Lueka works on the main distraction."

" Bro why don't I do the simple distraction? I am not as good as you are when it comes to trickery with changes." Turlen insisted.

" Ok fine."

" What are the rest of us suppose to do?" Fashia sneered.

" I didn't get to finish! Turla will help Turlen with his distraction. The rest of you are going to try and change my uncle's path. Everyone understand what they have to do?"

" Yep!"

" What the hell are you children thinking?" Vegeta barked behind them.

" We are spoiling Uncle Zageta's little joy walk with mom!"

" I hate it when he take advantage of a situation!" Turla growled.

" I know. My little brother is a sneaky little thing."

" You are acting a bit cocky father. You do remember that you are still in the dungeon for what you did to me." Tailless said.

" Of course I remember. You mother won't let me forget."

" First lets get you out of here." Goku said.

Tailless didn't really like that idea but he went along with it. Vegeta was super mad that his little brother was playing his jokes again.

" I hate it when he uses me like that." Vegeta hissed.

Tailless and Trunks looked at their father in surprise.

" What do you mean?"

" Zageta and I have been fighting over Cageta for years. This is just like him to get me in trouble like this."

" What do you mean father?" Tailless asked.

" I didn't plan all of that I did to you Tailless. Zageta as usual took it too far."

Tailless smiled. " _I knew my father wouldn't do something like that to me_."

Trunks snapped his fingers. " Oh drats. And here I was going to thank the wrong person."

" Why you dirty bitch!"

Trunks smiled.

" Alright come on…" Tailless shouted.

" You got it!"

Fashia growled in frustration. " I've had it with you two!" She grabbed both boy and banged their heads into each other.

" Ouch what's your head made of?" Tailless hissed.

" I was going to ask you that!"

" I hope you knocked some sense into them." Vegeta said.

" So are you guys ready to spoil his fun?" Tashia said.

" Oh ya!" they cheered.

" Father, can you give me a hand?" Tailless asked.

" Sure what ever you need." Tailless had that look on his face. Goku and Trunks started working on it at once. They knew that Zageta wouldn't use the indirect way to the chambers so Goku did a sneaky thing of his own. He used his Instant Transmission to get Trunks and himself to the spot. Tailless and Lueka started their plan. Tailless knew it had to be people that could stop his uncle and he knew. Tailless decided that the best match was going to be his grandparents.

Tailless changed his mind about Turlen. " Hey bro. I do need you help after all." " Would you make up your freaken mind!"

"Don't you start with me. It's bad enough I have that brat Trunks pissing me off. Anyway sorry but I thought up a perfect plan."

" Like the last time?"

" What last time?"

" You know when we were alone and you wanted to go to Earth and hit Kakarot over the head! Do you remember what happened to the people we sent there?"

" No."

" Kakarot killed them you idiot!"

" He did? I always thought that your mother did that." Vegeta said.

" Was it? I don't remember things about the old days." Tailless confessed.

" Figures!"

" Shut up."

" Sorry bro. You know I like to toy with your temper."

" Well pretty soon my temper is going to be up your ass!"

" You boys are just remind me of when I was younger and when I argued with that big ass of a brother."

Tailless then noticed that his sister wasn't warring her "dress" anymore.

" Hey sis, when did you start warring armor?"

" SINCE WHEN DID YOU START CARING ABOUT MY CLOTHS?" Fashia yelled.

" I just noticed."

" I have been in armor the last week you big JERK!" Fashia continued.

" I think you should change it a little bit."

" IF YOU DON'T STOP I SWARE YOU ARE GOING TO HAVE A PROBLEM!"

" Man I was just kidding Fashia. You know I like to tease."

" Why don't you tease someone at your own age! YOU SUPER BIG JERK."

" Ok then I will just tease Turlen then."

" No you have to… oh nevermind… you'll never understand."

" Well she's mad isn't she." Turlen said.

" Humph." The noise came from Fashia of course. She took after her mother when she lost her temper. Tailless was on the edge of getting thrown around.

" I have never seen you so mad Fashia. Don't tell me that you are…" Tailless said.

" In heat? WHY THE HELL WOULD YOU CARE!"

" I was just wondering." Tailless had that wicked smile on his face.

" Would you kindly get you noise out of my life! I don't need your antics. LEAVE ME ALONE!" Fashia yelled.

" Would you knock it off. The poor thing doesn't need your smart mouth." Lueka said.

" Who died and left you boss?" Tailless sneered. He didn't realize that she was dead.

" You might want to rephrase that stupid." Vegeta said. Tailless wasn't to pleased that his father called him stupid but he didn't say anything cause he knew that his father could easily beat him.

Tailless gave up and asked him, " Could you get invisible like Uncle Zageta can?" " Of course. I am the one who taught him that."

" Excellent." Turlen couldn't figure how that would help.

" How is that so great?"

" Don't you get it? If father can do that then Zageta would…"

" Get weaker." Turlen finished.

" Yes."

" Do you think you can pull that off big brother?" Lueka asked.

" Never underestimate the master."

" Oh gosh there he goes again." Fashia said.

" Can we get this show on the road?" Turla and Tashia said together.

" Do you mind?" Tailless sneered.

" Sorry." The girls said while acting snotty.

" Oh shoot! I forgot." Tailless said.

" What?" Turlen said.

" We got to get mom away from uncle."

" Not to mention my son." Fashia said.

" And Gohan." Turla added. Then they started to think about the new problem.

Chibi and Vegeta Jr. have their own plans on Planet Yete.

" Sorry I can't. I think I hear my brother calling." Chibi said.

" Slow down there." Vegeta Jr. said.

" I have an idea. We will all go back to our home and then we will make out there." Tyza said.

" I love that idea." Alix said.

" Alright already. Lets go." Vegeta Jr. said. So they all got back to their home. Vegeta Jr. brought the girls to their room while Chibi went to go see his big brother.

Tailless was thinking on his plan when an idea hit him.

" I got it!"

" Oh great." Turlen said sarcastically.

" This is a job for… Chibi."

" What are you talking about? He left to go take care of a planet." Vegeta said.

" Hi all." Chibi said.

" Chibi" they all cheered.

" What's going on?" He asked.

" We got a job for you." Lueka said.

" What? I just got back!"

" We need you to start an argument with Goten so we can get Gohan away from mother." Tailless said.

" Ok. But that is a little to easy."

" Good." But that wasn't the only good news. Goten was near the chambers so it would be easier.

Chibi got to Goten's spot and of course they argued.

" What the heck are you talking about Goten?"

" I said that my dad is stronger then your big brother."

" Which one? I have three brothers dummy."

" I meant the one who looks like you."

" He is me stupid."

" No that can't be."

" Sure it can."

" What do you know! You're just as dumb as your father!" Chibi continued.

" Oh ya, well I think your father is a hot head." Goten yelled.

" How dare you!"

" I don't think you know anything."

" I'm older then you, therefore I know more."

" Ya right."

Gohan heard Trunks and Goten yelling so he told Cageta, " I'll be back in a few."

" Sure."

Zageta didn't question he just did the well known " humph."

Gohan left the group and went to find he two arguing boys. Gohan arrived and the boys were now wrestling.

" Hey! Cut that out!" Gohan yelled at the boys.

" Oh hi Gohan." Goten said.

" What's up Gohan?"

" Nothing!" He said in an annoyed tone,

" What's gotten into you two?"

" I didn't start it." Goten said.

" Who cares who started it!" Chibi shouted.

" What's going on boys?" Gohan asked.

" Nothing." Chibi said.

" Ya right! You started the argument Trunks."

" You're asking for it."

" So are you."

" Ok boys back to your rooms. Hop to it." Gohan stated.

" Who left you boss?" Chibi sneered.

" I'm the oldest here."

" Didn't your mother ever tell you to respect your elders?" Goten said.

" No! I give orders in this place. I am a prince, and that means I have the right to do what I want." The three Saiyans started to argument all over again.

Tailless knew that Chibi got Gohan away from his mother. Now all he had to do is get Cageta and Regeta away from his uncle.

" Stage one complete. Now its time for stage 2." Tailless said.

" Here we go again." Turlen complained.

" You're not even doing anything yet!" Fashia shouted.

" I'll tell Goku… to get ready." Lueka said.

" Kakarot." Tailless corrected her.

" Why do you insist on calling him Kakarot?"

" That is his name."

" No Goku is his name my dear nephew." Lueka said.

" We have to get going." A very annoyed Vegeta hissed.

" Calm down big brother." Tailless still couldn't believe that he had an aunt but what made it freakier was that she was only 11 years old and his father was maybe around 50 years old but he didn't look it.

" Father what are you doing?" Vegeta changed to look like Zageta.

" You look like uncle!"

" That's part of the plan. He looks like me so…"

" You look like him." Fashia finished.

Part two had begun in the plan.

In space Icey was working on his devilish plan. Queen Cold helped him.

" I know how I can beat those monkeys." Icey said.

" How?"

" I will destroy the royal family."

" I see were your going, you think by destroying the leader the monkeys will be disorganized."

" I know. I am a great strategist." Icey said proudly.

" You have a problem though Icey. Their leader is Prince Vegeta. He is the strongest Saiyan."

" Never underestimate my power. I will destroy him and his pesky offspring." Icey did his evil laugh and said, " Prepare yourself Vegeta." He like his father knew Instant Transmission. So he teleported himself and his grandmother to the Planet Vegeta to destroy the Saiyans once and for all.

Vegeta felt Icey's presents but he ignored him.

" Father do you feel that?" Fashia asked.

" Yes."

" Should we check it out?" Turlen asked.

" It has a high power level." Tailless pointed out.

" What are you complaining about? Your father can beat that power with easily. Don't worry." Lueka said. Vegeta closed his eyes and looked up and thought, " _Icey I know why you're here. I will be waiting for you." _

On the other side of the castle Goku and Trunks felt Icey and his grandmother.

" Hey Goku, do you feel that?' Trunks asked.

" Ya. It fells worse then Cooler."

" What could it be?" Trunks asked.

" I don't know."

Near the chambers the three boys also felt the two powers. " Hey Trunks what's that?" Goten asked.

" I don't know, but whatever it is, it is pretty scary feeling." " It must be a very powerful person." The boys continued to wonder and try to figure it out.

Zageta didn't know Icey had arrived on his planet.

" Hey, I got some stuff to do." Cageta lied to Zageta.

He looked at her.

" Sure."

" Wait a minute. Are you who I think you are?" Cageta asked.

" Who do you think I am?"

" I can't be positive but I think you are Zageta." " _Darn her! How come she can always see through my disguise? Ooo I hate it!" Zageta thought. _

" I was right, wasn't I."

" I hate it when your right Cageta!" Zageta shouted.

" I know. But that is what happens when your married to a man so long who has the same powers as you." Cageta started to walk back to her room.

" Hey Cageta!" Zageta yelled after her.

" Um…" " Take care of that baby." She smiled and walked on think about what was going on.

Tailless noticed that his mother was no longer near his uncle anymore.

" I don't believe this."

" What now?" Turlen asked, " Did you find a great planet on sale?"

" No you moron! Mother has walked away from Uncle!"

" Hey you know that changes things." Fashia said.

" I know. Now we just have to dispose of your son."

" Watch it Tailless! Don't talk like that about my son!" Fashia yelled.

" Calm down guys." Turla said.

" Stay out of this!" The eldest boy and girl shouted.

" Jeez!" Turlen looked at his "match-up sister" and said, " This is what happens when the eldest members start arguing." Turlen said. " I hate to say it but I agree with you."

They watched their brother and sister yell at each other over the plan.


	81. Men problems and women problems

Ch81: Men problems and women problems

Cageta was in her room when she felt Icey's power. So was scared of him, but she didn't let that stop her. She was pregant again.

" I can't believe Icey is here. That changes everything."

" Cageta?" Tarka questioned from the door.

" Yes Tarka. Come in."

" Did you know? I think…"

" Icey's here."

" How do you know these things? All my years of knowing you I have never known you to see the future." Tarka said.

" That's Bardock's area." Cageta reminded him.

" Not just Bardock. I think you too have to ability to see things in the future." " Why do you say that?"

" It's just the way you act."

" Ok then if you say so."

" I heard about Turla's child."

" I thought you would have heard about it."

" Will you be ok by yourself?" Before she could answer an angry Domino came in.

" Cageta I have to talk with you!" She said in a demanding tone.

" What's wrong?" Cageta asked.

" It's my son of a bitch of a husband!"

" Oh marriage problems. That is something my Cageta knows a lot about." Tarka said.

" Tarka… not now." Cageta said.

" Ok then. I'll leave you two alone." So he left and Domino started to talk to Cageta about her husband.

" What is Turles doing now?" "

He is demanding that I have another brat with him!" Domino said.

" Oh that would be a problem."

" What should I do?"

" First I would like to know why he wants one. Many times there is a reason for it." Cageta said.

" He didn't tell me. Turles has been angry for sometime about the loss he suffered a while back. I think it has to do with that." Domino said.

" I could have guessed it had to do something to do with that man's pride."

" So what should I do Cageta? I can't beat him. He's too strong for me."

" You should do what he wants. I have done this about six times already."

" My I guess Prince Vegeta has his own pride problems." They start to laugh.

" I think your right." Cageta said.

" Well thanks my old friend."

" Hey don't mention it Domino. I don't mine. The Saiyan men tend to be a bit wild." Domino smiled and left to see he crazy man. Helping Domino reminded Cageta of when Vegeta was like Turles. Speak of Vegeta the young brat of Trunks came in.

" Grandmother I have to speak to you this minute!" He demanded.

" What's your problem?" She asked him.

" Girls!"

" Oh, I see. I don't blame them. You are a pretty charming little prince."

" Would you cut that garbage out! I need some advice."

" Well tell me the problem."

" The girl… well wants to go out… on a… date."

" I understand. Your grandfather had a bit of a problem with that too."

" Well?"

" This is what you do. You do what you think would be kind of romantic."

" I'M NOT A ROMANTIC!"

" I am just making a example."

" That wasn't called for."

" Ok, ok you do what you both like to do."

" That sounds easy enough."

" Have fun." Cageta said in a teasing tone.

" Humph." He left.

" Oh yes a spitting image of Vegeta." " _Hey wait, I was just with Zageta. I most have forgotten about Vegeta! Well I will get him." _she thought. So she left to get Vegeta.

Back on Earth Bit was getting a little crabby. He couldn't find his sisters.

" What's wrong now Bit?" His father asked from the couch.

" I can't find her."

" Check her signal." Mitchel suggested.

" Uh?" Bit didn't get what he was talking about.

" Tyza's energy."

" Oh that makes sense." So Bit looked for her power but he didn't know how to make a wide search off the planet.

" Father could you help me instead of sitting there like a lump in a log." Brad came over and took over the computer station.

" There she is."

" Where's that?"

" She's home."

Bit was so happy that his sister made it home.

" I think it's about time we get home too." Bit said.

"Are you sure you can make it all the way back to our planet?"

" Don't worry about me."

" Alright then." Bit and Brad were about to leave when Mitchel comes over.

" Are you forgetting someone?" he said in a noting tone.

" Oh sorry, we didn't know you wanted to go." Brad said.

" No problem."

" But how are you going to get there?" Bit asked.

" Can't you do that trick you do?"

Bit thought for a minute, " _What trick is he talking about?"_

" The instant something or other."

" Oh ya. I guess I can bring you there that way. In fact I'll take both of you that way." So Bit was getting ready to go off then the phone rang.

" Oh that annoying thing." He mumbled.

Mitchel went to see whom it was. " Hello?"

" Hi, can I speak to Brad?" The women asked.

" Oh hold on, just a sec." He put the phone down and called, " Brad someone on the phone for you."

" I bet it is a sales person." He picked up.

" Hello?"

" Hi Brad it's me."

" Me who?"

" Your wife Ardith."

" No it can't be."

" It is dummy."

" But my wife died 20 years ago on her planet."

" BRAD ITS ME! I THINK I WOULD KNOW." She yelled over the phone.

" Where the heck are you?" He asked.

" Oh a strange planet, a long way from home."

" Then how are you calling me on the phone, if your not at home."

" I made one."

" What?"

" No time to explain. I just wanted you to know that I am alive, somewhere and tell that boy of mine I haven't forgotten him. When you get to my home find Fashia, Cageta's daughter. She can help."

" Ok."

" Bye Brad."

" Bye dear." Then he hung up the phone.

" Who was that dad?"

" It was your mother."

Mitchel looked at him like he was joking.

" Stop kidding around. It couldn't have been your wife. She died…"

" I know, but that's what she said."

" What else did mom say?"

" She told me that she hasn't forgotten you."

" That's a relief."

" Are we going or not?" Asked an annoyed Brad. Bit nodded and took them to his home, the Planet Vegeta.

Cageta had arrived at the dungeon. She looked around but she couldn't find her husband anywhere.

Android 17 was there. " Hello Cageta." He said from the darkness.

Cageta was scared for a quick second and then calmed down when she saw him. " 17, what are you doing here?"

" I was hiding."

" From who? Who could you be afraid of?"

"18."

Cageta gave him a confused look. "Why would you be scared of your sister?"

" She's mad about something."

" What did you do?"

" Nothing."

" Maybe she mad that you didn't pay a lot of attention to her daughter. Don't worry about your sister. You'll have to face up to her anyway."

" Your right, that's wrong with me!" Cageta smiled and 17 left.

" _I wonder why Vegeta's not here. I guess I must forgive him sometime. It would be wrong but I have an idea to punish him." _she thought to herself as she began her search again.

Zageta was starting to wonder what was going on.

" _This is crazy. What the heck is going on?" _Regeta was still holding Gokon when the baby started to cry.

" What's going on back there?" Hissed an angry Zageta.

" The baby just cried." Regeta said.

Out of no where Trunks and Goku appeared and took Regeta away from Zageta. He went to check on him when he noticed that Regeta and the baby were missing. Tailless saw this and told his father it was time. Vegeta smirked and became invisible. His evil laugh rang through the castle. Zageta was so spooked that he lost control of his " disguise" and went back to normal. Vegeta laughed again. He couldn't believe that he saw fear in his brother's eyes.

" _Zageta…" _A ghostly voice said. Of course the voice was Vegeta.

His little brother was getting a bit weaker. " Who's there?" He asked in a scared tone.

Saiyans mostly aren't scared but that little move could even intimidate a roster. Vegeta had mastered almost every attack you can think off but the one attack that he didn't was Goku's Kaioken attack. Vegeta loved teasing his brother. The ghostly voice laughed again.

" I am the ghost of your brother."

" My brother didn't die. That I'm sure of."

" Well I am dead, that part of that don't you understand?"

" The dead part."

" You killed me, brother."

" No that's a lie. I never did that." Vegeta laughed to himself, he wanted to see how far he could push his little brother.

Tailless was listening to the whole thing and he too

was laughing.

" What's do darn funny?" Lueka asked with the look that his father always gave him.

" Father is playing with his fear. A great move."

" Now what's going on?" Trunks asked while coming 

in with a unconscious Regeta. Goku was holding his

Grandson who was still crying. He rocked the baby 

and he calmed down.

" Why are you guys here?" Tailless asked as he was looking at his sister who was on the verge of going Super Saiyan to kill Trunks for knocking out her son.

" WHAT DID YOU DO TO MY BOY?" She yelled.

" Hey calm down sis. He got scared that's all."

" Ya right." Said another voice. The voice came from Cageta.

" Oh hi mom." Tashia said.

" What's going on?"

" Well to make a long story short…" Turlen started as he was interrupted by Lueka who said, " We wanted to end Zageta's joy walk with you."

Cageta looked at the girl and noticed that she was similar to a baby she saw a long time ago. She was thinking back and then she remembered.

" Lueka… is it you?"

" Yep. I may appear 11 I am much older but you know what happens in other world."

" I do. It happened to me three times." Goku said while still trying not to get killed for the fourth time. Fashia finally lost control and charged at Trunks who had put Regeta down. She was a ssj and raging.

" Get over here you." She shouted.

" Leave me alone." She chased him right out of the room.

" This is going to end in a year." Laughed an amused Tailless.

" You find everything funny, don't you." Goku said while looking back down the hallway.

" It's a habit."

" I know." Cageta said.

Tailless gave her a look. Trunks came running back in, with Fashia on his tail.

" Would you cut that out." Trunks shouted. Goku still couldn't believe that Fashia would go crazy over her son.

" Gladly." She got a pair of scissors out.

" What that for?" Tashia asked.

" Oh I get it! (laughing) she is going to cut his tail off."

" Tailless I think you have a laughing problem." Lueka said while watching the whole thing. Trunks finally turned around and knocked the scissors out of his sister's hands.

" You little…." " Don't start sis."

" ENOUGH!" Lueka bellowed. She scared most of the people in the room.

Then Fashia heard something. She looked back at her son. Regeta had regained consciousness. " Mommy?"

" I'm right here." Fashia was glad that her son was all right.

" What happened?"

" You were unconsciousness."

" I'm sorry I scared you mommy." She smiled at her son.

" _Wow. It's incredible. Fashia's not that evil after all."_ Goku thought.

" I love you mommy." Fashia was shocked to see tears in his eyes.

" Oh Regeta."

" Where's daddy

"Maybe he's worried about his dad." Turlen suggested.

" But why would he. He's not hurt."

" You never know with children."

" She has a point you know." Goku said.

" I better go after him. Who knows what that boy is getting into." She left to check on her son. Goku started thinking. He remembered what Tailless said. He said that he knows what happens to his family at all times. So maybe Regeta was the same way.

" Well I got to get to the throne room before everything gets out of hand there." Cageta said.

" No mom. Don't stress yourself. You have that baby to take care of." Turla said.

" Who is going to rule the planet then?"

" I will." Lueka said.

" What? You can't do that." Tailless yelled.

" Why not. I did." Trunks said.

" Ya Tailless. Explain that." Tashia pushed.

" Ok already. I'll be there too since I am the first born."

" Show off." Turlen mumbled. So Tailless and Lueka left.

" You know, they make a great looking pair." Goku commented.

" I think your right." Laughed Cageta.

" Well anyway, I have to get back to my training." Turlen said.

" What's the rush?" Tashia said.

" Dad will be furious if he found out I was slaking off."

" I know. I better get going too. I don't want him to cut my head off." Trunks said.

" Well I got to go fetch Gohan and his little brother." Turla stated.

" Is his brother cute? And his he around my age?" Tashia asked.

" He's ten Tashia!"

" Well so am I."

" You are? I thought you were 15."

" The computer went screwy."

" That's nothing new." Trunks said.

" I'll tell my dad that he has to look in to it." Goku said.

" Oh would you. That would really help. It would save me a trip." Cageta said.

" Sure." So everyone went to where they needed to be.

Meanwhile Zageta was still scared.

" What's wrong brother?"

" I know my brother isn't dead." Zageta had a guess on what was going on but he didn't know for sure.

" Come out." Vegeta did that and he scared his brother out of his skin. He appeared to be transparent. Zageta totally fainted. Vegeta laughed and took his brother back to his room and removed the memories from two hours away.

Authors note:

Hey everyone. How was it? Pretty good I must say. But anyway please review as always.

Trunks and goten 


	82. My concern

Ch82: My concern

Back on Earth Rokon was making a mess of the planet and the people on it.

" Oh this is so much fun. I love it." He blew up the whole town he was in.

" Bingo! Give me my reward." He started to laugh about his destruction. Dr. Mary Gero was near by watching " her son" doing things.

" ROKON!" She called from the air.

" Oh come on doc. I want to have some fun while this planet still has life on it."

" You won't live if a Saiyan named Goku finds out about this."

" This Goku… is he strong?"

" Yes he's strong stupid!"

" Watch your language. I can destroy you with less effort then I used to destroy this town."

" Rokon listen, your job is to destroy Gohan, not have a joy ride around the Earth."

" Oh stuff a controller." He hissed as he threw another blast. The ki blast sent Mary Gero sailing. She came back, madder then before.

" ROKON! GET YOUR ACT TOGETHER!" He just floated there and laughed. She then threw her own ki blast. Rokon let it hit him.

" Bad aim."

" Shut up! I still may appear human but I can be like a Saiyan if I so desired. I am far more advanced then my father was."

" I know that. I am not stupid."

" I would hope so." Mary Gero said, " Now can we get to more pressing matters?"

" Like what, how I am going to destroy you?"

" No! How are you going to destroy Gohan?"

" I don't know right now. I will just do it."

" Good battle plan." She said sarcastically.

" I know, don't you love it." He joked.

" No I don't. You are acting more like a child then a warrior." The two of them continued their argument.

Regeta had found some Saiyans beating on his father. He was extremely angry.

" Hey you! Leave my dad alone." He yelled as his power was increasing. He has a serous look in his eyes.

" Hey you guys look. It's a kid." Said one of the Saiyans. Another Saiyan looked at him and told the leader of the group,

" Sir I think that brat is related to Prince Vegeta." The leader had wild hair.

" That kid, I don't think so. He said that Raditz here is his father."

" If you idiots didn't know he is my mate." Came a girl's voice.

" Who said that?" Said a tall Saiyan who was standing next to the leader.

" I did." Fashia said.

She came out of the shadows.

" Oh crap! It's Princess Fashia."

" Ya its me. You should run away." She snickered. They were smart enough to run. Regeta ran over to his father.

" Daddy? Are you ok?" He was quite upset of the fact that his father was hurt.

" Raditz what was that about?"

" They were old rivals of mine. They wanted to pay me back for the last time." Fashia shook her head.

" I can't believe you let them hurt you. I know that you are stronger then that."

" I know." He was slightly ashamed. He started to think that his son thought her was a big weakling but his son surprised him.

" Daddy, I don't care if you get picked on. Your still my great pop."

Fashia couldn't believe the kind words he used. " _Something is wrong with my boy. Saiyans don't speak in that kind of way." _Raditz got back on his feed and looked at Fashia.

" I know I am…"

" Weak? No not you."

Raditz was bewildered by the way his mate was acting.

" Fashia are you feeling ok?"

" I never felt better."

" Mommy…"

" Um?"

" Can I go see Chibi?"

" Of course you can." Regeta smiled and left to find his friend. Then Fashia's wicked side kicked in.

" Why are you concerning yourself with me?"

" Why do you lie to him about your evil self?"

" That is none of your concern."

" It is too my concern Fashia! I am the boy's father. I think I have the right to know why."

" I don't want him to be like me. I don't want him to become an evil monster. It will just insure his demise from your brother."

" What are you saying?"

" Your brother kills people who do wrong and I didn't want that fate for him." Raditz didn't know that to think. Fashia's feelings were out of control. She was evil and good-hearted. She couldn't control it. Her feelings for her son were blocking her evil ways.

" Fashia I think your…"

" Beautiful?"

" _That's the reason. She's in heat." _Fashia looked him with her eyes. He smiled. " Come on, lets have some fun."

" Ok." So the two left to do what they love to do in their past time: make romance.

Hey everyone. What do you think? Not to bad uh? Well anyway please review.

trunks and goten


	83. Rule changes

Ch83: Rule changes

Lueka and Tailless arrive in the throne room to see complete chaos in there.

" Oh thank Kami!" Zorn said.

" What the heck is going on here?" The two said together.

" We have major problems." Then Zorn looked at Lueka.

" Oh Prince who is that?"

" Oh that is my aunt." Some of the guards looked at him like he was crazy.

" You don't have an aunt." Lueka was starting to lose her temper.

" I AM VEGETA'S SISTER!" She shouted. Zorn couldn't believe it.

" Your highness, we are great full for your return. We thought we lost you years ago when you were young."

" Its good to be back for a while." Tailless looked at her.

" What do you mean for a while?"

" I only can spend a week here in the living world. Then I have to go back to the other world. I can back to see my brother again."

" That explains a few things."

Then Tailless looked into a corner of the room and there was the idiot of the year, Nappa.

" What the hell is he doing here?" Zorn looked to where Tailless was pointing.

" He is the leader of the troops, sire."

" He was dead the last time I checked."

" I know he was dead for a fact because he came to see King Yama."

Lueka said.

" Allow me to explain." Came a voice.

It was Nappa's father. " Tarpa!" Lueka hissed.

" You know him?" Tailless asked.

" Oh I know him alright. He has caused a lot of damage in the other world."

" Ah Princess Lueka. It's nice to see you again." Lueka wasn't happy to see him.

" Get to the point."

" I brought him back."

" Figures." Zorn said.

" Watch your mouth, you." Tarpa said.

" No you watch your mouth!" Lueka yelled.

" Why should I."

" You may be in the high ranks of the military but Zorn out ranks you." Lueka said.

" I didn't know THAT." Tailless spat. Lueka gave him a look.

" Of course you didn't."

Then she turned to Tarpa. " GET OUT!" He acted like he didn't hear her. Then she raised her hand and started to power up a blast in her hand.

" Tarpa get out before I throw this at your head." She threatened.

Tarpa wisely left because he knew that Lueka was capable of.

" Well that was easy."

" True. But shot we got work to do."

" So Zorn what is going on?"

" I thought you would never ask. We have a few hundred problems. First thing of business, Icey and Queen Colda are here. Second a rambunctious Saiyan named Lord Nikon is on the way and third, Brolly is on the lose on the planet he was sent too on the verge of coming home for revenge."

" Talk about your problems." Lueka said.

" I haven't hurt this much bad news since the time of my father's abduction."

" Man know what? And speaking of your father where is he?"

" Having a discussion with my uncle."

" And where is your grandparents?"

" Taking leave."

" Why me!" Zorn shouted.

" Well don't look at me." Lueka said.

" Ok first of all we are going to have to take care of the colds." Tailless was headed out the door when Lueka stopped him, " Where the hell do you think your going?"

" To get my father!" She shook her head.

" GO on."

" Well what are we going to do about the other too problems, princess?"

" The first thing I am going to do is kill that son of a bitch of a brother then I will go after them."

" WWWHAT!"

" No the older one!"

" Oh that's different." Lueka went over to the thrown and waited there for her nephew gets back with her big brother. But little does she know that this is going to be a rough ride.

Hey everyone. What did you think? I thought it was pretty good. But anyway I hope you enjoyed it as always. As always please review. Till next time.

trunks and goten


	84. Now what!

Ch84: Now what!

Goku was on the look out for his father Bardock. Then he thought of the best place for a man like him to be, the lab. Goku walked into his father's lab and saw all kinds of stuff. There were all kinds of weird equipment what he had seen in Bulma's lab but some of these things looked so confusing. Bardock was at the computer looking at a few figures and he looked a bit aggravated.

" Father?" Goku called.

" Over here Goku." He walked over to the complex computer.

" What's up?"

" I… well Cageta needs you to look into something for her."

" What did her children brake now?"

" It wasn't their fault. The computer down at the aging cambers is acting up again."

" That thing can drive even the most great minds crazy."

" Could you look at it father?"

" Ok." He changed computers and looked at it.

" You can look at it from here?"

" Of course. Every scientist has ways of doing things from their lab."

" You're just like Bulma."

" Do you mean Queen Bulma?"

" Ya."

" I didn't know that she was a scientist as well."

" She's brilliant! I should know. I was with her most of my life."

" Are you saying that she is smarter then me?"

" I wouldn't know. Please father don't get me in the middle of a science war. It was bad enough having to have Bulma always yelling at me when we were kids."

Bardock let out a laugh. " Goku… you really are something else."

Goku just stood there and blinked. He had now idea what he was talking about. " So can you fix it?"

" Well it looked like the programming has been damaged."

" Is that the problem?"

" It looks like it. But I will have to look at it to be sure."

Goku looked over at a table and he saw a few scouters. " Do you fix scouters too?"

" Not exactly. I am trying to improve the range."

" Range?" Goku had no idea what his father was talking about. He had a puzzled expression on his face.

" It has a limit to how much power can be read. I have noticed that the power levels now a days is extremely high so I thought it would be better to change the range limit."

" That kind of makes sense."

" I know." Bardock got up from his chair and got a bag.

" What's that for?"

" I need this stuff to fix the little bugger."

Bardock was on his way out when Torra came in.

" Bardock I have to talk to you."

" Not now. I have work to do."

" What's up with you? Do you care more about the wicked Royal Family or your own friends?"

" Look Torra, I have responsibilities!" He said in a more aggravated tone.

" Something is wrong with you. Ever since Frieza you have been one hell of a jerk! I have to talk to you."

" Sorry Torra. It's just that I have to do what they want. They are more powerful then me. I don't want anything bad to happen like last time."

" Sure I understand. It's ok. Just come and see me when you're finish."

" Ok." Goku came out from the room.

" Are you coming father?"

" Your taking orders from your own son?"

" Cageta asked him to tell me about it. Don't worry. I won't go that low."

Bardock left with his son toward the aging chambers.

Cageta gets back to her room, and waiting for her there is Vegeta.

" Welcome back."

" Vegeta."

" Did you miss me?" He said in more of a childish tone.

" What were you thinking?" She muttered. He looked at her.

" What's wrong?" She was slightly tearing. He was wiped the tears away and looked at her.

" What were you thinking when you nearly KILLED Tailless."

" I didn't want to kill him Cageta, you know that."

" I don't know anything anymore. All I know is that you seem to want to kill your own children."

" I don't want to hurt them! I just want…"

" You just want to destroy what they want. You want them to be monsters like yourself. Its always what YOU want never what THEY want."

" You make me sound like Frieza!" She turned away from him.

" Cageta… you know i…"

" Leave. I don't want to see you again!" He didn't move. " GET OUT!" She was extremely upset. She started to cry again. Tarka was near by listening to their argument and he never heard anything like this before.

" Cageta listen. I care about all my brats."

" Is THAT how a father shows how he cares? I never knew that a father would kill his children just because he cared."

" Cageta, it's not like that."

" Get out you jerk!" He came closer to her and she hit him.

" Vegeta I can't do this." He didn't know what to say to her. They have known each other since they were kids and he doesn't know what to say to her.

" Fine, I'll leave. I go back to the dungeon if that would make you happy." Then a horrible memory came in her mind. She remembered how she tortured him when she was younger and the dungeon reminded her about it. He got up from the bed and was about to go when Cageta called him back.

" Vegeta wait!"

" So you do want me."

" I will forget about it only if you never use the dungeon again for ANY of our children, or grandchildren."

" Don't worry I won't." She smiled and " tossed" him back on the bed.

" How's the brat?"

" He's strong."

" Oh thank goodness. I'm having another son."

" Vegeta!" She slapped him behind the head.

" Hey what was that for!"

" You did it again."

" Did what again?"

" You are doing the little thing with the… well you know."

" Sorry. I'm used to having boys."

" Girls keep the race alive."

" I know."

" Then why do you hate it when I have girls?" He didn't answer her. " Don't have anything to say to me, huh. Well I guess you don't have an answer."

Before Vegeta could even open his mouth, Zorn came in. " Sire…"

" Zorn what are you doing in here?"

" I was wondering why you weren't in the throne room."

" Long story. What the heck is going on in there anyway?" Asked an annoyed Vegeta.

" Tailless and Lueka are ruling the planet together, and there is some confusion."

" Where is my father?"

" Your mother told him to take a vacation."

" That is something new."

" Sire we really need you. We have problems coming from every where."

" Let me guess, people who want revenge or destroy the race, right?"

" You got it."

" Isn't it sad that without our guidance they are completely lost." Cageta said.

" Your highness we have no time to talk. The children need help." Zorn said.

" Well you know I'm off duty." Cageta said while pointing to her tummy.

" Oh right. Good luck with that baby of yours."

" You know me." Vegeta was getting angry.

" My mother is so self centered sometimes!"

" Calm down sire. She wants what's best for your dear father." Zorn argued. Cageta couldn't help but laugh.

" I am going to talk with him." Vegeta was almost out of the room when Tarka came in.

" Well it's nice to see you two are together again."

" Not now." Vegeta hissed. He nearly punched him.

" Don't mind him." Cageta said.

" What's his problem?" Asked a confused Tarka.

" His father." Zorn stated briefly.

" What's wrong with his father?"

" He's taking ten." Cageta said.

" Taking ten?" The two other Saiyans questioned.

" It is a earth term… I picked it up from Bulma. It means he's taking ten minutes off, but in reality he is actually taking a vacation." The two Saiyans looked at their Queen.

" That is just great you know."

" It's what his mate told him too do."

" She can't order him to do anything, Zorn, and you know that."

" I know but Asocka has a habit of doing it when she thinks it is serous."

" I noticed that about her when I first meet her." Cageta said from the bed.

" Are you ok? You seem tired." Tarka asked.

" Do you want to dismiss us, your highness?" Zorn asked.

" No it's ok."

" Are you hungry?"

" No need. I am fine."

" I worry about you sometimes." Tarka said.

" Like I don't!" Questioned Zorn.

" Do you two mind postponing your argument?"

" Forgive me…"

" Stop apologizing!" Zorn was completely perplexed at her attitude. Cageta was mostly a kind and gentle person but now the young girl was acting like a Saiyan version of Frieza.

" Your highness are you completely sure your ok?" Tarka continued his questioning.

" For the last time, I'M FINE!"

" Cageta I think you need a little doctoring."

" Calm down."

Then the two Saiyans saw a blast glow in her tummy.

" That's the problem."

" What?" The young mother asked. Then she looked down and saw her tummy glow.

" Damn BRAT!"

" Well we can expect him to be strong like his father." Zorn said proudly. So they went to the doc.

Hey everyone. I hope you enjoyed this chapter.

Please review.

trunks and goten


	85. Doctor’s visit

Ch85: Doctor's visit

Meanwhile Trunks was having his own problems with his wife. Ray is getting ready to give birth to the two brats. The two brats were almost ready to come out of Ray.

" Trunks, how do you think the babies are?"

" I don't know dear."

Then there was a brief moment of silence then Trunks suggested, " Then lets go to the doc's."

" Sure."

So Ray and Trunks went to the doc's. They got there and also standing there was Cageta.

" Oh hi Cageta." Ray said.

Malocka (the doc) was looking at Cageta's scans.

" So what's the prognosis?" She asked.

" Well it looks like the baby is coming pretty soon."

" Well that's good news." Then the midget doctor looked at Ray.

" Ah yes, Princess Ray. I suppose you're here for your check-up. "

" Well it's not my check-up, it's for the babies."

" Oh I see. I didn't know your were pregant again."

" Well I am."

"That's great." Then he looked at Trunks, " I guess you're the proud father." Planthor (assistant) said.

" Yep, I sure am."

" I mean no disrespect your highness, but who is your father?" Malocka asked.

" Vegeta." Cageta briefly stated. "

I should have guessed." Planthor said. "

Why did you ask?"

" I was wondering about your other boy's blood."

" What has that brat of mine been doing?" Ray asked while sounding a bit annoyed.

" He's going to be a father pretty soon." Cageta said.

" HE'S GOING OUT!" The two parents said in together.

" Ya, what's so shocking?"

" Vegeta Jr. is such an arrogant son of a Namek." Cursed Trunks.

" He is Vegeta's grandson after all." Ray said. Trunks nodded in agreement. He knew how his father acted all to well.

" Ok then… Ray if you would be so kind as to come this way." Ray left Trunks' side and went with the doctor to a computer.

" It's amazing what kind of new equipment us doctors get when we have a great scientific mind here." Praised the doctor.

" Who gave you this computer?" Asked Trunks, who was completely shocked at how it was made.

" Bardock."

" You mean Goku's father? Wow!" The doctor ignored him and started to look at the babies inside of Ray.

" How does it look?" Ray asked sounding a bit nervous.

" Well from the looks of it, you gave two children, one male, one female. They are developing nicely."

" That sounds good." Trunks said.

" It is, and considering the fact that you are the father I would say it will take less then a month until they are ready, but Royal Saiyans tend to be the exception to that rule."

" How come?" The doctor didn't have an answer for her.

Cageta came back over to Trunks and said, " It's not a bad thing. Don't worry."

" That's not what I am worried about."

" Then what?"

" I am worried that they will be like my first child."

" Oh don't worry."

" What do you mean, don't worry? I have to worry. I don't want them to be like him." Trunks said.

" I know that you are concerned but… everything will be fine… trust me." Cageta answered. Ray strolled over and gave her husband a little kiss on the cheek and left. Cageta smiled at him, and he blushed.

Meanwhile Bardock was checking out the computer for the aging chambers.

" There that should do it." He said as he closed the hatch for the computer.

" Well at least I can stop worrying about it." Goku said.

" Why?"

" Vegeta wanted Gohan to age his child."

" I know he's the prince and all, but he has no right to tell Gohan what to do with his son."

" I know, but he said since Turla is his daughter he insisted that Gohan do it."

" He's lost it in my opinion."

" Don't you have to go see Torra about something?"

" Oh ya. Thanks for reminding me. Being a scientist can be a bother."

Goku gave his father a smile.

" Oh and Goku tell that boy of yours that I am glad for him."

" You can tell him yourself." Bardock remained silent. " Father…"

" Goku I'm not the type for that. As a Saiyan I even ignored the fact that I even had children. I won't know what to say."

" Oh I see." Goku said sadly.

" What's wrong?"

" It's just that I can't believe that King Vegeta would have you ignore your feelings for your children."

" What does that mean?"

" I can feel your feelings for me and I know that you care." He smiled again and started to walk off.

" Kakarot… I owe you." Goku turned around and said, " For what?"

" For helping me realize more then I ever knew."

" Hey don't mention it. I help many who are like that and make them much more understanding, like me. Vegeta was the toughest case but I'm working on him." His father was shocked.

" Well that is incredible, if I do say so myself."

" Well I have some stuff to take care of." Goku said as he walked off again. Bardock walked off toward Torra's.

Hey everyone.. Well how did you like it? I thought it was alright. But anyone… review.

trunks and goten


	86. Training time

Ch86: Training time 

Turlen and Trunks were busy talking and training in a highly advanced gravity machine.

" So Turlen, why do you need to train anyway? You're so strong that you don't need to."

" You're wrong brother. Tailless is stronger then me and I have to be able to beat him if he would ever turn on us."

" Do you think that he would do that?"

" Yes."

" Why?"

" He has already illustrated that he is turning on me." Trunks looked at his brother with a confused look on his face.

" Tell me…"

" Well do you remember that girl that he was with?"

" Well ya."

" That's one sign."

" What you think going out with a women is a sign of him being a traitor?"

" You're missing the point! She is not Saiyan! She is from a different race that we wiped out years ago. He's going out with a maniac that could some day turn on him and destroy us."

" Is there anything else?"

" You bet there is. Tailless has already got her pregnant with two children. From the way the power feels from them, they will be exceptionally strong at such a young age."

" Anything else?"

" You don't get it do you?"

" No afraid I don't."

" Tailless is one of the strongest in the world and the combined powers of the two of them would result in chaos!"

" Well that's to bad isn't it."

" Don't start!" The two brothers continue there training until they both get exhausted.

" I think that is quite enough for today."

" What's wrong?" Turlen teased, while out of breath himself.

" Don't try that tough guy garbage with me! I know you're exhausted." Trunks walked over to the computer and shut it down.

" Hey!"

" Hey is for horses." Trunks joked.

" Very funny." Trunks was walking out when Turlen called him again.

" Trunks…"

" Um?"

" Do you remember all the bad things I did to you?"

" Well ya… so what?"

" I didn't do it on my own accord."

" What do you mean you didn't do it on your own accord?"

" I was forced into it."

" That's hard to believe."

" Ya, but Tailless has developed an new level."

" How powerful is he?" "

Extremely powerful! I can't tell the exact level but it is pretty darn high."

" Man that sounds bad."

" Well it should. I mean if Tailless loses control he could easily kill your mate."

" HE BETTER NOT!"

" And if I recall she has two children still in her, I am right about that?"

" Yes."

" Then you should keep an eye on her."

" I will." Then an enraged Trunks runs to his mate's room.

" _Oh yes. I'm a genius. (Laugh) I am so good at this. Now that Trunks believes that Tailless has this power now he will go after him and he might put an end to my dear brother. (Laughing)"_

Turlen was not normal that day. He was more evil then ever. This is the work of Icey, or is it? Turlen is known to be like his brother, but would he even want to put an end to his brother's life? Maybe this is a scheme to turn Trunks into a monster. The only one who knows the answer is Turlen himself, but what is he hiding behind that wicked smile? " _Everything is going according to plan. Soon enough that women will be out of our way and Tailless will be changed forever."_

Ok that is not Turlen. What's going on here? Has our young prince been turned against his brother or is he the traitor? And what does he have against Tailless' mate? Well I must say you see so many sides of these boys it's crazy. But anyway… please review

trunks and goten


	87. I’m a what!

Ch87: I'm a what!

Bardock finally got away from the grabs of Royal problems. He was on his way to see Torra who wanted to talk to him about something important. Torra was with that gang when Bardock finally strolled in.

" Well it's about time you got here mister Pro Royal supporter." Teguta spat.

" What are you guys suggesting?" Bardock said with an aggravated tone.

" Bardock we'd hate to admit this to ourselves but you are a Royal Saiyan by blood."

" That can't be true… I know I was stronger then a normal low level but I am certainly not a Royal Saiyan."

" I know it's hard to believe but it is true." The fat Saiyan said.

" How can you guys be so sure?"

" Do you remember that camera you put around the castle… well we used it to pick up some striking information

" On who?"

" You, your mate, and your sons." Bardock looked surprised

. " Let me show you." Torra put on the video.

A flash back….

(8 year old) Prince Vegeta was standing out with Nappa outside the baby station. He was staring at Kakarot with interest.

" Sire what's wrong?"

" Well it looks like I have some competition."

" From that runt?"

" Yes Nappa. You see my friend that child is almost as powerful as me."

" NO WAY!"

" There is a way though. Get me the information on this brat."

Nappa does as he was told and he gave him the info on Kakarot.

" Yes I should have known. He is the son of Bardock. It makes sense. Hey Nappa why don't we change a few things?"

" Sire?"

" Hear me out. What if we washed out all his memories of him being a Royal Saiyan?"

" That would be great."

" Yes Nappa but your thinking to small. That means that I can be the strongest without the slightest bit of competition." " Why does competition trouble you so sire? I mean Raditz isn't that powerful and he is the first in line for the focusing point."

" Wrong again. Raditz is pretty strong himself."

" Then if that's the case…"

" We will have to do it NOW!" Nappa nodded his head in agreement and the two left to see the king. King Vegeta was busy with his own business but it didn't matter how important it was his son made himself the most important matter before anything else. Zorn knew that he was on his way so he pasted on this information to the king.

" Pardon me sire but your son wants an ordnance with you."

" Why are you telling me? Just send him in. I could have sworn I said that."

" Forgive me sire." Prince Vegeta came into the room like a storm but that is how the little guy was at that age

. " Father…"

" Yes son… what now?"

" I need a little help."

You could hear mumbles around the room saying, " He needs help?"

Little Vegeta picked up on that and he gave all the men in the room a glare. Zorn got the idea that they wanted to be alone so he gave the other people in the room a look. They all bowed and left in a flash.

" So what do you need son?" Of course Zorn was still there.

" I want to wipe out the memories of Bardock, AND his children so they don't remember that they are Royal Saiyans."

" Is that what all this ruckus is all about? You could have done that without my help."

" No… I want you to wipe Bardock's mind since you are around him most of the time."

" Fine."

" Good." The young prince went out the way he came in.

" You know that kid is remarkable." Zorn commented.

" I know Zorn. Some day he will be the best king our race has known."

" I will look forward for that day sire."

" Oh yea before I forget could you call King Somar."

" Why sire?"

" I just can't leave the throne without someone here… now can I?"

" No sir." Zorn then clicks a button on his scouter and tells the other king to come. He walks in.

" It's been awhile my friend."

" True Somar."

" Off to business I see."

" Don't ask."

" No problem." King Vegeta leaves and King Somar sits down. (Flash over)

Bardock was shocked to know that he was a Royal Saiyan. " No way."

" That's what happened that day that you forgot some things." Martanka said.

" It makes sense now."

" That wasn't all that happened." Torra said.

" What?"

" Prince Vegeta made your mate leave after this." Fasshia said

" Why?"

" He didn't want you to remember anything so he got her to leave too." Bardock was a bit pissed right about now.

" Do the others in the Royal Family know?"

" I'm afraid buddy."

" That rotten brat!" Cursed Bardock.

" Bardock… something went wrong though."

" Um?"

" Vegeta made a slight error when he was doing Kakarot, or Kakarot made him make the blunder." Teguta said.

" What are you talking about?"

" We all know that Kakarot is a ssj but the thing was that while Vegeta was doing it Kakarot decided to mess him up. So therefor Vegeta could get rid of every memory. The power stayed intact but they were hidden." Torra explained.

" Oh I see."

" Later when they meet up again Goku and Vegeta were equals!"

" Wow." The tall Saiyan said.

" So Torra what will happen now?"

" No one really knows but Kakarot and Raditz will both be a big concern in the Royal Family."

" Are you forgetting that Raditz has mated with Fashia."

" How could I forget?" Teguta grumbled.

" You got a point Bardock." Fasshia said.

" Well what ever happens we have to watch out." Martanka said.

" I would have to agree on that one." Teguta said.

" Why?" Bardock questioned.

" Don't you get it? The Royal family is growing so much that they will become so strong no one in the world could stop them."

" Don't worry about them Teguta. They may be strong but their not unbeatable, take my word for it."

" I hope your right on this on Bardock."

" Well anyway I should get back to my mate."

" Bardock don't tell them."

" Hey don't worry guys I wouldn't rat on you." They all smiled and Bardock walked out.

" There's no missing it. Bardock is a incredible man." The tall Saiyan said.

Then they all left to go on with their business.

Well now the secret's out. As all ways I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Please review.

-trunks and goten


	88. Love Problems

Ch88: Love Problems

Turla and Tashia caught up with the bickering boys.

" Hey Gohan… you coming?" Turla called.

" Oh thank goodness." Gohan sighed.

Then Goten noticed Tashia. Her long black brown hair caught his attention.

Gohan looked at her with curiosity. " I thought your hair was blond?"

" Oh well it is Gohan." Turla said.

" Then what's the deal with this new look?"

" I don't care. I love her anyway." Goten stated.

" Oh god here we go again." Mumbled Chibi.

" Goten, your too young to be in love."

" I don't think it's a big deal." Turla insured Gohan.

" Ya but they are so young." He instead.

" You don't want to know when our parents started." Then Tashia's hair went blond again.

" See didn't I tell you?"

" So what's your name, cutie?"

" Goten."

" Wanna go on a walk with me?"

" Sure." So the two ten year olds walk off.

" Ok Turla what are you scheming?"

" Why would I be conspiring anything Gohan?"

" I don't know much about Royal Saiyans but I do know that they can be conniving and sneaky people."

" What makes you think I would be conniving?"

" This thing with Goten."

" Oh I see your problem. You think that father ordered Tashia to go out with Goten to have another heir to the throne. Is that what you think?"

" Yes. That is exactly what I think. Your father would do anything to make sure that his family is stronger then mine."

" Gohan that's not true. Father only wants to make sure that the Royal Family will never perish, so they can continue to rule our people."

" You mean your people."

" No Gohan, our people. Why won't you admit you and I are together? Do you hate me, is that it?"

" No Turla. I do love you. It's just that I don't real think as myself like you and your father."

" Oh Gohan" She said sadly.

" I know that you're going through. Don't worry you will come around sooner or later." Then she thought to herself, " _Maybe it would be wise to uncover his Royal Blood soon." _Gohan sighed. " Gohan…"

" I was just thinking."

" About what?"

" About the reason I always hated being Saiyan."

" Why was that?"

" Well first there was my Uncle. He showed me how uncaring a Saiyan truly is. Then there was Nappa and your father. Nappa showed me that all Saiyans cared about was power. Your father showed me the ruthlessness of Saiyans and the true evil that lurks within all Saiyan, like my dad, which I hope will NEVER surface. Lastly there was Turles. He showed me even more of that ruthlessness and the conniving abilities of _our _kind." Gohan said our as if it was a curse or something.

Turla looked at him for a minute and then realized that all of that was true. Saiyans were conniving, ruthless, uncaring, and power-hungry, but she was determined to teach Gohan that not all Saiyans are like that, mainly herself.

" Gohan I know that Saiyans are like that but some of them are different, like me."

" Ha, you want me to believe that! You have your father's blood in your veins, you are just like him!" Gohan turned around and walked away from her.

" But Gohan." He left her crying on the ground. Gohan didn't look back. He didn't care if she was " pretending" to be different or not but he had a feeling that she was just like them. Turla didn't follow him; instead she stayed there and cried. Turla had the body of a teenager but she still was a child at heart like her siblings.

Fashia and Raditz came down the corridor and saw her. " Sis what's wrong?"

" Gohan."

" I should have know that boy was good for nothing."

" No that's not it. Gohan thinks that I am like father, a ruthless, conniving, uncaring monster like father."

" Well of course it's true."

" No it's not!"

" Then why did he say that you were?" Raditz asked.

" It was because of father. He believes since he is my father, that I am exactly like him."

" Well Turla is it true?"

" NO!"

" Then that settles it. She's not like him." Raditz concluded.

Fashia shook her head. " Want us to bring you to your brat?" Turla nodded. Then the three of them left to bring her to here baby boy who she needed to see.

The Supreme Kai was on his planet in the other world. Kibito was there looking at his master with curiosity.

" What's wrong master?"

" It's nothing." He was looking at a picture of his girlfriend Supreme West Kai, who died at the hands of Majin Buu when he was first created. He was serious about getting together with her and having kids but he was too late. She was dead and ever since then he hasn't cared much for other women.

Old Kai was staring at Supreme Kai and asked him, " What seems to be the problem young-in?"

" Nothing sir."

He looked at the picture of Supreme West Kai and said, " That's a fine looking kai right there."

" I know sir."

" What's wrong with you young-in? Get together with her."

" I can't… she's dead." He wept.

" Oh I see. What was here name?"

" Supreme Kai of the West or Supreme West Kai for short."

" Then why don't you go find her?"

" How sir?"

" Where have you been for the last 4 million years? The dead stay here in the other world unless they are killed a second time while they are dead."

" Oh yes!" He cheered, " Where do you think she is? I haven't seen her since Majin Buu first came here."

" I think she was on Lueka's planet."

" Do you think she would still go for me?"

He gave a quick look at Supreme Kai and came to the conclusion, " Nope." The poor lover boy fell over.

" Then what can I do?" Then he thought that Kibito and Supreme Kai should do a fusion, not only to make him cuter but to increase his powers and make him look better for a choice for a " husband". " This is what you got to do… that off your left earring… and you Kibito take of your right one." " Ok" They said in unison and they both had a look of clueless ness on their faces. Then they became Kibito Kai.

Kibito Kai pulled out a mirror and looked at himself," Oh ya!"

" Well what are you going to do… stare into the mirror or go after your girl?"

It had been years since Supreme Kai has seen West Kai but he thought it was about time he went looking for her. So he went to Lueka's planet as Old Kai had told him. Lueka's planet was a nice purplish color with high mountains and peaks, flowing streams, and huge place of her own. She was tired of living in the check in station so she decided why not use one of the old Kai planets. Most of the time she would live by herself but sometimes she have some guests over. Kibito Kai looked around until he heard laughter. He went to see where it was coming from and to his delight there were all the Kais that he had lost on that terrible day, except for their leader who was long gone. North Kai was the first to see him.

" Hey South Kai… West Kai… come over here." He called.

The two came over and looked at Kibito Kai. " Do you know him North Kai?" The other two asked him.

" Not really, but he does look familiar to me."

" Well its obvious that he's a Kai and that he's not dead." South Kai added.

" Who are you kiddo?" North Kai asked

" Kiddo! I'm the SUPREME KAI!" He shouted.

" No kidding." He joked, " So are we."

" Not anymore your not." Kibito Kai uttered.

" Uh?"

" There is only one and that's me."

" Well that certainly narrows down on who he is." South Kai stated.

" I have a hunch that he is our old friend East Kai." Termination North Kai.

" Really?" West Kai couldn't believe her eyes. " He's even cuter then I remember him." Kibito Kai started to blush.

" So then what did you come up here for? Did you come to see Lueka?"

" No, I came to see West Kai."

" Oh I think someone has a girlfriend." The other two Kais chuckled.

" Would you knock it off."

" Oh sure… we'll knock it off… the question is what?" wisecracked the other Kais. Kibito Kai couldn't help but laugh because he was amused to see that they haven't changed in the slightest since the fight with Majin Buu.

" So what's with the new look?" She asked him.

" Well I did a fusion with a friend of mine so I could help out with The Majin Buu mess. Kibito Kai lied. (This happened after the whole Majin Buu thing. Yes I know, he did become Kibito Kai during that mess but I altered the time line a bit.)

" You mean that beast was still around?" They said in unison.

" Yep, but he's gone now."

" Good! It's about time."

" Are you lonely up there?"

" I sure am. Being Supreme Kai now a days is tiring work."

" Well that's good news for us."

" So have you seen Lueka anywhere? We have been looking for her."

" Last time I saw her she was on her home planet."

" But this is her home." West Kai insisted.

" I mean where she was born."

" But how?" the others asked.

" Lueka has special permission from both King Yama and myself to come and go from the other world as long as she doesn't kill any innocence people while she's gone, and if she does she will never be able to leave the other world again." Kibito Kai explained.

" Does she know that?" asked North Kai.

" Yes, but for this occasion we gave her a full week, no more because she is hanging out with her brother and things could get out of control."

Then before Kibito Kai could say another word, Lueka came. " So that's way." She said in an annoyed tone.

scared " What are you doing back here?" He asked.

" I heard you and don't think that I am outraged! You and King Yama are braking your promise to me."

" But… you don't understand."

" I SO UNDERSTAND!"

" Please let me explain why we did this."

" Why should I even brother to listen?"

" Please Lueka."

" Fine go right ahead."

" You see it all started like this… King Yama and I were talking about your brother and his home world. We noticed that your brother was changing once again and that he might start sometime terrible."

" Now hold it right there!" Interrupted Lueka, " My brother would never start sometime that bad."

" I know but your brothers powers were starting to scare us. It was rising to a point that could destroy anything in a blink of an eye. He was surpassing his limits and soon enough he would become even stronger and we saw that we might have a major problem. We knew that he hated Kais and we were worried that he might just destroy us as well."

" Why would he do such a thing?"

" You see his power is starting to over take his mind and make him blind to it would soon erase all the good in him. This kind of power would make him so evil that it could equal the evil in the whole inter Saiyan Race combined. So we thought if he would see you again that it would help him recover and stop the effect of the power. We didn't want any harm to of you so that's way a week was all we would allow."

" Oh I see now. I have been such a fool. I can't believe I didn't see this coming earlier. I'm sorry about my behavior… its just that I'm…"

" A Saiyan I know. You look up to your big brother and I respect that."

" Well I guess I should get back to work. I have to keep my nephew in check."

" Uh Lueka… could you do a little something for me, if its not to much trouble?"

" I guess, what is it?"

" Could you bring back the three other Supreme Kais?"

" Of course." Then the next thing you know the halos were gone.

" There you go."

" Hey thanks."

" No sweat." Then she left in a flash.

" Thanks East Kai." They said in unison.

" I thought it would be fair for you all."

" Did you want to talk to me?" West Kai asked.

" Oh yes. Why don't you come back with me."

" Sure. See you guys later." Then the two Kais left.

Hey everyone. What did you think? Well anyway you know what to do. Review.

trunks and goten


	89. Arguing

Ch89: Arguing

Back on the Earth Rokon was making up his mind about what he was going to do with the doctor and the Earth. He knew it would grab Goku's attention but that wasn't the person he was after. He was after Gohan.

" Rokon… I hate to disturb your daydream but we have some work to accomplish here!"

" _The first thing I'm going to do is kill this annoying dog before I go and fetch Gohan." _He thought to himself.

" Hello… is there anyone in that brain of yours?" She couldn't understand what was going on with him.

" Oh I'm here alright, it's just that I am trying to think of a way to shut you up."

" You know that two can play at that game." Then the doctor changed her form all together. Her hair became long and blond like a ssj3, he eyes turned a red color, and she also grew a tail. In the process her whole form was changing. She was a SAIYAN! Rokon was completely shocked at this new change.

" What's wrong Rokon?"

" Is that you under there?" He couldn't believe his eyes.

" What's so shocking?"

" I can't believe this change. I never knew you were a Saiyan."

" What did you think I was? I would never allow my talents to wasted as a human. In this form I am your sister, well sort of."

" WHAT!"

" I said sort of. Its just to throw them off, I would never what to be that close to my creation, you know family wise."

" Why don't you just be my mother?"

" Yes, you got a point there."

" Well it's nice that we finally agree on something?"

" Now if your finished with this chit chat I have to get back to work on this planets destruction."

" _Jeez… it doesn't matter what I do I still can't get him to change his freaken mind on this. I guess I'll just have to threaten him off of it." _She started to smile.

" Oh and by the way I am quite capable of destroying Gohan or anyone else foolish enough to cross me."

" _Well at least he keeps it in mind!" _Mary Gero was really getting annoyed.

" For the name of Kami can we get this over with. I have more important things to do then hang around and baby sit a spoiled brat like you."

" Mother, please. Don't treat me like a child. I my appear to be a spineless youngster but I have the heart of a Saiyan."

" Not that your speech wasn't encouraging but WE HAVE A JOB TO DO!"

" Don't ruin the mood. I was on a roll." He complained.

" Don't be crybaby."

" I'm not!" He wined.

" Oh really. I didn't know that." She said sarcastically.

"_Man what a moron! Kakarot is more grown up and he runs from a stupid needle." _She started to shake her head.

" Why are you so intent on destroying Gohan anyway? I mean if you're a Saiyan then why don't you do it yourself."

" Why you ask, well I don't want to get dirty."

" _Just as I thought. She a coward. Oh ya I got this in the bag."_

" Rokon… I know what you're thinking and for your information I am not a coward! I could destroy Gohan if I so desired but I would rather watch him suffer."

" I would enjoy that as well."

Then the two thought up a plan to get there.

Hey everyone. What's up? Anyway what did you think of that chapter? Well anyway you know what to do now… review.

trunks and goten


	90. Tailless leaves Vegeta

Ch90: Tailless leaves Vegeta

Meanwhile Vegeta was at his parent's room. They were having an argument over the reason his father wasn't on his throne.

" What do you mean he is fatigued!"

" Son I don't like it anymore then you do but you father needs his rest. He's been at this for a long time, the least you can do for your father is to take over for him." His mother argued.

" But I don't have the time for it either! My mate is pregant once more, my sister is here for one week, and I have problems from every direction!"

" Well then why don't you just ask Somar to take over. That's what we'd use to do when you were strolling about the castle and when we couldn't get you to sit in the big chair."

" Are you nuts!"

" No."

" Oh before I forget what's all this ruckus about Tailless."

" _Man I can't ever hide anything from him!" _

" That's what I was wondering."

" It's no big deal."

" Oh if it's not a big deal then why did you try to kill him?"

" _How did she know about that?" _

" Why don't you just drop it."

" Vegeta what is it? You can tell me. I'm your mother."

" Well if you're my mother then why don't you stay out of it." Then Vegeta stormed out of the room.

" What's his problem?"

Before anyone could answer her Tailless sneaked in. " Oh hi Tailless."

" Grandmother… I can't stay."

" What is going on between you and your father."

" It's nothing… really."

" Oh is it? Well if it isn't anything then why did you almost died today?" He just didn't want her to know about the incident.

" I know you don't want me to know but I need to understand what's wrong."

" Father believes that I'm a traitor."

" That's quite a crime! Well are you?"

" NO!"

" Then why does he make such a fuss over it then?"

" I know why."

" Grandfather? You know?"

" Yes I do."

" Then why? It doesn't make any sense."

" Tailless has mated with Queen Avines, and our son thinks that the combination of her blood and his would could disruption, but that's not all. Queen Avines has the power to control anyone and he fears that she would use her powers on him and turn him on us."

" I see now. Do you think that's true Tailless?"

" Of course not. That's why I must leave at once."

" What!"

" Yes, I have to go. If I don't harm might come of my mate and I can't allow that."

" Why are you tell me this?" She thought about it for a minute and then said, " You're giving up your inheritance!"

" No I just have to be " banished" from here for awhile."

" You want me to what! I can't do that. If I banish you here and know you could never come back. For a Saiyan like yourself that like asking for death. I can't do it."

" I don't know what you should do but you have to do something… I don't care anymore. Take away my prince hood if that would be easier. But you have to help me out here."

" Tailless do you know what you're asking me to do? That's worse. Taking away your prince hood would make you… no I CAN'T!"

" There's got to be a better way."

" I'm afraid there isn't. Father would kill me the moment he found out I left… that would give him supposition and who knows that he would do next."

" Ok Tailless… I'll think of something." She paused for a moment and then said, " I'VE GOT IT!"

" What?"

" I'll make up a story for you to be dead. How's that?"

" But wouldn't father get suspicious?"

" No it makes perfect sense. All you have to do is make a copy of your self and destroy it, like in a battle."

" But… what about Turlen? I can't just pretend I'm dead."

" Don't worry I'll explain everything to him."

" Thanks."

" Hurry now."

" I better do it out side. It would make it a whole lot easier."

" Good luck my grandson."

Then Tailless teleported out side made a copy of himself and quickly changed himself into a evil creature to fool them. And then he killed

" himself."

Across the castle… Turlen felt it.

" What was that?"

" It… It… can't be. Tailless can't be gone." Turlen was truly saddened by this.

Fashia and Turla also felt it. " No I can't be." Fashia said.

" Is Tailless dead?" Turla cried.

" I'm afraid it's true." Turla cried in her sister's arms.

Goku and Trunks were among the last to find out.

" Goku did you sense that?"

" I hope I didn't."

" Do you think it was Tailless?"

" It felt like it."

" Hold on. Didn't he have a mate he was worried about?"

" You're right Trunks! He pulled a stunt to get her out of here and to a place she would be safe."

" Smart move."

Tailless felt sadness around the whole castle so he decided it was safe to get his mate and leave before they found out it was a trick and go looking for him. He used his instant transmission and got his mate.

" What was that?"

" That was my plan to get you out of here."

" Aren't they going to be mad when they find out about this?"

" Don't worry about that. I'll deal with my angry siblings when I come to that bridge."

" Ok. Lets go." So Tailless used his instant transmission and then they were gone.

The news spread like a wild fire thought out the castle. There were also some much emotion including, confusion. This is understandable because Tailless was the strongest child of the Royal Family. Soon enough word reached Teguta and the gang.

" It's too incredible to be true." He said.

" What?" Bardock asked.

" Tailless is dead!" Teguta cheered.

" WHAT!" Bardock couldn't believe it.

" Are you sure?" Martanka asked.

" I have connections with advisors in Vegeta throne room, I know they wouldn't spread rumors about a matter such as this."

" Then does that mean our suffering has ended at last?" Saguta asked.

" I don't know my brother, I don't know." Then the do opened and Turlen arrived.

" Your suffering will never end as long as I'm around."

" Oh great, we get rid of one of the brothers and the other one just takes his place." Martanka complained.

" That's not all…," Said a women's voice. " Oh swell now what?" Fashia walked in.

" You can never get rid of the Royal Family. That's what I like about children. They never stop coming. Don't you agree Turlen?"

" Oh yes I do. Now you fools are going to feel my wrath… worse then ever."

Turlen's power began to grow at a rate that was unheard of. Fashia couldn't believe her eyes. Turlen was actually stronger then Tailless.

" I knew it was no rumor." Teguta muttered.

" What are you talking about?" The other three said in unison.

" I heard a rumor about a Royal child who had amazing powers hidden inside him and Turlen is that child."

" Unreal. Your saying that Turlen was always stronger then his brother but he never showed it?" Saguta asked.

" Well, not exactly. Like the Super Saiyans they need a motivation to achieve such an altitudinous power level. But Turlen needs even a greater motivation because he can tap into his strength only by the power of anger, like Gohan."

" GOHAN!"

" Yes, he too got that amazing power from his father like Turlen got it from his."

" What do think we should do."

" These nothing we can do now but wait."

" Wait for what?"

" Just wait and see." That's all they can do. What their waiting could bring their death.

Tarka and Zorn were not quick on telling Cageta about Tailless, but they soon felt it could not longer could be avoided. The two Saiyans went to Cageta's room.

" Cageta may we have a word with you?"

" Yes of course. You know I always relish our talks."

They felt it a little easier talking to Cageta then to any other Royal Saiyan on the planet.

" So what do you want to discuss with me?"

" I know this is going to be hard for you to hear but Tailless is dead."

" We're sorry Cageta."

" Tarka are you sure?"

" Yes Cageta. We'd hoped for it to be a lie but it was all true."

" How?"

" We don't know yet but we are working on all solutions on this." Her son's leaving over whelmed Cageta.

" Did you tell Vegeta?"

" No."

" Good thing too. If you told him there would be chaos."

" We knew that, we were smart not to tell him."

" And Tailless' mate, what has become of her?"

" We believe that she had been killed as well but that we can't confirm."

" I want you too in your spar time to try and locate the girl. I am concerned for her."

" Yes your majesty." Then Cageta felt pain caused by the child.

" Cageta are you ok?"

" Yes, its just the brat."

" Every well Cageta."

" Don't you guys have some business to take care of?"

" Oh yes we better get back to work." Then the two Saiyans raced out of the room shouting, " Thanks a bunch Cageta!" She smiled as she looked down the hall.

She knew the child would be arriving soon.

Meanwhile Tailless has gotten his mate settled in.

Queen Avines was a bit concerned about the others on their planet.

" Tailless?"

" Yes?"

" Aren't you worried about your race?"

" Why should I be?"

" I'm worried about after the kids are born."

" Why are you worried so much about that?"

" It's just that I think that they won't accept them. Your family would benefit from them. But know that they think that your dead I don't know what they would say about your kids."

" They wouldn't say a word. I know Turlen wouldn't give into it. He's knows I'm alive. Our children will be fine. Take my word for it."

" Ok I hope your right."

" How are the little brats?"

" They're doing just great. They will be born very soon."

" WHAT NOW!"

" Now this minute but pretty soon. Maybe in a few hours." With that Tailless fainted. She ran over to her husband.

" Tailless are you alright?"

" I'll be fine…"

" What are you surprised that the brats are coming soon?"

" Well actually, YES! I only mated with you a week ago."

" Actually it was two months."

" But how could it have been two months?"

" Don't you remember? After your injuries you were out for a long time."

" I was out? Was I?"

" Yes you were. It was shorter for you but that's how long it was."

" Wow I can't believe I was out for about a month and a half!"

" You were in pretty terrible shape. You were dying Tailless. Goku helped heal you faster."

" Did he really?"

" Yes."

" So a few hours uh? I can't believe it."

" Are you feeling alright? You don't sound like the wicked Tailless I know."

" Ya I'm feeling just great." He did a few kicks and punches and other little karate moves. Then he fell flat on his face.

" Ouch!"

" That's gotta hurt." She said while covering her eyes.

" I'm ok."

" Tailless your such a comedian." Then she felt another strong attack coming from her body.

" Tailless… they're coming!" She screeched. One bloody hour went by and two children were crying in their father and mother's arms

. " Awe their so cute, shouldn't you say so Tailless." He was too busy staring at his children he didn't hear her. They had one girl and one boy. The young girl had blond hair with some crimson streaks and blue eyes. They boy resembled hair of his father and like his sister their were a few crimson streaks in his hair. He also possessed the same cold looking black eyes. In both of them Tailless noticed a small stone in their skin. He didn't know what it was but he thought they got that from their mother.

" So what are we going to name them?" She asked. Tailless was thinking out things to call them but nothing he came up with sounded right.

" Hey I got it!" He said joyfully.

" What?"

" I have decided that we will call the girl Taila for my sister's honor and we will call the boy Tailen in my brother's honor."

" Oh Tailless that's nice of you." Tailless was now a father of two.

Hey everyone. Yes I know… more kids. Uh It's nuts. Buts anyway I hope you liked this chapter as always. Please Review.

trunks and goten


	91. I’m not dead!

Ch91: I'm not dead!

On the home world feelings of sadness was the only thing going around. No one knew of the joyous event that took place. Turlen's anger had reached its peak and Fashia wasn't going to give up, she was going to remember her brother by destroying Teguta and his brother. Turlen had finished his amazing transformation and his power was….WOW! That's the best word you could use for it. It had risen from 900 trillion to 25,000,000,000,000,000. That was quite a jump for him.

" Now you will die."

Before Turlen could even throw the attack Goku and Trunks came to help.

" Turlen don't do it. Your brother wouldn't want you to act this way."

" Why should I listen to you?"

" Turlen we both know that Tailless isn't dead."

" Are you trying to trick me? I know he was killed!"

" No Turlen, he's alive." Trunks insured him.

" Don't listen to them Turlen, it's got to be a trap."

" No it's not Fashia. Tailless only left to save his mate from harm. Trust me he's out there. He only wanted you to believe he was dead because he didn't want your father to think of him as a traitor."

" That's a lie. You don't know anything." Turlen argued, " You just want me to let them live. Well you can forget it Kakarot!" Turlen was in no mood to let them go, but again he was stopped by a huge power. " Hey I can't move!" He shouted.

Goku couldn't believe it.

" Turlen my brother…"

" Uh… Tailless… is that you?"

" Yes it is me."

" But you're dead. How can you powers still be used here?"

" No I'm not dead just yet. Listen to Kakarot. He's telling the truth."

" No way there's no way in hell that I would listen to him."

" TURLEN! Listen… I'm not dead."

" Stop it, who ever you are. I know your not my brother, you just can't be! My brother is gone."

" Just trust me on this one. Your brother is not dead."

Turlen still wasn't listening.

" If you are my brother then show yourself."

" I can't just yet."

" I knew it. You're not my brother. I know that if I asked him to come back he would because he's no coward."

" Turlen… I can't yet. I certainly do want to come back but I can't risk it yet."

" WHY NOT?"

" Turlen its for the safety of my brats."

" Why are you so scared? My brother was the strongest among us… he's not afraid for anyone's safety including his own."

" Turlen listen… if I come back right this minute father will kill me. He's scared of the fact that my mate has the power to control me, but now I have children of my own and I understand his reasons. Don't worry my dear brother, I'll be back soon."

Turlen was getting more confused as the conversation went on. " Tailless? Is it really you?"

" Yes Turlen. That's what I've been trying to say. I'm proud of you. Just wait for me."

" But how will you come back. It doesn't seem possible. Your dead."

" I'll find a way back, don't worry. I most leave now."

" Tailless wait!"

" Don't worry I'll always be with you my brother." Then Tailless' voice vanished. Turlen powered down and apologized for his actions.

Back on the other planet Tailless was talking with his mate. He was pleased with his children.

" Tailless how are we going to bring the kids back? I mean your father will be very mad about this, won't he?"

" Yes but it has to be done soon." You could hear the little ones. " Man do those little brats ever sleep?"

" Tailless their too sensitive."

" Tell me about it." Tailless hissed. But to what they were sensitive about was difficult to tell.

Tailless knew that the kids were powerful but he had no idea of their strength and skill. Taila and Tailen were sensitive to the things around him. They got this ability from their mother. Then the events got to Tailless as well.

" Oh I see."

" What do you see?"

" I know why the kids are acting like that. They are telepathic."

" Amazing! I didn't develop that kind of telepathic powers until I was at least 10 years old."

" Well I guess they got it early because of me."

" You?"

" Yes, my family is very telepathic. Mainly the girls but the boys in the family have it from birth. Mine was far more advanced and I became equal to my mother in her telepathic abilities."

" I knew the two of use would be good for each other."

" Yes, I agree." Then the kids started crying again. Tailless looked back at his little ones and smiled. " We have to get back home."

" But how can we, your father will certainly find out about the kids."

" Don't worry, I got a plan to get by my father without knowing."

Oh boy what ever he's plan we hope it works out.

Meanwhile Bit, Brad, and Mitchel got home to the planet Vegeta.

" Wow cool!" Bit shouted.

" Would you pipe down. Someone could hear us."

" So this is where you wife came from uh? It's different then I thought." A few seconds later Bulma came down the hall.

" Bulma!" They called.

" Brad? Is that you?"

" Yep sure is."

" Remember me?" Questioned Mitchel.

" How could I forget?"

" How about me?"

" Bit it's nice to meet you."

" Uh Queen Bulma do you know where we could find Fashia?"

" Oh my niece she's with…"

" How is she your niece again?"

" She is Cageta's daughter."

" Oh yes."

" As I was saying she is with her husband the last time I checked."

" Thank you." The three of them walked away.

Cageta was in her room thinking.

" _The threats for the planet are coming. With all the chaos going around this is going to end up being messy." _Cageta knew that with Tailless gone and Turlen on the brink of turning the planet upside down that this madness would be burdensome.

" Tailless why did you have to die on me?" Cageta cried.

Without warning Zorn came in. " Your highness! Tailless isn't dead!"

" Stop trying to make me happy."

" No I'm serious! He's alive, he's alive." He cheered. Cageta was relieved.

" When did you find this out?"

" A few minutes ago. He pretended the whole thing."

" But why would he do that?"

" He wanted to save the children, his children from his father."

" I understand now."

Cageta was happy to finally get that off her shoulders.

" You need to tell this to Turlen right a way. He needs to hear some good news."

" Yes, right a way." So Zorn cheerfully walked out of the room.

It has been a long day for the Saiyans. Lueka was the exception. She had so much to work on. Vegeta came to see her.

" Lueka" he called.

" Yes?"

" Can I talk with you?"

" Certainly." Vegeta sat next to his little sister.

" What's bothering you?"

" The children…"

" What about them?"

" The way they have been acting… it bothers me."

" I see. Well that's nothing to be worried about. They are Saiyans after all. They do that they please. Don't worry brother, every thing will be better soon."

" What do you know?"

" I know a lot. I know that you're not telling me something. What's on your mind brother?"

" Nothing."

" Don't you lie to me. I know that you are thinking about something."

" I'm just concerned."

" Concerned about what?"

" Cageta, Bulma and mostly you."

" Why me? You know that I have to leave soon."

" That's what gets to me…" Lueka never saw this side of her brother for the longest time.

" Like I said before I can come and go all I want. I'll be back."

" I… I just don't want you to leave me again."

" Oh brother…" She sighed.

" I don't want to leave you either but I most. You know if I kill innocent people I can never return to the living world again. It is a rule that I most follow."

" Who cares about the bloody rules! Why one week?"

" King Yama and Supreme Kai both knew about the dangers approaching our home, they knew if I fought with you guys I might…"

" I get it! I should have guessed that the rat kai had something to do with this!"

" Now Vegeta… he's not a rat."

" OHHH yes he is! Take my word on it."

" What did he ever do to you?"

" He ruined my plans!"

" Would you stop blaming everything on him."

" What can't I! As far as I'm concerned he KILLED YOU!"

" Vegeta… listen…"

" No you listen!"

" Ever since that terrible day when I lost you nothin been the same. All my plans were ruined by that blasted RAT KIA!"

" Vegeta I didn't know about that."

" Well that's what happened. I bet that he didn't tell you for some stupid reason."

" Actually for once he had a good reason."

" THIS I got to hear."

" Well he knew I was a Saiyan and that we have a low boiling point. Even as a baby I had incredible powers that could even topple the most powerful warrior around. So he never told me anything about you until I was old enough to understand it."

" Here's a table turner. I never thought that he actually… cared." Vegeta felt ashamed now. The Saiyan prince was smiling at his sister.

" I'm glad your back." The two hugged each other and laughed the day away.

Cageta was just as thrilled as they were. ( In the background the song garden of grace is playing.) She was happy that her son was alive and well. And as the song says Tailless is smiling. But Cageta couldn't help but be mad at her son for not telling her that he was leaving, but she was glad that he was alive. Even the proud Saiyan Queen smiled. Then a crying Fashia along with an upset Turlen came running in.

" Mother now what are we going to do. Without Tailless… we can't." Fashia said.

" Why did you let him die mother. WHY!" Shouted Turlen.

" He's not."

" Don't give me that. I know he's gone."

" What do you mean he's not?" Fashia was confused.

" I see that imposter tricked you as well." Turlen hissed.

" Listen he did it to trick all of us, but most importantly your father."

" Why?"

" Tailless only did it to protect his mate, Fashia."

" MOTHER!" Turlen yelled.

" Calm down son. Your brother will be back in a matter of hours with your nephew and your niece."

" He's a father? That's great." Turlen couldn't believe what he was hearing.

" _Way to go Tailless, I always knew you would be a father." Fashia thought. _

Turlen still didn't believe that his brother was coming back.

" Fashia prepare for your brother's arrival and Turlen I need to talk to you." Fashia did what she was told and Turlen as well.

" Turlen did you wake up on the wrong side of your bed or what?"

" No it's just that I know that Tailless is…"

" Don't start! Your brother is alive and he will be back in a matter of hours. I don't know what got into you but it's all true." Cageta noticed something in her son's eye that just wasn't right. It was half confusion and part jealously.

" Turlen are you jealous?"

" Yes! Very much so. Again he beat me. I'm going to be the laughing stock of the whole race."

" That's not true. We both know that the perfect mate takes a while to find. For Tailless it was a superb match, for you it might take a while longer, don't you worry she'll grow on you." Cageta winked.

Turlen cheered up and walked out.

Hey everyone. What's up? Good chapter uh? Well anyway please review.

trunks and goten


	92. Tailless returns

Ch92: Tailless returns

Tailless was with his mate back on their home world. He was thinking about the brats. Even Queen Avines had no idea what to do.

" Tailless what are we going to do? How are we going to get them past your father?" Tailless thought for a moment. " I've got it. Come with me."

Taila was about to cry again, but her father mentality stopped her. They rushed toward Cageta. Tailless looked both ways before knocking and then did so.

" Come in."

Tailless opened the door and he and his mate and children suck in.

" Tailless, its nice to know you're ALIVE!"

" Sorry that I didn't tell you."

" Gosh Tailless you scared me. I really thought you fit the bullet if you know what I'm saying."

" Yes mother." He was disappointed in himself.

" So who are these little tots?" She said looking down at her grandkids.

" The boy is Tailen and the girl is Taila."

" They are so adorable. A perfect mix between you two."

" Thank you Cageta." Queen Avines said. Tailless knew what he had to do now. " I'll be at the aging chambers."

" Good idea." He kicked up the kids.

" Oh and Tailless… Turlen didn't by it. He still thinks your dead."

" He is so thick headed. I most have been a fool to think that he won't believe it, or I was just to convincing." Tailless snider. He walked out.

Meanwhile Icey and Queen Colda were talking about the resent events.

" Well this is surely odd." She said.

" Not really. Saiyans do have feelings but they don't show them much. That's what makes them excellent warriors."

" I knew that _smart one_ but Tailless is a Royal Saiyan and they are forbidden to do the things he's done lately."

" Not exactly. Again your missing the point, grandmother. Vegeta was like his when he was young too."

" I see. So what's the point to it all?"

" That's their weakness/strength, family!" Queen Colda knew that he was suggesting.

" You are even more sinister then your father."

" I know, you gotta love it." Then they thought over the plans for finally destroying Vegeta once and for all.

Tailless was on route to the aging chambers when Goku and Trunks caught him. He was startled for a moment.

" Kakarot, Trunks?"

" Ya it's us." Goku said.

" So you knew I was coming uh?"

" We knew everything from the beginning." Trunks said.

" You mean, even the fake demise, you knew about that too!"

" Yep. Great plan. But you ran into a few problems." Goku completed.

" Oh really. Well what were they?"

" Turlen." Trunks said briefly.

" I know mother told me."

" He took it way to hard, UH, it's one big mess. Your father doesn't even know, which is good news for your little ones."

" Lay off Kakarot!"

" Tailless you got to admit they are adorable." He didn't say anything. Goku couldn't help but put on his big goofy smile on his face.

" So what are their names?"

" Tailen and Taila." Young Taila started to cry.

" Oh hush!" Tailless hissed.

" Hey Tailless, no need to bit her head off. Allow me."

" Go head and try it won't…" He trailed off when he heard nothing.

" She your such a good little girl." Goku said, " See Tailless all she needed was some attention. You just need to…"

" I don't need to do anything with these brats, as far as I'm concerned they're not my problem!"

" What's your deal?" Goku asked.

" Ya Tailless, she's just a little girl." Trunks added.

" If you had to spend a week with this, _thing _you would feel the same thing."

" Then give her to me… I'll raise her." Goku offered.

" Hell no! Anyone but you. If anyone is going to raise this kid it would be a TRUE Saiyan."

" One thing then. If you didn't want her then why did you even bother to mate?"

" None of your business!"

Goku couldn't understand why Tailless didn't like the girl.

" What did she ever do to you?"

" I'm not telling a third level."

" Tailless for pete sake would you just tell me."

" That little girl, is a monster!"

" _You're not any better…"_ Trunks muttered.

" You say something?"

" No."

" I heard you say something."

Goku sighed again. " Gosh don't the two of you ever stop!"

" No!" The two princes shouted.

" Geez." Goku sighs again. " Tailless, even if she was a monster…"

" I don't want to hear it. She tried to destroy me."

" This girl?" Goku looked at her with a strange look on her face, " Have you lost all your marbles? She not even a month old."

" Believe what you want to believe… Taila is too strong." Goku started thinking to himself, " _This could dangerous. A child her age that even Tailless is afraid off… this isn't good."_

Then all of a sudden the two kids had a growth spurt. The two kids now looked a couple of TEENS!

" What the…." They said in unison.

" Hi there." Taila said.

" Hello there, kiddo."

" Hey Kakarot, don't call my sister kiddo, GOT THAT!" Tailen stated.

" Yep." Goku couldn't believe Tailen, and neither could Tailless, the boy's father. The two young pair had this look in their eyes. Tailen's eyes wandered over to his father.

" I do believe that you are our father, are you not?"

" Yes I am."

" Show us the scum."

" Well now your talking."

" Hold it Tailless!"

" Get out of my way Kakarot. I'm in a good enough mood so don't blow it." Goku didn't say a word, he just let him pass.

" I'm going to be in trouble now."

" Why? What about me Goku! They are related to ME after all!"

" Ya, but your family hates me."

" I knew that was going to come up." Trunks paused for a moment and then continued.

" Goku don't you worry about it."

" Sure. That's easy for you to say."

" Hey lets not worry about that. We have to let the others know before he gets there with his kids."

" Good thinking."

So Trunks and Goku proceed toward Teguta and the others to worn them.

Hey everyone. I hope you enjoyed the chapter. Review.

trunks and goten


	93. Nightmare

Ch93: Nightmare

Bulma had gone back to her room to rest. She was tired. Bulma decided to sleep but she kept having nightmares

. In one dream… Vegeta was in a major battle. In another she saw planets being destroyed by him.

The last dream was the worst. Bulma was on a strange planet. She looked around the planet by the looks of things there was a major battle there recently. She was all alone. She walked into the remainder of the city and saw something or someone. ' I wonder what that could be.' She asked. Bulma walked closer then she found out what it was… it was her husband.

' Vegeta… wake up..' No matter what she did Vegeta wouldn't wake up. Then she notice the blood. Bulma screamed.

Of course Zorn and Tarka heard her and raced into the room. Bulma woke up with the sound of Zorn voice.

" Your highness, are you okay?" Zorn asked. Bulma was breathing heavily.

" Queen Bulma?" Tarka questioned.

" Yes, yes I am alright. I was just a horrible dream."

" Care to tell us?" Tarka said.

Bulma nodded. " It was about Vegeta."

" What about him?" Zorn asked.

" He was… was killed."

" I see."

" Are you sure it was him and not one of his sons, or his brother?" Continued Tarka.

shaking her head " No I know it was him. I might have been a dream but I… I… worry it might become true." The two other Saiyans were in shock.

" So what do you suggest we do?" Zorn inquired.

" I want you to keep him in your site at all times."

" Your highness, that is practically impossible!"

" WHY!" Bulma fell down in tears.

Tarka knew that Vegeta meant to Bulma.

" It's just that he has a mind of his own and he goes everywhere, but you are forgetting something. It was a dream… and dreams aren't true."

" Normal people's dreams aren't but mine are."

" Zorn… this does sound like something I heard before." Zorn gave him a look.

" What are you implying?"

" Don't you remember Queen Cageta having a similar occurrence?"

" Yes, but what does that have to do with this situation?"

" Wait a minute! Tarka what do you mean?"

" You mean you don't know?"

" Of course I don't know!"

" Well it seems that Cageta is telepathic."

" Telepathic, like a psychic?"

" Almost like that. But her power is exceptional."

" That's it! I'll ask her. She must know something about it."

" If Cageta can't explain it I suggest you ask Bardock about it."

" Goku's dad?"

" Yes. Ever since Frieza came here Bardock has experienced events from the future."

" That would really come in handy in a battle." Bulma smiled and thanked the two men.

" Is that all?" Zorn asked.

" Go on you two. Have fun. Enjoy yourselves."

They bowed to her and walked out. Bulma got herself ready to visit Cageta. Many things went through Bulma's mind. She didn't know what to believe anymore. Where her dreams even true? That was one of the things that Bulma needed to know. She was concerned but that was the second thing that went though her mind. Finding an answer was more important at the moment she was frightened about what might happen if she was right.

Yamcha was going to be a father. This is a shocking thing for the Demi Saiyan. He had no idea how strong they would be or anything else would be like. He ran into the guess room and was excited to tell every one about the event.

" Hey Yamcha? How's everything?" Tien asked.

" You wouldn't believe my good luck!"

" What happened?" Krillin asked.

" I'm going to be a father!"

" That's great."

" Congrats Yamcha!"

" Thanks you guys." He paused for a moment to look around the room and then said, " Where's those Son's?"

Tien shrugged.

" I think Gohan is off somewhere and Goten is most likely trying to track down a girl and Goku, well knowing him, I think he might be eating or something."

" Oh great! Here I go again." Yamcha runs out of the room to tell the others before the kids will be born.

Hey everyone. Sorry I haven't updated in a while. I've been busy with so many other stories. Hope you enjoyed it. Till next time. Please review.

trunks and goten


	94. Evil is coming

Ch94: Evil is coming

Rokon was developing his abilities so he could fight with Gohan, but he had some other ideas. He wanted to fight with other Saiyans, not just Gohan. Mary Gero was floating nearby.

" Would you stop bothering me! You're getting on my nerves." Rokon was getting quite annoyed with the doctor hovering around him constantly.

" Rokon, I hate to bother you but I think you need to be reminded why you were created! You were created for the soul purpose of destroying Gohan."

" Well, Doctor, I think that, that kind of life isn't for me, at all. I will live like a true Saiyan and there is nothing you can do to stop me."

" Don't you count on it, Rokon."

Rokon wasn't really even paying her any mind. He was thinking of other things. Goku was at the top of his things to do list. The young boy decided that the Earth was starting to bore him so he wanted to go off and go to the Planet Vegeta. And so he did. Faster then the eye could see a ship appeared and Rokon jumped in. Then he blasted off into space.

" That Rokon is going to get it from me!"

As Rokon blasted off another sinister force was approaching Lord Nikon. He was finally here and wanted only one thing, revenge. Zolten was nearby trying to locate the biggest kai knowing that Vegeta's would be the strongest one, but he was having trouble.

" What seems to be the problem?" Lord Nikon said as he approached his friend.

" I can't find Vegeta's power level anywhere. Man who would ever have guessed that a power like his would be so challenging to find." He was getting quite frustrated.

Lord Nikon shook his head and said, " There's no need to be searching for such a kai. I can find it on my own." He looked around and spotted him.

" See what did I tell you. It is not a matter of trying to find a needle in a hay stake; it's just that you need to know where to look. Understand Zolten?"

" Yes sir."

On the other side of the castle Lueka felt his arrival.

She was completely shocked about him arriving so prematurely. Vegeta looked at his sister and saw the look on her face. He had no idea of Lord Nikons presents on the planet.

" Lueka, what's wrong?"

" A terrible power has landed."

" What terrible power?"

" Lord Nikon."

" Who is he?"

" You mean you don't know? Lord Nikon is one of the most terrible people I know. And here is the big shock he was born from your genes!"

" You mean like Cell? Just great…"

" Yes."

" Here's a lot more stuff I got to worry about."

" I'll say. Vegeta… don't take him lightly."

" I never take anyone lightly. No matter what or who they are. Lueka…" Vegeta notice something was wrong with his sister.

" What's wrong?"

" Look at your hands."

Lueka looked down at her hands, and they started to turn transparent again.

" NO not yet!"

Vegeta looked at his sister, " You're not leaving now, are you?"

" Afraid so." She started to cry, " Please be careful."

" I will." He was about to say goodbye to her when she kissed him goodbye.

" Adios brother." Then she disappeared.

Vegeta was upset over this event but he knew that it couldn't be helped and it was better this way. Lord Nikon was a strong force and having her around would distract him. He was getting prepared for battle, knowing that Lord Nikon was after him. He knew that Cageta was in no condition to fight and then he realized Lord Nikon's plan.

" He's going to try and seek me out. Well if it's a game you want, then it's a game you get."

Hey everyone. Yes I know it's short. But hey what can I say. Anyway… don't forget to review. Till next time.

trunks and goten


	95. What else can happen today?

Ch95: What else can happen today?

Meanwhile Goku and Trunks felt Lord Nikon's kai. By know they finally caught up with Teguta.

" Welcome back you too."

" Its nice to see you again but we have some major problems." Goku announced.

" Ridiculous, Kakarot. What kind of problems are they exactly?" Raditz said.

Then Goku looked around. He didn't see Fashia anywhere. " Hey why aren't you with Fashia?"

" She was up to something."

" That's nothing new there." Trunks muttered.

Raditz just gave him a dirty look. Martanka looked at the two of them. But he didn't want to get involved in their little ego war.

looks at Goku " Anyway, what was the problems you were talking about?" Martanka asked.

" Well first of all, Tailless came back with his two kids. Who are all eager to taste blood." Trunks started.

" Secondly, a powerful being named Lord Nikon is here." Goku said.

" You've got to be kidding!" Saguta exclaimed.

" Sorry but I not."

" Great. What else do I need today?" Bardock complained.

confused " What's up father?" The sons looked at their father.

" There are so many things going on today. First I find out about my true origin, and now I find out that there are strong powers hanging around. What's next?"

" True origin?" Goku gave Raditz a puzzled look.

" I'm not 3rd class warrior."

" That's impossible. I saw the charts." Raditz declared.

" Let him talk."

" I found out that I am a Royal Saiyan."

Raditz was on the verge of claps. Goku couldn't believe his brother's shock.

" All these years…. And I never knew it."

" I don't see what's so great about it." Goku said.

" WHAT?" Practically the whole room shouted. Goku looked about. Everyone in the room was staring at him.

" Man, what's so great about it?"

" Kakarot where have you been the last 3 years? Royal Saiyans get some much respect." Raditz stated.

" It's not all that it's cracked up to be." His father looked at him, knowing what he was talking about.

" I see your point."

" You do?" Goku asked.

" He does?" The others said.

" Yes. Don't you see? Being royal isn't always the greatest. You have to be perfect at all times; you get no privacy not to mention the way they act. Get it?"

" I see… but where he's going this." Teguta admitted.

Then they heard a loud sound of laughter. " Now what?" Martanka said.

" Quit on the contradictory, its better then you can imagine." Tailless appeared.

" Tailless." They hissed.

" What did you miss me that much?" He teased.

" NO, we liked you dead."

" You fools. I was never dead. I was on another planet. And look what I brought back with me." The two young children stepped in front of their father.

" Man, now I got a chill." Saguta said.

The two kids had there evil eyes on them ready to pounce at any giving moment.

" Father you don't mind if we attack right?" Tailen said.

" Go ahead son."

" Brother let me go first."

" Why do you get to go first you're a girl?"

" Haven't you heard the saying ladies first!" Taila growled at her brother.

" Children why don't you go at the same time?"

" Oh, how stupid of me. Let go."

The two kids were on the verge of attack but then an energy stopped them in their tracks.

" What's this?"

" What's happening?" Taila shouted.

Tailless looked at the door and saw his mate.

"Avines, what are you doing?"

" Tailless lets not start this so early. Haven't you had enough punishment for one day…"

" What are you doing here? Your suppose to be in bed."

Tailless did worry about his mate at all times considering that she wasn't Saiyan like he was.

" Come children, Chop, chop."

" Yes mother." Taila said as she walked out of the door. Her tail was flicking back and forth. Tailen on the other hand wasn't to pleased with the fact that he had to leave before he had any fun.

" Watch your backs! I'll be back."

His mother slapped him on the butt.

" Ouch mother! That hurt."

" Serves you right… now move it."

Tailen huffed in frustration and did what his mother asked him.

Tailless blew out of the room like a thunderstorm.

" You must forgive them. They rather fight then have peace. Don't worry. I'll handle it." She smiled at them and walked out of the room.

" She's planning something." Bardock said.

rubbing his head " I don't think so." Goku stated.

" Why not? She is a sneaky thing. I don't trust her." Teguta said.

" Teguta… you don't trust anyone!"

" You got a point there Kakarot." Saguta said.

" I just have a feeling. Something in her eyes. Just trust her."

" Ok Kakarot if you say so." Raditz said.

They all sat down and talked.

Hey everyone. What's up? Well anyway I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Review like always.

trunks and goten


	96. It’s time to deliver

Ch96:It's time to deliver

Meanwhile Cageta wasn't feeling that great. The child she was carrying wasn't making things any easier. She was pasted out in her bed. Bulma was headed that way with Tarka and Zorn. She knocked on the door, no answer. They walked in. Bulma called Cageta, still no answer.

" Maybe she's not in." Tarka suggested.

" No she's still here." Zorn said.

" Your right. I still feel her energy." Bulma walked over to her bed. She screamed. Tarka and Zorn ran over to her.

" What…. What's wrong?"

" It's Cageta."

Zorn went over to her. He checked for a pulse.

" Anything?" Bulma questioned.

" It's faint. But yes there is a pulse."

" Tarka, find Shabeth! Get her over here!"

" Yes Madam!" Tarka ran out of the room.

" I hope the baby will be alright."

" Don't worry, he will be fine."

Tarka ran past Vegeta's parents room then past Vegeta himself. " Tarka!"

" Yes sire!" He was out of breath.

" What's the hurry?"

" Cageta is sick, sir."

" WHAT!"

" Yes. She is out. I have to get Lady Mary."

Vegeta nodded and Tarka ran off again. " _Cageta. How come you didn't call for me?" _he thought. Vegeta used instant transmission and landed in Cageta's room.

Bulma turned around. " Vegeta…."

" How is she women?"

" I don't know. She is not in good shape though."

Bulma could tell by the look in his eyes that he was worried.

" You need me to get anything?"

" No Bulma."

Then he walked pasted them and got in bed with her. " Don't worry about it, she will be fine." Cageta started to stir. She woke up. " Cageta!" There was relief in his voice.

" Vegeta." She almost sounded like she was purring.

Zorn knew what was going to happen next so he took Bulma out with him.

" Cageta why didn't you call me."

" I just pasted out."

" You scared me."

" Sorry. I'll try not to do it again."

" Come over here." They started to kiss each other.

Outside… " Yep I knew it."

" What?"

" They just kissed."

Bulma couldn't help but be a little jealous.

Shabeth came down the hall with Tarka behind her. She walked into the room. " Cageta, you feel any better?"

" A tad."

" Ok, lets check out that baby." She felt around the tummy and she knew it was time. " Oh Cageta, you waited a little to long. It's got to come out." She fixed her hair and started the process. Vegeta stood back. After a few minutes a little baby was born.

" Congratulations sire." Lady Mary said.

" You know something, Shabeth, you are starting to become something of a doctor." She blushed.

" Thank you your highness."

" Maybe you should take up medicine." Bulma suggested.

" Well I got to get going." She bowed to the Royals and left the room.

" Awe, Vegeta, he's adorable." Bulma was smiling.

" Yes sire." Zorn agreed. They were enjoying the moment.

Elsewhere more people were going to give birth to children. Yamcha was going to be starting now. He was going to be a father today.

" Today is the day, Yamcha." Victoria was waiting for this day for a while. All of Yamcha's friends were there.

Goku was with his wife Chi-chi who was pregnant with Goku's last child. Goku's mother was there also pregnant. Fashia, who was pregnant, was also there with her son and husband. Trunks and a pregnant Ray were also present. Victoria was waiting for the doctor.

She was in a lot of pain which is understandable.

In ran Lady Mary. " What's wrong?" Goku asked.

" I was just with Cageta."

" How is my mother?"

" She is just fine. She gave birth to a baby boy." Then she looked around the room.

" I suppose I'm going to be very busy this year with all of these births!"

All the men also looked around the room and noticed what she was talking about.

" Let's get to work."

Fashia looked around and noticed that her son was missing.

" Raditz… do you know where Regeta went off too?"

" I thought he was with you."

" What's wrong?" Goku said, popping into the conversation.

" My son's missing. That boy always runs off!"

" Should that be a big surprise?" Came another voice. Turlen had walked in.

" I was looking for you. Where have you been?"

" I was busy."

" Right!" Chibi said.

" And where were you?"

" None of your business!" He was blushing.

" Uh! Well what's that girl doing behind you?"

" Um what girl?"

" What girl, I'll give you girl!" Tyza hit Chibi over the head.

" Man, I can never get away with that one."

" Chibi, did you see Vegeta Jr. anywhere?" Ray asked.

" I think he's kinda busy with something."

" Ya with my sister."

" WHAT!" Trunks and Ray couldn't believe their ears. A minute later in came Vegeta Jr. and Alix. Both of the girls were pregant! By this time Regeta had also arrived. He had returned with Bra, who was also pregant! Regeta's parents couldn't believe him. They wanted to have a discussion with him after the birthing process. Shabeth looked like she was going to 'die' " _Why me_?" She got to work with Victoria. All the gang hung around for the moment. It was a perfect site. In a few minutes two children were born. Yamcha was so happy he practically shot himself out of the castle! Goku went over to him.

" Yamcha now you have joined the party."

" Congratulations buddy." Tien said. Everyone congratulated the two.

" Thanks everybody." Yamcha said. You could hear the cries of the two little tikes from the other side of the castle.

As always they knew that Vegeta was going to barge in and demand to have the brats to be aged. Victoria on the other hand believed in this more then her sister. Fashia looked at Krillin's watch and noticed that her father wasn't as quick as he always seemed.

" That's a first." She said.

" What?" Everyone asked.

" He's late for once."

No one knew where the prince had gone off to except Cageta. He had done to see his sister again. Moments later he had arrived on his sister's planet. Lueka had seemed a little unhappy when she was on her own world again. Kibito Kai was siting with her and she clearly wasn't pleased.

" LEAVE ME ALONE!" She yelled. Her voice made a huge echo. Tegeta start to cry very loudly. Lueka didn't know where the baby cry was coming from but she was determined to find it. Then she did.

" Vegeta!" She was so happy to see her brother. " Is he yours?"

" Yep."

" He's so cute." She paused for a moment and then she looked away. "

Lueka, what's wrong?"

" It's just painful. Knowing I'll never be like that child." Vegeta tried to make her feel better.

But he knew his effort was in vain and he understood.

Hey everyone. Well I hoped you enjoyed this chapter as always. I wanted to thank you all for reading as always. You know what to do now… review. Till next time…

trunks and goten


	97. Crap matches

Ch97: Crap matches

Evil force after evil force seemed to be coming to Planet Vegeta. Rokon was about to land. Lord Nikon and his friend, Zolten, were there. Not to mention Icey and Queen Cold. Also Broly was on route to the planet to seek his revenge. Things were not looking there best for the Saiyans. Not that things could get any worse another but an old enemy was back, Cell!

Cell had come back for the soul purpose of killing Gohan, but again his plans would soon be disrupted by another young warrior just like last time. Suddenly a round space ship appeared and landed right into the ground. The ship landed in a desert like part of the planet, which seemed fitting because Gohan and Cell fought in the desert the first time. Cell didn't know who was in the space ship but he did know the energy felt like the power he had felt from Gohan years before. The ship opened and out came Rokon. He lifted into the air with the yellow aura around him.

Cell looked at him and mistakes him as Gohan. It is totally understandable because they look exactly alike. Rokon looks at Cell and he gets ready to begin.

" Now Gohan we will continue where we left off. I will finally get my revenge on you for what you did to me on Earth." Cell declared.

" I don't know who you are but I will be glad to get your head on my wall." Rokon stated.

" You don't remember? Oh well. Then I will just have to jumpstart your memory." Cell started to attack young Rokon but he didn't seem to care much. Cell was far to weak for him.

" You aren't even worth fighting." He announced.

" How dare you make a mockery out of me."

" humph. I could care less. Now say goodbye."

Rokon did a huge Kamehameha and Cell was obliterated.

" Wait… the force of that was too weak. I think I might have to work on that one a little." He didn't even note the destruction he had just caused.

Lord Nikon on the other hand did note the power he had just witnessed.

" Something wrong?" Zolten asked.

" There is a big power two minutes ago. This might be a little more challenging then I first originally had thought."

" Challenging?"

" Yes ZOLTEN Challenging! You know as in not easy."

" I know what it means. I am not a idiot."

" Well that's good to hear." Lord Nikon continued on his way.

Tailless had left his children and mate to do something. He wanted to play a game of Krat.

It is a simple game with few rules. There is a normal deck of cards. The suit and color of the card is not important. They only thing that matters is what the card is. Each player can only draw one card. If it is one of the four aces you automatically win. There must at least 2 players. If there is a tie the players with the tie must draw again until they out do the other and brake the tie. It is not an easy game to win but Tailless and Cageta are good at the game and win.

Tailless has some low-level friends. He doesn't mention this to his father. He has two play mates. One of them is Kara. He is a tall boy with black hair. Saran is his other friend. He is also a tall boy. He has brown hair. The three of them have a fun time trying out win the others that try to stand in their way.

Not only do they play Krat but they also play Chen Krat. This game is a lot more difficult. The first player picks up 7 cards in the beginning. To start the game he or she must put down a set of cards that go in order. Again the suit doesn't matter as long as it goes in order. A player can add cards to his own set but can't add on the other players' sets. After the first player finishes his or her turn they must give their cards to the next player. The first player can't pick up cards on his first turn. When picking up cards you can pick up to ten cards per turn. The last four cards are worth 2 cards. As points go they are in the thousands. For example a two is worth 2 thousand Chen and so one. The jack, queen, and king are worth ten thousand Chen and an ace is worth 11 thousand Chen. This game is at most times played for money.

The two boys were sitting around the table when Tailless had arrived.

" Hey Tailless. We were wondering when you would finally get here." Kara said.

" Ya. Are you ready to lose your money this time around?" Saran asked.

" I don't plan on losing."

" There's that attitude again."

" Kara please not now." Tailless said as he was sitting down.

" What's with you today?" Saran asked.

" Do you guys ever play attention?"

" Play attention? Tailless, you never tells us anything until you come and play with us."

" Ya Kara's right. You haven't come to see us in two months!"

" I guess I have been bad with my timing. Well I guess I'm going to have to tell you the whole story." He sighed.

" I heard rumors about your family and how it has gotten bigger." Kara said.

" That's true. At the present time I have eight siblings loads of brother and sister in laws and nieces and nephews not mention the may people I have no idea what they are to me. I have a mate and two kids."

" Jeez, Tailless, you have really been busy!" Saran said.

" You're telling me." Kara said.

" Do we have to get into this right now? I am really sick of all this garbage."

Moments later his mother walked in. " Tailless."

He spun around. " Uh, mother, its not what it looks like."

" Oh and what does it look like?" He didn't answer her. " Tailless I thought you would have better sense than this." He looked a little foolish.

" Your not going to father are you?"

" Why would I tell. I use to hang out with lower levels when I was a child too."

" What about father? What is he going to say?"

" Nothing. You don't need to worry. He doesn't care. He did the same thing."

" Cageta… how is everything?" Kara asked.

" Everything is well."

" That good to hear."

" Would you like to join us?" Saran asked.

" No thank you. I was just here to inform Tailless that he was just got two new cousins."

" Really?" Tailless said nothing.

" From that fool I guess."

" I'm not even going to bother with that attitude of yours."

" Mother, what ever happened to yours?"

" People change."

" That's very true. I found that lesson the hard way." Kara said.

" When? You never told me about this."

" It seems that my mother has thrown me out. DISOWNED me. She found out about my little crap matches with your guys and she said I don't know my place in _society_."

" That's terrible."

" That's the way it goes here Saran." Cageta kind of drifted off. She remembered how it was with here half brother Vallen and a young girl, she never got to know too well. Cageta started walking off into the garden. The boys were puzzled by it but continued. They started playing.

" Who's going to start?" Kara asked.

" Excuse me." Tailless said as he walked out.

" Of course." Kara turned over to Saran and they started the game.

Tailless ran out of the room and went to the garden.

" Mother?" Tailless noticed his mother was crying.

" You've got to think of me as some kind of child, don't you."

" No mother. You have feelings like the rest of them."

" No Tailless, it's different. I not suppose to have these feelings. I am a Saiyan FIRST! A women second."

" I don't understand. What feelings?"

" Tailless, you wouldn't know about this. You weren't even born yet. A long time ago I was a wild girl who ran around everywhere and got into the king's business."

" Grandfather right?"

"Yes. Anyway your father was young as well, he wasn't too interested in the political part of his future role so he wasn't present. You have an another aunt."

" Wait, if I had another aunt would I have know about it?"

" No you wouldn't have. Your grandfather sent her away. He like your father thought that girls were a waste of his time and was not worthy. So he simply got rid of her."

" So. Your point is?"

" There is no point. It just isn't something I can just accept." Before Tailless could even sneer about it a large explosion went off.

Cageta looked off into the direction and the two of them took off.

Hey everyone. How was that? Well you know what to do now. Review

trunks and goten


	98. First meeting

Ch98: First meeting

Vegeta as well felt the strong blast all the way from Lueka's. He had a scared look on his face.

" Brother?"

" It's coming from our world."

" Rokon!" Lueka said.

" Who?"

" He is a creation made by Mary Gero."

" Not again."

" I'm afraid so." Vegeta handed Tegeta over to Lueka.

" What do you want me to do with him?"

" Just watch him." Then Vegeta disappeared.

" Good luck brother."

All of Royal Saiyans were alarmed about the big racket. But before the Royals could come Goku beat them to it. He saw Rokon and he wondered what was going on. He never saw the boy before but he could tell that he was different. He walked over to the boy.

Rokon had a wicked smile on his face. Goku couldn't help but be suspicious. " Who are you?"

" My name is Rokon."

" Why do you look like my son?"

" I am hear to kill Gohan. I was created for that soul purpose but I think killing you will be just as fun."

His aura reappeared and he prepared to attack Goku with the full force of his ssj2 powers. Goku noticed that his powers felt familiar but he didn't were he sensed it before.

" What's the mada, why don't you fight me?"

" Tell me this first, where did you come from and why your power feels like mine?"

" Well that's simple. Mary Gero created me. She took her father's plan to the next level. Make a highbred Saiyan with the power from the strongest Saiyans. She took the cells of Vegeta, Gohan and yourself."

sighs " When will it end."

" Oh it will end here. With me. I am the ultimate creation and I can't be rivaled."

" You know I heard that one before."

By this time Goku had powered up to ssj2. " SHUT UP!"

Rokon charged him. As the battle continued Rokon's skills seemed to get better.

Eventually Rokon went even higher into his power, this caught Goku off guard. He wasn't prepared. Another fist fight was going on again. Goku was at a disadvantage. At this time Rokon's power rivaled his own. Goku tried a straight right gab and Rokon just pushed it way and with his right leg kicked him in the ribs. This sent Goku flying. Rokon smiled evilly and powered up another blast. He sent it right at Goku. Goku dodged it. He took to the air. Rokon looked up smirking.

" This guy is just too powerful. He's going to be a hard person to beat."

" Well what are you waiting for?"

" Ya want it… you got it."

Goku powered up his own attack. Goku knew what he was trying to do and then he took action. He powered up his own blast. They both collided in the air. Rokon powered up even more and sent more energy into his blast. Goku was struck by both attacks. They hit dead on. Goku fell to the ground, creating a giant crater.

Rokon looked down at the crater. Goku was unconscious. " Humph. That was too easy. This is very disappointing. How am I going to have a challenge if not even Goku can stop me?" Rokon was a bit miffed about this idea. He turned around and found Lord Nikon standing next to him. " What do you want?"

" I want what you want. A challenge. I knew that because of the way you fought that Saiyan there. That was quite a performance. I enjoyed it."

" Did you now? Well I'm glad… but like I was going to say earlier I'm different then you."

" Not really. We were both created. I think we can get along. Don't you?"

" I don't see why not."

This started a partnership with the two of them and a big start for a long friendship as well. Rokon and Lord Nikon were ready to attack.

" You coming?"

" Sorry I rather not. I have bigger fish to fry." Lord Nikon said.

" Vegeta, right?"

" Right."

The two fighters went their own ways destined to meet again.

Hey everyone.. what did you think? Not bad uh. I tried my best with the fight as always. It's really hard. I hope it was good. If you think it was a little of let me know. And of course if you have any suggestions on how to make them better please let me know. Till next time. Laters

trunks and goten


	99. Ray’s biggest concern

Ch99: Ray's biggest concern

Ray left Trunks' side to go back to their room. She was deeply troubled by something. It wasn't the fact that her children would be born soon, it was something else. It was the past. About her parents. She has been having terrible nightmares about them for days now. " _How can I tell him_?" She was scared that the news might get him angry. Trunks walked in a few moments later.

" Ray?"

She didn't say anything. He came over to the bed. Ray was fast a sleep. Trunks got a smile on his face. " _I'm glad she's getting some rest._" He was about to leave the room when Ray started mumbling something in her sleep.

" No don't hurt him. Please leave him alone. I beg of you. NOOOOOOOOO!"

starts to shake Ray " Ray are you ok? Hey come on wake up."

wakes up " Trunks!" She started crying in his arms.

" Ray what's wrong?"

" I had a bad dream that's all."

" Who were you talking about in your dream?"

" It was nothing."

" Ray, why are you lying to me? You can tell me."

" I was dreaming about you getting killed." Trunks had a shocked look on his face.

" Why was I getting killed? Who killed me?"

" My parents."

" I never meet your parents."

" You don't want to. My father is very wicked. He's the one who killed you."

" What made him do that?"

" He didn't approve. My parents and your grandparents never seemed to get along. Your grandfather the king threw my family off the planet and when I was sixteen. I left home and went to Earth. I couldn't take it anymore. My father got more abusive and I…"

" I can understand what you went through. My world wasn't the greatest either. It was a mess."

" Trunks I'm worried about you."

" I know you are. I'll be fine. Don't worry about me."

" I'm warning you, beware of my father. He is after you."

" I'll try and avoid him." Ray had a more relieved look on her face.

" Ray?"

" Ya?"

" Want to take a stroll with me?"

" I'd love to." She got up and the two of them left.

Icey was on his way to start his plan to destroy Vegeta. He had started on simple tasks but then moved on to the bigger picture. Destroying Vegeta's family. The first one on his list was Gohan. He saw Icey in the hallway and he froze.

" Who are you?"

" I'm Icey."

" I guess you're here to fight."

" Good guess monkey boy." He started to attack Gohan.

The fight went on for about ten minutes. It was rather intense. There were blasts and punches and kicks flying everywhere. Icey had a major power advantage over Gohan. " It's time for you too sleep." He said. Icey grabbed Gohan by the neck with his long tail and threw him at a wall. At the end of the battle Gohan was unconscious.

" This might be easier then I had first thought." Then Icey moved on.

Trunks and Ray were on their walk when suddenly they were transported to another planet.

" Where are we?"

" No, this can't be. This is my old home."

" Welcome home dear." Said a male voice.

" Yes it is nice to see you again." Said a female voice. Ray started to shake.

" Ray? What's wrong?"

" It's my parents." The two figures came out of the darkness. Toa, ray's father, has long black hair. The woman Sana, Ray's mother, had long black hair with blond bangs.

" NO." She stepped in front of Trunks.

" Get out of the way, Ray."

" I won't let you."

" It seems that you have turned on us. You let yourself fall in love with a **_VEGETA_** "

" Father he has nothing to do with it. Leave him alone."

" I won't. I will make him suffer like we did."

" I don't know what kind of grudge against my grandfather but I assure you I wouldn't do anything to hurt Ray."

" Oh how many times have I heard that one? You **_VEGETA'S _**don't care about anyone but yourself." The male said.

" Father you don't know what your saying! Trunks is different from his family."

" Wait a minute, I do believe our daughter is telling the truth."

" Now you? Why do you believe her? His family are a bunch of arrogant rulers who have no mercy."

" Listen mister I don't think you understand."

" Oh and you think you understand what it means to have a life such as ours. You don't have a clue."

" No sir I think you are mistaken. I had a similar life in my world. I had a hard life. I grew up in a world of madness. In my time, a group of Androids came and took everything from me most of all my friends and family. The only person who I ever felt looked up to, Gohan, was killed, And after that I was like an outcast as well. The only person who I had left was my human mother. I was different then them. I was a high-breed. Finally I came back to my time and destroyed those monsters for good. A few months later my mother pasted away leaving me totally alone. So I came back to this time. Now do you understand? You're not the only ones who are suffering. Drop your grudge and let it go."

Ray's father now looked like a fool. " I guess I owe you an apology young man." The male said.

" Yes me too."

" Hey there's really no need. I promise you folks I will take good care of your daughter." Then Trunks looked over at Ray. She looked a little depressed.

" Ray what's wrong dear?" Her mother asked.

" I wish you could have come with me. You two have changed."

" I don't think that's a good idea." Trunks said.

" Why may I ask?" The father asked.

" Well my brothers and sisters. That's why."

" Come now, how tough can they be."

" Very tough. Even more powerful then Vegeta's father. "

" That is amazing."

" I think I can get my step mother to help. I'll let you know."

" A wise percussion Trunks."

" Well we got to get back."

" Bye mom, bye dad."

Hey everyone. What do you think? Not bad uh? Well you know what to do now. Please review. Laters.

trunks and goten


	100. What are we getting into?

Ch100: What are we getting into?

By this time Vegeta had returned. He had enough on his mind as it was. He didn't want to return to a planet that had chaos but he didn't have a choice.

Vegeta had already sensed the high powers of his enemies.

" It seems that I'm going to be busy."

He was on his way to see his advisors. But something grabbed his attention. He saw his mate and son come from the castle.

" Father? Did you see anyone out here?" Tailless asked.

" I just got back." Turns to his mate "Cageta what the heck is going on?"

" From what I can figure the planet has been invaded. They are after someone of something. That part we can't figure out yet. We just came out here because heard a loud bang come from here."

" I believe this is the work of a Saiyan renegade."

"A RENEGADE! Come on father! You got to be kidding me. We haven't had a renegade in ages!"

" He's right Vegeta. Do you think a rogue Saiyan could cause it?"

" Possibly Cageta."

" _This is nuts!"_

" You think Tailless." Cageta said.

" I can't have any privacy, can I?" He shook his head. Then Tailless noticed a body by a crater. " Mother, father, do you see that?" He said while pointing.

Cageta knew who it was. She ran over to him. " Goku can you hear me? It's me Cageta. " He started to stir. Vegeta and Tailless got over to Goku by this time.

" Oh ouch, my head. I feel as if I was run over by a train." Goku said. Then he stood up.

" Kakarot, what happened? Who did this to you?"

" I believe his name was Rokon."

" Rokon, I thought so."

" Father who is this Rokon person?"

" He is a creation of Mary Gero."

" That's not all Vegeta. Rokon is similar to Cell. But he just has cells from you, Gohan, and me. He came here for the soul purpose to destroy Gohan but I believe his objectives have changed. He wants to be like us, and fight."

" What next?" Cageta said.

" I don't know. But this is just one surprise after another." Tailless said.

" I agree with you. This stuff never ends." Goku stated.

" Right. But that's not all we have to deal with. We still have to fight Lord Nikon and Icey."

" Who is this Icey person, Cageta?" Goku asked.

" He is the son of Cooler."

" Fun. Another Cold! Are almost finished with the Cold Family?"

" Pretty close."

" That's good to hear."

" Come on Goku. It's a fact that the Colds are a big family, although most of them were killed years ago. Vegeta and Icey were…"

Vegeta suddenly lets out a growl at his mate. " Shut up Cageta!"

Goku couldn't believe Vegeta. He would have never expected that he would turn on Cageta like that. His anger was apparent.

" Vegeta, give the girl a little slack. You don't have be a big jerk all the time. She was just telling me something, it wasn't very nice to interrupt."

" You baka! You don't get it do you?" Vegeta started to walk off.

" What's his deal?" Goku asked.

" Father and Icey have a history."

" A history?"

" Yes baka, a history." Vegeta said.

" What kind of history?"

" A long history. A history that Vegeta doesn't like to think about."

" Oh I see. If it really is that bad, then I shouldn't stick my noise into his business."

" Good call."

" So what are we going to do about Icey."

" WE aren't going to do anything, Kakarot! I and I ALONE will take care of him." Goku looked at Vegeta.

" Vegeta you can't keep doing this. You know as well as I do that you may not be able to handle him alone."

" Yes, Vegeta, he's right. I know you like doing things alone, but maybe you should consider letting us help you."

" No Cageta. This is none of your concern. I will put an end to it once and for all." Vegeta walks off toward the castle after that. Tailless also noticed that his father's attitude had been altered a little. He believed this whole thing with Icey had angered him a bit.

Tailless walked off to by this time.

" So Cageta, what do you think will happen now?"

" I don't know Goku, but one thing is for sure, Vegeta will either win or lose but I know he had unfinished business. And it is best to let him handle it the way he wishes."

" I agree."

" Well Goku, you better be off. I have a feeling that you are needed somewhere."

" Right. See you later." The two Saiyans walked off.

Lord Nikon and Zolten were well on their way toward their goals. They had gotten past a few low-level fighters with out much fuss. The first adversary he faced was Trunks. Ray had gone to see Cageta. Trunks looked at Lord Nikon had noticed this weird feeling coming from him.

" Who are you?"

" I am Lord Nikon and I am your destroyer."

" My destroyer? Do you think you can defeat me?"

Zolten had a funny look on his face.

" I can beat everyone."

" Really? Well lets put you to the test."

So Trunks and Lord Nikon exchange blows with each other. Trunks pulled out his sword. Lord Nikon smiled. " Alright lets see you stop this!"

" I'd be glad too." Trunks was bring his sword down on him and Lord Nikon held up his hand.

" What!" Trunks couldn't believe it. Lord Nikon had stopped his sword with one hand. Not even a cut.

" Too bad… good night prince."

Lord Nikon pulled Trunks' sword down and with his right leg he sent him into the wall.

" Nice work master."

" Like I said, this is going to be easy."

The two Saiyans went on.

Ok Trugeta was wonder how was it possible for Rokon to defeat Goku. Well here are the facts.

Rokon- 40,000,000,000,000,000 this is his max power level.

Goku- 10,000,000,000,000,000 this is his max at the time. As you can see Goku has a major disadvantage in power. But that changes later… 

Hey everyone.. what did you think? Not bad uh… well anyway.. please review.

trunks and goten


	101. Another enemy Kiaten

Ch101: Another enemy Kiaten

Unknown to anyone, there was an even more troublesome adversary in space. On a planet light years away from Vegeta, the young enemy live. His name is Kiaten and is the child of Captain Ginyu. He doesn't look like his father what so ever. He looks a lot more like Zarbon, Frieza's man. He has Bardock's scar on his face. Kiaten has his father's talent of taking over people's bodies but he is a lot smarter. He has the brains of a Saiyan and slyness like a fox. He has green skin with long dark purple hair (something like Zarbon, Frieza's man) Kiaten can change his appearance at well and become anyone or anything. He hadn't seen or heard from his father in a few years, but that didn't really surprise him considering the fact that his father was gone most of the time. His maternal mother had left him alone but he sees her now and then.

Kiaten was looking out the window when a servant came in calling his name. " Master Kiaten, Master Kiaten. We just got a message about your father. It seems he was defeated."

" Defeated? I didn't just here that… Well how the hell did that happen?"

" Well master from what I can tell, a Saiyan did it."

" A Saiyan? What's insane! Where is he now?"

"_Amazing… I never would have thought that it would be a Saiyan that did my father in… oh well I guess it's my turn to take care of this monkey."_

The servant was pressing buttons on the computer. " Let's see. Looks like the Planet Earth."

"_So it's an Earth monkey uh… well it makes no difference one way or another I will defeat this Saiyan." _

By this time Kiaten looked very angry.

" Uh master Kiaten… are you…."

" GET MY POD READY!"

And with that, Kiaten was prepared to leave to find his father and destroy the Saiyans.

Hey everyone. I know I know it's short… but hey. Anyway you know what to do now. Please review.

trunks and goten


	102. Things settle down

Ch102: Things settle down

Goku was walking down a hallway when he was Gohan unconscious on the floor.

" Gohan, can you hear me?" Gohan started to stir at the sound of his father's voice.

" Dad?" He asked puzzled.

" You ok?"

" Not really. I just got my butt kicked by a young boy. The weird thing is that he looks like Frieza!"

" The boy is Frieza's nephew."

" Oh great! He's even stronger then the three Colds I've met put together."

" I know son. This isn't the only thing we have to deal with, as you must know." Goku looked a little concerned but kept his concerns to himself.

" Uh dad, is there anything wrong?"

" No, nothing."

" Ok, then I guess I'll go check on the others. It's not a good idea for anyone to left alone with a powerful person on the loose."

" Fine." Gohan took off in the other direction. Goku on the other hand headed to see King Vegeta. He walked in his room. King Vegeta wasn't in his usual attire. His mate Asocka was confused when Goku came through the door.

" Kakarot?"

King Vegeta looked over in his direction. " Ah if it isn't Kakarot. What can I do for you?"

" King Vegeta, I was thinking about a few things and I was wondering if you knew anything about two Saiyans that I heard about: Broly and Lord Nikon."

" Ah Broly. I haven't heard that name in ages."

" So you did hear of him then!"

" Yes. You see, Broly, had a power that was unnatural for a baby. It was about ten thousand."

" TEN THOUSAND! AMAZING!"

" Anyway I found out about him and ordered him to be killed. Clearly I failed and the Legendary Super Saiyan has survived."

" Legendary Super Saiyan?"

" I believe, if I'm correct, Broly was the very first ssj. There is nothing that anyone could have done to stop his immense power. He is thought to be completely without emotion. As I recall he wants to defeat you for some reason. As I remember you were a loud child and ever since he was born he had had a fierce temper and that is why he is feared by many. Including myself." Asocka said.

" But why? Your son is the strongest in the world."

" Even though he is the strongest, he does have equals." King Vegeta looked a bit sad.

" Oh that explains it. What about Lord Nikon?"

" Lord Nikon… uh…that one is a mystery to me. Some how he is born from my son's DNA. I have no idea how that happened but what I do know is that he is very strong."

" Great. Just what I need. Two more powerful Saiyans I got to deal with."

" Anything else?"

" Oh yes. One other thing. Can you tell me about this Icey person."

" Icey! You met him?"

" Not really. Gohan had a hard time with him. All I really know is that your son and him had a bit of a history. I also know that he is strong. What I don't know is that the history was about. Was it friendly or was it work related?"

" They were close friends for a number of years. You see Kakarot, my son had no equal back then and Icey was the only one who he could have a serious fight with. He enjoyed it. Lucky for my son, Icey never told his father or Frieza about his true strength, which to this day he tries to not use."

" What is wrong with the power? I mean if he had this power then why doesn't he use it?"

" I believe that my son wanted to get to this level naturally. He likes to work on these things, and not handed to him on a silver platter."

" I won't mind that sometimes." Goku said.

" Anything else Kakarot?"

" No I think that's about all of it."

" Very well." So Goku left.

" _I never imaged that I could have caused a baby to turn into a monster without even trying to. If what Asocka says is true, then this Broly person will be tough to beat, even for me. This might prove to be interesting yet." _Goku walked off knowing eventually that he would have to fight Broly.

Problems arise as the day goes on. Trunks and Gohan didn't have any luck defeating Icey and Rokon. (that's a problem) Vegeta was prepared for Lord Nikon. Speaking of the devil, he finally arrives there.

" Well, well… the mighty Prince Vegeta I'm glad to finally meet you face to face."

" We have no time for talk. If you want to fight, lets get on with it."

" Fine, I can do that too. Lets fight." With equal speed the two fought. Zolten couldn't believe his eyes. They were so fast. The battle could hardly be seen. But Vegeta was winning. The two separated and Lord Nikon was a mess.

" You give up? I don't have time to spend with weaklings."

" _This can't be! He's stronger and faster then me. I can't believe it. I failed." _

" I surrender. I give up."

" You can't give up! You can take him master." Zolten yelled.

" Zolten, he is better then me. If I continued I will be killed. I am no match for him. And if I went on with this, I would be a fool, and you would be a bigger fool if you tried to fight with him."

Zolten couldn't believe his ears.

" Well now that's over. I have business to attain to." Vegeta was walking away.

" Sire, I would like to fight with you."

" There's no problem with fighting with me on my side. I have my own problems with Rokon."

" Rokon, you say. Well I can take care of that squirt. Leave him to me."

" Very well." So Zolten went off with Vegeta and Lord Nikon went to find Rokon.

Rokon was walking around when he met up with Lord Nikon again

" So we meet again."

" Yes, it would appear so. It seems that you got beat."

" In a few minutes so will you." So Lord Nikon fought and of course Lord Nikon won.

" Man, I need more training. Oh well. I am going to do just that. I'll see you around some time."

" Right." So the two left each other once again.

The enemy list changes a lot. Two of the three are defeated and the third is Vegeta's problem. Icey was the only one who could challenge Vegeta's power. The two of them meet outside the gates of the castle.

" Well, hello Vegeta. It's been a long time since I've seen you."

" Same here Icey. I thought that you would have known better then to come to challenge me. Go home before it's too late."

" Why you! I'm not scare of you."

" You should be."

" Darn you Vegeta. You haven't changed at all, have you?"

" No much has changed indeed. The only thing is I am much stronger then I was when we were younger. You're not a challenge to me anymore. Why don't you just go home?"

" I will defeat you! I promise you that. Some way some how I will do it. I swear."

" Then come at me if you're so confident."

Without saying another word he charged at Vegeta. He just stood there knowing that Icey couldn't harm him and of course nothing went wrong. The battle went on for about a half an hour. Icey soon realized that he wasn't a match for him after all.

Vegeta disappeared and reappeared behind Icey. He grabbed his arms and started to pull them backward." Alright, I give, I give. You win again. Just you wait Vegeta, I'll be back. JUST YOU WAIT!" With that Icey disappeared.

" What a pain in the neck." He sighed.

"_Well that takes care of that problem."_ The prince walked off.

Hey everyone. Ok about the fights… I know they weren't good. But I did that on purpose. So don't get mad at me… Anyway. I hope you enjoyed it. Please review

trunks and goten


	103. What happened?

Ch103: What happened?

Bulma had moved back to Cageta's room.

" Cageta can I talk to you about something?"

" Sure. Come in Bulma. Lets talk."

Bulma walked in. She sat on Cageta's bed. " So what is on your mind?"

" I have been thinking and I always wondered about Vegeta's other children. Where they always evil? That is what I wanted to know and who better to ask but the mother."

" Well I don't know about the other children but I do know that Tailless and Turlen weren't always like this."

" What happened to them that caused them to become this way."

" They were abused by someone." Came a voice. The two women looked over toward the door and they saw Tarka.

" Tarka, what a surprise. I didn't realize you came by."

" Why would anyone want to abuse them?" Bulma asked.

Cageta had a puzzled expression.

" I know why. Do you want to hear the story." Bulma nodded.

" Well it happened a long time ago. Young Tailless loved to play with the lower level children. Everyday you could see the boy smile as he ran outside the castle. That's how he met some of his friends Kara and Saran. He also had a girl companion. Believe it or not but Tailless had also hung out with Tegeta and the rest of his friends. They would hang out with each other in the mucky parts of the planet. He would come back every day looking like he had rolled around in dirt. The young prince laughed and smiled all the time but later on there was nothing but evil intentions. He cared about pain and killing more then anything. One day he came home with a huge gash on his back and he was bleeding like mad. On his arm was a beaded object. It so happens that object was used as a source of torture and a object of injecting poison." Bulma was completely shocked.

" That's terrible! Who would want to do that to a boy? What did he ever do to anyone?"

" To this day the royal family hasn't yet learned of the person who abused Tailless, but all of the fingers are pointing to Bardock's family."

" That's crazy. Why would they do that?"

" No one really knows."

" So now you know." Bulma was still in shock.

" Do you know if there is any good left in him?"

" There might be a spark. That is just hopeful thinking."

" It's not hopeless." Bulma said in a determined voice.

Cageta looked at Bulma. " _Now I see why Vegeta choose her. She is strong willed." _Cageta smiled.

" What?"

" Bulma, I think I understand and I approve of you more now. I'm grateful to you."

" For what?"

" Helping Vegeta. I think you might be able to brake the ice with Tailless like you did with Vegeta."

" I'm glad you have confidence in me. Thanks Cageta." Bulma walked out.

" Cageta…"

" It's ok Tarka, I know what I'm doing. She's the one." The two of them smiled.

Back on Earth, Kiaten had arrived. He had gotten out of his pod and looked around the planet. He was amazed.

" What a beautiful planet. What a shame this planet will be destroyed. Oh well, it serves those Saiyan monkeys right." Kiaten looked around when he saw a frog jumping at his feet. He looked down and was planing to step on it.

" Uh?" He saw the frog pick up a stick and started to right something.

" It's me son."

" Father? What in the world?"

" Find my body." The frog continued writing.

" Find your body… Ok." So Kiaten picked up the frog and flew around until he saw a jumping body… his father's body. So then Captain Ginyu changed back into his own body.

" Finally. I was really cramped." Kiaten turned away from his father.

" Thanks for getting me back to normal. But on any note what are you doing here anyway?"

" I came here because I heard about your loss. I wanted to check it out. I also wanted to fight this _Saiyan _for myself."

" How long has it been?"

" About 30 years."

" YOU'RE KIDDING! Anyway lets go and kill that Saiyan."

" Every well. Lets go."

" Hold on smartie pants. How in the world are we going to get there? I don't have a pod of my own."

" Oh, I guess I will have to try something else. Um… lets see now."

" Well any bright ideas come to mind?"

" Well I could us the instant transmission. That way we can transport to the planet Vegeta together."

Ch105: Goku's family

Goku had a large family. Even though this is true he had not met them all. Some with good reason, other's its not all to clear why they never meet. Two of these people are his uncle Kougaiji and his oldest brother Katsura. These two do in fact meet on Earth.

Kougaiji has long red hair and purplish eyes. He also has pointed ears with two earrings on. He walked along with his wife Yaone. She has purple hair and reddish eyes. She is also a deformed Saiyan child, with pointed ears. She is a master of medicines and poisons with makes her a perfect assassin. The two of them walked along in the out skirts of West City.

" Kougaiji it's a nice planet, don't you think so." Yaone said suddenly.

" Ya, I guess you can say that. I wouldn't want to stay here for long though. It can be sickening at times Yaone."

A loud laugh suddenly could be heard. Kougaiji looked over in the direction the laugh came from and there stood Katsura, his mate, and his 2 children. Katsura has black hair with a long arm weapon. He wares a red and orange dress like thing. Anomie is the human wife of Katsura. Anomie has black hair and blue eyes. Jing the son of Katsura and Anomie has black hair and gray eyes. He wares a torn orange trench coat and a black shirt and pants. Koga is the younger son of Katsura. He also has black hair with gray eyes. (Koga's hair looks like the Koga in Inuyasha) Koga has a sword for a weapon. Koga like others in Goku's family has some sort of deformity. Instead of a monkey like tail he has a wolf tail.

Kougaiji stares at the group of people standing before him and he starts to wonder. " _They smell like someone of my blood. But how can that be?" _At the same time Katsura stared at Kougaiji wonder the exact same thing! Before anyone could say a word Anomie lets out a large scream.

Katsura looked at his wife in concern and said, " What's the matter?"

" Those people are freaking me out. They look like demons or something. Please…" Anomie didn't need to finish her sentence. Katsura knew from her reaction that she wanted them to be taken care of ( for a better way of putting it.) Katsura stood in front of his mate with his weapon ready to attack. Kougaiji on the other hand was not as defensive. He was not prepared to attack. He just stood there in front of his mate. Katsura didn't know what to think. All he knew is that he had to protect his family.

" Prepare to die." He yelled as he charged at Kougaiji. The two of them continued to fight. Yaone and Anomie had concern written on their faces.

" Katsura stop. Please stop. Katsura you have to stop now." Anomie whispered. Katsura didn't stop nor did he seem to give it up. His two sons were cheering him on.

" Go dad go." Jing shouted.

" You got him now dad, now finish it." Shouted Koga. Anomie started to cry. She couldn't stand the fact that her husband dying or the fact that her children were enjoying the fight. Finally something snapped. Anomie's anger was getting greater and greater. Then all of a sudden Anomie scream out to her mate Katsura.

" Katsura STOP!" Anomie screamed. Yaone couldn't believe that Anomie was scared that much for her husband's safety. The two of them seemed to be frozen. Katsura couldn't believe that he caused his mate so much pain by just fighting. Katsura backed off. He walked back over to his mate and threw a capsule in the air. Then the smoke cleared a car appeared.

" Anomie, I want you to get out of here. I don't want to trouble you anymore."

Before Anomie could say a word Kougaiji spoke. " That won't be necessary."

" What are you talking about?" Katsura asked.

" I won't hurt her. In fact I didn't come to hurt anyone. To be honest you were the one who hurt her. By continuing to fight with me you will hurt her even more. I suggest you back off."

" I think you are mistaken. You are the one that Anomie is afraid of, not me. So it is you who should back off." Eventually Yaone looked over to the boys.

" You both are really stupid. Why don't you two muscle thugs both back off. There is no point to all this violence. Just stop."

Katsura couldn't believe Yaone's idea. " Your mate is right. I guess we started out on a bad foot. I have a better idea. Why don't we start from the beginning. My name is Katsura. This is my mate Anomie and my two brats Jing and Koga. And you are?"

" I am Kougaiji. This is my mate Yaone who also is Saiyan"

Katsura couldn't believe his ears. " Your Saiyan? If that is true then why do you look like you just came off the freak train?" Jing said rudely.

" BROTHER! How can be so rude?"

" I sorry for my son, Kougaiji. He is just a brat, he doesn't know any better."

" It's alright. I use to be like him when I was young. I couldn't answer you, Jing, I don't know why we are deformed. None of the others in my family are. My brother Bardock looks fine."

" Did you say that Bardock is your brother?"

" Ya. What of it?"

" I am his oldest son."

" So we are related. What a surprise. I didn't think King Vegeta would have sent another Saiyan here."

"Actually my youngest brother Kakarot is also on this planet, somewhere." Koga walked over.

" So you're my uncle. Nice to meet you uncle Kougaiji." Then Kougaiji noticed his tail.

" Well it seems we have another with a deformity."

" I know. His tail is not right. It's more like a wolf tail." Katsura said.

" It figures he would get one after he spent so much time with wolves." Jing laughed. Koga couldn't take it anymore.

" Oh that DOES IT!" He charged at his brother. The two brothers started to fight.

" Come on flea bag. Try a get me."

" Shut up!"

" Jing, Koga, get your butts down here!" Anomie shouted.

" They won't listen, Anomie. I'll bring them down." Katsura said. He transformed into a ssj, knocking Jing down, and grabbed Koga's tail.

" Katsura! Was that really necessary?"

" You can't be gentle with Saiyan boys. They will take full advantage of you Anomie. You got to be rough with them. That is the only way they will learn."

" Ah! That hurts!" Jing said.

" I hope you boys learn to get along better." The boys couldn't believe their father.

" Me get along with him. Your crazy." Koga said.

Kougaiji let out a sigh. " It was like this with my brother. He was a big brat. I am surprised your not like him."

" Actually I never spent that much time with him. I was too busy trying to avoid my own brothers." Kougaiji couldn't help but laugh. Raditz got the full blunt of father attitude when he got older."

" Why don't we try to get home?"

" Home, Planet Vegeta you mean?"

" Yes."

" That's a good idea. Lets try to get home."

The two thought about how to finally return to place they were sent from.


	104. Goku's family

Ch104: Goku's family

Goku had a large family. Even though this is true he had not met them all. Some with good reason, other's its not all to clear why they never meet. Two of these people are his uncle Kougaiji and his oldest brother Katsura. These two do in fact meet on Earth.

Kougaiji has long red hair and purplish eyes. He also has pointed ears with two earrings on. He walked along with his wife Yaone. She has purple hair and reddish eyes. She is also a deformed Saiyan child, with pointed ears. She is a master of medicines and poisons with makes her a perfect assassin. The two of them walked along in the out skirts of West City.

" Kougaiji it's a nice planet, don't you think so." Yaone said suddenly.

" Ya, I guess you can say that. I wouldn't want to stay here for long though. It can be sickening at times Yaone."

A loud laugh suddenly could be heard. Kougaiji looked over in the direction the laugh came from and there stood Katsura, his mate, and his 2 children. Katsura has black hair with a long arm weapon. He wares a red and orange dress like thing. Anomie is the human wife of Katsura. Anomie has black hair and blue eyes. Jing the son of Katsura and Anomie has black hair and gray eyes. He wares a torn orange trench coat and a black shirt and pants. Koga is the younger son of Katsura. He also has black hair with gray eyes. (Koga's hair looks like the Koga in Inuyasha) Koga has a sword for a weapon. Koga like others in Goku's family has some sort of deformity. Instead of a monkey like tail he has a wolf tail.

Kougaiji stares at the group of people standing before him and he starts to wonder. " _They smell like someone of my blood. But how can that be?" _At the same time Katsura stared at Kougaiji wonder the exact same thing! Before anyone could say a word Anomie lets out a large scream.

Katsura looked at his wife in concern and said, " What's the matter?"

" Those people are freaking me out. They look like demons or something. Please…" Anomie didn't need to finish her sentence. Katsura knew from her reaction that she wanted them to be taken care of ( for a better way of putting it.) Katsura stood in front of his mate with his weapon ready to attack. Kougaiji on the other hand was not as defensive. He was not prepared to attack. He just stood there in front of his mate. Katsura didn't know what to think. All he knew is that he had to protect his family.

" Prepare to die." He yelled as he charged at Kougaiji. The two of them continued to fight. Yaone and Anomie had concern written on their faces.

" Katsura stop. Please stop. Katsura you have to stop now." Anomie whispered. Katsura didn't stop nor did he seem to give it up. His two sons were cheering him on.

" Go dad go." Jing shouted.

" You got him now dad, now finish it." Shouted Koga. Anomie started to cry. She couldn't stand the fact that her husband dying or the fact that her children were enjoying the fight. Finally something snapped. Anomie's anger was getting greater and greater. Then all of a sudden Anomie scream out to her mate Katsura.

" Katsura STOP!" Anomie screamed. Yaone couldn't believe that Anomie was scared that much for her husband's safety. The two of them seemed to be frozen. Katsura couldn't believe that he caused his mate so much pain by just fighting. Katsura backed off. He walked back over to his mate and threw a capsule in the air. Then the smoke cleared a car appeared.

" Anomie, I want you to get out of here. I don't want to trouble you anymore."

Before Anomie could say a word Kougaiji spoke. " That won't be necessary."

" What are you talking about?" Katsura asked.

" I won't hurt her. In fact I didn't come to hurt anyone. To be honest you were the one who hurt her. By continuing to fight with me you will hurt her even more. I suggest you back off."

" I think you are mistaken. You are the one that Anomie is afraid of, not me. So it is you who should back off." Eventually Yaone looked over to the boys.

" You both are really stupid. Why don't you two muscle thugs both back off. There is no point to all this violence. Just stop."

Katsura couldn't believe Yaone's idea. " Your mate is right. I guess we started out on a bad foot. I have a better idea. Why don't we start from the beginning. My name is Katsura. This is my mate Anomie and my two brats Jing and Koga. And you are?"

" I am Kougaiji. This is my mate Yaone who also is Saiyan"

Katsura couldn't believe his ears. " Your Saiyan? If that is true then why do you look like you just came off the freak train?" Jing said rudely.

" BROTHER! How can be so rude?"

" I sorry for my son, Kougaiji. He is just a brat, he doesn't know any better."

" It's alright. I use to be like him when I was young. I couldn't answer you, Jing, I don't know why we are deformed. None of the others in my family are. My brother Bardock looks fine."

" Did you say that Bardock is your brother?"

" Ya. What of it?"

" I am his oldest son."

" So we are related. What a surprise. I didn't think King Vegeta would have sent another Saiyan here."

"Actually my youngest brother Kakarot is also on this planet, somewhere." Koga walked over.

" So you're my uncle. Nice to meet you uncle Kougaiji." Then Kougaiji noticed his tail.

" Well it seems we have another with a deformity."

" I know. His tail is not right. It's more like a wolf tail." Katsura said.

" It figures he would get one after he spent so much time with wolves." Jing laughed. Koga couldn't take it anymore.

" Oh that DOES IT!" He charged at his brother. The two brothers started to fight.

" Come on flea bag. Try a get me."

" Shut up!"

" Jing, Koga, get your butts down here!" Anomie shouted.

" They won't listen, Anomie. I'll bring them down." Katsura said. He transformed into a ssj, knocking Jing down, and grabbed Koga's tail.

" Katsura! Was that really necessary?"

" You can't be gentle with Saiyan boys. They will take full advantage of you Anomie. You got to be rough with them. That is the only way they will learn."

" Ah! That hurts!" Jing said.

" I hope you boys learn to get along better." The boys couldn't believe their father.

" Me get along with him. Your crazy." Koga said.

Kougaiji let out a sigh. " It was like this with my brother. He was a big brat. I am surprised your not like him."

" Actually I never spent that much time with him. I was too busy trying to avoid my own brothers." Kougaiji couldn't help but laugh. Raditz got the full blunt of father attitude when he got older."

" Why don't we try to get home?"

" Home, Planet Vegeta you mean?"

" Yes."

" That's a good idea. Lets try to get home."

The two thought about how to finally return to place they were sent from.


	105. Turlen's in love

Ch105: Turlen's in love

Bardock had finally had time for his mate after being distracted for so long. He had another child. This time it was a girl. He had named her Samantha. She has super Saiyan eyes like her mother and long black hair.

She decided to do for a little stroll. Unknown to her she would soon meet the one person that she would spend the rest of her life with and that person is Turlen. Turlen was also walking down the hallway. He really didn't watch where he was going. In his case lower levels had to gang way when they saw a Saiyan of his stature coming their way. However Samantha wasn't looking and she dumped into him. Of course Turlen got mad.

" Watch where you're going you… low level bitch!" Turlen shouted. Although he was angry he couldn't help but like what he saw. He was starting to fall in love.

" I so sorry sire. I shall be more careful." She said as she bowed.

She was about to walk away when he stopped her.

" Hold it. Who are you anyway?"

" I am Samantha, the daughter of Bardock, sir."

" I see. So you are related to Raditz. I to must apologize. If I had realize sooner that you two were related I wouldn't have…"

" No need to apologize. You are a royal Saiyan and you deserve the highest respect." She walked off without saying another word.

Turlen was so happy that he ran down the halls. In the process he knocked a lot of low levels to the side.

He was shouting, " Get the hell out of my way!" down the hall way. He ran till he got to his mother's room. Tailless and Fashia were already there. He came in like a maniac.

" Mother, I found her!"

" Found who?" Tailless asked looking really confused.

" Ya Turlen what the hell are you talking about?" Fashia asked.

" I found the girl for me!" he cheered.

" That great son. I told you would." His mother said

Tailless and Fashia started to laugh. " You… ha. What kind of girl is she? Is she like a prize from a box of cracker jacks?"

" Ya Turlen. The idea of you finding a girl like that is just insane."

" Hey! You bums did it. It doesn't mean that I can do it." His siblings were just laughing. They were rolling on the floor. "

Knock it off." Cageta said. They stopped. " So what is this girl like?"

" Well her name is Samantha. She has the prettiest ssj eyes and shiny black hair. She is Bardock's daughter."

" Bardock's daughter you say? Well it seems we all have a habit of finding mates from their family." Fashia declared.

" Well does she know yet?" Tailless asked.

" No. I kind of kept it to myself."

" You idiot! You're never going to get anywhere at this rate. You have to tell her sometime, you IGNORAMUS!"

" Who are you calling an IGNORAMUS! You MORON!"

Fashia shook her head. " Boys never grow up!"

" Who asked you?" Tailless hissed.

" Shut up you ninny."

" What did you call me!"

" You heard me, moron."

" THAT'S IT! You asked for it now you brat."

" You want some of this? Ok you got it girly boy!"

" WHAT! OH I HAVE IT!"

" Shut your yaps! You're giving me a head ache!" Cageta said, " If you two are going to fight do it outside!"

" Fine." They said in unison.

The two siblings marched outside. Turlen remained with his mother.

" Thank you mother. I was getting annoyed with their bickering."

" You have to know what to do with them. Most of the time just give them their space and you won't get into much trouble. At any rate what do you think of this girl of yours?"

" Well I think I could have some fun with her. Maybe some time soon I will be able to settle down with her."

" Why not try now."

" So soon?"

" Your father and I started very early. But in our family relationships grow like a fire. We fall in love extremely fast."

" Maybe that would be a good idea. You're the best mom."

" What can I say? I try."

Turlen smiled and left to find Samantha.

Hey everyone. What did you think? It's so sweet… Turlen is in love. Please review.

trunks and goten


	106. Goku's vision

Ch106: Goku's vision

Goku had a hard day. He had returned to his room later on that night.

" Goku is that you?" Chi-chi asked.

" Ya. Sorry I have been gone so long. I have been really busy with things."

" Don't worry about it Goku. I am use to having you disappear without a trace for a while and come back much later in the night."

" You don't mind if we skip our routine for to night. I am very tired."

" Sure. I don't mind. You can go on without me." Goku went to bed. He started to dream.

Goku's dream…

It was on some planet. Goku had no idea where it was. He thought it was Earth or even his new home, Planet Vegeta. He was many torn down buildings and many bodies lying on the ground. He figured there had been a big battle or something of that nature. The next thing he saw was his two sons. They too were dead. He was in shock. He walked on a bit and saw a figure in the darkness.

" Come out, whoever you are." He said.

The figure came out. He looked a lot like Trunks. Tranks has full light blue eyes with Trunks' short lavender hair in the upright position before it turns blond in the ssj transformation. Goku also noticed that the boy was covered in blood.

" Trunks? Is that you?"

" It's nice to see you again Goku." Tranks said.

" Why are you covered in blood Trunks? The Trunks I know would never had done this."

" I'm not Trunks you fool. I am Tranks and I will be the last thing you set your eyes upon." Without warning Tranks shot a huge energy blast at Goku. He was killed. (End of dream)

Goku woke up with a start. He was breathing heavily. In the process he had woken up Chi-chi.

" Goku, what's wrong?"

" I have the most terrible dream."

" Don't worry about it. Dreams don't come true. You know that."

" It was so real though." Goku paused for a moment and then got out of bed.

" Goku where are you going now."

" I got to see my father."

" At this hour? It's late Goku."

" I guess your right."

" Just come back to bed and you can go see him in the morning."

" Good idea. Thanks Chi-chi."

Goku comes back to bed. " _Oh Kami I hope it was just a nightmare." _

The next morning…

Bardock and the rest of the gang were in the common hall. Goku walked in a few moments later.

" Bardock look who's here." Torra said.

Bardock then saw Goku walking in. " Morning Kakarot." They said in unison.

" Morning." He said as he sat down. He looked every depressed.

" Brother? What's up with you?"

" I had a very bad dream last night. I can't stop thinking about it."

" Tell me what was it like." Bardock said

" Here we go again." Fasshia said.

" What? I already told you guys it was real! What more do you want? The planet did blow up like I saw, Kakarot grew up the way I saw and our death was how I saw it. It's not an illusion." Bardock said," Go on Kakarot. What happened?"

" Well it all started off with me walking around some planet. Everything was a mess. Gohan and Goten were dead. There was a young boy with blood on him there, and I have a feeling that I meet him somewhere before. But I don't remember him."

" You are seeing a future event."

" Future event? But how?"

" Ya Bardock. How did Kakarot get this ability? He wasn't on that planet with us when you started to see things." Torra said.

" Well I can't really tell you how that happened. I get it is a natural ability. I guess."

" What do you think it means, if anything?"

" I told you it is a future event. I have seen something similar to what you have described."

" I see." Goku sighed.

" Don't worry Kakarot you could most likely change the future." Raditz said.

" Has anyone ever heard of destiny? That is what this is and this isn't something you can't change. It is written. You can't avoid it or change it for that matter." Fasshia said.

" If you have the power. It is possible." Bardock said sounding a bit annoyed. Just then Goku slammed him fists on the table. In the process breaking it in half.

" I WILL NOT SIT BACK AND LET MY SONS DIE! I GOT TO STOP IT SOMEHOW!" He shouted.

" Calm down. Kakarot it is going to be ok in the end, just wait." Martanka said.

" How do you know? Do you have any idea what it feels like to lose your son like that! I don't think so!" He declared. Raditz though about Goku's words for a moment. He knew what his brother was referring to.

" I may not know exactly what that feels like but I do know what it feels like to lose a brother." Teguta stated.

Goku couldn't help but feel foolish for thinking that he was the only one who had lost someone before. " Sorry. I guess I lost my temper. I just don't want anything to happen to my family, any member of my family. I care about them all."

Raditz had a shocked expression on his face. " _Kakarot cares about me? Who would have guessed? I thought that no one would ever care about me. Ha." _Goku smiled at his brother.

" I hate to interrupt but I think you would want to see this." Tarka said.

" See what?" They said.

" Just come with me."

" Wow!" Goku said.

" What? What's the matter Kakarot?" Martanka said.

" I feel a huge power."

" You people coming?"

They walked out of the room.

Hey everyone. Who could this power belong too? Well the only way to find out is to wait till the next chapter. Please review.

trunks and goten


	107. Untold memories

Ch107: Untold memories

Hey everyone. This is a brief note. If you read my story Untold Memories… this is going to sound very familiar … well to be honest this is the exact thing but told by Raditz. So anyway please review and enjoy as always.

They continued to walk until they got to a lake. On the lake was Vegeta! He was floating about one inch from the water. Yellow ripples of energy spread along the lake in a ripple affect pattern. Vegeta's hair had gotten a bit longer, and had turned from jet black to a dark blackish purplish color. His power was increasing. Goku was shocked at Vegeta's power. It had grown.

" How is this possible?" Goku asked Tarka.

" I can only guess. Prince Vegeta's power is quite unique. He has gone past everyone who had reached this level, even Cageta. However it's not by much. The two of them have unique energy patterns much like their children. I do know one thing though, this trait will pass down for many generations."

" I never had a chance!" Goku stated.

" What are you taking about Kakarot?" Saguta asked.

" I fought with Vegeta on many occasions and I never realized up till now he had only been toying with me. If he had used that power all those years ago he would have killed me."

" Kakarot he couldn't have anyway. He made a promise to you long ago he can't break. A promise he also gave me." Raditz said.

" What promise was that?"

" Well I guess I should tell you the whole story. Shouldn't I?"

" Before you begin I think we should relocate. It would be better. Besides when Prince Vegeta gets fired up like that he could kill us all without realizing." Tarka said.

So the gang of Saiyans walked away a few good yards before Raditz spook again. " You what to hear this?"

" Ya. I do."

" Are you sure, little brother?"

" Yes. Go on."

" Ok here goes. Well all of you know the fact that Prince Vegeta is a special case. He is not the type to show his feelings for another, however, He do it once, at least as I can remember." Raditz paused, then continued, "This all started with a young Vegeta when he was crying over his sister's body. It was a sad site. A young Nappa and a younger version of me were standing behind the prince. We knew it was hard on him but we were trying to "cheer him up"." Raditz paused for a second time. " Let me mention to you that I am repeating exactly what everyone said that day so bear with me."

" Sure brother. Continue."

Flash back….

" Sire…" I started to say.

" Why does it have to be this way. She was just a infant!" Vegeta started to cry even more. I walked over to him.

" Sire I know this is hard on you and everything but we have to get going. Your father wanted to see you." Vegeta dried his tears and stood up.

He turned to Nappa and said, " Tell my father that I'm busy. I have things to take care of first." Nappa was hesitant for a moment then left.

" Come Raditz. We have to talk about something." Vegeta said as he started to walk off. I followed him not knowing what the prince wanted to talk to me about. When Vegeta stopped walking we were in front of the nursery. Vegeta was starring at Goku.

" I envy you Raditz. You have a little brother to look after. I however will never have that chance."

" I wish that was true. Kakarot will be sent away, you know. I will never see him grow up like I would have liked. You know I would have loved to see his first kill. That is always a proud moment. However I also know that, that will never be. Somehow Kakarot will forget everything and he would be my enemy. He will despise me and he will be the one who brings me down. I know it." I was in a sense proud that my brother would be such a powerful warrior but I couldn't help but to be disappointed that my brother would be against me.

" There is something else Raditz. He will also defeat me. He will be the first to bring me to my knees. Ha, who would have guessed."

" Aren't you worried? If my brother would be that powerful then why don't you try to get…"

" Stronger.. No that wouldn't help. I know that now. I am not going to run and hide. I will let things happen like it does."

" Sire does it really have to be this way?"

" I wish it wouldn't. I know that our world will be destroyed, I know that I will lose the best friends, the only friends I have ever had. It is something that I can't avoid."

By this time Nappa had come back. He couldn't believe that his prince would have considered him to be a friend.

" Raditz... Nappa… I want to two of you to do me a favor."

" Anything" We said.

" I want you to help me get rid of all of my "softer" emotions. I don't need anyone to take advantage of that." We were unsure for a moment then agreed to do it. Just like Vegeta asked us we helped him to gradually lose all emotion, except his darker emotions.

Later on that day…

Vegeta went to the nursery alone to see Kakarot once more. Planthor was happy to see that the young prince had interest. He let him in. He walked over to Kakarot. He had a mixed look on his face. He was sad but on the other hand he was happy. Then something the prince didn't expect happened. The infant Kakarot grabbed Vegeta by the arm and with his tail showed him the sign of friendship. Vegeta couldn't believe it. In the first time in his life someone as young as Kakarot showed him friendship. Vegeta smiled and in return he gave him the scar of friendship, which was an honor to receive it from the prince. It looked like the royal symbol. Little amounts of blood appeared and Vegeta wiped it off of Kakarot and outlined the same symbol on him self. Vegeta then quickly went outside when he saw Nappa and myself coming down the hall.

" You here again sire?" I asked. Vegeta didn't answer me. Then I noticed the scar on you little brother.

" So you gave it to him as well. I thought you…"

" Didn't care? Nonsense." He stated, " Well I got to get going. I will see you two later." I starred at you Kakarot when Nappa finally spoke.

" You remember when Vegeta said that he would lose us? Who did he say would kill me?" " I tell you this much, it is the person you least expect." I turned toward you brother.

" See you around little brother." I started to walk away.

Nappa remained there deep in thought. What I said was going over and over again in his mind. " _The person I least expect? Could that person be VEGETA! NO, no it couldn't be. Well we will see." _

" You coming or what?" I said, sounding a bit angry.

" YA, ya I'm coming you low level."

" What you say! Who are you calling a low level? I not! I am a first class warrior. If you're looking for the low level, go look in a mirror."

" Wait till I get my hands on you!"

" Just try it! I'll make you pay."

" You make me pay, HA! You couldn't hurt a fly."

" SHUT UP!" Vegeta yelled, " I can hear you two from over here. So, SHUT THE HELL UP!" Of course we continued our arguing. Vegeta shook his head, " They act like low levels to me." After awhile he turned around and face them and shouted, " Ok, I've had it. You want to know what? YOUR BOTH LOW LEVELS! Ok! That settle your augment?"

" Just like the prince to say something like that." I laughed. We all left.

A month later…

Prince Vegeta was now nine years old. He was aboard Frieza's ship. It so happens that earlier that day he made a gap in Frieza's door so he could spy on him. This is something he would live to regret. The day went on as any normal day would have gone, but this would be the day that Vegeta would change forever. Vegeta's father had come on board to " see" Frieza. Prince Vegeta walked down the hall way when he looked through the little crack, he saw his dad. A complete shock overcame him. Before he could stop his dad, they started to fight and Frieza killed him easily. After he took care of King Vegeta's men, he wiped Planet Vegeta out of existence. Young Vegeta saw the whole thing and he was screaming inside of himself. He ran as fast as he could to an abandoned section of the ship. He let out a mighty scream. He didn't realize it yet but he had just awaken his inner most power, the final form. When he opened his eyes, he saw the big crater he had left behind. He was so scared. He didn't know what to think. So he calmed down and went back to his room.

A few years later…

Vegeta, Nappa and I were all grown up. We were on another planet eating, limbs of the race we had just destroyed.

" Sire, I think it is time that I go find my brother."

" You sure about this Raditz. You know what will happen if you go there. You will die."

" Don't you worry about me. I accept this fate. It can't be helped." Vegeta stood up and said, " Raditz, come with me please." I followed Prince Vegeta away from Nappa.

" Raditz, I guess this is where we say goodbye, isn't it." Vegeta's eyes started to water up again. I smiled and cleaned off the tears and said, " Sire, it was an honor knowing you. Just promise me something, that you will not do anything as rash as I am going to do now. I know about your true power, however don't let my brother know just yet. It would be a broken promise to him if you used it now."

" Raditz, I never plain to use it."

" You are scared of the memories that transformation holds, aren't you?"

" I guess you can put it that way. Take care Raditz. I guess the next time we meet will be in Hell. Don't forget our promise."

" I would never forget that. Goodbye my friend." I said. I walked off without saying a word.

" Goodbye Raditz, my friend." Vegeta whispered. He started to walk back to Nappa.

Nappa was thinking about his end. _" Someone who you least expect will kill you."_ My words repeated in his mind. Nappa was more sure now then ever, that Vegeta would be the one who kills him. The two of them had kinda drifted apart. You know what happened after that." Raditz concluded.

(End of flash back)

" Damn, What a tale. I never thought it was like that." Goku said.

" Ya, it's not a great thing but that's what happened. That's how Vegeta's great power surfaced. I think it would be a good idea if you try to achieve this level soon. In the Saiyan Tournament no one will go easy on you. Trust me I know."

" I sure will." Goku had no idea whom to ask to help him.

" Uh Raditz, do you think you could kinda… you know."

" Sorry little bro. Can't help you with this one."

" Then who do you think could help me with this?"

" I think that Cageta might be able to help you out."

" Oh I see. That sounds good. I just hope that she can."

" Trust me little brother, she can. Her power was just as painful if you know what I mean."

" Ya I think I do."

Then all of a sudden Vegeta came over. " Well Kakarot, I hope you haven't developed cold feet on me."

" Nope. I am still going to face you in the tournament."

" Well that's good to hear." Vegeta started to walk away then he said, " I just hope you can get some help before it's too late."

" I know I will." Vegeta knew that Goku didn't have a clue at the time

. " _Oh no Kakarot, your going to have a harder time then you think if you are going to defeat me."_


	108. Orphan returns

Ch108: Orphan returns

It had been many years since Orphan had disappeared. He was soon going to resurface I a small town on the planet Vegeta.

" Man this place hasn't change in the slightest since the last time I was here. Oh well I got to go get a drink." Orphan walked into the pub and sat down.

The bar tender came up to him. " So what are you going to have sir ?"

" My usual."

" Do I know you mister?"

" You should. I'm Orphan."

" Orphan… the Orphan… Queen Cageta's brother."

" Yep that's me."

The bar tender bows down before him. " My gosh welcome back my lord."

" Knock off the lord stuff. I'm not really into all that stuff. But in any event how's my sister been?"

" Well… well… well.. if it isn't the magic brat." Came a voice.

Orphan looked in the direction of the voice. " I don't believe it! Tarka what a surprise."

" So you finally came back uh."

" I couldn't stay gone too long. So what's my sister been up to lately?"

" The same old stuff really. Cageta spends most of her time with her mate Vegeta. She had many more children since the last time you saw her. But she's pretty much the same."

" Well I can't wait to see her."

" Woah… it's not like she's just going to let you in her room."

" Well… ok I guess you got me on that one. But I have my ways. I mean my room is practically inside hers."

" You're the only Saiyan I know that could have pulled that off."

" Ya and it wasn't easy either. Actually it was quite the bitch to make. But I got it."

" Well I guess I got to get back.."

" Yo Tarka don't say a word to my sister. I want to surprise her."

" Sure not a problem."

Meanwhile back at the castle Cageta was thinking about Orphan. She looked at the 'door' that lead to her brothers room. (ok just to make things clear he used his magic to make a room. This room could be entered from a door that looks like a normal wall in Cageta's room) Cageta stared at the 'wall' and thought about Orphan.

" That brat… my gosh he was annoying at times. But I got to admit I loved him. He's the best little brother a girl could have. When I was sad he'd always tried to cheer me up with one of his tricks. But then again he always wanted to show me something. Even when I was busy.. I'd come in my room and say things like 'Cageta look at what I can do', or ' Watch this'. Even though he was different… I loved him. He was a good little brother. Uh where did you go… where did you go Orphan?" She continued to stare at the wall. She sighed. " Cageta get a hold on yourself. He's gone now." Then she saw the old tree that stood out on the property near her window.

" Man this tree bring back memories. I would always catch Orphan in that very same tree trying to get a peak at me. He was one character. I remember one time when Vegeta saw him… Oh man that was funny. He chased him all around the castle. When he finally got back to his room he was out of breath and he was saying 'Please Cageta help me.. Vegeta trying to get me.' I laughed at him. Then Vegeta came in. He was so red. ' Your going to get it now you peeping tom!' He shouted. Vegeta grabbed him around his neck and started to rub his hand in his hair. hard. I couldn't help but laugh. It was very funny. Orphan couldn't help but laugh either… even though it looked like Vegeta was angry he really wasn't. He was as usual making a joke out of it. My time does pass quickly. One day I always expect time to walk right threw that door… with that stupid smile on his face asking for my forgiveness. But I guess that day will never come will it." Cageta sighs again. " I wish things could have been so much different. I wish things could just go back to the way things were before all this mess. But like everything else… I know that will never happen." She sighed as she once again looked at the 'wall' which led to Orphan's room.

Meanwhile back at the pub.. Orphan was having his usual drink.. with a tad bit of ice cream. " Man this is as good as I remember it."

" I'm glad you approve young master."

" So it's young master is it? Well I got to say that sounds better then Lord."

" So where have you been all this time?"

" Well I've been on this Planet… don't really know it's name but anyway I've been practicing my magic and it's stronger then ever."

" Well I'm glad to here that. Oh speaking of which… did you know the old tournament is back on."

" Oh is it really. I'm afraid I won't be able to participate. I so wanted to. Oh well… I guess I'll be busy doing something else. You also know the rule… I'm not allowed to use my magic in any way during the tournament. It's always been that way ever since we were kids. My big sister always participated but I was always stuck on the side lines watching. But then again it's rewarding. There is a certain something I wanted to check out on this other planet I've heard about… Earth."

" Earth you say. Kakarot just came back from there."

" Kakarot… Kakarot… why does that name sound so familiar?"

" He's Bardock's second son."

" Oh yes that's right. I knew I heard about him. From what I've heard he's very strong."

" Yes… that's what the rumors say."

" Well I guess I'll be checking him out too." burps " Sorry about that… Well I better be off.. I don't want to keep my sister waiting."

" No you don't. We both knows who she can be when people keep her waiting."

" Do I ever… well see you around sometime… Ciao." With that Orphan disappeared. He had used a transmission spell. And he was quite good at it too.

He arrived at his sister's room in no time. " Well… well.. she left that window open again. When is she ever going to learn? Well I might as well take a look." Orphan jumped on the old tree. " Oh yes the same good old view! Oh yes."

Cageta peered in the direction of the tree. Orphan quickly disappeared again. " Uh… I could have sworn that I saw someone. Oh well." She turned back around and saw Orphan standing there. Well at first she didn't think it was Orphan.. he had grown up so much since the last time she had seen him. Cageta let out a loud scream Orphan panicked. He ran over to his sister and quickly covered her mouth.

" It's ok… I'm not here to hurt you. I'm going to let go now."

He let go of his sister. " Who are you?"

" You don't remember me? I'm your brother Orphan."

" Orphan… no it can't be."

" It is."

" My gosh you've grown up so much."

" Ya I know.. time does do that to you. I'm finally home."

" Yes… yes I see."

" It's good to see you again Cageta. If I can say so you've become a lot more beautiful since the last time I saw you."

" Don't push your luck. But ya… It's good to see you too little brother." She hugged him causing him to blush.

" Oh come on sis… knock it off." She smiled at him. " I'm sorry…"

Cageta starts to cry. " Cageta… what's wrong?"

" I'm just happy to see you again. I thought I would never see you again but here you are alive and well."

" Yep." Orphan walked over to the 'wall'. " So I guess I better get this thing opened uh." He puts his hand against the wall and opens it. A musty smell came over him. " Oh gosh it smells in here."

" Well no ones been able to open it. Only you have the ability to open that door."

" True… Well I guess I should open the window.." Orphan looks around looking lost. " Hey where did my window go?"

" It's right where you left it."

" Oh ya. I see it know. It's just in your room you can see it as you walk in."

" You room is a bit out of wack. But in any event I'm just glad to have to back…"

" And I'm glad to BE back."

Hey everyone. What did you think? Not bad uh. I hope so. I put a lot of work into it. Anyway you know what you must do… review. Till next time.

trunks and goten


	109. Day of sadness

Ch109: Day of sadness

Before I get on with Chapter 109 I've been asked to tell about the power of the characters in this story. I should have done this sooner but I didn't think it was a big deal…

Vegeta: Final form- 999 trillion- 50,000,000,000,000,000( max) At the time of Lord Nikon Vegeta's power level was around 999 trillion Much later in the story Vegeta's power level increases to 50,000,000,000,000,000. 

Goku: Final Form- 700 trillion. This is right now. As time goes on… Goku's power level will increase. I'll get more into that later.

Later on I'll give you a bit more on these powerlevels… I can go on for hours… Anyway on with the story….

Tailless woke up early in the morning. He peered over at his wife Queen Avines. He leaned over to kiss her but he noticed something. She wasn't breathing.

" Avines… wake up." No response. alarm " Avines wake up hun." Still nothing. Tailless then knew that she was gone. crys " No you can't be gone."

Taila came in her parents room like she did almost every morning. " Good morning father." She could hear her father crying. " Father is there something wrong?"

" Your mother's dead."

" What!"

" When I woke up this morning she was dead." Taila started to cry. S

he ran out of the room. She ran all the way to her brother's room. " Tailen!"

" Yes Taila?"

" You up?"

" I've been up. What do you want?"

" I have bad news. Mom's dead."

This startled the young prince. " What do you mean mom's dead!"

" She died last night well that's what father told me anyways."

" That's impossible! Why was it so sudden?"

" I don't know. I just walked inside mom and dad's room and then I found out."

Not only was Tailen sad about his mothers loss he was rather flustered. To him it was even possible that his mother could have died so suddenly.

" _There must have been something…."_He got up from his bed and started to walk out the door.

Taila followed her brother out the door. Tailen looked back at his sister.

" Why are you following me again?"

" I wanted to know what happened."

" Trust me Taila… you don't want to come with me."

" No I do."

" Fine. If you insist I won't stop you." They walked down the hall and they bumped into their grandmother.

" Where are you kids going in such a hurry?"

" My father's room."

" So you kids are going there too?"

" Yes Grandma Cageta." Taila said.

The three of them rushed to Tailless' room. He was crying over his mates body. Tears came down from his eyes. It was a rare site. No one has ever seen Tailless cry like this before. " Avines… why did you have to leave me like this?"

Cageta sighed in frustration. She walked over to her son and does something shocking… she slaps him across the face! You hear that right. She actually slapped him. Tailless looked up at his mom with surprise. " Mom why did you…?"

" You can't stay here all day crying like a baby over her. You have to let it go."

Taila starts to sniffle " Grandma… is crying a bad thing?"

" No not exactly. It's just Un- Saiyan like. And a strong prince like you shouldn't cry."

" But mom… father cried over Lueka…"

Tailless got her there. " Ok you caught me… but Tailless… you shouldn't be upset."

" Damn it mother I loved her. What do you want me too feel? We had a bond."

" I don't think you knew this but Avines was suffering."

" She was?"

" Yes son. She told me herself one day. And she was happy that you loved her the way you did."

" Yeah…"

" Yeah." She smiled at her son. Cageta looked back at Tailen. There was something in his eyes.

" I would have known if my mother was suffering." He declared, " She must have been murdered… I know exactly who did it." He charged out of the room. Cageta followed him.

" Get back here you brat." Cageta grabs Tailen by the arm.

" Don't you get it. There is just no way…"

" Listen here.." Once again she slaps him. " You must understand death is something natural. Besides you mother wouldn't want you to carry on like this… besides what kind of example would you be too your sister if you act like this."

" I guess."

" Good."

" Come on kiddo… lets bury your mother."

" Okay."

In the common hall….

Tarka came in looking destressed. " This is a tragicaty!"

" What's the matter?" Goku asked.

" Queen Avines died this morning."

Teguta spat out his drink. " What!"

" You heard me. She died this morning of natural causes from what I've heard."

" Tailless must be devastated." Martanka said.

" Well I think it's about time that spoiled brat learned what it means to lose someone you love." Teguta spat.

" Come on Teguta. Give the kid a break." Came a voice. Everyone looked around and they didn't see anyone. Suddenly Orphan appeared on the table.

" Hello all!"

" Damn it Orphan! Don't do that." Saguta said.

" Well it's been a while Orphan." Bardock said.

" Uh… hello. Who is this?" Goku asked.

" My where are my manors… My name is Orphan. I'm Cageta's little brother."

" Cageta had another brother?" Goku said.

" Yep… that's me."

" So I guess you finished your training." Bardock said.

" Yep sure did."

" That's great." Saguta said.

" Hey Orphan did you hear anything from a few Saiyan's on Earth?"

" No I haven't… sorry Bardock." slaps himself on the head. " Oh I'm stupid I'm going there for a little while."

" Enjoy yourself."

" I sure will."

Orphan disappears once again.

" Man I hope that kid knows what he's doing." Bardock said.

Hey everyone! What's up? Sorry for not updating in a while. I have to write all of the rest of the chapters now… man this is going to be hard… so the chapters are going to be coming slower. Please review.

trunks and goten

More Power levels…

Tailless final form- 950 trillion 

Turlen final form- 900 trillion (when mad)

Fashia final form- 900 trillion

Tashia final form- 790 trillion

Turla final form- 850 trillion

Trunks final form- 850 trillion


	110. Heart to heart talk

Ch110: Heart to heart talk 

Late at night Tailless had a ceremony for his dead wife. Most times there wouldn't be one but Tailless insisted. Avines body was laid over logs which were going to be set on fire. Tailless wasn't one to get too emotional… but for once in his life you could tell he was upset. One man came over with a fire and Tailless gave the word… the fire had started.

Avines once again talked to Tailless from the other world. " _My beloved Tailless… don't worry about me." _

" _I know I shouldn't worry but Avines…" _

" _I'm not gone just yet. I may yet return to you some day. As you know my kind aren't those to die easily. I will return to you some day. For there is still hope and you have taken the first step. Just be patient and wait for me." _

" _I will and always." _

Cageta came over to her son. " I'm sorry Tailless."

Tailless simply smiled in response. " Don't you worry about me. She's not lost to me yet."

The next morning…

The whole issue about Avines has been put to rest. Along with her. But lucky enough from what Tailless said, " She's not lost to me yet" sparked some imaginations. No one was exactly sure what he meant by that but that told everyone that their prince had not giving up hope yet.

Once again it was going to be a hectic day… unlike most. The most important event was going to start today. The Saiyan Tournament. Cageta had put it off long enough and she decided it would be wise to have this tournament before she got pregant again! Which for Cageta isn't a hard thing to do.

Orphan was sleeping in his room nice and comfortable. Snoring away like any other man. Cageta got up, yawned and got some simple clothes on. For once she wasn't in the mood to wear her royal armor. She was now wearing regular clothes with a leather jacket. It seemed that she was going to do something unusual today. She walked up to the wall/door to her brothers room. She starts to bang on it and shouts, " Come on Orphan time to get up!"

Of course Orphan like many other people tried to stay asleep. He groaned as he uses his magic to open the door. Then he went back to 'sleep.' Cageta came in. She looked around. It was very dark in there. She hated it when her brother was getting lazy. Then again she was the oldest sibling. She opened the curtains. " This never cease to amaze me. Even though there isn't a real window here you can see outside." She look back at her brother. " _It's amazing.. This little brat created something like this. And look at him… just like any other soiled brat he doesn't want to wake up!" _She sighs in frustration and she walked up to the bed.

She leans over to the bed. " Come on Orphan time to wake up!" Orphan simply turned over to the other side. Cageta growled in frustration. " Uh it's bad enough I had to go through this with my kids, but my little brother, this is ridiculous!" Orphan still wasn't making any kind of effort to wake up.

" Oh that does it! I'm going to pull you right out of your bed!" She goes to the end of the bed. Cageta grabs her brother by the legs and pulls. Orphan reacts by grabbing on to the head board of his bed. " Orphan…. Don't even start. You gotta get up."

" No I don't and I don't wanna!"

" I don't care what you want! It's time to get up."

Orphan was still holding on for dear life. Cageta was getting angry.

" Orphan… do I have to transform to get you to get out of that bed or would you prefer I torture you."

Having 'torture' and 'you' in the same sentence scared Orphan a bit.

" Alright already I'm up."

Cageta sighs in relief. " Good."

Orphan sits up and looks at his sister. " Why the hell did you get me up so god damn early!"

" Because we have work to do."

" Cageta… I think you forgot a few things. I can't do most things around here. That's why I felt in the first place. I am a freak, Cageta. You know that."

Cageta comes over and hugs her little brother. " No your not. No brother of mine is a freak. You're special, Orphan. You are very special. All the others are just jealous of you."

Orphan lowers his head. " I'm not as special as you."

" Now what's all that about! Where did you get the idea I was more special."

Orphan broke away from his eldest sister and walked over to the window. He looked as he was looking back in his memories. " I've heard it all my life Cageta. Every single day. Every person always said so many nice things about you. I think one person called you a prodigy. On the other hand people called me a delinquent. They'd always say how powerful you were… they said you would be distended for greatness and you were. Me… I was nothing but scrap. I could never fill your shoes Cageta. I want to be more like you but it seems that will never happen." Cageta looked over at her little brother and she could have sworn for a moment that he was starting to cry. Orphan whipped his face and continued. " So why is it that you think of me as your equal. The sister I remember would have never said that about me. You would have agreed with those others. You would have given me the cold shoulder and not even acknowledge me. So why is it…."

Cageta came over and once again hugged her little brother. " Orphan… people change. I know I have. I'm not that same sister anymore. I have never seen things as clearly as I see them now. But don't think for a moment that I don't know what torment is. Because I went through the very same thing, little brother. That is one reason for my actions back then. I tried to hide from it but all in all I always saw you as a brilliant example of what I was not back then. You always faced those who tried to discourage you… I however wasn't always like that. As time went on… I became cold as you have said I was. But the truth of the matter is you are my equal, Orphan. You truly are. You are just as special and just as gifted as I am. You too will do great things but for you it will only happen when you when something terrible occurs."

Cageta knew what was going to happen. But it was going to be a long, long time away. Orphan smiled at his sister and said, " Thank you."

" Don't mention it."

Orphan once again sat on his bed. " Cageta could you come over here?"

She walked over to the bed. And sat next to her brother once again.

" Cageta… you're the best sister a guy could have."

" I don't know about that Orphan."

Then there was a loud knock on Cageta's door. Cageta sighed. " Why can't they just leave me alone!"

Tailless kept knocking on the door. " Mother! Come on wake up… you in there."

Orphan shook his head. " Just let the brat bang on that door all he wants."

Tailless was getting frustrated and he blasted the door down. Orphan opened his own door and he and Cageta walked out. Cageta glared at her son.

" WHY THE HELL DID YOU DO THAT!"

" You didn't open the damn thing."

" Now look at it! How the hell am I going to…"

Orphan used his magic and put the door back on like nothing happen in the first place. Tailless was so confused at this point. " Uh mother… who is this? He better not be some boyfriend."

" No he's my brother."

" BROTHER!"

" That's right."

" But how is that possible.."

" It's nothing you have to worry about." Orphan said.

Then Tailless looked at the wall/ door and once again he was confused.

" What's this door? It wasn't there before."

" Orphan created it."

" Uh?"

Orphan sighed. " Cageta is your eldest son always this dense?"

" Hey watch it magic boy!"

" You better watch what you say, Tailless!" Cageta's eyes turned red. And Tailless was on the ground screaming in agony.

" Cageta is that really necessary?"

Then Cageta's eyes turned back to their normal color. Tailless was breathing hard. Orphan looked at his sister. " What did you do?"

" I just tortured him… nothing too hard to do."

" So that is one of the things you can do. I didn't relize you had powers like that."

" Not only can I torture people I am telepathic as well."

Tailless got up. " Geez Mother! Are you trying to kill me."

" Your lucky I didn't use the other one."

" Other one?"

" Yes.. the one I use on Orphan. You see my other torture is rather dangerous. My eyes turn green and the person goes comatose. If the person isn't strong he will die from it."

Tailless tenses up.

" Don't worry about it Tailless… most times I only use it on him."

A sweat drop went down Orphan's head.

" Anyway… mother are you ready to leave?"

" Yes of course. We have a busy day ahead of us."

" Uh sis… can I come with you?"

" I don't see why not. There is no rule that says you can't attend the drawing. Come on lets go."

Hey everyone. Man that was hard work… but I finished this chapter. I know your all happy… the Saiyan Tournament is finally here. I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Please review. I will write the next one as soon as possible. Till then… Laters.

trunks and goten


	111. Hectic day

Chapter 111: Hectic day

The drawing for the Saiyan tournament was starting today. Everyone who was participating was excited. The champions mostly. The royal family was pleased that they could finally get the Saiyan Tournament underway.

Cageta walked over to Goku's room. She knocks on the door. Chi-chi wakes up. She puts her robe on and walks over to the door. She opens it and she sees Cageta. " Oh Queen Cageta. Good morning."

" No need to be so formal."

" Yes of course."

Goku was still sleeping. Chi-chi walked over to here husband. " Goku… time to get up." She started to shake him. Chi-chi sighed. " He is virtually impossible!"

" I know what you mean. My husband can be the same way."

" Well I guess there is only one way to wake him up." Turns to Goku.

" Your breakfast is getting cold!"

" Breakfast? Where?" Goku sat up, drooling.

Cageta let out a laugh. " Goku you're so crazy sometimes."

" I know… so what's going on?"

" We are going to be picking the matches for the Saiyan Tournament today."

" THAT'S TODAY! Ah!" Goku jumps out of bed and quickly gets his clothes. He then runs out of the room. He was headed for the common hall.

Chi-chi and Cageta stared down the doorway. They couldn't believe Goku.

" Insane."

" I know. But then again Goku's been like this for years."

Pretty much everyone else was in the common hall. Bardock heard someone running down the hall. He looked in the direction of the door and then next thing he knew Raditz was on the ground and a flash of light came through the room. Raditz whipped himself down and looked in the direction of the person who knocked him over. And he wasn't surprised.

" Kakarot! Do you mind watching where your going?"

" oops sorry bro. I'm in a hurry."

" I can see that." He said.

" What? What did I do?"

" You knocked me over again. Why is it every time you come in here someone always ends up on the floor? And that person always seems to be me."

" I said I was sorry. But I have to get prepared. The Saiyan tournament is starting today."

" Ah yes. I heard there was over forty people in it this year." Tarka said from the door.

" Oh hey Tarka." Bardock said, as he didn't even look up from his meal.

" So you going to be in it?" Gohan asked, "Oh good morning dad."

" Morning… you just get here?"

" Yeah."

Goku came over with a hand full of food and that is an understatement. It was a mountain high pill of food. Gohan looked up the pill nearly touched the ceiling. Tarka came over.

" My gosh Kakarot you can sure eat can't you?"

" You bet. But this is a light meal."

Everyone gulps. " That's just a light meal?" Tarka said in disbelief.

" Yeah.. for my dad. That's nothing."

" Damn."

" Morning." Videl said.

" Oh hey." Gohan said.

" Well Goku you sure have a manly breakfast." Videl said.

" Thank you. I try to have a manly breakfast every day."

Videl laughed. Just after that Cageta came in. " Well I guess I didn't have to go far to find everyone."

" Uh?" Goku looked up, " Oh hey Cageta."

Orphan saw all those dishes. " Damn Son Goku… I guess there is a relation after all."

" What?"

" Orphan!"

" What's wrong Cageta?"

" I thought I told you not to say anything about that."

" Oh ya oops sorry."

Tailless was now at the door way. " Oh sure… you torture me.. but your brother you let off easy."

Once again Cageta lost here temper and her eyes turned red. Tailless was on the ground again. Goku looked on. He walked over to her, trying his hardest to calm her down. " Cageta… he didn't mean it. Cool it."

For a quick second Cageta took her eyes off Tailless and redirected he 'attack' at Goku. Tailless couldn't believe that Goku would stick up for him… HIM, The prince of destruction. The one who tried to kill his brother, Trunks. Goku was now the one who was suffering his mother's wrath. Tailless was a very complicated guy. He would act like he hated someone but then he'd help them. Tailless' eyes then turned red. He canceled out his mother's attack. She looked back at him.

" Mother what's your deal? You wake up on the wrong side of the bed or something. Or is it that magical freak of a brother of yours."

Tailless was strong willed. He didn't take any crap from anyone.

" Tailless I'm just not in the mood. I'm on the edge. You try doing what I do and not lose it once or twice."

" Oh ya… well what do you do that makes you lose it?"

" Tailless… being a mother, mate, and ruler of this planet takes a lot. It's stressful… and well I don't like it when I am questioned, like what you just did."

" Alright what about Kakarot?"

Cageta turns to Goku. " I'm sorry about that Goku. I really didn't mean it."

" No worries. I know you didn't mean it." Goku said.

" Well then… now that has been taken care of… let's get to the drawing."

" I can't wait!"

Cageta walked out of the room. Everyone looked at Goku. Tailless was the most interested in the whole thing. Not only did Goku survive Cageta's torture, Goku was rather intrested in the idea of finding out who he was going to fight.

In another huge room in the castle….

All the competitors were in the room. There were many people in the room.

There were about 48 competitors in this years Saiyan tournament.

Vallen and Orphan saw each other. " Oh hey Vallen!"

" Uh? Oh hey Orphan. So I see your going to be doing the match ups this year."

" Yeah. From what I can see this is going to be a great tournament."

" Yes it shall… it's a shame you can't join."

" Well I do have something to do. I'm going back to Earth and I'm going to try to get some other Saiyans to come to Vegeta."

Cageta came over to her brother. " Come on bro. We have to get started."

" Alright, I'm coming." Turns to Vallen, " See ya."

Orphan goes up to the 'stage'. " Good afternoon all. I know you are all excited to be here. Well enough idol talk. Lets get to the matter at hand. So lets get to rules of the drawing. There are three groups. Now then we are going to do this in three times. I am going to name the people I each group and they will line up to pick a number from 1 to 16. Now as I said earlier there are three groups. Remember… these names were randomly picked at the beginning of the tournament process."

Tarka comes over with three envelopes. " Why thank you Tarka."

" Don't mention it."

" Alright… Group A… once I say your name… please report to your section of the room. I would appreciate silence."

The room quieted down. " Thank you." Orphan opened the envelope.

" Group A are the following people: Vegeta, Torra, Reen, Bra, Fassia, Rokon, Bulma, Trunks, Ray, Turla, Raditz, Lord Nikon, Android 15,Goku, Android 18 and Princess Fashia."

Krillin sighed. " Lucky me! I'm not in the same group as you Goku."

" Yeah. Well good luck Krillin." Goku said. He walked over to the area marked Group A.

" Well little brother fancy meeting you here."

" Very funny."

Orphan cleared his throat and opened the next envelope. " The following are in group B: Cageta, Tien, Tashia, Zarbon, Android 17, Chi-chi, Turles, Goten, Nappa, Zageta, Turlen, Tegeta, Vallen, Piccolo, Vegeta Jr., and Supreme Kai."

Goku couldn't believe his ears. " Chi-chi and the Supreme Kai are fighting… that's a bit hard to believe."

" I don't know why your so complexed. Your mate is a Saiyan, its only natural." Raditz said.

Orphan looked at the rest of the people in the croud. " Well it's rather apparent who's in Group C… but I'll read the names off anyway. Tailless, Yamcha, Somar, Bardock, Gohan, Pan, Saguta, Victoria, Samaka, Asocka, Regeta, Martanka, Chibi, Videl, Android 14, and Krillin."

Goku was going crazy right about now. " Ah…. Almost everyone I know is in that group. And they have one hell of a mean fighter on their side."

" You talking about Tailless?"

" Yes I am."

" Well… I can tell you…. My brother wouldn't take it too far Kakarot." Fashia said.

" How can you be so sure?"

" It's part of the rules moron. You can't kill in the tournament!"

" Oh ya that's right."

" _What an idiot_." Raditz thought to himself.

Orphan looked up. " Oh boy. This never gets any easier."

Cageta came over to her brother. " What's wrong?"

" I hate having to do all these darn match ups. It's so long."

" I know. But hey… you said you wanted to do something before you left."

" Ya sis but shoot…. 48 people!"

" I know… Orphan. I know. Don't worry about it."

Orphan looked at the groups. " Alright now that the shorting has been completed… lets get to the match ups. Now then…. This is how this is going to work. And I'm only going to explain this once. This is how the numbers will match: 1 fights 16, 4 fights 13, 5 fights 12, 8 fights 9, 7 fights 10, 6 fights 11, 3 and 14, and 2 and 15. Got all that…. Good!" He takes a short breath. " Alright everyone…. Pick those numbers. And once your done…. Come up here and show me."

The whole group picked numbers and Orphan had all the results. A/N: I'm not going to go through all those people… it will just take way too long. I think you'll be able to figure it out. I'm starting with the 1, 16 fight in a and working my way down.

On a big screen all the match ups were written:

Group A Vegeta vs. Torra 

Reen vs. Bra

Rokon vs. Bulma

Trunks vs. Ray

Turla vs. Raditz

Lord Nikon vs. Android 15

Goku vs. Android 18

Fashia vs. Fasshia (common)

Group B

Cageta vs. Tien Tashia vs. Zarbon 

Android 17 vs. chi-chi

Turles vs. Goten

Nappa vs. Zageta

Turlen vs. Teguta

Vallen vs. Piccolo

Vegeta Jr. vs. Supreme Kai 

Group C

Tailless vs. Yamcha Somar vs. Bardock 

Gohan vs. Pan

Saguta vs. Victoria

Samaka vs. Asocka

Regeta vs. Martanka

Chibi vs. Videl

Android 14 vs. Krillin

Goku looked up at the board. " Well I fight 18 first. Why is it I always have light matches first. I feel bad for Torra though. He has to fight Vegeta first."

" And knowing Vegeta he will hold his power back until the next few rounds." Raditz said.

" I just hope I repaired enough."

" So do we all." Raditz said.

" Well every… I guess that takes care of that. The first fight will commence soon."

Orphan jumped down from the stage. He joined up with his sister in the hall.

" Orphan are you sure you want to leave already?"

" I have too… you know I can't be a part of this tournament. I think Tarka and Zorn will be able to manage. They have been doing this a long time. They should be fine."

" Alright… Orphan… listen to me… I want you to be careful while you are on Earth you hear?"

" Yes mother…" He joked.

" All joking aside… be careful. The Saiyans you are going after are very strong. So don't let your guard down."

" Don't worry about me. I can handle myself. I'm not a little kid anymore. Don't worry I'll be back."

Orphan disappears. Cageta walks back to the room where the first match Vegeta vs. Torra will begin.

Hey everyone. What did you think? Not bad uh? Well anyway I hope you enjoyed it. In the next chapter I will give you a list of power levels of the competitors. Anyway please review. Till next time


	112. It begins

Chapter 112: It begins 

The Saiyan Tournament was going to begin shortly. All the fighters were prepared and excited. Orphan knew that he could not be present to this event so he decided to do something else. He headed off for Earth once again to try to get Goku's relatives to return to their home.

King Vegeta looked on from the stands, in his royal booth. All those of royal blood who were not participating in the tournament watched from up there. King Vegeta was practically the only one of his family who did not feel like fighting. Then again he knew he was no match for his young descendants.

The lower levels of course were below them.

Krillin's daughter was part of the crowd. Teguta also decided not to take part. He worried for the others. He knew that the Royal Saiyans would not make this easy and they would be difficult to beat.

Zorn and Tarka were the announcers for the tournament. It was going to be a lot of work but they wanted to do it. Zorn walked over to Tarka. " So what part do you want to do?"

" I'll do the second half."

" Alright. I'll get the first half then."

" Oh yeah… Zorn. Here catch." Tarka said. He through him the microphone.

" Thanks man."

Zorn walked to the stadium. All the competitors were waiting behind a wall. It was similar to the Earth Tournament. There was a huge ring and there were stands surrounding it. All the competitors walked from the doorway.

Goku looked around. He couldn't believe the crowd. " Wow… there are so many people here."

" What did you expect little brother?" Raditz asked.

" Well I didn't think that there would be this many people here."

" Don't tell me your getting cold feet Kakarot!" Vegeta said.

Goku looked back at his 'rival'. " No of course not. I'm not nervous at all. I've been through this all my life. Ever since I was a kid I fought in front of large groups of people."

" Well I guess then we are all relaxed then." Bardock said.

" I'm not." Torra said. He was so nervous.

" Oh yeah I forgot.. you have to fight Vegeta first!" Goku said.

" Yeah… I'm so nervous."

" All you can really do is do your best."

" I'm glad your so confident. But I'm worried sick… Prince Vegeta isn't going to hold back on my account."

" Torra… stop this worrying. Prince Vegeta won't hurt you that bad, _perhaps._." Bardock whispered the word 'perhaps.' He didn't want to worry Torra even more.

Zorn walked up to the ring. " Good day ladies and gentlemen. I'm am glad to announce that the Saiyan Tournament is about to begin!"

There were loud cheers from the crowd. They had been waiting for this tournament for months now…

Vegeta and Torra walked up to the ring. Zorn turned on the microphone again. " Alright… let me introduce the competitors. On my right…. Is the eldest son of our king… Prince Vegeta." The cheers could be heard again.

" On my left…. Torra!"

Both men got in there fighting posses. " Now then I assume you all know the rules… Now really…. fight!"

Vegeta smiled as he looked at Torra. ' _This is going to be a very easy match. Torra is a weakling compared to the royal family… but everyone wants to try their luck I guess. Lucky for him… we aren't allowed to kill anyone in the tournament." _

Torra gulped in fear. ' _Oh man… why is he looking at me like that? It's like I'm a rat and he's a great big bird coming down to eat something or me. No Torra… don't start thinking that way. You came here to have fun and that's what your going to do.'_

Vegeta powered up slightly. He didn't find it necessary to waste his power on such a weak opponent. He smiled again as his white aura surrounded him. Torra powered up to his max, which was around maybe 10,000. This wasn't bad for a low level, but compared to Vegeta that was an insect bite. Torra gulped again and he charged Vegeta. He through a hailstorm of punches at Vegeta. Each time Vegeta dodged them with ease. Vegeta only needed one arm to block his attacks. Then Vegeta grabbed Torra's arm. He then began to twist it. Torra shouted in pain.

Bardock and the others couldn't believe how rough Vegeta was being with Torra. It seemed down right cruel to hurt someone that badly.

Just then Vegeta lifted his right leg and kicked Torra in the gut. It sent him flying about a foot in the other direction. Torra grabbed his stomach in pain. It was actually bleeding. Torra's right arm was hanging there almost lifeless.

Vegeta laughed. " I'm surprised you lasted this long Torra… I would have thought that a Saiyan of your limited power would have lost by now."

" Hasn't anyone told you not to underestimate your enemy?"

" I have nothing to fear from a person like you. Compared to me you're a cockroach. And in your condition… what exactly can you do?"

Torra knew Vegeta was right. There wasn't much he could do with a broken arm. He just realized that Vegeta broke several of his ribs as well.

" Well Torra it looks like I should put you out of your misery…" Vegeta once again attacked Torra. This time around he was much faster. Vegeta seemed to disappear for a quick second, then he reappeared on Torra's left side. He shot a powerful Ki blast at him… sending him into a near by wall… nearly totally destroying it.

Vegeta looked at what he did. " Oops. Didn't mean to be that hard on him… but oh well."

" The winner of the first match, Prince Vegeta!" Zorn declared.

Bardock and the others members of ' the gang' run over to his side.

" You alright Torra?" Bardock asked

" I've been worse. But I think I'll be ok."

" Man look at you. You're a mess." Goku said

" Yeah I know. I guess that's what happens when you fight the prince of all Saiyans." Torra said.

" But it shouldn't be that way. Vegeta shouldn't have hurt you that bad… considering the power difference." Goku said.

" The Royal Saiyans have never held back when they are in battle. I have known them to go all out, even when they fight a fighter who is weaker then themselves." Martanka said.

" I know what that's like first hand." Saguta said.

" Don't worry about it so much." Torra turns to Bardock. " Could you give me a hand pal?"

" Uh… oh sure." Bardock pulls his friend to his feet. " You going to be ok?"

" Yeah. I'm as tough as nails."

Fassia came over a put her hand on his shoulder… semi light. Torra shouts in pain again. " OUCH! What the…. Oh it's you Fassia."

She looks at him. " Tough as nails uh…." She said in a doubtful voice.

" Hey come on… cut me a little slack would ya. I was just in a battle."

" No excuse. You shouldn't be boosting like that. Even if you just came from a battle… And I know you Torra… you can be one of the biggest wimps I know."

" You say something!"

Bardock starts laughing. Torra looks back at him with a disappointed look.

" What are you laughing at?"

" Sorry… sorry. It's just funny… how the two of you fight. You are going to be a really cute couple one day."

Torra and Fassia look like they are going to kill Bardock. " Are you out of your mind!" The shout in unison. They start chasing Bardock all over the place. Bardock is running away from them. " Ah… what did I do!"

Goku was laughing on the ground. " I guess dad and I have another thing in common… all of our friends are out to get us for something."

Just then Goku could feel a cold look on him. He turned around nervously. He sees his friends standing there. He cringes. " What did I do?"

" You know what you did… you drove us all nuts."

" Here we go again." Goku starts running off.

Zorn looks at this site. He cringes too. ' _Oh boy… this is ridiculous. I guess what they say is true after all… Like father like son._'

Hey everyone. Sorry I didn't update in a while. I wasn't really in the mood and sit down and write. I've been going nuts with testing and junk. I think you all know what that's like. I hope you enjoyed this chapter. I tried to make it good and I hope you think that it is. Please review. Till next time.

trunks and goten


	113. The next fight

Ch113: The next fight

Bardock and Goku were running around the stadium. Zorn looked on from the ring. He cleared his throat and addressed the crazy people running around. " Excuse me… but we have a tournament to continue."

But Zorn went unnoticed. Zorn couldn't believe how they were acting. Everyone in the crowd was laughing. It was crazy and they hadn't seen something as insane as this in years.

Zorn cleared his throat again and this time he shouted at them. " EXCUSE ME!"

Goku and the others stopped in their tracks. They looked at Zorn. Zorn sighed as he addressed them again. His voice kept increasing in volume as he spoke. " As fun as all this looks… we have a tournament to continue… so if you wouldn't mind… cut it out!"

Goku cringes. He hated it when people starting shouting like that. " Alright. You win… Sorry Zorn."

Zorn sighed. Goku and the others walked back over to the sideline. Trunks comes up to Goku. " Man you really made Zorn angry…"

" I didn't mean to…" He said sheepishly.

" Leave it to a third class to make a mess of things." Tailless sneered.

Trunks growled again. He picked Tailless put by the caller. " What Tailless! I'm not in the mood for your crap! I'll beat your ass in you hear me!"

The two of them are getting along as worse as ever. Trunks smirked… Trunks looked back at him. " What are you smirking at you bastard?"

" You know if you hurt me… my children won't be too happy with that and they will destroy you.."

" I highly doubt that!" Trunks through his half brother at the wall. He totally destroy the wall. Tailen got angry and jumped down from the stands and landed right in front of his 'uncle.'

" Hey! How dare you do that to my father!"

Trunks looks back at him. " Stay out of this punk."

Tailless slowly gets up from the ground. " It's alright Tailen… I can settle the score with him any day… no need to get violent."

Tailen walks away from them. Tailless comes up to his son.. " And besides… grandfather will take care of him."

Tailen nodded as he jumped back into the stands. Zorn looks around for any more things happening before he continued again. All was clear. Before things went nutty again Zorn picked up the microphone and starting talking again.

" Alright, ladies and gentlemen…. Lets get on to fight 2! Queen Reen and Princess Bra!"

Both women walk up to the ring. Everyone else watches the match closely. This was going to be interesting. Both of these two we good warriors and of royal blood. Reen and Bra looked at each other and bowed. Bra wasn't so sure she could beat her aunt but she was going to give it all she had. Bra also knew she wasn't as strong as anyone else in her family but she was determined to have fun.

Reen smiled at her granddaughter. " You ready Bra?"

" Uh huh… let's give it our best… okay?"

" You got it."

Both women powered up. Bra became a SSj4! Trunks couldn't believe how powerful his little sister has gotten. Vegeta Jr. Smiled. ' _Wow… she's even stronger then she was when she fought against me back in the other tournament._'

Vegeta couldn't believe it either. ' _It's amazing… she's just a half Saiyan and yet she has reached ssj4 already.'_

Tailless and the rest of the TTF look on. They never thought it was possible for a young half breed to advance so fast. ' _Damn it… first this jerk of a brother… Trunks… now his sister… and Trunks is stronger then she is. If I don't be careful the both of them will best me in a few months… no I can't let that happen.' _

Turlen looks over at his brother. " Something wrong Tailless?" He asked in a curious matter.

" Yes something…"

" What?"

" That girl… Bra. She is going to be very dangerous if she keeps improving as she has been."

A figure appeared and he stood by one of the exits to the main fighting lobby. " So this is Prince Tailless…"

Tailless senced someone was watching him… he turned around. He saw no one. Turlen looked at his brother again. This time with a look of concern.

" Tailless you sure your feeling alright? You've been acting strange."

Tailless turns his glare back at Turlen. " Did you say something about me?"

" I'm just concern is all."

" Don't be concerned about me! I'm fine… got that!"

' _I doubt that. Poor Tailless. He must be taking this pretty hard. Its amazing how he's not showing his loss. I don't know if I'd be able to do that. He and his mate were really close. Its really sad… Turlen knows it as well as I that he's not acting like himself. It's like he's seeing and hearing things. But what if he is actually acting that way? I'm worried about him.' Fashia thought. _

Tailless turned around and gave her a glare too. " And you two think I'm acting funny!"

Fashia laughed to herself. ' _Ok maybe he is acting normal…'_

By this time Bra and Reen had finished their transformations. Reen looked at Bra again. ' _There is no point on me wasting my energy transforming completely… I think this level should be enough to fight her on equal terms. I don't want to get too tired before the next round.' _Reen thought.

Bra started smiling. She knew it was impossible to beat someone who's been fighting for years. Bra just want to have fun and test her powers. Reen knew what it was like for a young girl who was starting out, because she had been in her shoes when she was younger.

The figure was still hanging around the stadium. Tailless looked up at the railing above everyone else. ' _So he's still here uh.' _Tailless thought.

The figure looked down at Reen and Bra. " Mother…. It's been so long, since I've seen you. So very long indeed. Well I'm finally back."

A second figure came right next to the first. This one was a girl. The male looked at the girl. " What can I do for you Luki?" The girl named Luki just stood there and smiled. The male smiled back at her. " It's been a while since you've witnessed a fight, isn't it." Luki nodded her head. The male looked at back at her. " It shouldn't be that hard… you know how to speak."

Once again Luki smiled at the man. He just sighed. " In time when you want to speak, you will. You're too comfortable with me… I know what you want without you saying a word." Luki nodded in response to the man.

Meanwhile the fight between Reen and Bra had begun. The fight was extreme. Punches and kicks were flying in every direction. They exchanged so many blows which seemed to be exactly the same. No one could believe how much Bra had advanced. Bra smiled. She was going to try her star formation. Bra's speed had increased dramatically.

Up above the crowd, Luki and the man watched. The male was very impressed. Luki looked to side to side, trying to keep up with Bra.

" Amazing!" Luki uttered.

" Yes. It's the star formation. Only very fast Saiyans can pull that move off…. She must be a child of Vegeta."

Luki blinked a few times. She didn't know who he was talking about. But she nodded anyway.

Reen watched Bra's moves intently. She studied every detail. Reen had also preformed the star pattern in her youth… but that was a long time ago. She hasn't done it since then. Bra's variation of it was unique. Her combo of speed and wit makes hers difficult to figure out. Reen let Bra take her shots at her. Bra was curious why she was leaving herself open to attack but she didn't think too much about it. Bra was about to finish her attack…. Reen was ready. As Bra attacked Reen stepped gently to the side and with her right leg she kicked Bra in the side. Bra didn't suspect the attack and she was sent flying from the ring. Reen was rather pleased with herself.

Zorn picks up the microphone again, " Reen advances!"

The man and Luki smiled. The male started walking away." Uh…." Luki started to say.

turns back to her " Yes Luki?"

" Where are we going?"

" We are going to make my presents known." The man started to walk back down. He was headed to the waiting room. Luki ran right after him.

Hey everyone. What did you think? Who is strange man and what is with this girl named Luki? To find out the answers to these questions… you'll have to review and wait for next time. Till then. Laters…

trunks and goten


	114. Reunion of friends

Ch114: Reunion of friends 

The man and Luki walked down to the ground. Raditz sensed that someone he knew was close by. Goku looked back at his older brother. " What's the matter Raditz?" He asked in a curious tone.

" They are both here."

Goku had a curious and confused expression on his face now. " Who are you talking about bro?"

" If you come with me, you will find out."

Raditz and Goku walked into the hall. The man and Luki were standing there. The man spoke again, " Hello Raditz, it's been long."

Raditz turns to him. " Master."

" Master?" Goku questioned.

" Yes little brother. He's the man who trained me when I was younger."

Goku looked at his brother again. And then at the others. _' I wonder… what else is with them. I have a feeling there is more of a connections going on here._'

Luki was Raditz's ex-lover. She is a powerful girl with powers that almost equal those of Raditz. She has long blue hair. She wears a red scouter. She suffers from amnesia. She doesn't remember much but her name and rank, which is Commander. She knows nothing of her previous love affair. The man is Pluie. He is a mysterious Saiyan. He has long green hair with blue eyes. He also has 2 red cured lines on each side of his face. He wears a blue outfit, a vest like shirt and pants. Not many know his true purpose.

He was Raditz's master at one point and Princess Cageta's guard. He keeps his distance from Cageta, for an unknown reason. There are very few who known about his origins and it so happens he is Cageta's older brother, full brother. At times he can be a heartless monster at others he can be a kind considerate man. He is very close to Raditz and Luki. Now a days he looks after Luki… and he keeps an eye of his younger sister, who tries to learn about him.

Pluie looks at Goku. " So you are Raditz younger brother, uh. I didn't think he had anymore siblings."

Raditz was getting extremely angry all of a sudden. " Master! Those other bastards aren't my siblings!"

Goku looked back at his brother. He didn't know whom he was talking about. ' _I wonder why he got so upset just then…' _He thought.

Pluie sighed. " I'm sorry I brought that up."

" It's alright Master."

Goku looked at his brother again. " Why don't you call your teacher by his first name?"

" He hates his name…"

" What is it?"

" Pluie."

Goku had to try and stop himself from laughing. It was indeed a very funny name. Raditz looked at Luki. " Luki." He try to go near her but she backed away and went behind Pluie. Raditz looked confused.

" Master Pluie, what happened to her?"

" She has amnesia."

Raditz couldn't believe it. " How? How did that happen?"

" I'm not really sure. One day when I was walking around in the streets I noticed a young figure laying on the ground. At first I thought it was a young boy who got beat up by the local bullies… as you know how they are in the abandoned part of our planet. But as I got closer I couldn't believe it… it was a young girl. Her armor was sheaded… from the looks of her I could tell she was from the castle. She was unconcous when I found her. I helped her the best I could. But as I found out… she didn't know anything except her name and her rank. It so happens the only person she trusts now is me. She follows me everywhere I go. I'm the only one who understands her."

Raditz tried to walk toward Luki again. " Luki… don't you remember me?"

Luki shook her head. Raditz looked depressed. Pluie looked at his pulp again. " Don't worry about it Raditz. From what I've heard you have a new mate… isn't that right? If you worried about Luki… don't be. She is in my care now."

Raditz got a bit frustrated as he said. " Can we talk alone?"

" As you wish." Pluie and Raditz walked off alone. Then Raditz and Pluie stopped. " What's wrong Raditz? I know you have something on your mind."

" What are you planning to do with her?"

" Nothing. If I'm lucky one day we will be mates. But I will not rush it. I do what she wants. I protect her… and I care for her."

" But Pluie… the last time I checked the streets weren't the nicest place to be. I've been there for years myself. They are not safe for her to be."

" Raditz don't be a worry wort! Luki is a strong girl. And besides… the bullies don't come near me. They know better then to mess with me."

" But what if you're not there!"

" Raditz were you listening… she never leaves my side. Besides she can always go back to the castle. That is where she really belongs… but she always wants to be where ever I am. The castle is where she works."

" Speaking about the castle… when are you returning there?"

Pluie closes his eyes. " You know full well that I have no plan to return to the castle. I only am going to watch my sister from afar."

" Why are you so afraid of her?"

" I'm not afraid of Cageta. I just want her to be happy. She doesn't need me. And she has been happy without me for the last couple of years. Maybe someday soon I will come and see her. But until then I'm going to protect and watch her from a distance."

Just then Raditz and Pluie come back. Luki runs over to Pluie. " Pluie!" She cheers happily. Raditz smiles at the two of them.

Goku watches them. Raditz looks back to his brother. " Come on Kakarot… lets go." Goku nodded. Then they walk back to the ring.

" You know Raditz… those two are a good couple." Goku said.

" Yep they sure are. They sure are."

Hey everyone. What did you think? Not too bad uh? Please review.

Trunks and goten


	115. Fights continued

Ch115: Fights continued.

The sudden arrival of Pluie and Luki surprised the brothers… or more so Raditz. He knew so much more about the incident then even his master Pluie knew. Raditz sat alone in the waiting room. He was thinking about the accident. But then again… he himself didn't know everything about it. At the time he wasn't really himself. He was the Battousai at the time. He watched from the shadows. It seems a man named Zosen did it. Raditz and Zosen had been in a bloody war with each other for years. Zosen had blue hair. He is extremely powerful a 1st class elite. But then again at this time Raditz has massacred his, Zosen's, family.

Raditz thought about it for sometime. He felt bad that Luki got dragged into this. She was an innocent girl who never did anything to Zosen's family.

Goku came up from behind his big brother.

" Hey Raditz…. Something on your mind? Is it that girl?"

Out of no where Raditz temper flared. He picked Goku up by his shirt…

" Her name is Luki!" He tossed his little brother to the ground.

Goku got up and wiped himself off. He looked at his older brother. " I'm sorry about that…"

" No I should be saying sorry. I should not have done that."

" She meant something to you didn't she?"

" Of course she did!" Raditz shouted. He paused for a minute. " Sorry… I'm just not myself today."

" Its alright… you don't have to tell me if you don't want too. I understand."

" No I'll tell you. Luki was my ex lover."

" Your ex lover! Why did you…"

" Break up? Well it wasn't my choice really… it was out of my hands. I had become an monster… a murderer…. Called the Battousai."

Goku looked at his older brother with confusion. " Battousai?"

" That's right little brother. I became worse then the big brother you knew when we first meet. I was even colder… and more ruthless."

" So what happened to Luki?"

" Zosen attacked her… he used some sort of poison that our oldest brother developed. It mad her lose her mind and her memory." He looked down for a minute. " I'm glad that Pluie found her. In that state I could have seriously have hurt her."

" Hey lets not worry about that now.. lets enjoy the tournament right now."

" Yeah I guess."

Goku and Raditz walk back to the gang. They see Bulma all beat up. Goku walks over to her. " Hey Bulma.. what happen to you?"

" I lost that's what!"

Goku has this look on his face. " Lost what?"

" The match you idiot!" Tailless said.

Trunks looks over. " I swear every time you open your mouth it ticks me off!"

" Oh stuff it brat!" Tailless hissed.

Trunks turned red. " You say something!"

" You heard me! Stuff it… I don't want to hear your nonsense either."

The brothers got in each other's faces again. There mothers just shook there heads and sighed.

' They do this every time they are together! Why can't they just grow up!' Bulma thought.

' Such brats they are… the way they are… they aren't going to give this up till they die…. And even then… they will continue this argument. And by then they will forget what they were arguing about it the first place.' Cageta thought.

" Look… I don't have time for your nonsense right now… I gotta take my turn. So get out of my way." Trunks pushed past Tailless to the ring.

" Don't trip." Tailless laughed.

" Shut up!" Trunks shouted back.

Turlen and Fashia looked at them. " How juvenile!" Fashia retorted.

" Your telling me… and those two are the eldest…"

" They act like they are the youngest Turlen." Fashia said.

" You're telling me. And here I thought I was bad."

Fashia let out a laugh. " Turlen you are bad." Turlen frowned. Fashia laughed again. " Hey don't look at me like that… it's the truth."

Trunks and Ray walked up to the ring. They smiled at each other.

" Well this is funny isn't it… we fought once before and now… here we are again."

" Yeah. Its been a while Ray… but don't think just because we are mates that I'm going to go easy on you… cuz I'm not."

" And I'm not going to go easy on you!"

Both Saiyans power up. All the others look on.

" Wow! Check out Trunks' power level!" Krillin said.

" I know… its amazing…" Yamcha said.

" Your telling me…" Tien said.

" Nah… that's nothing." Goku said.

Everyone snaps their heads to him. " That's nothing!" They said in unison.

" Trunks is holding back." Goku said.

" How much?"

" Um… maybe around 75 percent of his power."

Everyone looks at Goku again. " That's one 25 percent!"

Ray looked at Trunks. " What's wrong! Why are you holding back!"

Trunks smiled. " You're holding back as well…. My dear."

" Oh shut up…"

" Mood swings uh?"

" Shut it!" Ray attacked Trunks.

He moves to the side. He smiles again. " Ray… you've got slower." Ray tries to his him with her right elbow… Trunks once again dodged it.

" Why are you doing this to me?"

" I can't help it… you were the one who wanted children."

" Uh! I hate you! This is your fault."

Trunks smiled again. " Hey you are half to blame."

" Uh…. Trunks… you're impossible!"

" Thank you."

" Stop holding back! Fight me seriously!" Ray shouted.

" Alright… you want me to be serious. I'll be serious."

Trunks powered up again. This time his power level was around 850 trillion. Ray looks back at Trunks. " Damn it! Stop holding back!"

" Look Ray… I don't want to hurt you.."

" Listen Trunks… fight me seriously…"

Trunks closes his eyes. He takes out his sword. " No Ray… you will fight me as I am now…" Trunks said in a more serious tone.

Ray notice the tone change in her mates voice. She smiled at him. " Alright Trunks…"

Goku looked up at the ring. He noticed something was different with Trunks. ' Woah… wait a minute. Something's not right… that look in his eyes…'

Trunks lifted his sword. Ray looked at him. " Trunks……"

He didn't answer her. Trunks suddenly charges. He swings his sword. Trunks nearly cut Ray.

Raditz looked at the site. " Oh no… he's becoming an Battousai!"

Tailless looked on quite pleased with himself. Fashia and Turlen looked at their older brother. Fashia had her suspicion. " Did you…. poison him?"

Tailless smiled at his sister. " What do you think?"

" You bastard!" Fashia knocked Tailless into the near by wall.

Turlen looked at his younger sibling. " Fashia… what are you…"

Tailless got to his feet. " What's your problem?"

" What's MY problem? What's YOURS! How dare you poison one of our own!" Fashia shouted.

" It's just a test… I wanted to see what would happen."

Fashia got closer to her brother. " I think I shall punish you… or would you rather have mom?"

Cageta came up to her children. " What's going on here?"

" Tailless poisoned Trunks…" Fashia said.

Cageta's eyes turn red. She stares at her eldest child. " What were you thinking… you want my wrath brought down upon you!"

" Mother… please hear me out."

" I'm listening…"

" I just wanted to test it… I wanted to see what it would be like."

" The point of the matter is you should not have done it in the first place…"

The threat of torture lingered in the air… Tailless looked at his mother with a terrified. " Mother I beg of you… I won't do it again… I swear it…"

Cageta's eyes went back to there usual color. " If I catch you… I swear you will wish you had died… you hear me!"

Tailless nodded nervously.

" Good."

Meanwhile in the ring. Trunks had finally snapped out of his trance. He smiled at his mate. " Lets finish this."

" I was just about to suggest that very thing myself."

Trunks had put his sword away. " Ready?"

" GO!" They both shouted. They charged each other. The punches started flying again. Neither one was giving in. Trunks had managed to get Ray on the ground of the ring. He smiled at her… he was either going to fight her or kiss her… no one really knew. Ray looked up at her mate and smiled. Trunks had dropped his guard for a quick moment… and she kicked him in the spot! Trunks let out a loud scream! " Geez Ray… that smarts."

" You shouldn't leave your balls venerable…" She said in a teasing tone.

" Oh that does it…" Trunks jumped in the air… he started forming a ki blast. Ray had got to her feet.

Both fighters were powering up there attacks. They both fired at the same time. The huge attacks collided in the sky… they were both the same strength.. suddenly the blasts exploded sending Ray flying to the wall.

She fell to the ground... Trunks landed on the ring.

Zorn looked back and forth checking the condition of the fighters. He lifts Trunks' arm and says, " Trunks is the winner!"

Trunks jumps off the ring and walks over to his mate. She was out like a light. She was totally exhausted from the fight not to mention she was pregant again. Trunks gently picked her up and walked her to the recovery room.

Goku smiled at Trunks as he passed. Then he turned his attention to his brother. " Hey… good luck with your match!"

" Yeah… thanks I need it!"

Turla walked up to the ring. ' this should prove interesting.'

Hey everyone. How was that? I hope it was good. Anyway I hope you enjoyed it. Please review… Till next time.

trunks and goten


	116. Raditz vs Turla

Chapter 116: Raditz vs. Turla 

Raditz was acting a bit strange. Goku knew this better then anyone. His brother's aura was beginning to change. It was beginning to go corrupt. Goku didn't understand how or why this was happing to his older brother. Goku looked at his brother for the longest time. ' What is happening to you my brother? You weren't like this before. So why are you suddenly turning evil on me? I thought you have that up years ago…. So why is it happening now?'

Gohan looked over at his father with a strange expression. " Dad? What's wrong?"

Goku finally took his eye of his brother and looked back at his eldest son.

" Something is wrong with you Uncle…"

Gohan was very confused. He didn't understand what could be wrong but then again he didn't pick up on this sudden change of his uncle. " But… I don't sense anything different dad. He seems fine to me. I don't think there is cause to worry."

Goku shook his head at his son. " No there is a cause to worry alright. If what I think is happening IS happening then your uncle maybe headed for the dark side again."

Gohan's eyes widened in shock. " But…. I…. I gotta warn Turla!"

" She'll be fine Gohan. My sister not stupid, she has a sense when something is going to happen. Don't worry… she will be fine." Fashia said.

Gohan looked back at Fashia. " I hope you are right." Gohan looks back at the ring. ' Oh please Turla… be careful in this next fight… I don't wanna lose you to my uncle too.'

Zorn looked at the two fighters. " This is an indeed big treat today. Both of these warriors come from very strong family lines. Princess Turla comes from the supreme family, she is the daughter of the most powerful Royal Saiyan to walk the face of the Earth, Prince Vegeta! Raditz is a member of the grand family, he is the son of Bardock, one of the legendary fighters of our time. This should be very interesting! Fighters! BEGIN!"

Raditz and Turla got into their fighting stances. Turla noticed something right away about Raditz. His eyes were becoming glazed over and they turning to the lifeless side. Turla's concern grew when she realized the power that was emanating from Raditz was corrupted, darkened. Normally she wouldn't be concerned with something like this but Raditz's aura was never this dark. Turla's eyes narrowed as she began to think. ' What is wrong with Raditz today… his body is starting to look like those of a pure evil man… but why? Raditz hasn't been evil in many, many years. So why is this evil energy surfacing now? Could it have something to do with the Hell flames? That might just be it… Raditz is old enough to use it. But of that I can't be sure… I will just have to fight him seriously and try to snap him out of it.'

Fashia looks back at the group. " Yes… she did figure it out already."

" Woah that was quick." Gohan said.

" Turla may have noticed it but will she be able to handle Raditz like this." Tailless said.

Trunks growled and got in Tailless's face. " You stuck up son of a bitch!" Trunks shouted as he picks his brother up by his shirt.

Turlen shook his face. ' Tailless you make so many enemies… and if you keep this up Trunks if going to kick your ass!'

Goku grabbed Trunks' arm. " Come on Trunks… put him down… he isn't worth it…"

Trunks growled again. He then dropped him on the ground. " I swear one day… I'm going to kill you Tailless…. And your going to say something… and no one is going to protect you when that day comes." Trunks fuffed as he walked off again.

Goku sighed in relief. " Trunks is right on one thing… if you keep pissing him off… he will kill you."

In the ring…. Raditz's eyes were growing more and more darker by the minute. Turla got more and more determine to help him.

Pluie and Luki looked on from the top of the stadium. Luki looked over at Pluie. " Uh… will Raditz be alright?" She asked.

Pluie had a determined look. " I hope so Luki… I hope so."

" What's wrong with him? I can sense darkness coming from him."

" Well… Luki… to be honest… I have a feeling it is the affect of the Hell Flames.."

Luki looked back at Pluie. " Hell Flames?" She repeated.

" Yes… you see that gold band on Raditz's wrist, well that controls great fires from hell… only a hand full of Grand Family members have been able to control it completely. Hell flames are best controlled by an evil aura… but it has been discovered that the grand families blood are the only ones who can truly use it. The supreme family have there own…hell dragon. But the correct phrase must be uttered to summon it… but that's beside the point… it so happens its possible for the hell flames can take control of its user…"

Luki cocked her head. " So is that what is happening to Raditz now?"

" I have a good feeling it is."

" Can it be reversed?"

" The only way to reverse it is to destroy that band. But that might be dangerous… it might end Raditz's life."

Shock was written across Luki's face. " No! That can't… happen…" She started to cry in Pluie's chest.

Pluie stroked Luki's hair. " Don't worry…. I won't let it happen…"

Raditz got into his fighting stance and he charged at Turla. Turla narrowed her eyes and quickly moved to the side causing Raditz to miss her. She tried to knock him down on the ground but putting her foot under him and pulls his feet from under him. Raditz noticed what she was trying to do. He quickly jumped out of the way and landed on one hand before getting himself upright again. Raditz smiled back at the young fighter and Turla smiled back. She was rather impressed with Raditz's fighting skills. She had no idea he was really this good. Turla swiped her hand to her side and a sword appeared in her hand. She grabbed it in her hand and she attacked Raditz again. Raditz smiled evilly back at the young teen princess. He was prepared for her assault. Turla tried to attack from above him but Raditz caught the sword between his index and middle fingers. His smile broadened. " Not bad young princess… but that's not going to be enough to defeat me…" Raditz pushed the sword to his right and with his left hand he punched Turla's unguarded cheek. She went flying because of the impact. Raditz held the sword in his hand.

" That was just amazing! Raditz easily stopped Turla's airborne attack and then he sent the young fighter flying to the other side of the ring… now Raditz seems to have the upper hand… Raditz is an ex Battousai… so sword handling is his area of expertise. What a battle!" Zorn exclaimed through the microphone.

Raditz smiled back at the young princess. " Thanks for the gift princess… this is my weapon on choice when it comes to killing my prey…" Raditz examines the sword. " Ah too bad… it's a bit dull… you don't take very good care of your weapons…"

Turla growled. " Enough talk! Fight me!"

Raditz smiled back at Turla. " As you wish brat!" He got the sword in a manageable position and he charged at Turla. He was so fast it was hard for Turla to keep up with Raditz's moves. Her eyes shifted back and forth looking for the elder fighter. Then she felt as sudden breeze. She looked down at her armor. Her eyes widened in shock. There was a blade cut right between Turla's boobs.

There were whistles coming from some random men in the crowed. Tailless looked at the man and gave him a evil glare. He stormed up to the man and picked him up. " Don't you ever do that again if you know what's best for you bastard!"

" Yes Prince Tailless….." The guy said nervously.

" Good!" Tailless said. He through the man back in his seat.

Some of the guys friends look at him. " Your sucks an idiot! Doing that to the most powerful Saiyan's sister!"

A third guy hits the first in the head. " If you don't think your going to get your ass killed!"

Tailless walks back to the group. He was bitching as always. " Stupid third class bakas!"

Trunks took this opportunity to get back at Tailless once again. " What's the matter Tailless…. You jealous?"

Tailless growled back at Trunks and shoved him into the wall. " Now you have gone too far this time punk! I've had it…"

Cageta comes over. " Cut it out both of you!" She shouts.

Tailless let Trunks fall to the ground. " You so did it this time brat!" Tailless walks off miffed.

" Brother I hate to agree with him… but I think you should stop." Bra said, " You really went over the line this time…"

In the ring the two fighters were throwing a series of punches and kicks. The force behind the blows were immense. The whole place was shaking from the impacts. Turla increased her speed but it just wasn't enough, Raditz managed to land another attack. Turla narrowed her eyes. ' No… I can't let this drag on any longer…. I gotta finish this… I just hope I don't end up killing him.'

Raditz summoned his aura again. This time the flames could be seen mixed in with his powers. Turla was indeed worried. The hell flames had possessed Raditz. She had no choice and she knew it. She grabbed a dagger and she readied herself to strike. With immense speed she sped off and struck the gold band on Raditz's right arm as he passed her. After the strike Raditz feel to the ground. Turla sighed. ' At last, now hopefully Raditz will stand a chance at defeating the evil that lingers within him now.'

Zorn lifted up Turla's arm and shouted, " Turla is the winner!"

Goku ran up to the ring to his brother's side. " Raditz! You ok!" There was no answer from the knocked out Saiyan. Goku could still sense his brother's life force, that mad him less worried. Goku looked at Turla. " What did you do to him?"

" I freed him from the evil that was controlling him. If I had not struck that band, your brother would have been lost to the darkness and I don't think you would have wanted that."

" No I wouldn't have. Thank you Turla."

" Don't mention it."

Turla jumped off the ring and walked back to the group. She walked past her elder siblings and went to the dressing room to get a new article of clothing considering her old one was torn and see didn't wanna walk around with her breasts showing. Goku walked over with his elder brother in his arms. Goku walked into the waiting room and laid him on the bench. ' I'm sorry I didn't notice sooner… if I had this wouldn't have happened.' Goku thought to himself.

Gohan walked in. " Is Uncle Raditz going to be ok?"

Goku looked at his son and then back at his brother. " Hopefully… Turla said she freed him. I just hope it didn't come at a price."

" Me too… even though we had some bad blood between us… I wouldn't want him to die like this."

" He won't… I swear…. I won't let it!" Goku leaned up against the wall.

Gohan stared at his father. " Dad… you sure you wanna stay here… they next match is about to start.."

" No I rather not leave my brother's side right now. You go ahead."

" Alright dad."

On the ring…

" Will the next to fighters Lord Nikon and Android 15 please come forward."

Trunks looked on. " This should prove interesting."

Hey everyone. Sorry about the long wait. I had many other stories to update. This must be one of the best fights I've written. I hoped you enjoyed it. Please review.


	117. Lord Nikon vs Android 15

Lord Nikon Vs. Android 15 

Zorn looked at the audience. " The next match between Lord Nikon and Android 15 will soon begin."

Nikon was ready for this match. He stood up on the top of the stands. ' This should be a relativity easy match for me to win.' He thought as he looked at his opponent.

The young looking android didn't seem worried either. Her long brown blond hair swayed in the wind as she looked at the ring. She continues to wear the blue tan top with blue jeans. ' This match should be interesting… I heard rumors that this guy isn't a normal Saiyan, and I wanna test that.'

Android 14 stared at Lord Nikon. ' This will be a touch battle for her… this Lord Nikon guy will not be an easy fighter to take down. I can tell that about him right away…' 14 turned his attention to his sister. ' Please, 15, be careful in this fight.'

Zorn looked at the clock. " Alright, ladies and Gentlemen…. The next fight between Android 15 and Lord Nikon will begin! Will both fighters please report to the ring."

Trunks watched as both fighters handed in the ring. ' The bout of androids, this should be fun.'

Tailless looked at his brother. " This should be fun for you brother… watching two strong androids fighting each other… I know that is one of the only things that scare you."

" If you don't be quite Tailless… I'll be something you fear!"

Turlen got in between his two brothers. " Will you two stop it for once! I have had enough of all this fighting…"

The royal girls nodded. " Here here!" Fashia cheered. Tailless looked at his sister with disgust. " It's just plan ridiculous that you two can't act like adults!"

" I'm not the one being childish! Tailless is…"

Taila sighed. " Father can you act normal around uncle Trunks?"

Trunks looked down at his niece. " Oh hello Taila…"

Tailen growled. " I think you are being a bit nice for your one good sis…"

" Oh shut up…"

" You know full well I hate him." Tailless hissed.

" Well I hate you just as much!"

Taila shook her head. " I have a crazy family!" She walked off with her brother.

Gohan walked over to Trunks. " This should be interesting…. We haven't seen either fighter fight in a while…"

" I don't know what it is Gohan, but I have a strong feeling that 15 is going to win this fight…"

Everyone else looked at Trunks. " Seriously?" The human fighters shouted.

" How can you tell?" Krillin asked.

" 15's eyes… something about them… I don't know Krillin… when you fight Androids as long as I have you notice these things."

Zorn jumped down from the ring. " Let the match begin!"

15 fazed out of site for a moment and then with a swift attack she kicked Nikon in the face. Nikon was bearly able to block the on coming attack with his arms. Nikon smiled at his combatant, 15's eyes widened in shock as Nikon With lightning fast reflexes, swung his right foot around for a roundhouse kick to 15's exposed side. Lucky enough 15 was able to read the attack coming and fazed out of site. Nikon growled as he only struck the air.

" Woah that was a good move from Android 15!" Zorn commented.

Nikon looked around trying to find where 15 went to. ' You can't hide from me forever… I will find you." Android 15 fazed back in and was behind Nikon. 15 picked up her left leg and kicked Nikon from behind. Nikon trembled in pain. He looked behind him and he didn't see her. ' Damn her for attacking me from behind… she is going to pay for that.'

" Where are you looking! I'm up here!" 15 Shouted. Nikon looked up at the android floating several feet in the air. " What, are you going to sit down there all day or are you going to come after me?"

Zorn looked on with a look of excitement. " This is amazing… 15 shows no fear as she is just daring Nikon to attack her."

Nikon laughed. " Foolish Android…. I have only begun to show you my powers!"

Android 15 was shocked at what Nikon said. " Well if you are so strong why don't you come up here and prove it!" Nikon's aura flared. It was not a normal aura like 15's but it was warped in a way. It had flames in it. Android 15 growled. ' No way this guy can be so strong… he must be toying with me… but his aura… its different then all the aura's I have seen in my life… I could be possible. But I can't lose to him… I just can't!' While 15 was lost in her thoughts, she failed to notice that Nikon had disappeared. She growled at herself for her lack of attention. 15 fazed out of sight as well. The two fighters meet high above the ring. Nikon smiled at 15 as they threw combo after combo at each other. Soon enough 15 started to lose her edge and Nikon took full advantage of it and battered the young girl to the floor of the ring, causing a large hole to appear.

14 looked at the ring with concern. " 15!" He shouted. ' Oh Kami… please let her be unharmed…'

The trembling android got to her feet. Zorn picked up the microphone and put it in his hand again. " This is incredible! After being knocked down by her fellow combatant Android 15 is getting up again!"

' Curse him… that really hurt… so I guess he wasn't bluffing… he really is strong, I better watch myself.'

Nikon floated back to the ground. He Sunk back into his fighting stance and shot one more hate-filled smirk in 15's direction before he fazed out of sight. Using every ounce of speed that he possessed, Nikon attacked 15 head on. Nikon smiled as his fist slammed into 15's face.

15 flew backward as a result of the punch landing home. Nikon increased his speed and he sent many punches at 15's gut. Nikon grabbed 15 by the arm and sent her flying into the sky. Nikon fazed out and appeared near 15. He broke her over his knee and sent her flying toward the earth. He then powered up a blast and sent it toward 15. Lucky for 15 she noticed the blast in time and managed to dodge it.

Zorn was smiling at the site. " This is just amazing… even after that brilliant attack, Android 15 is back on her feet!"

15 looked around trying to find her attacker. ' Where is he?'

Nikon fazed in behind 15. He smiled as he kicked her. He powered up an attack at it hit her sending her flying into the wall. The young android lay motionless on the ground.

Zorn looked over at 15 and then back at Nikon. " Lord Nikon is the winner!"

14's eyes widened in shock. He ran over to his sister's side. " 15! Wake up… c'mon sis…" He patted her on the cheek. She moaned at her brother. 14 smiled. " Thank Kami…"

" I'm sorry I lost."

" Nah, its ok… you did fine… he was just too much for you… don't worry."

Trunks was just as in shock as everyone else. " Did anyone one else see what I did?"

" I'm not sure…." Krillin said. " Did you see a fire dragon…."

" That's what I thought I saw…." Yamcha said.

" Alright then, then I'm not seeing things… but how did he do that?"

" Do you know anything!" Tailless spat.

Trunks growled at him. " What?"

" That is the special attack of our family."

" Special attack of our family?"

" That's right… you should really pay more attention…." Tailless walked away from Trunks before they could get into another fight.

Trunks thought about it for a long time. ' I wish I knew what my brother meant…..'

Zorn cleared his throat. " The next fight will be between Kakarot and Android 18… well both fighters please come to the ring…"

Gohan smiled along with all of Goku's friends. ' This is going to be an easy fight…. But it will be fun nevertheless…'

To be continued….

Hey everyone. How was that? I hope it was good. This has got to be one of my best fights. So what did you think? Please review.

trunks and goten


	118. Goku vs Android 18

Goku vs. Android 18 

Zorn cleared his throat. "The next fight will be between Kakarot and Android 18... well both fighters please come to the ring..."

Gohan smiled along with all of Goku's friends. ' This is going to be an easy fight... But it will be fun nevertheless...'

Goku stretched a bit and walked out to the ring with 18. Goku smiled. " This should be fun 18… don't you think?"

She nodded at Goku. " It sure will Goku. I wanted to fight you before Cell came along and now I get that chance."

Goku looked interested. " This will be a good fight…"

" It will… I promise."

Zorn looked at the fighters. He picked up his microphone and looked up at the crowd. " Ladies and Gentlemen the seventh fight of the Saiyan Tournament will now begin!" Zorn took a few steps back. " Fighters… Let the fight begin!"

Both fighters got into their fighting positions. " Don't hold back on my account Goku…" 18 said.

Goku nodded. " I will give you a fair fight… don't you worry." Goku started powering up to Super Saiyan. His powerful aura surrounded his body. Electric sparks shot out from his body. The whole crowd was amazed by the power being admitted from Goku.

" Incredible…." Pluie said. Luki looked back up at Pluie. " What? What's incredible Pluie?" 

" Kakarot… what power he possesses. The whole family has great potential but Kakarot… he is something else."

Luki smiled. " I see."

Pluie smiled. ' What will you do in this fight Kakarot?' Pluie wondered.

Goku's looked more serious. 18 narrowed her eyes. ' Goku is a nice person but once he enters battle its like his a different person. Very interesting… this should be a good fight.' Goku stood his ground not moving a muscle. 18 powered up her aura and charged at Goku. Goku narrowed his eyes and watched 18's movements. She through fast punches at Goku, however Goku could see her moves. He easily dodged each punch. Goku soon took to the offensive. He countered 18's attacks and then gave back some powerful punches right back. 18 managed to block several of the attacks but some landed.

Goku smiled and jumped into the air landing a large round house kick into her midsection. 18 cringed in pain and doubled over coughing up blood. Goku narrowed his eyes and followed up with a left hook punch. The impact had such great force that it sent 18 flying. Lucky for her she stopped herself before she feel out of the ring. 18 sighed. ' That was a close one… I have to be more careful.'

Goku powered up his aura again and looked straight at 18. ' The faster I end this fight the better. I don't know how much more 18's body can take…' Goku jumped into the sky. " This is it 18!" He shouted.

18 looked up with a small smile and she decided to follow him. She powered up her aura and flew up into the sky with Goku. Goku was simply floating in the sky looking straight at 18. 18 looked back at Goku wondering why he didn't attack her. The female android didn't let her thoughts wander and she got straight to the attack once again. She powered up a disk attack and flew charge Goku. Goku smiled again. 18 narrowed her eyes. " TAKE THIS!" 18 threw her attack. The energy disk was headed right toward Goku. Goku once again smiled and caught the disk without any difficulties. 18 couldn't believe that her attack was stopped.

Goku smiled once again. " Good try 18… but it didn't work…" The energy disk 'broke' in his hands. In an instant Goku disappeared from site hiding his energy so it was impossible for 18 to locate him. 18 looked around looking a bit distressed trying to find out where Goku was.

Zorn looked up as the fight went on. " This is a surprising turn of events. Kakarot has vanished from site…"

18 looks around. ' He's good… I can't locate him…'

With little warning Goku came from above 18 slamming down into the ring. The collision with the ring made a big crater. 18 tried to get up but at this point she was just under too much stress and she passed out.

Zorn looked down at the crater. He noticed that 18 wasn't making a move so he picked up the microphone. " KAKAROT ADVANCES!" He called.

The crowds cheer for Goku as he slowly lands back down on the ring. He walks into the crater and picks 18 up. Goku brought her to the waiting room with everyone else. Krillin looked over his wife and then back at Goku. Goku gave him a reassuring smile. " Don't worry Krillin… she'll be fine."

" Good…"

Bardock and Raditz came up to Goku. " Nice fighting brother."

Goku laughed nervously. " That was nothing."

" That's true but still it was a fight well done Kakarot." Bardock commented.

" Geez shucks… thanks a lot."

Raditz smiles. " At least Kakarot doesn't end up half dead every time he fights…" Bardock glares at Raditz. Raditz simply laughs back at his father.

Zorn cleared his throat. " The next fight of the Saiyan Tournament between Fasha and Princess Fashia." Zorn shook his head. ' Geez… two people with very similar names…. One royal no less.'

Fashia sighs to herself. " Why do I have to get such a pathetic first fight?"

Tailless laughed. " I don't see what your complaining about at least its an one two three fight… nothing you can't handle."

Fashia looked at her brother with a bored look. " I don't know why I'm stuck with weeding out the weak ones…"

Tailless shrugged. " Don't feel bad… I have some pretty pathetic fights of my own."

Fashia sighed as she started walking to the ring. " Well I better get this over with…"

Turlen laughed. " Have fun sis."

" Yeah… fun… will do…" She said sarcastically. The brothers laughed at her tone.

Fasha was hanging out with Torra and the others. " I don't think I can do this…"

Torra laughed. "Oh come on Fasha… just give it your best shot."

Fasha gulped and nodded and walked out into the ring. She got on the ring and looked at Princess Fashia. Zorn looked at fighters and then took the microphone in hand. " Fighters when you are ready begin!"

Fashia smiled evilly. The young princess could tell that the lower level was frightened. Fashia didn't want to waste any time starting the fight. She rushed up to Fasha grabbing her arm smiling evilly. She lifted her in the air and then slammed her down hard on the ground. Fasha trembled in pain. The young princess jumped back still smiling.

Zorn watched the fight. " That was a powerful blow by Princess Fashia!"

Fasha trembled to get up from the ground. She looked up weakly at Fashia.

' She really is powerful… what was I thinking trying to fight with her?' Fasha thought. The low level picked herself from the ground.

Fashia sneered. " You should have just stayed on the ground… it would have been so much easier on you."

" Go ahead try your worst…"

Fashia smiled. " Oh I will… you will soon regret saying that to me!" In a flash Fashia charged Fasha and with a great amount of force rammed her into the wall. Fasha was unconscious on impact.

Zorn went over to check Fasha's condition. He turned back to the crowds while picking up the microphone. " Princess Fashia advances!"

Fashia huffed as she walked passed her brothers. " What a waist of energy…"

Zorn smiled as he looked at the chart. " The first round for group A has come to an end. The following fighters have made it to the next round of battle… Prince Vegeta, Queen Reen, Rokon, Prince Trunks, Princess Turla, Lord Nikon, Kakarot and Princess Fashia…" Zorn cleared his throat. " The first round for Group B will start off with a match between our very own Queen Cageta and Tien."

Goku looked at the ring and smiled. ' This was an interesting first round… I wonder what the next round has in store for us.'

To be continued…

Hey everyone. How was that? Group A is finally finished… coming up Group B. I hope everyone enjoyed this chapter. Sorry I haven't updated in such a long time… I didn't have much inspiration to write this and as some of you might know fights take up a lot of work. Well anyway, please review. Till next time.

trunks and goten


End file.
